Those who are Destined for Greatness
by Kannetsui
Summary: Schehera, a renowned archaeologist and writer, is a former traveling companion of Sinbad and has dedicated her life to seeing the world, but no matter where she goes her past keeps following her. Born a princess, her life was forever changed when a neighbouring country invaded her home under the orders of its crown prince and her then betrothed, Kouen.
1. Chapter 1: Sindria

**PROLOGUE: SOMEWHERE IN THE EASTERN EMPIRE**

"I am Seire, the Djinn of truth and reconciliation," a deep voice echoed off the walls of the treasure room startling the young woman who stood alone inside. "Who seeks to become king?" There was no response, the girl paid him no attention as her eyes wandered around the room taking everything in, all the history and tales they told. "Do you not seek to rule?"

It took the girl a while to realise that the djinn was talking to her, when she did the girl laughed, both at the question and her own foolishness. Who else could he possibly be talking to? "Now why would I want to do something as tedious as that?" she asked.

"To conquer the world, to change it."

"I like the world the way it is," she replied with a shrug. "Why would I change it?"

"This world is flawed and people suffer because of it, there will never be true peace and equality without a worthy king, or queen, to rule and guide it." This didn't seem to trigger the intended reaction as the girl only laughed again.

"A word of advice," she said with a small smile. "Even with a king, this world will be flawed, nothing will change that. We're only human after all, but your ideology is interesting though," she commented. "What informs it?"

"You do not wish to be king?" the djinn asked curiously, almost as if avoiding the question.

"Not at all."

"Do you not seek power?"

"Nope."

"...Then why have you journey here?" the voiced questioned in an almost exasperated tone.

"If a dungeon was to sudden appear next to you while you were taking a nap, what would you do?" she replied. "I'm a curious type of person, well nosy is how Kouen describes me, but I'm only human and I've so many questions that need answering. What is a King vessel? Which is the true history of this world? That as we know it? Or the tales that cover the dungeon walls? Would you care to tell me?" There was no response. "No? Oh well, worth a shot." She looked up at the djinn thoughtfully, taking her time before continuing. "There are those who are destined for greatness, individuals who will make their mark in history and change our perceptions of this world as we know it. I've met people who I believe personify the definition of a king vessel, yet what does it mean? All I know for a fact is that I'm not one of them. Perhaps I'm not your ideal candidate, but would you join me in my travels? Grant me the power to explore this world unhindered. The power to seek as I please. If you're content to settle for one with no desire to be king, or queen, for one who will not fulfil your purpose, won't you lend me your strength? Someday, I'll uncover the truth of this world, I would like you to be there when I do."

"You conquer a dungeon, yet you ask for permission?" the djinn all but scoffed.

"Well I did enter without knocking, a girl has got to draw the line somewhere."

**PART 1: SINDRIA**

**Chapter 1**

Schehera laid on her side with her eyes closed, her fingers skimmed the surface of the clear blue ocean water as her hand dangling off the edge of the magic shawl which carried her across. It'd already been a day since she set forth towards Sindria, and while she was a little tired from infusing her magoi into the magical item, it was still preferable to buying a ticket on board one of the ships that left from Balbadd. She'd made the mistake a few of years earlier and discovered that she was just a little bit severely prone to sea sickness, but above all she enjoyed the solitude that being alone in the middle of nowhere brought her.

Schehera opened her eyes when she sensed the presence of something trailing after her below the surface of the water and quickly sat up. She could tell it was hungry, and it had its eyes on having her for breakfast. She contemplated reaching for her sword, but decided against it. Instead she infused the shawl with more of her magoi making it travel higher up into the air. As she moved further and further away, the creature suddenly jumped out of the water, its jaws opened to swallow her whole, Schehera's eyes widened when she saw the sheer size of the fish-like sea monster. The Southern creature snapped its jaws to take a bite but she was already beyond its reach, it could only empty handedly fall back into the water. Schehera let out a sigh of relief before falling into a fit of laughter at what had just happened. It was one thing to read in books about the savage creatures which inhabited the waters around Sindria, but it was the another to see them in person. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, her hands trembled with excitement, what would she see next? Already excited to see old friends, her excitement was further elevated by the notion of taking part in the famed Mahrajan harvest festival. What did such a monster taste like? Her stomach played a large part in all her decision making processes.

Landing on the edges of the island kingdom, Schehera took hold of the magic shawl and stopped the flow of magoi which she had been sending through it, instantly it began to shrink, once it reach the desired size she gave it a good shake and draped it over her head and around her neck like a headscarf, usually she wore it draped over her shoulders but it was a sunny day and she'd forgotten to bring a hat. Just as Schehera began making her way through the forest and towards the palace she stopped, sensing someone hiding in the bushes, discretely she reached for the knife she kept tucked at her waist.

"Excuse me lovely lady," said a male voice. Recognising the voice Schehera frowned as she turned her head, sure enough there stood a tall and muscular male, in the nude, standing with his arms out and waving, in what seemed to be some attempt to appear harmless. "It seems a few birds have taken off with all my belongs, would you mind sparing a robe?" he asked light heartedly, running his fingers through his purple hair.

"How-?" Schehera began to ask when then man recognised her.

"Schehera!" he exclaimed in joy and running towards her. "Good to see you again!" He ran towards her to hug her but Schehera tooked a step back and threw her shawl at him, it grew and wrapped itself around the man causing him to trip over and fall on the ground. "What was that for!?" he demanded, rolling around as he tried to angle his head to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was my first instinct to a man running towards me naked," Schehera explained with a smile, making her way towards the purple haired and golden eyed man lying on the floor she asked. "How are you Sinbad, drunk again?"

"Yaaa, of course not," the king insisted as he tried to wriggle his way free, providing an impression of a dancing worm. "I fell asleep in the great outdoors. How is this not budging?"

"It seals and traps magoi," Schehera explained. "Naked?"

"I naturally take off my clothes as I sleep," he answered. True enough, Schehera thought back on the number of times she'd found him asleep in the nude in the most inappropriate of places.

"I'll buy that," she conceded. Suddenly realising an important problem she asked. "So the birds, took ALL of your clothes?"

"Yep," Sinbad smiled shamelessly without care. Pity for his advisors filled Schehera's heart.

"Including your-" Another rustle in the bushes behind them caught her attention.

"You! What are you doing to the king?" a voice demanded. Schehera turned around to see Jafar, Sinbad's silver haired advisor, and behind him Masrur, the ever silent fanalis. "Schehera-sama?!"

"Hey! How you been!?" Schehera remarked rushing towards them and pulling the generals into a tight hug. "You look good, both of you," she told them. Masrur was starring at her intently making her a little self conscious, Jafar's attention however, was already on the wriggling king in the dirt and didn't notice this exchange.

"Your majesty, what are you doing?" he enquired politely.

"Yaaa, hi Jafar!" Sinbad replied in his usual carefree way. "It seems that my clothes have been taken."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Everything, as in your metal vessels as well?" Schehera smiled at the line of questioning. The exasperation in the advisor's voice indicated that it wasn't the first, and she highly doubted the last time this exchange had or would occur.

"Yes," Sinbad confirmed. Jafar began to noticeably shake in anger, with a broad smile Schehera pulled her magoi from the shawl, it went limp and few off Sinbad revealing his bare body for all to see.

"Sin!" Jafar shouted, ashamed of the state of his king.

"You might as well go look for the metal vessels," Schehera said to Masrur, she tried hard to keep her voice neutral and her laughter at bay. Jafar was already taking off his outer robe in order to cover the king's naked body. "I stumbled upon him not too long ago, so they can't be too far." Masrur merely nodded before he silently headed off into the forest.

"Excellent suggestion Schehera," Sinbad said as he handed Schehera back her shawl. "I was about to do the same. How about we head off to the palace and catch up over drinks? It's been what, three years?"

"Something like that," Schehera agreed.

Xxx

"So how you been?" asked a fully clothed Sinbad as he laid on a long chair, sprawled out on one of the balconies of his palace overlooking the city view. He had a cup of wine is his hand and his mental vessels back on his person.

"Good, I spent a lot of time over the past few years in and around the Kou empire," Schehara replied. Jafar had insisted that she make herself comfortable, preparing a bath and a change of clothes upon her arrival, likely in remorse over the shameful state of his king. She had changed out of her travel worn clothes into simple undyed white robes; it was sleeveless with a plunging v-neckline at the front where the fabric was wrapped over itself just below her breasts. A deep blue silk sash was wrapped and tied tightly around her waist, holding everything in place. Finally, her white shawl was draped over her shoulders (having had been washed before worn) for warmth.

"Is the conflict between the Kou empire and the Kouga clan still ongoing?" asked Sinbad. Schehara caught onto his attempts to gather information and merely raised an eyebrow at the questions. "Come on, tell me something."

"No," she said firmly enough that he immediately dropped the subject.

"What'd you do there?" Sinbad asked handing her the cup of wine before pouring himself another, he reached for a handful of grape from the bowl of fruit beside them and ate as she answered.

"Mainly explored the locations where a few dungeons once were, they're nothing but empty holes in the ground but it doesn't mean they didn't have anything of value. I found this," she touched the shawl on her shoulders. "and a few other trinkets. I found old transcripts and took down a lot of notes and sketches of the carvings left behind to translate. There were still traces of the Djinn's magoi as well."

"Learn anything about the Djinn?"

Schehara laughed. "You've been in more dungeons than I have Sinbad," she pointed out. "There are some consistencies across the board, the scripts for one are all in Torran. The first dungeon, appeared…ten years ago?"

"Eleven," Sinbad corrected.

"And conquered by yours truly," Schehera continued. "From what I've seen, each dungeon is different in appearance and difficulty. The Djinns that rule each choose the appearance and difficulty as they see fit. In other words the whole labyrinth is merely a test to them. The Djinn do not care how many die in the process. They're not of this world Sinbad, they can't be, the history written in Torran script doesn't match with our own. Where did they come from? And why?"

"You sound like you were having fun," Sinbad remarked, a smile spread across Schehera's face.

"I did." She took another sip of wine. "And you, look at what you've done, the last I saw of Sindria it was just a collection of small island, now look at it." Schehera sat up to get a better view of the kingdom. "What you've created over the past three years is incredible."

"Do you have any immediate plans?" asked Sinbad. Schehera shook her head.

"My next destination is the Dark continent, I've read that the great rift is so wide that one side is not visible from the other and that it got its name because sunlight doesn't reach the bottom, even though all physics says that it should," she replied, her eyes lighting up at the mere thought. Schehera had a habit of rambling whenever she was enthusiastic about something. "But I'm in no hurry right now. I received an offer to study Magoi manipulation in Reim from someone from the Yambala tribe that I met in Kou, so I'm going to stop there for a bit first."

"Do you want to stay here for a while?" Sinbad interrupted, it was the only was he could get a word in. "Would you mind staying and help out just for a bit?" he asked. "Sindria has just been established, and it'd be nice to know where others went wrong so I can avoid it."

"Why don't you read a book?" suggested Schehera lightly, however she noticed a strange tone to his voice. He sounded almost worried, what happened?

"Why read when there is a walking encyclopedia right in front of me?" Sinbad said mockingly but he could see the hesitation in her posture. Schehara liked to observe the world and didn't want to interfere. "For an old friend?" Sinbad pleaded. "Think of it like a teaching position if you will, a princess helping a mere fisherman's son."

Schehera snorted and choked on her wine. "A fisherman's son who showed no form of respect to the princess," she pointed out, remembering their first encounter.

"Hey! You were not dressed as a princess when I first met you 7 years ago, how was I supposed to know?" Sinbad demanded.

"You weren't, but you highjacked my carriage while running from the Parthevia Empire and proceeded to kidnap me to keep me quiet," Schehera replied.

"You went with us willingly and you know it!" said Sinbad a small frown appearing between his brows. "You were dying to escape that king daddy of yours and you ran away to join the circus." This drew a laugh from Schehera.

"And for 3 and a half years, you almost got me killed every single day," she remarked. "And let us not forget that incident with the spider princess and when you tossed me into a fight with one of the Fanalis Champions of the Reim Colosseum!"

"You were in no danger!" Sinbad rebutted. "I knew her poisons wouldn't work on you because your body was immune to most known poisons," Schehera opened her mouth to interrupt but Sinbad help up his hand. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he tutted. "I needed you to get rid of the small fry while I dealt with Masrur, you should be flattered I sent you in there instead of Jafar or Drakon."

"You sent me in there because you knew that the odds against me would appear higher and you'd make more money betting on me!" Schehera pointed out, Sinbad shrugged unable to refute that. Whenever they somehow landed themselves in trouble she usually tried stayed out of trouble, preferring to observe her surrounding instead of directly taking part, however she'd found herself in a number of tightspots, which not surprisingly, happened more often than not thanks to Sinbad's overconfidence which rubbed people the wrong way.

"We had fun~~~" he said with his easy smile, Schehera shook her head and resisted the urge to hit him. "Anyway, stay, even if it's just for old time sake," he said finishing his wine. Schehera however was still reluctant. "Come on, tell you what, how about we drink on it?"

"Drink on it?"

"Yes, let's get absolutely drunk while you think on it, and while we're drunk, I'll tell you why it's a good idea," Sinbad offered.

"It midday, the sun is barely up."

"Since when has that stopped me?"

Schera laughed and raised her cup. "I'll drink to that."

Xxx

"Urgh," Schehara groaned as she sat up in bed the next morning, looking to her left she saw a naked Sinbad beside her with his arm around her waist, she looked herself up and down to make sure she was dressed and her underwear was still on, once she was certain she proceeded to hit him a few time on the head to wake him up.

"Ow," Sinbad complained, still groggy. The night, and day, before was a blur for both of them it seemed.

"Wakie wakie sunshine," she told him. There was a stain on one of the walls behind him next to the door still wet with broken glass on the floor, she didn't remember breaking anything last night which went to show how drunk she was.

"Mhhh, five more minutes," said Sinbad tightening his hold and pulling her closer towards him. Schehera felt her cheeks flush but she proceeded to hit him again to hide it.

"Stop it!" Let go," she urged pushing him away and crawling out of bed, her dress was wrinkled and stained with wine and dirt from lying on the ground, Sinbad's clothes on the floor were in a similar condition. She sighed and stumbled her way out of the king's chambers and back to her own bedroom, she was a mess she knew, but with her pounding headache and hangover she really didn't care. When she finally managed to open her chamber doors after the third try she paused to see Masrur lying on her bed.

"Hey," she greeted before stumbling and collapsing beside him.

"You look terrible," Masrur commented. He'd just come back from a run, Schehera could practically smell the warm rays of the sun off his skin mixed with that of the Sindrian forests that he was so fond of. Out of old habbit she rolled across the bed until she was snuggled close against his chest and her head resting on one arm, Masrur smiled as he placed the other arm over her shoulders. He'd gotten so big, she thought remembering the scrawy little teen who'd clung to her where ever she went.

"Sinbad drinks like a fish," she said with a groan. "And very big fish."

"Before the next time you drink with him, you really should take singing lessons," said Masrur matter of factly as he brushed her bangs away from her face.

"What?"

"Last night, you were quite drunk, the two of you were singing loudly from the rooftops for a good hour," Masrur clarified. Schehera groaned again.

"I don't remember," she admitted. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be outside swinging from trees or something?"

"Waiting for you," Masrur replied. "I was a little worried I wouldn't be well received. After all, when you left 3 years ago all I got was a letter, which I had to get Jafar to read to me." Schehera began to replied but he interrupted her. "I get why you did it, but still… after you wouldn't take me with you, I left to go on my own for a while. Went to the mother land but then came right back," he admitted sheeply. "When I chased after you, I said some things-"

"Forget it," said Scehera. "I have. You are my friend, my family and I will always love you regardless."

Masrur didn't say anything for a while, his cheeks flushed, quickly changing the subject he said. "So, still in love with Sinbad or have the years away managed to tamper that unrequited love?" As blunt as Masrur was it came from a good place, he was worried about her, something she was grateful for. A bond had formed between the two the day they met in the Reim Colosseum almost instantly after Sinbad used the prize money he won from his fight and from betting on Schehera to buy his freedom. Their relationship grew out of a mutual need for family and comfort, it seemed inevitable, both of them were the less sociable and less talkative of the group, neither felt the urge to fill in silence with useless chatter leading them to unconsciously seek each other out during their travels with Sinbad and spending the most of their time together.

Masrur was a scrawny 14 year old when they'd first met, although Schehara was only 3 years his senior, she was a head taller than him and the stronger fighter. Whenever the group set camp in the remote wilderness he'd always end up sleeping beside her, drawn to her warmth and scent, his own mother was a slave who died when he was still very young and he never really had anyone to hold or cradle him whenever he was upset or scared. When Masrur awoke in the dead of night shaking and terrified from old memories or nightmares she'd always be there to hold him, stroking his head, humming or singing a song to calm him down until he fell asleep to a better dream.

Schehera left the group a year and a half later to return home, Masrur wanted to go with her but Schehera didn't let him. She knew she was heading towards danger, a war zone even, it was no place for a 15 year old boy. 6 months later she returned with the news that the Kou empire had invaded her country and that her brother and father were both dead, Sinbad wanted to march on the Kou empire, to retrieve her throne and country but she pleaded with him not to. It made no sense to anyone at the time why she refused to fight, Sinbad already had multiple Djinn, he was strong and at the time the Kou empire only had two. Masrur however knew her fear for Sinbad's life was stronger than any lingering attachment to a country which had left her with nothing but bad memories because of her father's tyrannical rule. A peace treaty was drawn and her country was integrated into the empire, leaving none worse off, some citizen even sited how the Kou empire had saved them from the oppressive king. But Masrur didn't understand how she escaped with her life or why the empire didn't make her wed a prince to strengthen their hold on the country, he wanted to ask but whenever her home was mentioned a pained look cross her face so he didn't.

It was around this time their roles changed, Schehera was now the one relying on Masrur for strength and comfort, the fanalis had grown to more than a head taller than her, his frame heavy with muscle. He'd decided to not marry and dedicate himself to the life of a soldier, Sindria and Schehera were all the family he needed. However when she decided to leave again with what seemed like no intention of returning the two fought, Schehera tried to disappear without a word but Masrur chased after her. He felt abandoned again and for the first time lashed out again the girl who was his mother, his sister and friend all in one. He had said some hurtful things, things he wished he never did.

"Nope, still struggling," Schehera confirmed with a sigh. Why him? She wondered, why Sinbad of all men? He was a flirt and playboy who got himself into all sorts of trouble, especially when drunk. He had no shame, no sense of responsibility and worst of all he was a king. She had enough of royalty, from her own family and the ones from Kou. "But it doesn't hurt anymore… I'm such an idiot, of all men, why him?"

"You're not an idiot," Masrur assured her, hugging and pulling her closer. "A little impulsive but never an idiot. Have you ever thought about just telling him."

"I tried didn't I? I can't do it again, not anymore," she answered. "I dropped enough hints over the years that even a child could get it."

"Don't compare Sinbad with a child, it's not fair for the kid."

Schehera giggled. "What's the point? You know how he feels about relationships, about marriage and love. He'll never settle down, why ruin our friendship with something that'll never bear fruit? I tried, I all but wrote 'I love you' in the skies."

"Maybe that's what you need to do," suggested Masrur, Schehera rolled her eyes.

"You've seen the way he is with woman, he either treats us as brother in arms or play things, there's no in between."

"You've practically given up before even trying," Masrur said accusingly. "Why even return then?"

"Cause I missed you all, I missed my friends," replied Schehera. "I know better now Masrur, things have changed as well. Before…maybe, I might had just walked up to him, give him a good shake and said 'I love you' until it sunk in, but not now, not anymore. He's king now. Please don't bring it up again."

"You never know," Masrur's voice was almost pleading. Schehera laughed lightly.

"No, I've made my choice."

Xxx

Masrur left to continue his daily fitness routine, he seemed upset with her, but she wasn't too sure why. After a quick bath and change of clothes she decided to join Sinbad for a late breakfast, or to the rest of the population, lunch. "You look as bad as I feel," she commented when she sat down at the long table in the dining hall. Sinbad had changed his clothes as well, but was sprouting a black eye, something he didn't have when she left him that morning. "Jafar's handy work?" she enquired.

Sinbad nodded as he picked at his food. "I give him way to much leeway," he replied.

"If you didn't he'd quit," said Scehera helping herself to some bread. "Besides, no one will be able to replace him, not many people are able to put up with you, you know."

"I know," echoed Sinbad. "But unfortunately he does as well." This trigger a laugh but the sound made Sinbad wince. "Shhhh," he pleaded, still nursing a hangover.

"Sorry," Schehera giggled. "I'll keep it down," she promised. Throughout the meal she made a note to be as loud and rough with her utensils as possible just to piss him off, but what took the cake was a loud siren that blasted though out the kingdom. Sinbad literally crawled under the table to get away from the noise. "What's that?" she asked, although not sure if anyone could hear over the siren.

"A sea creature has entered Sindria," explained a servant excitedly. "Tonight there'll be a feast."

Suddenly perked with excited she asked. "Harvest festival?" the servant nodded. No longer interested in her meal, she yanked the shawl from her shoulder and threw it out the window, her magoi made the fabric expand and hover before she jumped on to see the hunt.

Schehera has no problem finding the sea creature called a Moray, it's roars echoed throughout the island and she could see a huge crowd gathering around it. At first she was confused as to why they weren't running away before she realised they viewed it as a sort of show. She slowed down on a hill and lowered her altitude until she was just a few meters in the air.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice, Schehera looked down see a tanned skin male with white hair walking towards her.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hello to you too," he replied. "Who are you and where'd you get that thing?" he indicated to her flying shawl.

"My name's Schehara, yours?"

"Sharrkan," he replied as he drew his sword.

"You going to hunt that thing?" Schehara asked, looking at his sword, it didn't look nearly big enough.

"Yep," he said smugly.

"Not so fast," Jafar said walking towards them. "Sinbad said today's turn belongs to Hinahoho."

"And where is his majesty?" questioned Sharrkan.

"Hungover and not fit for public appearance," said Schehara. "Hey Jafar, do you think I could take that thing down?"

"Are you asking for permission or a judgement on your skills?"

"…both?" A gigantic man with long blue hair made his way towards them.

"Hey little princess!" Hinahoho greeted.

"Hi," Schehara replied with a small wave and smile. "Do you mind?" she waved suggestively towards the Moray.

"Go right ahead," the Imuchakk man said with a smile. Schehara grinned and made the flying shawl make its way towards the gigantic sea creature.

"And she is?" asked Sharrkan.

"Oh, you never met the little lady did you?" remarked Hinahoho. "She left before you arrived."

"Spartos and Pisti have never met her either," Jafar added.

"You know that rumor of the girl that Sinbad was crazy over a few years back but never did a damn thing about it because he was too much of a wuss and to justify his actions he's declared he won't ever get married?" asked Hinahoho.

"Yeah?"

"Well I started that rumor," said Hinahoho. Sharrkan frowned and stared at the distancing figure on the flying shawl.

"Her?"

"Yep."

"I thought his type was more," he made a suggestive motion with his hands in front of his chest. "More like Yamuraiha. That girl is way more…flat."

"Perhaps try elegant," suggested Hinahoho, Sharrkan smirked.

"Well Masrur got to her first," said Jafar casually. "Then Sinbad got discouraged and just gave up."

"Masrur!?" exclaimed Sharrkan.

"I don't think it was that kind of relationship, I mean she left for three whole years without looking back," Hinahoho pointed out before chuckling. "Maybe he'll finally get the balls."

"Doubt it," replied Jafar. "She's a princess of the former Huang nation, if they did get together the Kou empire wouldn't be too happy," he smiled. "That alone is worth the consideration. Schehara made a few attempts but he never got the clue, in the end after a while she gave up and left."

"So it's too late then?" asked Sharrkan.

"Probably," Jafar and Hinahoho replied in unison.

They watched as Schehara laughed and dodged the Moray's large tail which it whipped into the air to bring her down, she managed the maneuver her way towards it head and landed just between its eyes. She pulled out a small thin dagger from her sleeve and sunk it into the creature's flesh right between the joint of its head and body.

"That's not going to kill it," Sharrkan remarked.

"Wait for it," replied Jafar. Sure enough, the eel like creature slowly stopped moving, it's head shook as if it was nauseated before it completely collapsed onto the ground, dead. Despite the short length and width of the dagger, the moray's neck had somehow been pierced all the way through from the top to the bottom, all but decapitating it.

"She use magoi to extend her blade!?"

"HEYYYYY!" Schehera shouted still standing on the creature's head. "HOW DO I FILLET THIS?" she asked. Hinahoho nudged Sharrkan.

"Well, now its your turn to shine."


	2. Chapter 2: Old Comrades, Old Friends

**Chapter 2**

The evening the creature attacked the castle hosted it's Mahrajan harvest festival, a few times a year the southern creatures that inhabited the waters around Sindria would get past the lookout and come attack the island. It was the duty of the King and his generals to fight them off whenever they attack. Leave it to Sinbad to turn it into a performance, thought Schehera. The castle doors were wide open and everywhere she looked people were celebrating and having a good time. Jafar managed to convince her to wear a dancing girl's outfit for the night, but with the night still young she was already tired and longing for her bed. She was never one for festivals or parties and just wanted to go to sleep.

Schehera sat at a table with a cup of wine was watching some of the children perform the play they had prepared, she didn't really understand it aside from the fact that it had a lot of giggle, when a flushed Sharrkan sat down beside her.

"You!" he said pointing at her. "You, who are you?" he asked clearly drunk. Schehera smiled.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes you, how the hell did you know where the the whatever it is that connects the mind to the body or however it works?" he asked.

"I watched and listened to the moray's movements," she asked.

"H-How?"

"By being patient," she explained, Sharrkan frowned. "There are three base forms of ki: offensive, defensive and neutral. When you attack you use offensive, when you defend defensive, neutral is the mode that you will always pass through in order to transition between them," she was recalling the teachings that the warrior clan in Kou taught her.

"Ki?"

"Most people call it magoi," Schehera explained. "Neutral ki, is the most important of all, when your own ki isn't moving, you can feel the movement of others. The key is to wait for the right moment and then attack. That's all there is to it."

"I don't get it," Sharrkan admitted.

"I didn't think you would in your state."

"Can you teach me?" he asked sincerely.

"Pardon?"

"Teach me," he repeated. "Can you tea…" however his voice was so slurred she had no idea what he was saying.

"I got him," said a red hair man with a diagonal fringe whose name she didn't know. He proceeded to pick Sharrkan and carry him away leaving Schehera speechless. She tried to enjoy herself at the festival but struggled to ignore the squealing and giggling from the harem of pretty girls that surrounded Sinbad, she had confidence that she kept her expression neutral and natural, after all, years as a princess at court had to teach her something, however Masrur sat down beside her and asked. "You okay?"

Schehera froze. "Was I that obvious?"

"No, but I know you," Masur assured her, seemingly out of old habit he put one hand on her shoulder to comfort her while he continued eating with the other. "You okay?" he asked again quietly.

Schehera smiled as she snuggled up beside it, it wasn't easy with his armour on, he hadn't changed out of his usual clothes for the festival making Schehera being to think that Jafar had tricked her. "Thank you," she whispered resting her head against his shoulder.

"You're outfit is very revealing," Masrur commented.

"You don't like it?"

"Not really," he replied. "It's not you, and you've gotten skinnier, haven't you been eating?"

"Of course I have, but unlike you I don't try to each a whole sea monster by myself."

"You're exaggerating."

"Not by a lot!" This brought a small smile to the former slave's face, he held up the piece of meat in his hand to Schehara's lips. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Feeding you," Masrur replied, reluctantly Schehera opened her mouth to take a bite, while it was delicious, she could feel the eyes of everyone around them which dampened her appetite, rumors would fly no doubt and Masrur was far too unaware of his surrounding to care or realise the implications of his actions. Since the rumors would spread regardless of what she did, Schehera's fingers began travelling across his arms, legs and shoulders tracing out his muscles and joints. "What are you doing?" asked Masrur when he finally looked away from his meal to notice.

"Don't mind me, keep eating," she replied with a smile. "Merely admiring the work of hard training and good genetics," she winked as she gently caressed his well toned and muscular arm.

"Pervert, stop that," said Masrur trying the shake her off, but it failed as his hands were too busy feeding his mouth.

If you really hate it, try harder," said Schehera as her proceeded to stroke his cheekbones, jaw and neck. "I have missed you," she added with a sly look in her eyes, leaning in she whispered in his ear. "I would love to know, how those muscles feel against mine in a spar." Masrur leaned in with a reply that caused her to blush.

Jafar smiled as he watch the two interact, Masrur was a silent and unsociable person. He tended to not speak unless spoken to, making him seem very unfriendly and unapproachable, when he spoke he'd usually make snarky remarks which didn't help. With Schehera, he seemed a lot more relaxed and playful.

As his eyes travelled across the open court of the palace, Jafar noticed the very brief look in Sinbad's eyes as he watched Masrur and Schehera together, his expression hardened for a second before returning into that easy smile as he distracted himself with more pretty girls. So he still had feelings for her, Jafar noted, the general wasn't too sure of Schehera's feelings but he knew she was deeply in love and was heartbroken when she left three years ago. Was there still a chance there? Jafar wondered. He wished his king would grow up and face his feelings, he was also worried about Masrur, the fanalis was deeply attached to his surrogate mother, would he try to prevent the union. Was there even a chance for them then? As the night grew deeper Jafar excused himself to get some fresh air, he found Schehera sitting be herself, most likely escaping the crowd as well.

"Are you alright Schehera-sama?" he asked, she smiled in response and nodded.

"Just needed some air," she replied, her expression clearly indicated she wanted to say something.

"Is something the matter?"

She hesitated before speaking. "A year ago, in Balbadd what happened?"

"Why do you ask?" questioned Jafar suddenly on his guard.

"Sinbad, he, he asked me to stay in Sindria for a while," she explained. "He said it was to stop him from making mistakes, but the way he said it, it sounded like something happened. I kept my eye on things even while I travelled Jafar, I know almost every major event that happened except for during that one month period when he was in Balbadd last year, if anything happened it was then, it can only be then…What happened?"

"Sin, he," Jafar was reluctant to answer, Sinbad had sworn him to secrecy, however this was someone who could no doubt help him. "He made a mistake, a big one, something that affected Sindria negatively. Sin, he didn't understand, the responsibility of being king, until that something happened."

"Sinbad doesn't want me to know does he?"

"No."

"Is he alright."

"Yes," assured Jafar, relived this was where the conversation was headed. "Yes, the King of Balbadd gave him some guidance and advice, he helped him greatly." Schehera nodded, clearly she wanted to know more but decided to drop the topic, as fond of her as he was, Jafar was loyal to Sinbad, and Sinbad alone. There was a long silent pause before she spoke again.

"Should I stay in Sindria?"

"That's not my place," said Jafar hesitantly, however Schehera met his eyes and in that moment he knew that the girl in front of him was still very much in love with his king. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind, should she stay? Why should she? Would it benefit Sinbad? Or Sindria? What about her? How would it affect her? He carefully considered it before he answered. These two people were very much in love, but he knew how it would end. He just knew.

"Yes," he replied. "For Sindria's sake, you should definitely stay." He took in a deep breath before he continued. "However for your own, you should leave as soon as possible Schehera. You won't find happiness here."

* * *

Adrenaline was pumping through Schehera's body, her heart beating so fast it was like a hum in her ears, sweat trickled down her forehead and the sun blazed down upon her through the treetops. Schehera took a deep breath in and out to calm her pulse, with the forest's trees and vegetation in the way, her eyes served no purpose, so she closed them, relying on her other senses.

She knew he was out there, hunting her, ready to strike but after running and hiding for so long, she decided to face him, so she stood there waiting, listening for movement and feeling for changes in the wind. She could hear a twig to her left snap, reacting as quickly as possible she opened her eyes to see a leg being swung towards her. She ducked and dodged, grabbing one of the man's arms she pulled him down while he was already off balanced and tried to land a kick of her own. But it was no use, his reflexes were lightning fast, he managed to grab her leg and without mercy threw her against a tree. Schehera flinched as her shoulders and back made contact knocking the wind out of her, but she managed to repel herself off the trunk and strike the man's chest with her elbow.

The man didn't even flinch, he plucked her out of the air and slammed her to the ground, Schehera gasped for air and finally tapped her hand in submission. "I give," she said before coughing. "I give, you really have no mercy Masrur."

The man smiled, sweat dripping down his forehead, he sat down on the ground beside her and leaned against a tree before replying. "If I held back, you'd win." Schehera laughed but winced in pain from her injuries.

"Bull shit," she said. "You're a terrible liar." Masrur laughed and nodded.

"Taking you down wasn't the hard part," he admitted. "But finding you was, you left no trail, nothing, no foot steps, no sound, even your scent was gone." Schehera crawled on her stomach with her elbows until she could rest her head against his outstretched leg.

"Oww," she complained. "I think you broke something." Masrur grabbed her by the armpits and lifted her on his lap, he began examining where she was already beginning to bruise, pressing her shoulders and ribs gently.

"Nothings broken," he assured her, Schehera rolled her eyes and leaned against his chest. The two were dress comfortably in simply white, loose-fitting clothes while they trained. Schehera wore a short dress that had a low back and cinched tightly around her waist, while Masrur wore a sleeveless shirt and baggy pants kept up using a drawstring.

"It's already such a hot day," Schehera complained. "Why are we still training?"

"Because I like training," Masrur answered simply. "And you wanted me to show you around Sindria."

"Yes, Sindria, not the forests of Sindria."

"Later," Masrur promised, kissing her cheek. "Come on, let's cool off a bit." He led her to a small river not far from where they rested no more than two meters wide.

"You're not going to drown me are you?" Schehera questioned warily, Masrur didn't answer, he took off his shirt and jumped into the water, the river only reached his waist but Schehera wasn't a confident swimmer so she decided to sit down on the river bank.

The water was clean and clear, Schehera smiled as she made gentle kicking motions below the surface and watched the waves she made as a result, noticing that she was distracted Masrur dipped his hands in and flicked some water in her direction. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You were distracted, first rule of battle, focus," the fanalis replied. Schehera frowned, in retaliation she kicked a large amount of water in his direction drenching him. Masrur didn't react and merely stood there seemingly stunned, causing her to break into a fit of giggles, then quick as a cat he grabbed her, lifted her in the air and dunked her into the water and then did it again, twice.

Schehera clung to his neck to ensure that he'd be drenched as well, still laughing and giggling she squealed when the cold water-soaked her hair. "You take things too far," she accused when he stopped, but she was still smiling in his arms.

* * *

"I don't really see the point in this," said Jafar as he followed his king through the forest.

"Masrur and Schehera said they'd be training here, so I'd thought I'd drop by, that all," answered Sinbad. "Besides, I'm king, this is my kingdom so I can do what I want." Jafar just shook his head, they had no idea where the two had gone, Masrur was the one who was most familiar with this area, he spent more nights sleeping under the stars than in his own bed. If only he was here so they could use him to find himself. They heard a rustle and the sound of splashing water from the river nearby, Sinbad smiled when he spotted the familiar dark red hair but before he could move Jafar grabbed his arm.

"Wait," the general whispered. They heard Schehera squeel followed by another splash in the river. When Sinbad looked more carefully he saw Schehera clinging to Masrur as he proceeded to dunk her into the river, the water had soaked their white cloths till they were now practically see through.

"You take things too far," they heard her tell him before laughing. Masrur soon joined in, seeing them so close Sinbad froze in his steps, Masrur still hadn't put Schehera down yet. A range of emotions bellowed inside him, from anger to jealousy and resentment, the two of them were always close, like numerous times before they were in their own little world.

"Sin, you okay?" asked Jafar. Sinbad's arm was shaking, his head down and his hands clenched in a tight fist, without a word the king turned and left, Jafar not far behind him.

Once he was far enough that he was no longer able to hear the flowing water from the stream he stopped. Suddenly Sinbad began laughing, not even he himself knew why, but between laughs he felt jabs of pain run through his chest, he covered his face with his hands as he began to weep.

"Sin?" Jafar asked worried. Sinbad wanted to hit himself, what was wrong with him? He'd never experienced the rush of emotion that swept through him before. He wanted to take Masrur by the throat and beat him bloody, but why? It wasn't his fault, he'd done nothing wrong, so why? Sinbad thought back to her first night in Sindria as they sung and danced on the roof together, he remember how glad he was to see her, how light his body felt and the sparks that ran through him when they touched, but above all, he remembered how he stared at her face for most of the night while she slept beside him, willing for the moment to never end.

Sinbad didn't understand what he was feeling, it wasn't rage, or sorrow, yet he wanted to do violence, scream and cry all at the same time. It was irrational, all of it.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked Jafar. The general hesitated, not knowing what to say. "Why," tears continued to fall down his cheeks. "Why is my body doing this? What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Schehera wandered around the palace completely lost and without a clue where she was, she decided to see this as an opportunity instead of a problem, right now she had free reign to go wherever she wanted and if caught for trespassing she could honestly say she was just lost.

The first thing that struck Schehera was the architecture, everything from columns to the floors were made from white marble and sandstone, with rounded roofs that tapered to a point, arched windows and opened balconies, she could see Sinbad's influence everywhere. In the three years she'd been away he'd achieved so much, she didn't know whether to feel proud or redundant. She had first met Sinbad when she was 16 years old traveling from the Kou empire back home, her father had sent her there to be presented to the Emperor ahead of her engagement to one of the princes. The entire trip left a bad taste in her mouth, it was degrading, it made her feel like a mule being examined before an auction.

Angry and frustrated, she had ditched her security detail, disguised herself, took one of the carriages and ran away. Back then, she was just angry, she had no plan and no idea what she was doing, it was then that Sinbad came and somehow jumped onto her carriage, he was injured and clearly on the run. Schehera had no idea why she did it but she hid him, disguised him, and lied to the soldiers patrolling the area, all to protect fisherman's son. There was something about him that drew her instantly, his confidence, his smile, the way he held himself, he was dazzling, blinding her like the sun. Perhaps it was love at first sight for her, maybe that was why she helped him, but thanks to that fateful encounter he asked her to join him on his adventures and she eagerly accepted. For the next year and a half they traveled and caused ruckus around the world, she was happy for the first time in a long time, and lived life to the fullest, she made new friends, and even journeyed with Sinbad into the dungeons. Until one day she received news that her father, in his madness, had imprisoned her brother to execute him on grounds of treasons, everything changed after that.

Schehera shook her head, why was she remembering the old days? So was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the person around the corner and promptly bumped into them knocking herself to the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you, are you all right?" they asked in a panicked voice.

"No I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Schehera replied before realising that it was Sinbad. "Hey," she added with a smile.

"Hi," Sinbad replied halfheartedly he quickly turned away, Schehera frowned as she stood up, had he been crying?

"You okay?" she asked taking a step towards him, but he backed away.

"I'm fine, really," he answered quickly. "You, what are you doing here? This is a restricted area."

"Huh?" Schehera looked around from a sign.

"This is the purple leo tower," said Sinbad not meeting her eyes. Was he upset with her? "The private living quarters of King Sinbad, me, and where the officials close to him are situated. Access to this area is strictly limited to only a few, how did you even get in?"

"Well wait a moment, wait wait wait, let's take a step back first," said Schehera. Why was he sad? She wondered, instinctively she began trying to make him feel better. "Firstly, you refer to yourself as _King_ Sinbad?" Her expression screamed disapproval, Sinbad resisted the urge to smile. "Secondly, am I not close to you? Do I not qualify?" Sinbad began to reply but she shook her head and made a dismissive noise. "Lastly, I walked right in, your security needs some work," she added, "Especially cause I all I really did was climb a wall and over a balcony… or two." Sinbad reluctantly smiled. "There we go," Schehera smiled in response. "There's that smile we know and love, and hate sometimes." Noticing the king was about to crack she carried on. "Also, I got a few nits to pick with you, _what_ is with all these arches?" she questioned indicating to the door frames, windows and especially the roof. "And that thing at the top there, that rod, what is up with that? I swear, people have got to be careful around you, cause I'm scared one day you're gonna snap and just shove that thing up their arse." Sinbad couldn't hold it in any long and collapse with laughter, forgetting why he was upset. He'd missed her a lot, especially the way she seemed to be able to just lift his spirits as if his mood swings were nothing.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Sinbad asked after he managed to recover a bit and wiping away a tear from his eyes.

"Got a bit lost," she admitted. "I have no idea where anything is, the time I managed to stumble my way from your room to mine was a once in a lifetime miracle." Sinbad chuckled.

"Why didn't you ask anyone to show you around?"

"Well, Masrur is off doing some training thingy," she replied not noticing how he tensed at the name. "Yamraiha is playing with lightning, I figured interfering with that is a bad idea, Jafar's busy with paper work, Hinahoho is baby sitting and Drakon is off doing god knows what." She shrugged. "Everyone's busy."

"Why not ask Pisti or even Sharrkon?" asked Sinbad. Schehera shrugged.

"Don't really know then," she answered. "Didn't want to bother them, or you, you're king now after all," she added mischievously.

Sinbad frowned, he always had time for her, surely she knew that. "Don't be ridiculous," he said taking hold of her wrist. "Come one."

"Where we going?"

"The almighty king Sinbad is gonna take time out of his busy schedule and show you around."

* * *

"What on earth is that!?" Schehera exclaimed rushing towards a fruit stall in the Central Market, Sinbad felt a pang of panic as she seemingly disappeared in the crowd and quickly ran after her, grabbing her arm he firmly told her.

"Don't do that!" Schehera turned her head and looked at him, surprised at his outburst. "The Central Market is always packed with people, do you know how easy it is to get lost?"

"Sorry," she replied slightly confused, she wasn't a child, and even though she didn't know her way around Sindria the palace was on top of a hill in full view of the entire city, chances of her being truly missing were slim. So why was he so worried? Realising how irrational he was being Sinbad sighed.

"Sorry, just, stay close, okay?" he asked. Schehera nodded. "What were you looking at?" Sinbad asked.

"What is that?" Schehera asked pointing at one of the fruits on the stall, it was red with strange soft spikes.

"You've never had dragon fruit?" Sinbad questioned, she shook her head. "Really?"

"Nope, dragon fruit huh, and that?" She pointed at another, it was light green, shaped like a lemon but with a smoother and more translucent skin.

"Star fruit," said Sinbad, a thought occurred to him. "How about we just buy one of each fruit you've never had? My treat," he offered. Schehera beamed at him before turning to stall owner.

"Excuse me, hello, could we grab one of each of these?"A few minutes later the two left with a large bag filled with various types of fruit, Sinbad found himself smiling as he watched how joyful Schehera was as she examined them curiously. "My mouth is salivating at the thought," she told him triggering a chuckle.

"I'm glad you like them," he told her. She smiled and hugged the bag tightly. "Looks like you're having fun."

Schehera nodded. "I like spending time with you," she told him matter of factly. Sinbad felt his ears redden and flush at her words.

"Anywhere else you want to go?"

She shrugged. "Let's just wander around."

Sinbad watched as Schehera's eyes darted around the market, taking everything in, he smiled and laughed watching her eyes sparkle at the smallest things, she was so easily amused and so expressive he could just watch her all day. Spending time with her made him forget his responsibilities as king, once again he was just another boy and her, just another girl. Sinbad reached out to place his arm around her shoulders like he did so often before but hesitated, the image of Masrur appeared in his mind. Jealousy raged inside of him, he didn't want to share her time or attention with anyone, remembering how lonely he felt when she was away. Sinbad knew she'd eventually leave again, fear took over as he contemplated the thought, he wanted her to stay by his side forever. Sinbad was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the crowd growing around them.

"Sinbad," Schehera said warily staying close to him.

"Huh?" But she didn't need to explain, he could hear the people whisper, wondering if he was the king, as the crowd grew more restless he made a split decision. "Run!" he said grabbing Schehera's hand and bolting down the main street. Almost trigger by his actions, the crowd chased after them.

"Where do we go?" asked Schehera running along side the king. Sinbad searched panicking around them, people were staring at them, wondering what the commotion was about. When he spotted a back street off the main road he ducked inside, hiding in the shadows with Schehera. She was pressed against the wall while Sinbad had both of his hands on either side of her, keeping her concealed and safe, the street was between two high walls and was extremely narrow resulting in them being squashed together.

"Looks like they're gone," said Sinbad, his expression was somber and serious as he peered out, making sure the coast was clear. Schehera ducked her head down and began shaking. "What?" he asked but she didn't respond. "Schehera, what's wrong?" he questioned, suddenly worried. "Schehera I'm sorry, I-I," his first instinct was to apologise, even though they had no idea what was wrong. "I'm sorry? I didn't mean for this to happen." Schehera wasn't crying, when she lifted her head he could tell she was laughing. "What? What is it?" he demanded.

Schehera shook her head. "No, it's just, the narcissistic Sinbad is running _away_ from an adoring crowd is all," she said still giggling. "It's just so-" she laughed "-so out of character." Sinbad was at first upset with her, but he began to see the funny side and laughed as well.

"Well, there's a first for everything," he said which caused her to laugh harder, she clutched her bag of fruit to her stomach as she continued to giggle. "Come on, the stampede is gone," without thinking he held out his hand which she took without hesitation.

"Okay," she answered with a smile. Sinbad's heart jumped, abruptly aware of their contact. "Sinbad, is something wrong?"

"What? No, nothing," he assured her with a smile of his own. Sinbad gripped her hand as they made their way back to the main street, he began to realise that he was in love with her. He just wanted her by his side. No, perhaps he was just too scared to tell her, but it didn't matter, he just wanted her in his life. Without warning a large cheer echoed throughout the crowd, taken aback Schehera look around for the source, in the distance she could see a fleet of ships moving into the bay. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Damn it," Sinbad face palmed. "I completely forget."

"Hmm?"

"Armakan Amun-Ra, is coming."

"As in King Armakan Amun-Ra?"

"Yep, the king of Heliohapt," explained Sinbad. "He's here on a diplomatic visit, well, that's the story at least, he's really here to just get away on a vacation for a week."

* * *

Armakan Amun-Ra, the king of Heliohapt looked like an older and more mature version of his little brother, a tall man with dark skin, white hair and stunning green eyes. Schehera wondered if it was makeup or tattoos on his eyelids and cheeks, he was very handsome but what caught her attention was the huge snake coiled around his torso.

"Is that real?" she whispered standing behind Sinbad on the docking bay watching as the other king walked towards them. "Do you think he sleeps with it on?" Sinbad's smile twitched, he'd forgotten how distracting she could be.

"Don't make me laugh," Sinbad warned. "Armakan!" he shouted.

"Sinbad!" Armakan replied his arms open, the two embraced. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Good, welcome!" Sinbad said with a smile. "You remember Masrur," he indicated to the red-haired fanalis standing in line with the other generals, Schehera couldn't help but wonder if it was intentional that she wasn't included, although she knew she wasn't a general or even a citizen of Sindria, seeing her friends on the opposite side made her feel isolated. "Jafar, Yamraiha, Drakon, Pisti and Spartos," each general nodded when their name was mentioned. "And of course you know your little brother," Sharrkan nodded.

"It's been a while brother," Sharrkan said solemnly.

"The eight generals," Armakan greeted. "But I count seven."

"Hinahoho is busy babysitting his children," explained Sinbad, he began leading the other king towards the carriage that would take them to the palace when Armakan suddenly stopped when he noticed Schehera.

"I don't believe we've been introduced," he said walking up to her.

"Schehera, your majesty," she answered. "A pleasure." Armakan reached out and took her hand to kiss it.

"The pleasure's all mine, now how has Sinbad kept such a stunning beautiful treasure all to himself?" he asked, turning to Sinbad.

"Schehera has been traveling, researching the dungeons and studying the torran language for the last three years," Sinbad explained.

"An adventurer," Armakan remarked, Sinbad wanted to push him away from her, there was a predatory quality to that smile. "I'm sure you have plenty of stories to tell."

"Many," Schehera assured him. "But surely a king is far too busy to listen to this one."

"Well I'm not a king today, merely a guest in Sindria," said Armakan slyly, he was clearly flirting with her, and much to Sinbad's annoyance she was flirting back. "In need of a guide around this island."

"I'm in the same boat as you your majesty," replied Schehera, she had tilted her head down and was looking up seductively through her lashes. "Merely a guest here as well." Sinbad smiled smugly, she'd just turned him down flat.

"Well then, we must explore this kingdom together," offered Armakan. Sinbad frowned, the man just wouldn't take a hint would he? However to his surprise Schehera laughed.

"We must," she agreed. Armakan's smile widely, he offered his arm to her which she gladly took and the two made their way to the carriage. Sinbad forced a smile as he followed behind them.

"Well that's new," Masrur commented as he watched them.

"You think Sinbad minds?" asked Drakon with a smirk, their King looked seriously pissed.

"Ahh young love," added Pisti. "But he is very handsome, I can see the appeal."

"Please don't," begged Sharrkan with a pained look. "That's my brother you're taking about."

King Armakan's trip it seemed was purely for leisure, although he did spend a lot of time over the next week with Sinbad exploring and learning about Sindria's development, the foreign king ensured that Schehera was with him the entire time. He flirted with her relentlessly, constantly showering her with attentions and compliments which she seemed to enjoy and flirted back, which in turn soured Sinbad's mood.

"You must visit Heliohapt," Armakan insisted during the last morning of his visit at breakfast. "You will love it there, the weather and the history, the tombs of past kings and the pyramids, it is a land filled with rich culture and history." He sat on the end of a long table opposite Sinbad with Schehera, Sharrkan, Yamraiha and Pisti between them. Masrur, Spartos and Drakon were participating in the routine morning training with the army while Jafar was busing with civil affairs.

"I would love to," Schehera assured him. "I've wanted to explore the dark continent for a while now."

"Good, you will be an honored guest, perhaps you'll manage to bring my brother with you," Armakan eyed Sharrkan. "He's been avoiding our homeland for years."

"Brother," Sharrkan whispered disapprovingly. Armakan laughed and diverted his attention to Sinbad.

"I received word this morning that a new dungeon has appeared," he told his fellow king.

"Where?" asked Sinbad.

"Not far from here actually, it's on an island off the waters near the Aktia Kingdom," Armakan informed him. A glint of light appeared in Sinbad's eye. "You greedy bastard," Armakan laughed. "You have six djinns, yet you want a seventh?"

Sinbad exchanged a look with Schehera, both were eager and excited to go on another adventure to explore the new dungeon.

"Well, I know where I'm going," Schehera remarked.

"Me too," agreed Sinbad smiling wholeheartedly for the first time since Armakan arrived.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to the Dungeon

**Chapter 3**

Schehera sat alone in her bedroom, Sinbad had moved her quarters to the Purple Leo Tower near his, while he claimed to have done this to make room for King Armakan Amun-Ra and his retainers, she had a feeling there was an ulterior motive. Masrur made a joke about keeping the king's paws off of her but she didn't understand, what paws? She played with a long silver chain between her fingers, it was just an inexpensive thing with a simple toggle clasp but it was perhaps one of her most prized possessions.

_"Here," Sinbad took hold of her wrist and placed the chain in her hand._

_"What's this?" asked Schehera._

_"A thank you I guess," he replied. "I know you used your jewels to bribe the guard and pay for my medical bills, thank you, but why did you help me?" Schehera shrugged._

_"Cause you needed help, cause I wanted to... cause I could I guess," she answered. Sinbad smiled._

_"I like your style," he said. "I know its just a cheap necklace but it was my mothers-"_

_"I can't take this," Schehera interrupted with a gasp trying to give it back. "You're mother she's-"_

_"Gone and has no use for it," said Sinbad. "Take it, please. I doubt I'll ever be able to pay you back so please, keep it."_

_Schehera didn't know what to say, the necklaces despite it's humble origins had value far greater than anything she had given up, they were jewels given as gifts and had no meaning to her at all. "Thank you," was all she managed. Sinbad's smile widened when she put it on._

_"Looks like a pretty girl is a pretty girl regardless of what she wears," he remarked making her blush._

Schehera smiled at the memory, however the chain was no long just an accessory but her metal vessel. She'd acquired a djinn during the 3 years away and had yet to tell Sinbad, she didn't know why she didn't. At first she thought it was a djinn with no true offensive capabilities which suited her fine, by positioning her necklace in an circular shape, Schehera could open a portal leading to an artificial dimension created using her magoi, she was able to conjure and manipulate the size of the portals by adjusting the size of the chain however this was also limited to the amount of magoi she possessed at the given time. She mainly used it for storage, however there was another side to her djinn weapon equip she wished she never discovered.

"Truthful spirits of reconciliation, in the name of my magoi and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members to come forth, Seire," she called out quietly, she held the necklace in her hand her magoi surround and then compressed around it, the chain glowed and grew longer and longer until it could stretch from one end of the room to the other, it began to coil around Schehera's hand, hovering around it. She pushed the circle into the wall in front of her, it seemed to sink and disappear releasing ripples from where it touched, like a pebble being thrown in still water.

Schehera reached into the shimmering space within the circle, she'd done this so many times now that it'd become second nature, she willed for the item she desired and when she pulled out her hand there was long thin sword known as a katana in her homeland. It was all black but for a silver hilt, the sword used to belong to her father and his before that. Growing up Schehera was enchanted by the katana, everything from the ripples along the blade to the leather work of the handle spoke of elegant and beauty, but now, all she saw was the sword that killed her brother and father. It was a sword stained with their blood and her own, unconsciously she reached over her heart where the blade had pierced her, the wound ached even though there was no scar. It was a curse sword, however nothing held an edge better and she preferred to have no other weapon in her hand when she was about to journey into another dungeon.

"Hello old friend," she said to the katana. There was a knock on the door, Schehera jumped. "Stop that!" she snapped at the shimmering portal, it practically sulked as the rippling paused. "Who is it?" she asked. The door opened.

"It's me," said Maseur poking his head in. "We're about to head off, you ready?"

"Yeah," Schehera answered. "Give me five minutes."

Masrur rolled his eyes. " I'll give you ten." He replied closing the door. Schehera quickly hurried to her bed and picked up the rug-sack and tucked her sword into the sash around her waist. Almost as a second thought she reached around the edges of the portal and pulled out her out her necklace, it closed and she wrapped the metal vessel around her wrist like a bracelet. "Coming!" she said opening the door and hurrying out.

"It's been a while," Sinbad said with a wolfish grin on his face, Schehera pulled her attention away from watching the waves of the ocean and turn to face him.

"Huh?" The two were standing on the deck of of a ship on its way to Aktin Kingdom, only Masrur and Jafar had opted to join them this time, the other generals citing that they'd done this enough times already.

"It's been a while since we've been on a adventure together," said Sinbad. Schehera smiled.

"I guess so," she replied.

"Come on, be at least a bit more excited will you!?"

"I am," Schehera insisted. "It's just that I don't do well on ships." She did look a little green. "I'd use my shawl but I want to save as much of my magoi as I can."

"Go ahead, you'll be fine," SInbad assured her, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a limitless supply of magoi like you do," she said sarcastically.

"You have more than Sharrkan and Masrur combined."

"That isn't difficult, they practically got zilch."

"You got more than Yamraiha?" Sinbad tried again. Schehera leveled him with her stare.

"Yeah okay, I'll accept that," she conceded. She pulled her shawl off her shoulders. "I'll just trail a little behind." Just before she climbed off the side of the ship Sinbad quickly grabbed her around the waist.

"Bye," he whispered in her ear, Schehera felt her cheeks flush, to hide this she quickly crawl out of his arm and jumped onto her flying shawl willing it to move as fast as possible.

"Did I upset her?" Sinbad pondered as he watch her leave.

What on earth is he doing? Schehera thought. She needed to establish boundaries, they weren't children anymore and what he just did was highly inappropriate. However her heart was still racing, he had such a nice scent to him, she'd forgotten that, it was a unique mix of fragrances, but as pleasant as it was she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. She the familiar rush of old emotions, why did she love such a man? Schehera wanted to hit herself for falling for him of all people.

Sinbad was laid back and fun-loving person, while he was no doubt a good king and leader, he still had so many faults. He had a weakness for getting drunk and doing outrageous things, to the point that even his closest friends would lose all faith in him during his intoxicated state. Above all, he was a shameless flirt and is not above using his charm to get what he wanted. Why couldn't she love a nice boy like Masrur or even Prince Koumei? He life would be so much easier. It was getting harder and harder being in Sindria, it seemed like he had a different girl in his bed every night since she arrived, something even the visiting King Armakan noticed.

_"You should leave with me," King Armakan had offered. "He'll do nothing but make you suffer."_

_Schehera shook her head. "Am I that obvious?" she asked incredulously._

_"A bit," he admitted. "You have that look in your eyes, its hard to describe, but you relax when he's near and you freeze when another woman crawls into his lap. I think it's sweet, how honest your eyes are, you face however, you could stab a man with a smile." Schehera laughed. Armakan stoked her hand gently, she felt a jolt of excitement when he touched her, but she knew it was because she liked the attention he gave her, that was it. "Being here won't make you happy," he warned her._

Schehera's shawl hovering just behind the ship, she was so flustered and distracted that she didn't realise how much time had passed, by the time she had composed herself she looked around to see ships with their anchors down hovering around Aktia Kingdom's port. It was a small port country, famed for its pearls and powerful navy, architecturally, it reminded her of Sindria, however the climate was less tropical and the sun harsher.

"Shall we stay the night at an inn and go dungeon seeking tomorrow?" suggested Jafar. Schehera nodded her head in agreement but Sinbad had other ideas.

"Come on, I'm not going to be able to fall asleep anyway!" He exclaimed hurrying off.

"I could," Masrur remarked but he followed his king willingly. Schehera giggled and joined them.

"Where we going?" she asked.

Sinbad grinned. "A gentlemen's club," he answered. Jafar groaned.

"Of all men, you just had to follow him didn't you Jafar?" he asked himself.

* * *

The club they went to had food, wine and plenty of pretty girls, Sinbad was instantly recognised and they welcomed him as a guest of honour, showering him with the best food and entertainment. Sinbad laughed, a drink in one hand and a pretty girl on his lap, Masrur sat beside him with a buffet, eating and ignoring everything around him while Jafar stood behind the couch his king sat on with a sigh of disbelief.

"Do you not do this enough at home?" he asked.

"Come now!" Sinbad drained his cup of wine. "You can never have too much fun, can we?" He asked pulling another girl onto his lap, they giggled and squealed feeding him grapes and more wine.

"No your majesty," they chorused. Jafar shook his head, he looked around for Schehera hoping she was all right but she was distracted as well, she was on stage with a few of the girls, joining them as they gossiped and danced. As they went into the night, things began to die down, Masrur was still eating and Jafar was drunk and passed out on the ground thanks to being constantly fed drinks by Sinbad. The King himself was quietly sipping wine alone having sent the girls away. Schehera however was now with a one of the acrobats who was teaching her a few tricks with a staff, Sinbad couldn't help but notice that they were extremely close together, he was clearly flirting with her, he used every chance he could to put his hands on her but what bugged him more was that she didn't mind.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Sinbad asked Masrur.

"Doesn't what?" asked Masrur with a mouthful of food, he followed Sinbad's line of sight to where Schehera was. "Oh, that."

"Yes that."

"That's nothing, she likes anyone with a pretty face," Masrur replied bluntly, Sinbad almost choked on his drink. "As long as they're human I guess, and muscles, she likes muscles for some reason." He added, "On men not women, she likes big boobs on women."

"What?" Sinbad had never heard any of this. "Doesn't that bother you? I mean she's so openly with other people."

"Why should it bother me?" Masrur asked slightly confused, however he was beginning to realise Sinbad's true intentions.

"Never mind," replied Sinbad. He didn't know what to think, this was the first time he'd even noticed this side of her. She was off limits, not just to him but to everyone with bad intentions, he thought. She was someone he couldn't mess with because he didn't want to lose her.

"She's human too," Masrur said almost reading the King's mind when in reality he was reading his expressions. "You saw her as this perfect princess, a saint, you put her up on a pedestal and locked her in a cage in your heart so she'd never be touched and you only saw what you wanted to see. Why is that?" Masrur asked, trying to get the king thinking. Sinbad watched Schehera, she was having fun, the acrobat had lifted her onto his shoulders and was carrying her across the stage, he could hear her laugh and see her smile. "She's human Sinbad, and humans get lonely."

"Why, why does she care what I think? I'm hardly a saint, I'm, I mean, why?" Schehera was untouchable, she was a princess after all, and he was just a fisherman's son, he couldn't lay a hand on her.

"Why do you think?" asked Masrur, he was glad his king was finally beginning to see, finally, it'd been so frustrating over the year that he'd wanted to hit him numerous times.

Sinbad watched as Schehera climbed down, they were dancing now, and again it involved a lot of touching, so much touching, too much. Sinbad almost stood up to push him away but he had no right, she was her own woman… Yes, she was a woman, it didn't matter what their status was, who cared? He never did, so why did it ever matter to him? "It's too late," he said regretfully.

"It's never too late," Masrur replied. "Unless you're dead, it's never too late."

"I-I…" Sinbad frowned. "What is she doing?" he demanded, Schehera was pulling on the acrobat's loincloth which was all he was wearing.

"Looks like she's giving him a tip," Masrur observed watching the money being handed over.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Sinbad asked Masrur again.

"I guess, that's a very generous tip, I mean I know she's made some money from her books and stuff but still, you need to be more careful with your funds."

"No! Not that! I mean, wait, what books?" asked Sinbad suddenly distracted.

"Her books, you know, 'The adventures of Sinbad', 'Torran the language', stuff like that, she's been trying to get me to learn how to read so she can show off her work to me."

"What?"

"I know, foolish right?" agreed Masrur. "Why do I even need to learn to read? Can't she just read it out?" Sinbad was beginning to realise that the fanalis was intentionally being annoying and not getting the point to bug him.

"What books?"

"Why else do you think you were recognised so quickly when you walked in?"

"Cause of my autobiography?"

"You mean the one where Drakon is a dragon and Jafar has 7 horns on his head and breaths fire? Really, you think _that_ became popular?"

Sinbad shook his head. "So she wrote about me?"

"And described you pretty accurately as well from what I've been told, Spartos is a huge fan by the way, he's been building up the courage to ask for an autograph."

* * *

"Where's Sinbad?" asked a flustered Schehera as she sat down beside Masrur.

"Don't know, you seem to be having fun. Where's your acrobat?" he asked.

"Don't know," Schehera echoed. "I slipped a tip into his underwear and sent him on his way."

"Aww, you two seemed like you'd make a cute couple," Masrur said sarcastically.

"I know, you could grate cheese on those abs."

* * *

Sinbad wandered the streets until he found what he was looking for, a bookshop, while he didn't find his own work there he found Schehera's, she used the pen name S. Yurie, and judging from the display, she was a very popular writer. She primarily wrote non-fiction, focusing on history and the Torran language, from teaching people how to read it to its culture and history, they were leather bound and heavy with information. Beside them, were a series of paperbacks, they were smaller with larger text and were easier to carry, clearly designed for children, Sinbad smiled as he picked one of them up, 'Book One: Fated encounter' it read, he opened it up to a random page.

_Sinbad was a man destined for great things_, he read. _Tall, attractive with tan skin and a muscular build. He had very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail and deep set golden eyes that seemed to look right through you._ Sinbad smiled at the way she described him, however that didn't last long. _His eyes seemed to see through the clothes of all the women he found attractive, which was most of them especially when drunk._

Sinbad slammed the book shut, what was she writing? He did no such thing… he opened the book up to the last page at the end.

_From the moment we met, he was dazzling, admittedly he wasn't perfect, but he was laid back and fun loving, you always knew you'd end the night with a story if you were with him, perhaps not a flattering one, but a story none the less. I know my life was made rich knowing him, and myself a better person, with him I learnt of sides of myself I never knew. Felt emotions that I'd never experienced, joy, frustration, even sorrow, however the one I'll always remember was the most important one of all. And so ends the tale of the Adventures of Sinbad._

Sinbad shut the book again, did he read that correctly? She'd practically declared it to the world and yet he was so caught up in himself that he never noticed, he flipped the book to the acknowledgements.

_To my fellow travellers, with thanks. To the one who changed my life, with love._

* * *

The next morning Schehera cheerfully skipped and waited near the dungeon, she'd changed out of her usual flowing white robes and instead wore a haltered neck dress that reached the back of her knees and opened up at the waist, underneath she wore a pair of shorts and fastened it all with a deep blue sash. Instead of her usual ballet flats she now wore heavy black boots and her shawl was tied around her waist. She had her father's sword tucked into her sash and her metal vessel tightly coiled around her wrist.

"You look terrible," Schehera remarked when she saw Masrur, Sinbad and Jafar walking towards her. Masrur had a stomach ache from over eating, Jafar was heavily hungover and Sinbad had dark circles under his eyes from staying up all night reading.

"Shut up," Jafar groaned.

"Hmmmm," was all Masrur managed to say. Sinbad looked like he had something he wanted say but couldn't put the words together into a sentence in his mind. It seemed that only Schehera was in fighting fit form.

"Let's just go," said Sinbad storming towards the dungeon.

"Hey! Wait!" Schehera called out chasing after him, suddenly the dungeon door opened, beams of light shot out and grabbed them, pulling them in, upon entry, she felt that familiar feeling similar to that of a mucous membrane that she'd experienced every time before. The door shut behind them, preventing anyone else from entering.

"Damn it Sinbad," Schehera cursed getting up after having fallen flat on her face, however when she looked around only Masrur was beside her. "Sinbad? Jafar?"

"It seems like it's only us," Masrur commented.

"I guess so, do you think they never got pulled in or maybe we were separated on purpose?" Schehera asked.

"Don't know," the fanalis answered. They looked around, it was very dark, but from what she could see they were in a small corridor, the walls and ground made from large stone bricks tightly packed together. It was unlike any dungeon she'd ever seen in that there was nothing, no life, not even any light. "It looks like a maze," Masrur remarked kneeling down and touching the ground. "Should we just keep going alone?" He began examining the individual segments when he noticed something strange, the stones were warm as if they were alive, he stood back up warily.

"Might as well, let's see if we can beat Sinbad and reach the treasury first," said Schehera. Something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it, all her senses but her sight told her they were in a large room, yet it didn't match with what she saw. Was it an illusion?

_Already?_ A voice whispered, but neither heard.

Masrur laughed, distracted neither saw what came next, it happened so quickly Schehera didn't realise Masrur was hit until he was on his knees with a large wooden spike straight through his chest. It pierced through his armour and out the other side, blood poured out of his wound. Masrur!" she screamed, Schehera ran towards him and tried to cover his wound with her hand to stop the bleeding. "Masrur, hold on, we'll get you out of here kay? You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine." Masrur stumbled and fell on his side. "You'll be fine," Schehera repeated helping her friend onto his back and using her shawl to try and stop the bleeding. "This is nothing, don't worry, this is nothing," she said trying to reassure him.

"Schehera?" Masrur eye's were glazed, he reached out towards her, there was so much blood, her fingers slipped as he grasped her hand. "There you are," he whispered with a smile, they were his last words. Scherhera didn't know what to do, she felt his hand go limp and fall to the ground beside her.

"Hey Masrur, this isn't funny," her voice was breaking, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Get up," she told him. "Open your eyes. Please, please? It's me, it's Schehera, open your eyes. MASRUR!"

* * *

"Do you think they left without us?" asked Sinbad as he and Jafar wandered through the labyrinth, it was dark but they just kept moving forward.

"Maybe, but perhaps they were dropped in a different place," suggested Jafar.

"Maybe Schehera doesn't want to do this with me?" said Sinbad. Jafar frowned confusingly.

"Why would you say that?" he asked. Sinbad held up a copy of Schehera's book. "Oh, that."

"Yeah." Sinbad ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't… why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought you knew," Jafar replied.

"Knew what!? What are you talking about?" Sinbad demanded, Jafar eyed his king suspiciously.

"Are you serious Sin?"

"What? Serious about what?"

Jafar's jaws dropped. "No, you honestly had no idea?"

"JUST TELL ME!" said the king of Sindria.

"First page, read the first letter of each sentence of the very first page," Jafar instructed. Sinbad opened up the book and did as he was told, he stopped in his tracks when he read it, the first letter of each sentence on the first page spelled out 'S-I-N-B-A-D-I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U'.

"She, why didn't she just tell me?"

"She did," answered Jafar. "We all thought you read it, and the next day, you acted as if nothing happened so we all assumed you rejected her."

"But, I never, I never even knew she wrote a book."

"She gave you a copy!" exclaimed a frustrated Jafar. "She highlighted the letters for you! I saw her put the book on your desk and tell you to read it!"

"I don't read," Sinbad replied trying to justify his actions. "I-I never thought, I, I just…I fucked up…"

"Yeah you did," said Jafar. "Why do you think she left? That book was published a week before she vanished on her own, we all knew, so surely you must have known, she told us she was writing a novel while we were on the road! You idiot!" There was a long silence.

"…am I too late?" asked Sinbad.

"Yes, Jafar answered bluntly. "You wouldn't believe the rumors I've heard about her, the stories. She was really upset, she left heart broken and drowning her sorrows in wine and good times."

"What rumor?"

Jafar hesitated. "It's nothing, baseless, anyway what are you going to do?"

"What rumors?" Sinbad asked again.

"…there were stories that came from the east, we kept them from you for a reason-"

"What rumors?!"

"She was involved with one of the Kou princes," said Jafar quietly.

"Kou prince? Involved? As in, a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but I want to know."

"Well I don't know, probably Prince Koumei, she hasn't stop taking about him since she got here."

"She talks about him?"

"Yes."

"I've never heard anything about some prince."

"Because you were too busy glaring at the back of her and King Armakan's head!" Sinbad glared at Jafar for a long while before he stormed off ahead. "Where do you think you're going?" asked who Sinbad thought was one of his generals. Jafar discretely pulled a knife from within his sleeves, without making a sound he crept up behind the king.

* * *

"Damn it," Masrur cursed as he tried to force his way into the dungeon. He slammed his shoulder into the entrance but it didn't budge. The two generals stood outside helpless, not knowing what was going on inside.

"It only took Sinbad and Schehera, why?" asked Jafar. Masrur kicked the door.

"It took only the king vessels," he replied. "Perhaps the djinn doesn't want excess baggage?"

"Schehera? A king vessel?"

"We both possess household vessels, we've chosen out king, Schehera hasn't."

"But that doesn't mean she's a king vessel, a candidate maybe, perhaps it just wants another player in the game? Schehera's strong, stronger than both of us," Jafar pointed out, Masrur grew even more silent than usual, he tried to kick the door down again to avoid Jafar's gaze. "What?" Jafar asked suspiciously.

"She's a king vessel… since she already has a djinn."


	4. Chapter 4: Monsters among Men

**Chapter 4**

Schehera didn't move, she knelt over Masrur's dead body with her cheek against his chest and wept, tears flowed down her cheeks mixing with the blood.

"Masrur," she whimpered. "Masrur…" She couldn't move, she couldn't stand, she couldn't breath… Masrur was gone, it didn't feel real, her chest ached, it felt like a someone had grab her heart and squeezed.

_"Why are you following me?" Schehera demanded stopping and turning around to confront the young Masrur, ever since Sinbad had bought his freedom Masrur clung to her like a lost duckling. She didn't know whether it was because she was the only female or some innate instinct told him that she was the only sane one in the group. Masrur stopped in his tracks behind her, he kept his eyes down and clung onto the sword attached to his belt, immediately she felt bad for shouting, he looked so helpless and scared. "Sweetie, I'm on my way to take a bath, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be following me," she said with a gentle smile. Masrur didn't move and just kept looking down, that was when she noticed how dirty he was. His hair was a mess and the clothes on his back stained with sweat, dirt and blood, there were scraps and bruises all over him and deep cuts that hadn't been properly tended to. She sighed. "You know what, come here," he held out her arms, hesitantly Masrur walked towards her and she put one arm over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."_

_Schehera proceeded for the next hour to seemingly torture the fanalis in the boys mind, however Masrur himself seemed to enjoy the attention and having her fawn over him. She brought him with her to the river and gave him a good scrub leaving him with clean pink skin, trimmed his hair, cut his nails and tended to his wounds, putting a salve on his ankles where his chains cut into his flesh. Schehera then got ahold of a few of Sinbad's old clothes and adjusted them to fit the Masrur's scrawny frame before finally unveiling him to the group, they didn't recognise him at all. There was even a small smile on the teenager's face. From then on Masrur was a lost cause, he adored Schehera and followed her wherever she went, it got to a point where the only instructions he'd follow were either from her or Sinbad, it didn't help that Schehera coddled him which made it all the more surprising to everyone that he didn't leave with her when she returned to Huang._

Schehera held onto Masrur's hand, she placed her palm over his, she used to joke about how pretty his hands were, his fingers were long and slender like a girl's, not anymore, they were calloused and scarred from hard training.

_"His death was your fault,"_ a voice whispered in her ear. Schehera felt a chill run down her spine. _"If you never came back and decided to conquer a dungeon with Sinbad he would had never agreed to come. He would still be alive."_

"No," Schehera answered weakly, she didn't want to accept that, she didn't want to be the reason Masrur was dead.

_"You're poison,"_ the voice whispered. _"Everything you come into contact with falls apart, your country is gone because of you, your people suffered because of you. You're selfish, you care nothing for others…"_

"No," Schehera covered her ears trying to block out the voice. "No, stop it."

XX

Sinbad felt a cold rush of air behind him and turned around to see Jafar lung at him with a dagger. "Woah!" he exclaimed as he quickly dodged. "Jafar, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of you," Jafar answered attempting to strike again and again Sinbad dodged. The king look upon his friend with confusion, why was he attacking him, it made no sense, the only logical explanation was that he wasn't Jafar at all.

"You know," Sinbad grabbed the front of the fake Jafar's robes and slammed him into the stone wall. "The real Jafar isn't that sloppy."

"What are you talking about?" replied the fake. "I am the real Jafar," he broke free from Sinbad's grip and lunged at him again, this time he managed to nick him.

"The real one is a lot stronger than you are," Sinbad added dodging the pretender with ease. The next time Jafar tried to stab him Sinbad grabbed his sleeve and forced him to the ground, that was when he saw the oozing pus running down the general's arm. Sinbad quickly pulled his sleeves up, his flesh was torn and rotting off the bone, Sinbad then quickly checked his legs and back, almost 50% of his body was in such a condition.

"What is this?" Sinbad demanded.

"The price of following a king like you," Jafar hissed. Sinbad stumbled back when the smell hit him, it was a mix of decay and sweetness from rotten fruit, he forced down the urge to vomit. "Sindria, our people, they're suffering under a king like you. A worthless, useless, irresponsible ruler."

"No, this can't be…What happened?" Sinbad asked leaning against the wall for support. It was Balbadd all over again, he'd made a mistake and his country paid for it.

"You sent our army into a useless, futile war without any information, we were slaughter and now I have to fix your mistake," Jafar glared at Sinbad. "If I kill you, the citizen of Sindria will be spared."

"What? How could-? But I, but I did my best," Sinbad answered. How could this be? How did this happen all over again? All because he lacked experience, all because he lack information.

"You're best isn't good enough," snarled Jafar, Sinbad's eyes widen.

"No, this isn't real," Sinbad snapped. "No, you're not real!" The king grabbed Jafar and threw him against the wall, the general gasped in pain. "TELL THE TRUTH! YOU'RE NOT REAL, YOU'RE A FRAUD!"

"NO YOU'RE THE FRAUD!" Jafar shouted. "YOU'RE NO KING! YOUR JUST A FISHERMAN'S SON! YOU ARE NO RULER!"

"Shut up!" Sinbad replied. He held up his hand and his ring glowed. "Dwell in my body, Zepar!" Sinbad was surrounded by a soft glowing light, when it dispersed he took on the appearance of a small imp with dragon wings, a big belly, hooves, and three eyes. "Disappear!" he commanded and let out a scream.

"No, no! Stop it Sin, no!" pleaded Jafar.

Sin? He called the king Sin, but only Jafar ever did so. Was he real? Sinbad tried to stop his attack but it was too late, Zepar's sound waves hit the general and Sinbad watched as he thrived in pain while his brain turned to jelly. Sinbad ran to his friend but just as he reached out to catch him from falling to the ground, he disappeared, it was all just an illusion after all. Sinbad fell to the cold floor in relief, he didn't just kill his friend. However his confidence had taken a tremendous hit, did he posses what it took to be king?

_Tsk, tsk tsk,_ a voice whispered. _N_ow_ that's no good, using brute power and forcing your way through…_

* * *

Schehera crawled into a ball on the ground, her arms covering her head, trying to block out the voice, but it was to no avail, it echoed inside her. She was scared, she was alone and she blamed herself for Masrur's death. She didn't know what to do, so she just laid there, terrified and lonely.

_"You're a traitor, you sold your body and your country so you could live, so your life would be spared. You're pathetic, waste of a life…"_

"No, stop it, I never, I never…" Schehera's whole body was shaking, she couldn't move.

_"You seduced him, you traded your maidenhead for you life. You're not a princess, you're nothing but a common whore…"_

"No! I never, I never," tears trickled down her cheek. Why wouldn't he stop? Why wouldn't the voice leave her alone?

"You call yourself a princess?" a familiar voice said over her shoulder, Schehera was in her bedroom back home in Huang, she looked up to see Ren Kouen standing before her. "You're nothing but a selfish, spoilt little girl who has had everything handed to her on a silver platter. Then when the going gets tough, what do you do?" Schehera could smell the blood in the air, when she looked down Masrur was gone. Her hands were a bright red, she could fell the warm liquid trickling down her torso from the gaping wound from when she stabbed herself through the heart. "You try to kill yourself?! You're pathetic!"

"Kouen?" Schehera asked. "What are you doing here?"

_"You knew he desired you, you saw his lustful eyes, so you used it, you used it to save yourself…You fucked him so he wouldn't kill you…"_

"I didn't, no, I'd never do that!" Schehera shouted. "I wanted to die, I wanted to be with my brother, I never wanted to live! Kouen stopped me, he wouldn't let me die. I was lonely, I was just lonely that's all, that's all. He comforted me, he was there for me."

"You're selfish, taking your own life." Kouen yelled. "Why? What about the people who care about you? You just ran away, taking a permanent solution for a temporary problem!"

"SHUT UP!" Schehera snapped back. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she screamed. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW? What do you know about me? Since we've met you've done nothing but belittle me and look down on me! So just shut up! I'm tired, I'm so tired, why won't you let me die? I killed my father, I abandoned my country, all because you told me to! I did it for you!" No, I never said that, thought Schehera. I never…

"Because I told you to?" Kouen echoed. "You never do as I say, you do what you want, just as you always have."

"Just go away," Schehera pleaded. "Why do you care? It'd be better for you, better for Kou if I just died right? So why did you save me?"

"Because I didn't want you to die," Kouen answered. "It's that simple, I wanted you alive, I wanted you alive because I care about you, that's all. I just wanted you alive. I didn't want to be apart from you." No, Schehera shook her head, this wasn't right, he never said anything like that, he never would, it was so out of character. What was happening?

"I'm so tired," she told him, her eyes tearing up. Kouen sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms across her shoulders and around her waist. "It's cold, I-I feel nothing, my chest feels hollow, it doesn't even hurt anymore…I'm just numb. Stay with me, please?" Kouen rested his head in the curve between her neck and shoulder. Schehera leaned against him, his hold was strong, it made her feel safe and warm, he smelt of sandalwood and musk, she raised her arm and rest her hand over his.

"Don't," Kouen whispered in her ear, kissing her neck, her cheeks and finally her lips. "Don't scare me like that again." Suddenly everything shifted, Schehera was now standing in the corner watching, it was like a movie, she watched as her double turned to Kouen.

"I'm sorry," she told her pressing her body against him, she looked him in the eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

_"You seduced him,"_ Schehera felt a cold presence behind her as they watched them kiss. _"You seduced him in order to convince him to let you live…"_ Her hands slipped into his robes to bare skins, she smiled and said. "I love you."

"No!" Schehera replied. "That's not what happened, I never, I never-"

_"You used him,"_ the voice whispered. _"You took advantage of his affection for you. You traded your virtue for your pathetic life."_

"No one takes advantage of Kouen," Schehera replied. "He let me live because he wanted to, because he could, because he cares for his brother and his brother cares for me, that's all. THIS ISN'T THE WAY IT HAPPENED! Stop it!" However she wasn't certain anymore, it was all so real, did she only remembers things the way she wanted? Was it just that her own memories were all false? Was it all a lie?

Suddenly the room lit up around her, Kouen was gone, she was no longer in her bedroom but in her father's throne room.

"Hello father," Schehera greeted walking down the hall towards the throne where the King sat waiting for her, they were alone making the room feel even more spacious than usual, light poured in through the paper windows behind her and glistened off the black katana in her hand.

"Schehera?" Her father was a middle aged man with the same blue eyes and grey streaked black hair, he had a kind smile and calming presence. He with the definition of a perfect king. Yes, he was a good king. "Darling, my beautiful girl, is that you?"

"Yes father," Schehera answered with a smile.

"My girl, daddy's little girl," the king stumbled towards her and embraced her tightly. "You were gone, I thought Schneizel stole you away and hide you from me, did he hurt you? Don't worry my baby, he won't hurt you anymore." Schehera stiffened in his arms but the man was so lost in his delusional happiness he never noticed. "My princess, my little girl, no one will hurt you," he father smiled down at her.

No, Schehera thought. This isn't right, this isn't what happened, her father's appearance interchanged with another, in it he looked ragged and tired, he hadn't shaved and his robes were wrinkled. This isn't right, he was a monster, not this, he wasn't a kind man, he wasn't a good king.

"I'm fine, you know I loved you, right?" she told him.

"I love you too, my precious little girl," the King answered with a smile, he never saw it coming, even when he looked down and saw the blade through his chest, even when the metallic scent filled the room, he could't bring himself to believe. "Schehera?" He was shocked, his precious little girl.

"Goodbye father," she met his eyes, but there was no affection in them, no warmth, they were voids, cold and heartless.

_"You killed him, your own father,"_ accused the voice. _"You killed him!"_

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Schehera screamed. "I HAD NO CHOICE! HE WAS A MONSTER, an absolute monster! He hung people he didn't like, he beheaded those he thought were plotting against him! He killed my mother, his own flesh and blood, my brother, my brother is dead because of his insanity! He was a monster! This isn't how it happened! This isn't…this isn't the way it happened. He…he was a monster?" Schehera asked doubting herself.

_"And you, your father's little girl…"_

Schehera was now alone, surrounded by a mob of angry people. "Her father's child" they whispered "A monster just like him" the voices got louder and louder "She had her whipped" said one "I hear she had the girl beaten and raped".

"Stop," Schehera pleaded. "Just stop!" What was real? What really happened? She didn't know anymore. The images around her swirled, everything shifted again just as suddenly, now she was in a forest at night. "Sinbad is strong," said a voice, Schehera quickly turned to see Jafar's worried expression. "Sinbad is strong," he told her. "With help from Balbadd, Imuchakk and many more allied countries we can take back Huang for you, you are its rightful queen, so why won't you fight for it?" Schehera shook her head.

"No, please Jafar, stop him," Schehera pleaded. "Stop him, he'll take on Kou alone."

"Then let him!" said Jafar. "And I'll fight with him, for you!" Schehera shook her head.

"No please," she begged. "I don't want to see him getting hurt over this because of me, I don't care about Huang, it can rot in hell for all the shit I give. Just stop Sinbad, please…I love him Jafar, please…"

_"You could have saved Huang but you didn't, a barter for your country and you chose one man…You're nothing but a selfish spoilt little girl…"_

Schehera watched the scene, did this really happen? Was it real? She didn't know anymore. She was so confused, what was going on, what was the labyrinth doing to her? Why? Just as before everything faded and disappeared, they were in a different forest, one in Huang. It was right after she'd met Sinbad, they sat outside taking in the fresh air.

"When I was eight years old I caught a servant girl trying on my clothes and jewelry," Schehera said quietly starring down at her feet.

"What'd you do?" asked Sinbad.

"I had her whipped," she replied looking up and meeting his eyes, there was no emotion in them except for resigned acceptance. "I had her whipped once for every item on her body, my father was so proud of me, teaching the masses and instilling fear. They need to respect us, he said, we are right and they are wrong. I was so happy that day," she smiled sadly. "Because my father never paid attention to me, and for the first time that I could remember he was proud to call me his daughter."

_"This is you,"_ the voice whispered. _"The true you…"_

The images showed Sinbad standing up horrified and running away.

"No, Sinbad never did that!" Schehera said as she watched. "He tried to comfort me, he said I didn't know any better, he didn't run, he never runs."

The outdoor scenery vanished, she was back in a dungeon, however it was no simple corridor but the treasury room in Phenex's dungeon. Schehera stood face to face with Kouen, his army and guards stood around them but unable to interfere, even Koumei was forced back by the barrier Phenex herself created.

"I won't fight you for the djinn," Schehera told him. "I won't even fight you when you take over Huang, I came here for power to protect my country, to go to war. But what's the point? I care nothing for Huang, however not even _my_ people deserve to die in a futile war for it. Kou has ten times the man power and even if we pushed you back now, we can't do it forever. So I"ll help you, I'll give you Huang, I'll give you Phenex."

"Schehera," said Koumei as he attempted to push through the barrier that Phenex had raised. "Schehera, what are you doing?"

"You said you'd write up a peace treaty for me right?" Schehera asked her friend, Koumei nodded. "Well do it, Kou can have complete dominion over Huang, it'll will be absorbed and become part of the empire. It becomes part of Kou, not just a colony, and I'll no longer be royalty, I'll no longer be a princess."

"What authority do you have?" asked Kouen.

"My brother is dead, I am my father's sole heir, I do this under the authority as the Queen of Huang."

"You're father is still alive," Kouen pointed out.

"Not for long," Schehera asked coldly. "I'll draw you a map, I'll give you the battle strategies and all the entrances to the city, take the palace, quickly and swiftly, and there'll be no need for war. My bloodline has always rule Huang, longer than written history, always, longer than any other King anywhere in this world, at it's peak Huang encompassed the entire east. If the royal family falls, Huang will bend to Kou."

"You give up your throne? Your country?" asked Kouen in disbelief.

"Regimes fall every day, I have no attachment to my country, I don't care about my people, I want to live," Schehera answered. "I want to be free."

Kouen stared at her, trying to figure the girl out, after a long pause he finally spoke. "On one condition," he said. "Prove your loyalty to Kou, kill the king yourself."

No, Schehera thought, something was off, this didn't match with her memories, so many things were missing, he was toying with her, the labyrinth was altering her memories, changing them and showing them her. Yes, none of this was real.

Everything went dark, a cold wind blew down the corridor, not knowing why Schehera followed it until she passed through an arch, sitting in the grass under the clear blue sky waiting for her was her brother Scheneizel, his long black hair swept with the wind, his dark blue eyes widened when he saw her and then he smiled.

"Schehera," he greeted.

"Brother?" Schehera stopped in her tracks. "Brother!" she squealed in delight and ran into his arms.

"My little sister, my little angel," he said. No, it was real, only her brother called her an angel, only the two of them would know this. How could this be fake? Her brother was alive and well, it had to be real. It had to be…

"Brother," Schehera snuggled up to him, burying herself in his chest.

"My little angel, everything is alright, we'll stay here forever and ever okay? Just the two of us," Schneizel said. "Forget the world, forget everyone, it'll just be the two of us." Schehera tensed.

No, this isn't right, she thought. Her brother loved the world, he loved the people in it, he'd never isolate himself from them. No…

"This isn't real," said Schehera, her jaw clenched as she stood up.

"Angel? Sit back down okay?" Scheneizel said as he reached to pull her back down, but his hand just passed through her. It wasn't real, it he wasn't real.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" she shouted. "You sick djinn, is it fun playing with people's emotions? This isn't real, this is all just an illusion. Your illusion!"

A soft laugh echoed and everything vanish, she was in the narrow corridor again. _"Well done princess, well done."_

* * *

Sinbad took his time as he continued down the corridor, he didn't trust his eyes anymore, so he stayed in Zepar's djinn equip form and flew a few feet in the air, occasionally releasing soft sound waves in front of him and waiting for them to bounce back before he proceeded. Fo a long while it indicated that there was just an endless hall until it hit and bounced off a life form. Sinbad braced himself, preparing to fight, he wasn't going to be fooled twice, as he got closer and closer he saw that it was a slender girl with long back hair.

The girl turned around and attacked him, Sinbad didn't even notice the blade until it almost cut off half his ear. Still in his imp form he flew higher into the air, out of the girl's reach. It looked just like Schehera, with her pretty blue eyes, but they were cold, angry and haunted, Schehera's were filled with warmth and affection, it wasn't her.

"What are you?" the fake Schehera demanded. "It doesn't matter, because I'll cut you down." She propelled herself off the ground and slashed at him again, she was fast, Sinbad didn't believe the blade could reach him but she used her flying shawl to give her height. Did they think that he'd fall for such an easy trap? Schehera didn't own a sword let alone know how to use one, it was once again a fake, it had to be.

"Out of my way!" Sinbad took in a deep breath and let out another howling scream, the sound hit the girl dead on and threw her back against the wall. Sinbad confidently undid his djinn equip form, after seeing such an attack surely the other creatures in the dungeon would know better. However the illusion didn't vanish like the other. The girl groan as she turned her head and struggled to move.

_"Wrong,"_ a voice chuckled, this time Sinbad did hear it and realised its implications.

"Schehera!" Sinbad rushed to her side, cradling her in his arms. "Schehera, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Schehera."

"S-Sinbad?" she asked weakly. "Is that really you?"

"It's me," he assured her. "It's me," he embraced her tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… Schehera I love you. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation and Confessions

**Chapter 5**

Schehera must have hit her head harder than she thought, because she could have sworn that she just heard Sinbad tell her he loved her. "Schehera," Sinbad held onto her tightly. There was a ringing in her ear but she definitely heard the next part. "I love you," he said. And to her confusion, she heard it again. "I love you."

No, it must be another one of those damn illusions, she thought. Gathering up her strength she pushed him back and stood up. "You're a sick bastard you know that?" she told the illusion. "First you tamper with my memories and now this? You're letting your imagination get ahead of you. Where are they?" She demanded. "Where are Sinbad, Masrur and Jafar?"

"Schehera?" Sinbad asked confused, she looked angry, why? Then he realised what he just said, he told her he loved her. Sinbad felt his cheeks flush, what was he thinking? Here of all places? Now? It wasn't the time or place, but he'd already said it, what could he do?

"Piss off," Schehera snapped. "Or I swear I'll split you down the centre top to bottom." Sinbad's hands instinctively covered his crown jewels.

"Schehera," said Sinbad. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She laughed at the absurdity. "What's wrong is this fucking dungeon! What is he? The djinn of illusions and pissing Schehera off? I swear when I get my hands on you, you mother fucking piece of shit, I'm going to put a collar around your neck and drag you round from the back of a horse until either the rope snaps or your legs give way, do you even have legs?"

Sinbad's eyes widen, he'd never heard her use such profanity, let alone so effectively, he'd be impressed if he wasn't so terrified of her at this moment. Could it be that she hadn't realised he was real? What did the labyrinth show her that upset her so much? He also never seen her so pissed off, he'd seen her upset, angry even but this was a whole other level. Being angry meant you were upset about something but had some sense of control, being pissed off on the other hand, all bets were off, she could very well end up actually killing him.

"Schehera," he said. "It's me, it's actually me. The real Sinbad, the real deal." He danced a little. "See, solid!"

"You stabbed Masrur through the chest in front of me," she told him tightening her grip on her sword. "I felt the blood pour out of his wounds, I felt the life leave his body, I thought he was really dead. If you can do that, what else can you do I wonder? Surely an illusion built out of my memories of the idiotic King isn't hard to do, is it? Just slap his face on a clown and you've got it."

"Hey!" Sinbad remarked insulted. "There's a little more skill than that." Schehera raised the sword up to her eye level and lunged at him, Sinbad barely dodged, was she always so quick? He wondered when the blade slashed off a bit of hair. He'd never seen her use a sword before, it was always hand to hand combat mixed with magoi manipulation and sometimes a dagger thrown in. Even in the gladiator colosseum, she broke a man's skull using her fists, nothing else.

_"Come on!" the crowd shouted as they watched Schehera carefully manoeuvre her way around the battle field. "You can do it!"_

_"Whoooooo!" shouted Sinbad. "Kick his arse!"_

_"Show them how it's done!" Drakon added. Schehera however, wasn't enthusiastic, she glared up at them clearly pissed off._

_"Shut up!" she shouted back. "You know what? How about you come down here and show them how it's done, huh?" The boys quietened down. "I woke up this morning to a lovely day, and then you lot drag me down here and toss me into the ring!" She had her back turned to her opponent as she yelled at them._

_"Schehera, behind you," Jafar cautioned while Hinahoho pointed behind her wildly. She didn't turn around however and continued her rant._

_"The hell is wrong with giving a girl some heads up? I'm groggy and hungry and you lot won't give me some peace!" The 7 foot tall gladiator lunged at her, without even looking at him she landed a single punch to his jaw infused with her magoi sending him flying to the other side. "You're all idiots!"_

_The crowd watched as the gladiator bounced off the wall and fall onto the ground with a huge dent in his face. There was a moment silence before they cheered. The sound echoed loudly, Schehera just shook her head and stormed off._

_"Bitch is crazy," Drakon commented. The rest just nodded._

"Come on Schehera, it's me, how could they imitate perfection?" asked Sinbad, gingerly avoided the tip of her blade he could practically see the magoi surrounding the sword, extending the tip and sharpening the edge, he felt a cold shiver down his spine as he stared down the weapon. "It's me, come on! Umm, remember that time I didn't listen to your advice and went skinny dipping in the ocean and a monkey ran off with all my clothes?"

"You're an idiot who losses his clothes all the time," Schehera countered, she had a point. "Everyone knows that."

"Okay, something only I know, you have an unexpectedly deep navel," he offered. Schehera's frown only deepened. "Come on, how many guys have you let do a shot out of your belly button? No? Nothing? Never mind, ummm your brother, your brother had a fear of feet? He hated them, always wore shoes and socks and always made others do the same around him, he freaked out when you went into his room barefooted and ran across his bed. How many people know that?" He smiled a little as he recalled the story.

"You tampered with my memories, it's only logical that you'd know all the things I know," said Schehera. The djinn must somehow have access to her memories, but how? How did it know all these things? What was it's abilities? Was it just hers or Sinbad, Masrur and Jafar's as well? Was the djinn implanting images into her mind or did was he somehow bending light to create them?

"Something you don't know then, okay, it wasn't me who put your name into the gladiator ring," he offered. "It was that guy who was crushing on you, Rolly? Lollie? Something like that."

"Lo'Lo?" asked Schehera remembering the physically imposing fanalis, he was way off, something the real Sinbad would do.

"That's it! We made a bet you see, he wouldn't believe me when I told him that you weren't just a little princess and that you could ruff it with the big boys, so then his friend suggested to put you in the pit. He said we couldn't do that, that you'd get eaten alive, then I laughed and we made a bet. I won lot of money by the way." Schehera relaxed her stance, Sinbad sighed in relief. "See Schehera," he began walking towards her but she pointed the blade at him again.

"You could have pieces that together from the things I already knew," she pointed out. "Lo'lo is as subtle as an elephant and everyone knew you won a lot of money. We were just surprised you spent it on Masrur's freedom and didn't gamble and spend it all on girls." What image did he have in her mind?

"Okay, something else then," said Sinbad. To his surprise he couldn't think of anything she didn't know about him. He had told her everything there was to know, from his parent's death to the time he ate poisoned berries, without realising it he'd already divulged his every secret and every desire to her, all but one. "I love you."

Schehera scoffed. "I was going to go head down, but balls up seems like a good idea," she said pointing the tip of the sword between his legs causing him to flinch, honestly, when did she become so violent?

"Wait! Wait!" pleaded Sinbad. If things didn't work out he'd have no choice but to knock her out and carry her to the treasury room to get out of here, but that wouldn't be easy. How could he get through to her? "I never saw the message, I never read your books, I didn't even know you wrote them until yesterday. I'm sorry."

"I gave you a copy," Schehera pointed out. What was he saying? Of course Sinbad knew, he just didn't feel the same way, she accepted that long before she returned to Sindria. She would always love him, but it no longer had the same hold on her as before.

"I know, but I never read it, it was right when Sindria was getting started, I was busy and I forgot about the book under a pile of paperwork, and then you disappeared so I never read it. I'm sorry, I know you must have been hurt because of this, I never gave you a response, so you left." It sounded like something Sinbad would do, Schehera thought. No, not even he could be so clueless, could he?

"That's not why I left," Schehera pointed out, surely the djinn would know that if it was reading her memories.

It wasn't? thought Sinbad, confused.

"I'm not that thin skinned, I loved you, so much that I would have tried again and again…" Schehera's chest began to ache, the ringing persisted but it was only a faint echo.

"Why didn't you?" Sinbad all but accused her. If she'd just told him face to face, maybe… what would have happened?

"I found you in bed with Yamraiha, remember?" Schehera replied, getting angry at the memory, it wasn't Yamraiha's fault for being there nor was it his for not feeling the same way, but it still upset her. "I thought, the two of you were… unrequited love is one thing, watching you live happily ever after with another woman is a different one entirely. So I left, because I wanted to be happy and I knew I couldn't do it in Sindria."

"I never touched her," Sinbad remarked. "Never! Well okay I groped her yes, but that's it. I swear it. Nothing else happened."

"You treated her differently than me," Schehera accused. "Ever since she came into the picture you began shutting me out, do you know how that made me feel? I guess I didn't really know or care what was actually going on," Schehera shook her head. "I just ran because it hurt, so I return to what was left of Huang." To the last person on earth she cared about beside Sinbad and his group.

_"Schehera?" Koumei asked confused, he jumped off his horse and hurried towards her. She was drenched from the rain, her body cold to the bone. He took off his coat and covered her with it to keep her warm."What are you doing back so soon? I wasn't expecting you for another year. What happened?"_

_"Koumei," Schehera rested her head against his chest. She felt a sigh of relief pass through her body, Koumei was the one constant left in her life from childhood. He used to visit Huang a lot as a child during the reign of the first Emperor when he was still only the son of the emperor's younger brother, they quickly bonded through their shared love of history and liberal arts spending countless nights awake in bed with a candle and pouring over old books. The two were similar in that they both felt isolated in their own homes, at the time Koumei didn't get along well with his siblings and while Schehera's brother adored her, he was never around. The two kept in touch mainly through letters, most of which Schehera still kept to this day. She was even excited at the prospect of one day marrying into the Ren family if it meant being close to her only friend, at the time her engagement was to first prince Hakuyuu, she'd never met him but Koumei described him as a kind and gentle person._

_Even after the first Emperor died and Koumei became second prince they remained close friends. A year later the new Emperor demanded she present herself her father sent her to Kou, as Huang was considered an important allied nation at the time her new fiancé became unfortunately the tyrannical looking Kouen and not gentle Koumei as she had hoped. When her country was overthrown, to her relief there was no longer any mention of any engagement._

_"Are you alright Schehera?" asked Koumei, she was perhaps one of the few people he didn't refer to with any form of honorific._

_"Tired," Schehera replied. "How many hour sleep did you catch last night?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light._

_"…eight," Koumei lied. "Alright none," he admitted. "But i just lost track of time that's all, I mean these are exciting times we're living in-"_

_"You need your rest," Schehera told him. "You've gotten thinner, honestly, I take my eyes off you for a second-" however she didn't finish, tears began trickling down her cheeks. "Where are you headed?" she asked in a broken voice._

_"East."_

_"Room for one more?"_

_"Always for you," Koumei assured his childhood friend. "Come on, let's get you out of the rain." Schehera hesitated._

_"Is Kouen here?" she asked warily. Koumei smiled and shook his head assuringly._

"Yamraiha is a friend, a general, a subordinate, but that's all," Sinbad assured her. "Of course I treat her different, you, you're special, only I didn't realise why until you'd already left, until I realised you weren't someone untouchable, you're a human being, just like me. And I love you."

"What did you see?" Schehera questioned still wary. "What did you see in this dungeon?" Sinbad hesitated, he saw his friend try to kill him, Sindria was in trouble because of him.

"What did you see then?" he asked. "What made the great Schehera so angry?"

Her eyes tightened. "If you were really Sinbad, you'd know."

"And if you were really Schehera, you'd know," countered Sinbad. He looked at her closely, what did the dungeon show her? What would shake her the most?

Schehera eyed Sinbad carefully, he looked unsettled as well, she struggled to focus with the ringing in her ear but it was obvious what would affect him the most. "You became what you didn't want to become," she answered. "A bad ruler, a terrible king, a selfish man whose actions negatively affect his people without himself even realising it. Being betrayed, being hurt by the ones you care about."

She was the real deal alright, Sinbad thought. "You saw yourself as a bad person, a terrible and selfish human being, someone who sacrificed others to save herself. But most of all, you saw the people you care about die. It really was him, Schehera dropped the sword and ran into his arms, tears began streaming down her cheek. "It's okay," he assured her, holding her tightly close to his chest. She was trembling, terrified and scared. "It's over, you're okay, it's safe now." He assured her, and without thinking, he put one hand under her chin, lifted her face towards his and kissed her.

He was scared she'd push him away but to his relief she didn't, instead she returned his kiss, her arms around his neck bringing him closer. He'd been with other girls before but none made him feel this way, he felt complete, the ecstasy and the pure joy that raced through him made him giddy. Gripping her thighs he lifted her up and pressed her against the corridor wall, she wrapped her legs around him clinging onto him for dear life.

"You sure made me wait," she told him.

"I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you," Sinbad assured her kissing her again but Schehera stopped him. Sinbad groaned causing her to laugh.

"Not here, not now, think about it Sinbad," she said, Sinbad wanted to argue but didn't, she was right, they were in a dungeon of all places.

"When we get home," he warned her and kissed her again. Schehera giggled and put her feet back on the ground. Sinbad didn't want to let her go and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I know it's 3 years too late, but, I love you. So don't go anywhere, okay?"

Schehera's cheeks flushed, she caught so caught up in his momentum that she hadn't really processed what just happened, he just told her he loved her, she shook her head in disbelief. It'd been 3 whole years since she left, was it all right to just ignore it and start anew? Sinbad took hold of her hand, she'd spent so long staying in the background just analysing and preparing for the worst case scenario, when something good happened so didn't know how to process it, but that could all wait, first the dungeon, then her relationship problems. "Come on," she told Sinbad. "We need to find Masrur and Jafar, the quickest way would be to conquer the dungeon and make it spit them out. So let's find the sick son of a djinn who is doing all this and put a lease on it." Sinbad laughed.

"The poor Djinn doesn't have a chance."

* * *

It seemed that while the labyrinth of each dungeon was different, the treasury room were all near identical, a large spacious room, a ceiling so high it seemed almost redundant and completely filled with treasure.

"Which one?" asked Schehera looking around, Sinbad instinctively picked up a small round jewellery box and when he opened it a large voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who will become king?" it asked. Scehera and Sinbad both instantly recognised the voice, they stood in silence as they watched the giant djinn emerge, it was a male with long flowing hair, dressed in nothing but loincloth with pointed ears and long sharp nails. It always fascinated how no two djinn Schehera had met looked alike, there were each so distinctive in their own way. "I am Andrealphus, the Djinn of delusion and desire." Schehera took a step closer to Sinbad who in turn, he tightened his hold to reassure her.

"First things first," said Sinbad. "Where are my comrades?"

"So rude to interrupt such an important ceremony," Andrealphus tutted. "I never brought them into the dungeon, rest assure they're safe, however they've waited outside my doors for you two for almost a week now so a little dehydrated and hungry no doubt."

"Really?" asked Schehera, still concerned. The djinn shook his head, he waved a hand and an image of Masrur and Jafar waiting outside the dungeon appeared, both looked a little haggard but safe and alive.

"Such a lack of trust, but never mind them let us choose the king. I shall choose my master amount those who have reached the treasury." Schehera and Sinbad felt the same overwhelming sensation they'd both felt the last time they made contact with a djinn, then it abruptly stopped. "What is this?" Andrealphus asked seemingly amused. "Two who have journeyed together, both already king vessels." Sinbad looked at Schehera, clearly confused.

"What?" but she shook her head.

"Not now," she told him. Sinbad repressed his questioned and turned back to face the djinn.

"My master is you," Andrealphus said pointing at Schehera. "Schehera." Here eyes widened and a frown set in. "You do not approve my choice?"

"Why me?" Schehera asked. "I-I have no desire to be your master."

"You journeyed here, you entered the treasury, I am free to choose whoever I desire, and I choose you," the djinn said simply. Schehera looked at Sinbad, trying to read his expression but it was blank. "Why not him? It is simple, I like you. Why? Because unlike him who cut his way to this room, you faced your fears and displaced my spell without lifting a finger. I watched the two of you as you journeyed, I want someone who understands and values life. Unlike him, you chose to reign over nothing and yet you are freer than any king. Also, you're a lot nicer to look at," he added with a wink. Schehera stared up at the djinn with confusion plain across her face, she didn't understand his logic. "You're personality and proficiency in magoi manipulation also makes you more compatible with my abilities," the djinn eyed Sinbad with contempt. "He's a brute who'd blast his way through a door, my abilities require a more subtle touch." Schehera grinned when Sinbad frowned and stuck his tongue out at the djinn. "See, so childish."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it," said Sinbad, he smiled at Schehera. "Take it, it's yours, he's right, I've lost this round to you." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "He's test was of acceptance and conquering your greatest fear, I did neither, so take it."

Schehera reluctantly stepped forward only to realise she had nothing metal on her for the djinn to attach itself to, her bracelet already contained Seire, unwillingly she reached for her father's katana and held it up.

"An elegant weapon, fitting," said the djinn, he was starting to get on Sinbad's nerves. The blade seemed to pull the djinn into it, when he vanished the eight pointed start glowed on the katana.

"Well done," Sinbad grinned, Schehera returned it when the ringing unexpectedly got worse, she stumbled and fell to her knees. "Schehera? What's wrong?" The pressure was unbearable, she pressed her palms over her ear lobes to help cope with the pain but to no effect, her vision became blurry and unable to sat conscious any longer she fainted.

* * *

When Schehera came to they were out of the dungeon, Masrur hovered worryingly around her, her head still ached but the ringing had stopped, what was it? An after effect of Sinbad's attack. She sat up and looked around, they were on a boat on their way back to Sindria, she was on a bed with Sinbad asleep beside him and Masrur at the foot of the bed asleep as well.

"You alright?" Schehera looked up to see Jafar sitting on a chair watching over time.

"I think so," she answered pushing her hair out of her face. "What happened?"

"Sinbad thinks it was a side effect of Zepar's sound attack," the general explained. "He had a hard time explaining to Masrur why he attack you though."

"It wasn't his fault, the djinn-"

"I know, he got there in the end," Jafar assured her. "Is it true you threatened to split him down the middle," Schehera ruefully nodded causing him to burst into a fit of laughter. "I would had love to see his reaction." However the general's expression soon hardened, Schehera felt a chill run down her spine as he stared her down. "You've been keeping secrets Schehera."

"You've been keeping secrets Schehera," Jafar accused. Schehera smirked at the general.

"I keep a lot of secrets Jafar," she told him. "Which one in particular has got your panties in a bunch?" While she appeared calm, her mind was racing, what did he know? She practically kept secrets for a living, everything from a ruler's sexual preference to the national budget of a country's annual spending.

"The fact that you didn't mention anything about acquiring a djinn," replied Jafar.

"Ahh that!" She sighed in relief, for a moment she was worried. Schehera spent three year travelling and getting to know the culture and history of various civilisations, however it was the human deviousness, political manoeuvring and military strategies that she learnt along the way that had her worried. She didn't know exactly how she came to know of them, according to Koumei she had an honest face and people automatically trusted her. However she knew herself well enough to admit that she had an insatiable desire for knowledge, any knowledge. Above all she enjoyed the game, the trickery, in the end she probably had enough dirt to bring down most of the east and parts of the west. She called it her 'little black book'.

"Yes, that."

"Is it that big of a deal?"

"A little bit, yes. "

"I see," Schehera pursed her lips as she frowned in thought. "Sorry?" Jafar raised a single eyebrow. "Well, it just slipped my mind to be honest."

"How does such a thing slip your mind?"

"Well Sinbad has six," Schehera pointed out. "One sounds…pretty lame next to that resume." Jafar's eyes remained hard and focused on her. "I honestly forgot, between the festival, the drinking and King Armakan it just, I forgot to bring it up… mainly because of the drinking. Besides, it's not like my djinn has any real offensive abilities, I barely even use it… alright I barely know how to use it," she admitted. "It's a weird djinn, I can't quite figure him out, his abilities aren't typical."

"What's a typical djinn ability?" asked Jafar.

"Like what Sinbad has, offensive power, something that can knock down walls and kick people's butts. Pow! Wow! That kind of thing. Mine can't do any of that," she complained. "But…I don't know, it's like the new one," she held up her katana. "The djinn pick their masters for a reason and I seem to attract the freaky ones…"

Jafar shook his head. "You need to be careful Schehera, one day your secrets are gonna get you killed," he warned, she smiled.

"I know, but what I do about it? People just tell me things," she replied. Jafar snorted in disbelief.

"Bullshit," he said and then sighed. "What I wouldn't give to spend 10 minutes picking at that brain of yours, the things you know, the trouble you could cause, and here you are acting like you're just another vagabond. What goes on in that pretty little mind of yours?" he questioned.

"Shoes, sex and fighting," Schehera answered.

"Be serious."

"I am. How'd you know anyway?"

Jafar indicated to the sleeping Masrur with his chin. The red head was now sprawled on his back beside her with his head resting against the side of her pillow. "That one let it slip."

Schehera shook her head. "I don't even remember telling him, it must have been in passing or something. I don't get him sometimes, the other night I had to ask him 8 times to pass the salt, and them something like this he remembers so clearly." Jafar shrugged.

"We're all a little weird," he said. Schehera looked to her other side at Sinbad and smiled. The king was curled up beside her with an arm around her waist.

"I guess," she admitted. "He told me he loved me in there you know."

Jafar's eyes widened. "Really? When'd he get the balls?" Schehera giggled.

"I don't know whether to pretend it never happened or hold him to it," she said. "We were in the dungeon, no matter how many times you've been down there, there's still a high chance of never coming out. I don't know wether it even counts." Jafar eyed the deposed princess, there was warmth in her eyes when she looked at his king but there was also uncertainty, of course there would be, she'd spent the last 3 years away trying to over him and yet here Sinbad was capturing her all over again.

"Of course it counts," replied Jafar. "When it comes to Sinbad, it's usually the only time it does count." However Schehera remained unconvinced. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Schehera admitted. She wanted her happy ending, to stay by Sinbad's side but she also knew there were diplomatic consequences to her actions, while Huang no longer existed on the map it still existed in people's mind, especially in the minds of foreign rulers. Sinbad's first propriety was Sindria, he would never do anything that could harm his people. "Maybe do as you suggested."

"What did I suggest?"

"Run."

Jafar tensed at her words, what exactly did she intend to run away from? He looked closely at his good friend, she'd changed a lot over the past 3 years, but did she change enough for him to no longer trust her?


	6. Chapter 6: True or False

**Chapter 6**

"Home sweet home!" Sinbad declared as he stepped off the boat onto Sindrian soil, it was night by the time they arrived however the town was still bustling with energy. Schehera however was a little green and didn't share his enthusiasm.

"I need a nap," she said quietly grateful that her feet were on solid ground. She felt battered and bruised, her head still ached and she needed a bath.

"Hear hear!" replied Masrur, Jafar remained silent but followed them towards the palace leaving Sinbad alone on the docks.

"Hey!" he called out after them. "Show a little joy would you? We went, we conquered! We-" his speech was cut short when Schehera threw her scarf at him.

"Hear hear," Masrur repeated with a smile.

When Schehera entered her bed chamber she paused, someone had rummaged through her room, everything was tossed onto the floor and her bedspreads had been sliced open, they were looking for something. What though? she wondered. What did she have that someone could possibly want? Instantly she went to one of the cabinets and pulled out one of the draws, she pulled open the false base she put in herself and pulled out a small folder. She sighed in relief, it was still there. It was all the notes she'd made on Sindria since she arrived, everything from culture, tourism locations to secret passages she found by accidentally getting lost. She had gathered the information with the intention of writing a book, of course some of the more sensitive stuff needed to be edited out, however it was a work in process. Schehera usually kept such things hidden away using her djinn ability but she thought that her things would in safe in Sindria, it never occurred to her a thief would manage to break in. What if it wasn't a thief? Why if someone from Sinbad's inner circle wanted to search her things? But what for? Her little black book? She had spent years travelling from place to place, it would be a reasonable assumption, however she kept the most sensitive information in her head.

"I will kill those palace guards," Masrur declared when he entered the room, looking around to see the damage. "How could they let someone do this?"

"It's fine, nothing was taken," Schehera replied, calming him down. What if it wasn't a spy, nothing was taken after all, maybe someone was jealous of her closeness to the king? It didn't matter, right now all she wanted was a good soak in a bath. When Schehera reemerged refreshed and clean she found that Sinbad had moved her possessions into his own royal bed chamber.

"Well that was bold of you," she told him.

"You are clearly being targeted," Sinbad replied dramatically. "I must keep you safe, this is the safest place in the palace." Schehera just shook her head, she was too tired to argue with him, instead she crawled onto the bed and under the sheets.

"I'm beginning to think that you had something to do with it," she joked. "A ploy to get me into your bed, no matter we will have a long discussion about this tomorrow," she told him while getting comfortable. Sinbad smiled and laid down next to her, watching as she closed her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Schehera smiled and snuggled up beside him.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep and good night."

Sinbad didn't fall asleep, instead he watched her and gently stroked her cheek, he still couldn't believe they were together like this, it felt like a dream. As much as he wanted to stay by her side, he was king and a king had responsibilities. He'd skipped out on his work when he went to go dungeon conquering and had a weeks worth to catch up on. Careful not to wake her up he made his way to his office to find Jafar there already reading through a small pile of documents.

"You should get some sleep," Sinbad told his advisor. "You waited outside the dungeon for a week, your dehydrated and you need rest."

"I could say the same to you," replied Jafar. "All that effort and Schehera is the one who walks away with another djinn." This peaked Sinbad's interest.

"Another?" The djinn in the dungeon had said the same thing but he'd all but forgotten it given what had happened.

"Indeed, did she tell you about that?" Jafar asked, Sinbad shook his head and sat down at his desk. "I did some digging, did you know that Scehehera was the one who bought the Kou army into Huang? We all thought it was an invasion, it was a coup de'ta, 4 and a half years ago when you told her that you'd storm the palace to get her throne back she stopped you, but she never said why. We all thought it was because she didn't want you to get hurt, apparently it was because there was no need. A Kou noble was installed as the ruler of 'Ming-Yue province', did Schehera tell you it was actually her?"

"What?"

"Schehera's grandmother was a Kou noble, the eldest daughter of the Amaratsu family, the ruling family of one of the original 3 countries that eventually joined to form the Kou empire in recent years. When the Ren family took over there was a struggle, many people died, most of her grandmother's relatives died in fact. A month before Schehera was born the last of the Amratsu direct line passed away leaving her father as the heir, the Kou empire clearly didn't want him to inherit such a wealthy estate so instead they gave it to his daughter and engaged her to one of the Kou princes to keep the income within Kou." Jafar's voice was cold and passive, like he was simply stating facts instead of telling the history of one of his dearest friends, someone he'd travelled with for almost 4 years, but his priority was Sindria now and Schehera was a threat.

"What are you saying Jafar?" asked Sinbad. Why was he telling him all this, his mind was about to explode from the news that Schehera had a djinn alone, two of them now in fact.

"I'm saying that the reason Schehera is alive is because Ren Kouen wants her, Huang nation was surrounded on three sides by Balbadd in the south, Kou in the east and the Tenzin Plauteu in the west, they've maintained peace by wedding royalty from neighbouring countries, Schehera is the product of this." Jafar clarified. "By old law, 'the sons of the first before the second', in other words by right Prince Kouen's cousin should have inherited the throne not his father. Ren Kouen can strengthen his support if he marries her, no one will object, even if she's the deposed princess of an overthrown nation she has royal blood in her that traces to almost every country in the east. Even if she didn't have any lands or noble titles, her existence alone posses a threat to Kouen. His enemies could rally behind her, but at the same time he could use her in the Kou empire's expansion. Claiming the lands under her name."

"So you're saying WE should use her then?" asked Sinbad, his hands trembled with anger. "She's a human being! She's not some object that we can hand around!"

"She's kept secrets from us Sinbad!" Jafar replied. "We have three right here," he held up the documents he'd been reading. "I copied this from her room Sin, she's been making a file on Sindria, everything from the geography, tourism to secret passageways that I didn't even know about! Who is she compiling this for Sinbad?" Sinbad buried his head in his hands, unwilling to listen. "She's the perfect spy Sin, it's been 3 years since she left, 5 since her country was over thrown. Schehera-sama has known us for almost 7 years now but she's know the Ren royal family for almost 2 decades. If there was a war, do you really think she'll chose our side?"

"She'll chose no sides," Sinbad replied. "That's just who she is." Jafar shook his head.

"Huang is now a province of the Kou empire Sin, face reality, she'll chose their side. She'll pick Ren Kouen's side."

* * *

Sinbad didn't want to believe Jafar, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. Before he knew it, it was already dawn and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, making his way back to his bed chamber he opened the door and stopped as he admired the view. Schehera was starring out the window in a daze, she looked so radiant, in his room, in his bed, she was with him, she was his. He didn't want to think about the possibility that she was a spy. Quickly rushing to her side, she had turned her head at the sound, and he kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Morning," he said. Schehera giggled as Sinbad laid beside her and rested his head against her chest.

"Morning," she replied stroking his head. She couldn't be a spy, could she? No…

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"When I came in, you were lost in your thoughts." Schehera shrugged.

"Just thinking how you've adjusted so well to your position," she told him."This ruling thing comes so naturally to you, being a good king doesn't just mean economic prosperity, you are the heart of your kingdom, they look and rely on you. You've fulfilled their expectations wondrously."

Sinbad smiled. Jaguars words still on his mind he asked. "What about you then? You were born s princess, surely you miss your home." Schehera scoffed.

"What's there to miss?" She replied. "My home was like boil, you needed to lace the pus in order for it to heal." Sinbad tensed a little at her words. "Why are we talking about me anyway, I was admiring you."

"Schehera, what happened in Huang 5 years-" Sinbad began to ask but the look of pain in her eyes made him stop. "When did you get a djinn?" He asked instead. Schehera smiled and shook the chain around her wrist, Dinbad grinned. "That's your metal vessel?"

"We'll a djinn attaches themselves to an item of personal importance after all, this is the most important thing to me," she said casually. Sinbad kissed her forehead.

"It was...2 years ago?" Schehera said with a small frown as she tried to remember the right date. " Yeah, that sounds about right. It was a pure coincidence, I just so happened to stumble upon a dungeon and without thinking I went inside." She sighed. "It soon became clear that I had to either conquer it or die, so I chose the former."

Sinbad tapped the bracelet. "What does it do?" Schehera laughed.

"I really have no clue what this djinn is about," she confessed, however to Sinbad it sounded like she was avoiding the question. "I can't use it in battle, however it handy for storage, I can open up a small portal to another dimension. No idea where it is, but I can store things away in it, that's about it." Schehera indicated to her sword that sat at the foot of the bed. "It seems I've picked up another strange on here as well."

"Your a king vessel now, or well you have been for a while," Sinbad pointed out. "Have you ever thought of reclaiming your throne?"

Schehera gave him a strange look before smiling. "No," she answered. "I'm not like you, I'm not suited to rule."

"I disagree, you've been here only a couple of weeks and my people love you."

Schehera shook her dead. "I'm selfish Sinbad, too selfish to be a ruler. You wanted a country that'll change the world, I have no such desires. I love the world as it is, is it perfect? Of course not, but even if you succeed that fact will not change. So why plunge our world into war? Is it worth it? This loss of so many lives for a future that may or may not be better than what we have now? I don't see it."

Sinbad eyed Schehera carefully, if did she disagreed with his action enough to try and stop him? He didn't know...

The next couple of month or so was rather uneventful in Sindria, Sinbad and Schehera were annoyingly happy and in love, evens Jafar's words couldn't dampen his king's mood. However Sindria was a small country that relied on trading to thrive and recently one of their neighbours 'Kata' had ceased all their activities in Sindrian waters. While the loss of business wasn't a crippling blow, it was concerning.

"Why do you think they've stopped all foreign interactions?" asked Jafar.

"I don't know," Sinbad answered. "I have a bunch of theoties but no way of confirming if any of them are correct."

"You technically do," Jafar pointed out, his king glared up at him.

"No," he said firmly. "No, I'm not asking Schehera."

"She spent almost a month there in and around the royal palace, I heard that the king was rather fond of her. They gave her full access."

"No, you know as well as I do she gave them her word never to speak of what she's seen. Why else did they let her in," Sinbad frowned at Jafar who appeared unaffected.

"She can make an exception," Jafar said calmly, however they both knew that it wouldn't be just this once. "If she truly cared, don't you think she'd help regardless? Sin, what if this isn't an isolated incident? What if there's more to come? Sindria is young, we can't afford another mistake like last time."

Schehera who was spending the day in Yamraiha's laboratory made her way to Sinbad's office. She knocked on the door. "Sinbad, it's me!"

"Come in," Sinbad's voice replied, Schehera entered and closed the door behind. "What brings you here?"

Schehera smiled. "Did you forget? Lunch!" Sinbad quickly turned and looked out the window, the sun was high up in the sky signifying noon.

"Yes! Sorry, I've just been do swamped," he replied.

Schehera shrugged. "It's fine, I know that the sudden departure of Kata ships is causing problems." Sinbad frowned, he didn't tell her anything, exchanging looks with Jafar raised an eyebrow at him.

Not willing to listen to the general's lecture he stood up. "Let's go then."

* * *

Sinbad and Schehera sat outside on the grass eating lunch, it was a lovely day and he was spending time with his loved one however a dark mood hung over the king of Sindria, absentmindedly chewing on his food he starred at the ground in thought. At first Schehera tried to engage him but eventually gave up, taking advantage of his slowed pace she managed to eat most of the food laid out without him noticing. Eventually Sinbad looked at her and asked. "How'd you know?"

"Hmm?" Schehera's mouth too full to reply.

"About Kata, how'd you know?"

"Oh! That, it was easy enough, I was down at the docks the other day and a few sailors mentioned the lack of Kata ships, a merchant said he'd been unable to import certain wares into Sindria and a poor man complained about being unable to visit his family because no ship would take him," Schehera replied. "I just put two and two together, I kinda predicted this would happen when I left the country but it's going down sooner than I-" She stopped herself and cursed, she wanted to walk up to the nearest tree and bang her head against it, she talked far too much.

"What is?" asked Sinbad.

"No!" Schehera said quickly. "No, no, no, honestly I should have said anything."

"You've started, now finish," Sinbad offered with a dazzling smile, Schehera however glared at him.

"You and that stupid smile, I swear every time I'm around you," she stopped herself and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then what?"

"I get swept up in your momentum," said Schehera. "I get dazzled by your smile, I forget even my own rules and I," she laughed. "I lose myself and I don't know if it's a good thing."

"Schehera," Sinbad reached out and touched her arm. "Of course it's a good thing, we're, I'm a different person with you, a better person, a better king. I would do anything for you, this country is your home as well."

"No, it's not," Schehera pointed out. "This is your home Sinbad, not mine."

"So you don't care what happens to it?"

"Of course I do! But, I am nothing if not my knowledge Sinbad, please understand that. I know you want me to help you but I gave the former king of Kata my word, and I won't break that. Not for you, not for anyone!"

"What is your word to a dead man against the lives of a kingdom!?" Sinbad asked furious at how she even could compare the two.

"Your kingdom Sinbad! This is your kingdom, of course your bias, but I can't help you, to me, this place is the same as any other, no, Sinbad," Sinbad's hurt expression made her stop. "You know what I mean."

"No, i don't!" Sinbad answered, he gripped her arm. "I don't understand why you're so difficult!? Wy can't you just tell me?"

"There is civil strife in the capital, the government is unstable and they don't want news of it to spread to other countries," Schehera said quietly, however her eyes were glazed over, her voice monotoned, her face without expression.

"Schehera?" Sinbad waved a hand in front of her eye but she didn't blink, it was like she was just a doll. Empty. "Schehera!?" Sinbad left go of her arm and grabbed both shoulders to shake her. Schehera blinked, she smiled up at him, she was back, relief poured over the king.

"What's wrong?" she asked, clueless to what had just happened.

* * *

Sinbad sat as he desk in his office alone pouring over the documents in front of him, one of the things he didn't enjoy about being king was all the paper work he had to do to run a country, it was seemingly endless, when one thing was resolved another would pop up and then it would snowball into something that kept him locked in doors for days. The only thing keeping him sane was the thought of having lunch with Schehera, he'd go running into her arms and she'd comfort him. However she was recently acting strange, when he asked she just smiled and said everything was fine, but he knew it wasn't.

Sinbad sighed, why did he have to think about her? The pit of longing in his stomach tightened as the image of her smile appeared in his mind. Sinbad was the happiest he'd ever been in his whole life, he had accomplished what he set out to do years ago, to build a country that could change the world, now he even had someone to share that success with. He had everything he wanted and more, and it scared him.

Sinbad was terrified of loosing what he'd worked so hard to gain. He was terrified of being a bad king, he was even more terrified of loosing Schehera. He'd never known love until recently but he could no longer remember what life was like without her, he needed her, yet she didn't need him. She was free, no country, no people, no responsibility. Schehera was free, able to travel and go wherever she pleased. There was nothing keeping her in Sindria, nothing but Sinbad himself and perhaps Masrur. Just one small tether that held her to this small island, what if it broke? What if she sailed away without him? What if she walked away? What if she simply she grew bored and left?

He wanted to follow her to the ends of the earth, that was how much he loved her. Enough to leave everything behind and run off into the sunset with the woman he loved, but he couldn't do that. It was all just wishful thinking. He had responsibilities now. He was king. King of Sindria, and he could never abandon his country, unlike Schehera, what held him to the island was more than just a couple of people. He loved her, but what was on man's happy ending compared to a country?

Schehera was free. That one thought alone scared him more than anything else combined. So much so he desired a means to bind her to him, to keep her by his side no matter what. A dark thought cross his mind but he pushed it aside. Not only was it morally wrong, if she ever knew about it she would leave him without a second thought, she hated being tied down more than anything else. Sinbad thought back to what happened the previous week, Schehera's eyes going blank, she seemed to have disappeared, no more than an empty shell.

_"Schehera?" asked Sinbad. He waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't respond, she was almost like a doll in a trance. "Schehera!?" he asked again this time shaking her._

She was gone, for a brief moment the girl he loved was gone, nothing left but her lifeless body. Exactly what happened? Schehera didn't seem to recall the event at all, she acted as if nothing had happened, but it did. And she told him what he wanted to know, she did as he told her to. For once instead of making him worry, he listened and did as he wanted her to.

He almost wished she would always do so, instead of constantly challenging and opposing him, questioning his decisions and above all, that severe need to travel that sometimes possessed her. He could no longer roam the world with her like he once did, he'd obtained and achieved too much, people relied on him, and he relied on her. Why couldn't she see this? Why couldn't she just quietly stay by his side?

No, Sinbad shook his head, what was he thinking? He loved that about her, he loved her fire, he passion, the way she stood up for what she believed in, even the way she lashed out when angry, he loved all of it. He loved her. Just the way she was. Yet….

Schehera clenched her fist to stop herself from shaking but it was no use, what was wrong with her? Her hand had been shaking so badly that the her writingmade no sense and she didn't know why. The ringing had finally subsided. She'd even gone to a doctor who said she was perfectly fine, yet she felt like she had no control over her body, she constantly felt sick to her stomach from nausea, her body was weak and her mind scattered.

"What is going on?" she asked herself. Was it the new djinn? It'd been months already but perhaps her body still needed time to adjust like it did the last time, Seire's abilities were the type that needed to be constantly active, if not she would lose whatever possessions she stored in the artificially created dimension. At first it drained her but now it was second nature, she no longer even needed to think about it.

* * *

Schehera reached into the draw of the desk where she sat for the bottle of very expensive wine she kept hidden there away from Sinbad's clutches, pulling open the cork she drank a large mouthful straight from the bottle, not even stopping to savor the taste. Alcohol seemed to help with the tremors. "Seire," Schehera called quietly, the bracelet glowed before a shadow enclosed it and her hand with it. When she pulled her hand out in of the shadow, in her clutches was the katana. She set it down on the desk before putting what she'd managed to write inside the portal and closed it, ever since her room was ransack she kept valuables hidden away. Perhaps there was a spy in Sindria or perhaps it was just a thief, not that she really believed a mere thief managed to find their way into the heart of the palace, however she wasn't going to take any chances. Schehera drank another mouthful of wine and then another, and before she knew it, the bottle was half empty.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said taking another swing. The large oak door opened and Masrur strolled inside. "Hey."

"Hey, what you doing here?" he asked.

"This is my room after all."

"I mean aren't you staying with Sinbad? Why are you back here?"

Schehera just shrugged and took another sip. "I needed somewhere quiet to work, that's all." Masrur raised an eyebrow at the empty desk and the bottle in her hand. "Well obviously it's not going well," she snapped.

"Writer's block? Anything I can help with," replied Masrur. "I's only been a couple of months since your last release, should't you be taking a break and not writing?"

"I've got nothing else to do here," Schehera pointed out. "I'm basically free loading with nothing else to do, it's been over 3 months since I first arrived already, I'm pretty sure it's the longest time I've stayed in any one in a very long time."

"You're not leaving are you!?"

"No, of course not," Schehera assured him. "It's just a case of wanderlust I guess…" However she didn't convince anyone, not even herself.

"You're not used to staying on one place is all," said Masrur. "You're so used to going from place to place that you haven't set down any roots, that's all."

"Roots?" Schehera echoed, she hadn't even thought that far ahead. Was that what she was doing?

"Thing's are going to be different now, you'll see. It's kind of exciting actually. Some day soon you'll be Queen-" Queen?! Schehera didn't hear the rest of what he was saying, instead of reassuring her Masrur only made her even more anxious. Schehera hesitated before answering, she wasn't one to lie but she didn't want to worry him either, after all there was nothing he could do to help.

"I'm fine," but she didn't sound like it.

"You've been throwing up," Masrur pointed out. Schehera didn't reply. "Don't try to deny it, you have a very distinctive walk, I could hear you running in the middle of the night to the bathroom down the hall instead of Sinbad's bathroon. You don't want him to know. Are you pregnant?"

"No! I-I'm fine," she tried to assure him, her nails picking at the bottle's label. "I think it's my new djinn, the timing matches, my body is just adjusting."

"You sure?" He didn't look convinced. "This has never happened to Sinbad and he has six of those things."

"Well they say an idiot doesn't catch a cold," Schehera replied, making him laugh. "I'm fine, seriously." She tried to sound convincing and Masrur seemed to buy it this time.

"If that's what you say," he said with a smile. "Anyway, I was on my way to the training hall, wanna go a couple rounds?" he offered. Schehera grinned.

"And beat your arse? Of course, do you even need to ask?" she said, Masrur laughed and shook his head.

"See you there then," he said leaving. Schehera drained the last few drops of wine before getting up, it would take more than a single bottle to get her drunk but her head was beginning to feel light, and if it wasn't for the liquid courage she would perhaps have more sense than to agree.


	7. Chapter 7: Fear and change

**Chapter 7**

At the training grounds Schehera was dressed in her old robes, they were comfortable and over the years she had adapted her fighting style with them in mind. She used the long skirt to disguise the movement of her legs, whilst her arms were free of any excess weight, ready for action. Masrur wore his own usual white robe when off duty, like her, he wore what he fought best in, perhaps in pure physical ability he surpassed her, however in a fight anything could happen, and Schehera was all about surprises.

"They're not moving," complained Sharrkan from the sidelines.

"Shhh," hushed Hinahoho beside him.

Masrur noticed a slight lightness to Schehera's steps, was it the nausea that caused it? She didn't look ill but then again she never did, she had this uncanny ability hold a poker face. Masrur moved and made a swing at her with his right fist, she easily dodge it as expected and predicting how she would move he moved in response to hit her with a left hook. He never expected to even so much as brush her, he thought she would read his movements and he had prepared a whole list of counter moves in response, yet she didn't dodge. Schehera seemed to have stopped moving, her eyes basically blank, as if nothing was present in her body and it was just a empty shell. Masrur hit her in the left socket and sent her flying back a few meters, immediately stopping the fight he raced to catch her before her head hit the ground but it was too late, and Schehera laid unconscious on the floor. Hinahoho was the first to reach her, picking her up off the ground he pushed the hair away from her face to check her injuries.

"What happened?" he asked Masrur, bruising was already beginning to form around her left eye.

"I-I don't know," Masrur answered. "One minute she's there, the next…I don't understand what happened? She could have dodged it but…no, she should have dodged!"

The ringing had returned, Schehera buried her head between her arms, but it did nothing against the echoing sound in her ears, it made her entire body ache and she had no idea what was causing it. Was it as a result from the blow to the head Masrur gave her? She didn't know, she didn't cared, she just wanted it to stop. She didn't remember anything, she couldn't remember what had happened. Who was she? Schehera couldn't move, she couldn't talk, even breathing was hard. She couldn't focus her mind, instead she found herself in a daze reliving old memories again and again in her head.

_"You don't seem happy," remarked Kouen as he made his way to Schehera's hiding place in one of the Kou imperial palace's many gardens. Though she was in hiding her personal guard Ward stood nearby giving away her location, hovering was what she would call it though, not guarding. The rest of her royal retinue were still out looking for her._

_"You can't be here," replied Schehera. "We're engaged now, we can't meet until the wedding." Kouen shrugged and sat down beside her._

_"Does it really matter? I've known you for years now, it's not like we can just pretend we don't know each other," he said in response, Schehera just nodded. The fifteen year old wasn't happy, her engagement to Hakuyuu was now void due to the prince's death, she had no idea how to feel about it, she couldn't bring herself to be sad since she had never met the man. Yet she found herself hopeful that Koumei would take his place, she wasn't in love with the newly promoted second prince, but she did consider him her best friend in the world and if she had to be engaged to a Kou prince, she wanted it to be him. Instead it was Kouen, she didn't hate him, but she had no idea what type of future they would have together, in a word the first prince was ruthless, so much so he would burn with passion and yet keep his heart of ice._

_"I'm sorry," Schehera said quietly. "I know this isn't what you wanted either, Koumei mention a girl, some minister's daughter that you were interested in or something."_

_"Meiling? Forget her," said Kouen. "She's… she was just a fling, it was nothing serious." Schehera felt the prince's eyes on her, yet unlike his usual cold gaze they felt gentle. "You know, I'm not too happy about this either, but do you have to be so miserable?" Schehera began to giggle at the tone of his voice, he sounded almost hurt, the giggles soon escalated and she found herself in tears of laughter which in turn made Kouen laugh as well. "Come on, I know you wanted Koumei and Koumei wanted to be picked as well, but, things happen, it could be a lot worse," he pointed out._

_Schehera could only laugh and soon Kouen joined in, it was such an uncommon sound, he hardly smiled but when he did his entire presence seemed to be lifted and for a little while he looked like the 17 year old boy that he was, no longer a child but not yet a man. He was growing out of his delicate feminine features but they were still there, especially in that sharp, delicate jawline of his which Schehera relentlessly mocked._

_"I don't really hate you, you know that right?" Schehera looked up at the prince and met his eyes, for the first time since she received the news she smiled, he wasn't a bad person, kind even…sometimes, yes it could be a lot worse._

_"I don't really hate you either," she replied with a smile. "In fact I don't hate you at all." Kouen returned the smile._

_"We could make this work," he said. For a while she was almost hopeful, marrying someone after falling in love was out of the question for either of them, they both knew this, she was a princess after all and he an imperial prince, they were to be wed to someone not of their own choosing and someone to their country's benefit, to their people's prosperity. The engagement was perhaps the next best thing to falling in love, Kouen while distant and cold wasn't a cruel man, he was ruthless and bloodthirsty but he had no taste for torture or murder unless it was to the benefit of his country. He was a man of principle, perhaps not one the general public would approve of but he was a saint compared to her father, above all he would never beat someone for the sake of it… unless it was on the battlefield or in the training room but never at home, never to degrade or control someone, he used mind games for those. Schehera shook her head, she was trying to convince herself that Kouen was a good thing but she seemed to be doing the opposite._

_"We could," agreed Schehera after a long pause. "W could make this work." They sat in silence when Kouen noticed the bruising on her hands, the makeup that covered them had rubbed off when wiping her tears. Kouen's eyes suddenly turned cold, he reached and held her hand, examining the bruises._

_"He's still hurting you?" questioned Kouen. If it was Koumei who asked she would have lied, he was so tenderhearted she didn't wanted to worry him, Kouen on the other hand never finched, she could lean on him._

_"Three more years," was all Schehera said in reply, three more years until she was to be wed and free from her father. There was no point in trying to reassure or comfort her and she knew he knew this, whenever he'd seen the marks in the past he'd ignore them and just accepted it as reality, there was nothing he could do to help, and she didn't want him to try. Her father was the King, and a King could do as he liked._

_"Maybe not," said Kouen to her surprise, it wasn't his usual response. "Maybe you could get out sooner?"_

_Schehera just rolled her eyes, why was he sporting such nonsense?_

* * *

"What happened?" Sinbad demanded as stormed into the bed chambers where Schehera laid unconscious in bed with Masrur, Sharrkan and Hinahoho hovering around her while Yamraiha checked her injuries. Jafar trailed in behind him with the same concerned expression.

"She's fine," assured the magician. "Just passed out, she wasn't even hit that hard, I don't think it was the blow that knocked her out."

"What happened?" Sinbad demanded again. Hinahoho turned to Masrur.

"I didn't really see anything that unusual, did you?" he asked.

"Not at all," replied a shaken Masrur, this was an unusual sight. "I-I thought she would dodge it, she should have, I don't understand what happened? She could have easily avoided it but…"

"But what?" asked Jafar with a concerned expression while Sinbad lifted Schehera into his arms.

"I don't know, she..she just, she stopped."

"You mean she froze?"

"No, she just stopped moving, it was like she wasn't there anymore, like she wasn't herself, like she no longer had control of her own body," said Masrur. "I don't get it."

"Do you think she was just day dreaming?" suggested Sharrkan. "I've done it plenty of times and walked into walls." Most of those in the room ignored his remarks.

"So has she, but it wasn't like that, there…there was nothing, her eyes," Masrur supressd a shiver. "They were just glazed over, blank. She's been ill," he told Yamraiha. "Really sick, throwing up in the middle of the night sick. She hasn't been eating properly, she hasn't been sleeping well, just every has gone to shit, do you think maybe-"

"What are you talking about?" interrupted Sinbad. "She's been ill?" That was impossible, he never noticed anything like that.

"She's been nauseated a lot lately," explained Masrur.

"Enough!" said Yamraiha taking charge of the situation. She shook her head, throw these men in a battlefield and they were capable of taking down armies, put them in a sick room and they were useless. "Out! All of you! Now! She needs rest and she can't get that with all this chatter going on, out! All of you!"

Obediently the men left the room but Sinbad lingered, when Yamraiha gave him a cold glare he quickly remarked. "You didn't mean me as well did you?" From his tone, she could tell he wasn't going to leave no matter what she said.

"No," she sighed. "Close the door," Sinbad did as she bid. "There's something I need to tell you."

"About Schehera?" Yamraiha nodded. "Is she ill?"

"No, perhaps…" the magician sighed, she didn't know how to bring this up but she had no choice. "I sensed something inside her, inside Schehera, I think it's the reason she's ill."

"What! What is it?" Sinbad demanded. "Can you fix it?"

"She's, I felt a presence inside her, another presence inside her," Yamraiha's cheeks flush as she spoke. "And the symptoms Masrur mentioned, it fits…"

"A presence? Another presence inside her?" Sinbad repeated, he took a moment to think about it. "What? Do you mean she's-?"

"I'm not certain," Yamraiha quickly interrupted. "I sensed something, but I'm not sure what, it might have been just a reaction to some magical charm she was wearing that I wasn't aware. I'm saying maybe, there is a chance, that's all!"

"How do you check?" asked Sinbad.

"I need to bring a midwife or a doctor here, someone with more knowledge in this area first, so don't say anything to her, I don't want to trouble her with mere conjecture," said Yamraiha. Sinbad nodded in agreement, if she was ill, there was no need to worry her any more than they had to without proof. "I'll leave you two alone then," Yamraiha said as she stood up and left.

"Thank you," Sinbad told her as she closed the door behind her however it was just an after thought, his attention was focused on Schehera lying unconscious in front of him.

She looked pale, thinner as well, why hadn't he noticed this before? Because she didn't want him to, because she didn't want to worry him, he'd been constantly busy with work and in the little time they had together she didn't want him to trouble him during his leisure time. Despite her words about being not a good person, she was kind to those she cared about, you just had to look past the horrible personality and attitude problems, you needed to look really hard.

"Why didn't you tell me," Sinbad said, she couldn't hear him but she needed to, she needed to know that she could tell him anything. Anything at all… yet he remembered the incident not too long ago when she refused to disclose what she knew about foreign rulers and the political status of other nations, such information was priceless, especially for a newly established kingdom, something she refused to share.

Sinbad reached out to touch, yet when they made contact a sudden spark ran through in, Sinbad quickly pulled his hand back, what just happened? Sinabd placed his hand on hers, this time prepared, and that was when he felt it, the other presence inside Schehera. She wasn't pregnant, the other presences wasn't a new life, it was him. Sinbad's heart sank, what did this mean?

* * *

"How bad do I look?" was the first thing Schehera asked when she came to a couple of hours later causing all those around her to laugh. Yamraiha sighed in relief, despite what she told the other generals they somehow found a way to worm themselves back into Sinbad's private chambers and were playing cards wile waiting for Schehera to regain consciousness.

"You look fine," Sinbad assured, he pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Of course you'd say that, we're dating," replied Schehera. "How bad do I look?" she asked again, this time the question was directed to Jafar.

"You'll have a fine black eye," the advisor answered. Schehera just smiled, she looked at Yamraiha and asked.

"Can you do your magic thing and hide this?" The magician just laughed.

"You look radiant, besides I think just a little makeup will do the job."

"If I look as bad as I feel, I'll need more than a little," said Schehera slowly sitting up. "What happened?"

"That's what we all want to know," said Hinahoho who slapped Masrur on the back. "This one is paranoid he tried to kill you."

"I did not!" the fanalis quickly retorted.

"I must have been thinking about something else," confessed Schehera. "And got a blow to the face for my troubles."

"Tsk Tsk, Masrur, you know you should never injure a girl's face," lectured Sharrkan.

"I thought she would dodge!" snapped Masrur causing the room to erupt with laughter.

"Well, now we know the princess is alright, I'll take my leave," Hinahoho said getting up from his place on the floor.

"We should leave as well again," said Sharrkan, Yamraiha, Jafar and Masrur nodded.

"Thank you," said Schehera with a battered smile as they left the room, now it was only Sinbad and Schehera.

"You okay?" asked Sinbad.

"It looks worse than it feels," Schehera assured him.

"Schehera…" Sinbad opened his mouth to tell her what was causing her illness, the reason she'd been so distracted lately, that it was his fault. She smiled and waited for him to continue but he couldn't, a thought occurred to him, what if the only reason she was with him right now was because of Zepar's influence inside her. Fear took hold, what if? In the end he couldn't say it. "It's nothing, just glad you're alright."

"Me too."

It was a cold night, Sinbad regretted not wearing a coat as he sat on the roof of his palace enjoying some wine and snacks. The moon was extremely beautiful tonight he noticed, perhaps it always was and only now did he noticed.

There was no doubt that it was Zepar's ability that he sense from Schehera's body, yet when did it happen? He would never do such a thing to her, never…however, that time in the dungeon, he had transformed into Zepar and attacked her thinking she was another illusion. Was it then? It had to be.

Then was everything she said just what he wanted to hear, was the only reason she was still in Sindria and not on another of her adventures because of Zepar's powers? Because he didn't want her to leave? He'd never really explored the full extent of Zepar's abilities, especially not this one, the idea of controlling someone, forcing them to do something against their will, the notion made him sick. He had to fix this, he had to, he couldn't do this to anyone, especially not her…but what if she left, what if she thought he'd done it on purpose and hated him for it? Fear ran through his body as he imagined her angry eyes starring at him with hate and disgust, he shivered and not from the cold.

* * *

Ward was a battle hardened man in his late thirties, dressed in black robes embroidered with an intricate silver pattern of a peony, cherry blossom and chrysanthemum which were the sigil of his liege lord, he wore sturdy boots and a heavy sword attached to his waist with a royal blue sash, his face was weathered and his large hand callused, the definition of a perfect warrior yet there was a gentleness to his dark red eyes.

He stood guarding the Second Prince of Kou and the Castellan of Ming-Yue; a province of the Kou empire formerly known as the Huang nation. Ward himself was Huang born with mixed blood, he had his father's black hair but his mother's fanalis eyes, when Kou invaded his home land like many of his brethren followed his princess he entered into service of the Kou noble House Amaratsu, a powerful ruling family with various territories within Kou, their seat of power had recently been moved and was now situated in the capital city of Ming-Yue province, Saiunkoku.

Ward was once part of the royal guard and Princess Schehera's sworn sword, she was a temperamental girl, fickle and prone to fits, the other guards all but avoided her preferring to protect the much beloved prince instead. Ward being of mixed heritage was regarded as second class and wasn't given any choice in the assignment, however he loved the spoilt little princess with all his heart.

He was never married and saw her as the daughter he never had. Princess Schehera wasn't widely loved like her brother, however the best thing Ward had to say about the Crown Prince was that he was kind and good person. The people were excited for him to take the throne, in Ward's own opinion, no doubt he'd have made a good king, Princess Schehera on the other hand would have been an excellent one.

Not many people saw the calculating and manipulative nature beneath her fickle persona, as the Princess matured she traded her fiery temper for cold wisdom and hard logic, she submerged herself in knowledge and thrived in politics. She would have been a capable leader, yet when Huang was invaded instead of fighting she handed her country over on a silver platter.

Ward used to think Princess Schehera surrendered her country out of anger, that she wanted to be free of it, it was only after when he saw the Kou army did he finally understand. With Kou's resources Huang had no chance, she choose the path of least resistance and instead of fighting she ensured her people's position in the new regime.

For a moment the princess was free of any responsibilty, however Prince Kouen had given the ruling rights of the lands and all it's revenue to a Kou aristocrat, the Duchess of Ming-Yue added Huang to her holdings and renamed the province according. What many people did not realised at the time was that Princess Schehera was made the Duchess of Ming-Yue as a birthday gift by the previous Kou emperor when she was born, it was a duchy whose name had died out in the male line and Schehera's claim to it was as strong as anyone else's. They passed over her brother who was to be Huang's next King for Schehera who was to marry a Kou prince, at the time they saw no harm in handing a new born such a large and wealthy estate.

As a result Duchess Schehera of Ming-Yue, of the noble House Amaratsu was installed as the new ruler by the First Kou Prince himself. The lands that were once known as the Huang nation had prospered over the last few years, instead of disappearing under the Kou banner 'Ming-Yue Province' had become known for its luxury textiles and goods, nobles and royalty travelled from across the world to have garments and jewelry custom designed and made by Huang artisans.

Ward was now the head of Duchess Schehera's noble guard, with the Duchess herself away she had named a former Huang minister official Charon as her Castellan of Ming-Yue. Charon now sat in a meeting with Prince Koumei over a few administrative issues, although Charon ruled Ming-Yue in the Duchess's stead, Prince Koumei kept a close eye on its affairs.

Charon was a practical and patient man who didn't mind, the Prince gave wise and prudent counsel and was never one to throw his weight around. In his late twenties the Castellan was one of the Princess few allies after the late King beheaded his father for treason along with her brother. He was one of only a handful of government officials Princess Schehera kept around, many were banished and stripped of their holdings whilst the worse were executed as part of the treaty agreement. Most of the Huang nobles kept their titles, however they were made to give up a large portion of their wealth to the Kou imperial treasury in exchange.

Ming-Yue was under heavy scrutiny and paid tremendous taxes to the imperial family, yet compared to other conquered lands, they were quite well off. The province wasn't ruled by an individual tied to the royal family through marriage or a minister that had been promoted to take the job. The changes the Kou empire implemented were easily absorbed, due to their proximity Huang's culture was near identical to Kou's with the exception of polygamy. In Kou the children of second wives and concubines to royalty and nobility were acknowledged as legal heirs, however in Huang they were seen as bastards.

"How is Lady Schehera?" Ward overheard Charon ask the Prince, the two got along quite well, both possessing the same mild temper needed to survive the long run in Princess Schehera's company.

"Still in Sindria," Prince Koumei replied. "It seems she's in the middle of writing another book. I think that writing is just an excuse for that severe wander lust of hers though, she doesn't stay in one place for too long, she doesn't need the money, give her a little time and she'll be on the road to Reim or somewhere else far far away. Even while here in Kou she'd travel from place to place."

"Your royal brother did request her services as his advisor, she is a skilled linguist and archaeologist, perhaps the best in the field of Ancient Torran. Also, the revenue from her first has been very beneficial." Charon pointed out. Ward could practically hear Koumei roll his eyes.

"My brother's greed and lust for knowledge is as terrible as hers," replied the Second Prince. "I know for a fact that many of those so called 'business trips' to the west were just excuses for them to wander the countryside exploring old Torran ruins."

"That is true," agreed Charon. "If it wasn't for your royal brother, Duchess Schehera would leave the Ming-Yue province and never come back. As ridiculous as it is, I can picture her grace living off the land in some ancient city ruins in the forrest."

"For some reason, as out of character it is, I can see that high maintenance princess doing exactly that," Koumei laughed. "When he entrusted ruling rights to the Amaratsu noble family she named you ruler in her stead then ran away to join the circus and didn't come back for a whole year. If it wasn't for my brother I would have taken a search party to find her."

"Do you believe her stay in Sindria will be much longer my prince?" asked Charon, there was a worried tone in his voice.

"Those whispers haven't stopped?"

"No, the unrest is only growing by the day, there are those coming from foreign lands claiming to have blood rights to what was once Huang, others come to ask the Duchess for her hand in marriage," said Charon, Prince Koumei laughed.

"She'd never say yes, the only thing she hates more than having power is someone else holding power over her," he replied.

"I agree, if that was all then there'd be no problem your highness," Charon continued. "However there has been unsettling news from within my borders, noble families do not like the heavy taxes and see the subordination to Kou as an insult."

"The fools ought to know there is no chance of a coup d'etat, Schehera has no direct blood relatives and there is no one else to rally behind, even if they succeeded, the might of the Kou empire would crush this place in an instant," replied Koumei.

"I know this your highness, you know this, but fools are fools because they see only what they want to see."

* * *

When Sinbad returned to his bed chambers to check up on her, instead of being asleep Schehera was starring out the window. "What are you thinking?" he asked sitting on the bed beside her. Schehera smiled when she saw him but there was a sadness to her eyes and voice when she spoke.

"Sin...I've been thinking, about travelling a bit, I'm going stir crazy here in Sindria and the dark continent-"

"You're leaving me," Sinbad accused, his eyes clearly hurt.

"What? No, of course not!"

"You just said-"

"I said that I'm going crazy from staying in one place for so long, I never said anything about leaving you."

"But you're still leaving me."

"I'm coming back, right back," she assured him quickly. "But I'm stuck, I haven't been able to write for weeks now, I just need a change of scenery, that's all. I've been wanting to go to the dark continent and see the great rift for a while now, and yesterday Heliophat's ambassador has offered to take me part of the way there on his ship, so I figure, why not?"

"It's a gigantic hole in the ground," Sinbad pointed out. "What's so interesting about a gigantic hole in the ground?"

"It's the possibility of what's in it, where it came from, what caused it? How long it's been there? It's the wonder and the posibility, and I need that right now Sinbad, please understand." Schehera didn't want to tell him that the main reason she was anxious was because of what Masrur had said before, about her becoming queen.

"You're leaving."

"Yes."

"You're leaving me," accused Sinbad. Schehera frowned in confusion. Why was that all he could think about? Was that all he heard?

"No, of course I'm not, why on earth would you think such a thing?"

Then don't go! I forbid you to!"

"Forbid me?" Schehera rose up and glared at the King. "I do what I want! You can't forbid me to do anything! Got it, Sinbad?!" She sighed. "What's going on with you? Sinbad..."

"No! I said no, you're not going anywhere!" insisted the King of Sindria, without thinking he used magoi, forcing it into her body and awakening Zepar's influence inside her. Schehera's eyes widened and glazed over, her expressions faded and her voice monotoned.

"Yes, I not going anywhere," she agreed.


	8. Chapter 8: Relics of Home

**Chapter 8**

"You sure it's alright to be up and about?" asked Yamraiha as she and Schehera walked through the market streets the next day.

"I'm fine, it'll take a little more than a black eye to keep me in bed," replied Schehera, she hadn't even bothered to hide it with makeup but wore a purple shawl around her head that she took from Sinbad's wardrobe to make it less obvious and protect her skin from the sun. Over the last week or so she'd been feeling cramped and confined in Sindria however today she suddenly wanted to explore this great country, her head felt lighter however her chest still ached, longing for an adventure. She stopped and turned to face the magician. "I don't need a babysitter, I'll be fine!"

"But-" Yamraiha began to reply but the look Schehera gave her said 'it feels like you don't trust me, if you don't leave I'll hate you'! Finally she sighed. "Fine, be careful, okay?" Schehera nodded and waved her friend goodbye as she made her way back to the palace.

Schehera continued her trip alone and stopped once she reached the coffee shop she'd been seeking, spotting a familiar face sitting alone at a table she sat down in the empty chair opposite him. He had somehow managed to get a servant inside the palace to sneak him a message to her, it never ceased to amaze her, his resourcefulness that was.

"Don't get up," she told him when he saw her, his immediate reaction was to stand and bow but her words made him stop. "What do you want?" she demanded of the weathered face man, dressed in simple dark robes, the obvious eastern aspects of his clothes would normally have draw attention, however ever since Schehera arrived in Sindria, many citizen had begun imitating her way of dressing, she'd become quite the fashion icon despite the fact that most of her clothes were given to her as gifts from other people.

"Your highness," greeted Ward bowing his head, even if she didn't allow him to give her the proper greeting for someone of her status he felt he still needed to show some level of respect.

"I'm not a princess anymore," Schehera pointed out.

"Your Grace perhaps then," offered Ward, despite the stoic nature of his expression Schehera could tell he was mocking her, creases formed around his dark red eyes.

"I'm no lady either, what do you want?" Schehera demanded again.

"It's been such a long time my liege, at least allow me some time to bask in your beauty," said Ward with a small smile and incredible patience. "I have ordered some refreshments, " he indicated to the cakes and beverages in front of them. "I do hope they're to your liking."

"You know my taste buds, you tell me," replied Schehera picking up a fork and dug it into a round cake decorated in iced flowered.

"May I enquire the nature of your battle wound?" asked Ward tapping his own eye. "I must find the individual who did such a thing."

"To punish him?"

"Not at all, you are more than capable of doing so yourself, I merely wish to know how he managed to land such a magnificent blow on someone as elusive as yourself, surely they must be a master of martial arts."

"That he was," acknowledged Schehera, however she said no more, Ward was a relic of her past, someone that reminded her of the worse days even though he himself was nothing but kind to her, perhaps her prickliness and sharpness was misdirected but he always seemed to be the one who was always tracked her down and reminding her of past.

"You seem a little thin, but overall you seem happy," Schehera's frown deepened, she was trying her best to be sullen but he could still tell her state of mind below all the bravado. "Happier than I've ever seen you," Ward's smile spread, Schehera remembered people whispering in the past on how it was such a rare thing for the solider to be seen smiling, yet to her she could not remember any other expression, the first and only time she'd seen him truly angry was when she returned alone after being kidnapped for a few days. No one else in the palace seemed to have noticed that she was gone and Ward was away with her brother at the time, when he learnt of what had happened he put the fear of god into the other soldiers, for the first time she felt protected, not safe perhaps, but not so much alone anymore. "That is good, I'm glad to see you so."

Ward meant when he said she looked happy, yet there was something off about his princess. Was it the glazed over look in her eyes or the slight tension when she moved? He wasn't sure, yet something was definitely strange about her, something was wrong, what was it?

"You've lost your tan," Schehera commented, his weathered face from the harsh Huang sun was softer. "Working indoors all day seems to suit you." Ward shrugged.

"I only perform such tasks when your Grace and the Castellan are both away," he replied. "Even then I do my best to delay matters until Charon returns, I am a solider, I do my best when I am following orders instead of issuing them."

"How is Ming-Yue?"

"Prospering my lady, under your leadership how could it not?"

Schehera frowned. "I haven't seen the place for over a year, I've done nothing to contribute to its success, it is all Charon's work. Give credit where credit is due."

"I do not agree," said Ward. "It was your judgement and your faith that put the man in his current position, after his father's disgrace no one would have blamed you if you choose to execute him as well, yet you didn't and instead saw his talent and put it to good use. Sparing his life and showing the man mercy and kindness has resulted in his unyielding loyalty to you my lady, I would say you have contributed greatly, meaning no disrespect my lady, you could not have done better if you choose to over see matters of commerce yourself."

Schehera just rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to do it, that's all there is to it. I didn't want the place, I didn't want the responsibility. You make me sound like some mastermind, I just wanted to be free." Schehera dug her fork into the cake and took another bite, Ward took a sip from his drink, they sat in silence for a while as they enjoyed their meal. Despite herself, Schehera was enjoying spending time with her old friend, especially as they sat together almost like equals, he would however beg to differ if she ever voiced such an opinion out loud.

_"Higher!" the 4 year old Schehera demanded._

_"Yes your highness," replied the soldier carrying the princess in his arms, holding her under each armpit he tossed her into the air again trigger a fit of giggles and laughter._

_"Again! Again!" the child demanded._

_The soldier only groan in response after catching the little girl. "I'm afraid I can't your highness, my arms are too tired, you're quite heavy." The princess pouted._

_"I'm not heavy! You are!" she replied. "I'm a princess."_

_"Yes yes," the weary solider agreed. "I am much heavier than yourself, but you're not the one carrying me." The princess's eyes lit up._

_"I can try!" she exclaimed, Ward laughed and the crown prince who sat not too far away overheard this and bursted out laughing as well._

_"Yes yes, I'm sure you could," he agreed patting the girl's head._

"Why are you here?" asked Schehera when she finished her cake, Ward reached into his coat and pulled out a small pile of papers.

"These need your signature my lady," he answered.

"That's not it, is it? That can't be, Koumei could sign them."

Ward hesitated before he answered, she was happy, for the first time in her life she was truly happy, he didn't want to ruin that. "I came here to ask you to return with me to Ming-Yue province your highness."

There was a long silence before Schehera finally asked. "What's happened?"

Ward sighed and took another sip of his drink, he was tired from the long journey it took to get to Sindria, he had to travel by horse and boat, like Schehera he was always uneasy at sea.

"The nobles are unhappy with the current regime," Ward explained.

"Of course they're unhappy, we were invaded," Schehera snapped.

Ward nodded. "They are arrogant and foolish your highness, it makes them easier to manipulate and control but it is that very thing that will be the death of us. They feel wronged and have suffered great loss since Kou took over, but perhaps not enough or there'd be none of this foolishness."

"If they decide to rebel I can't protect them Ward," said Schehera. "In Kou's eyes I am one of them, a Kou noble, a Duchess, if my vessels misbehave I have no choice but to put them down. If I don't and they get wind of it, they'll crush us like they intended to do so 5 years ago. I have no more leverage, there is nothing I can do."

"I understand your situation, but their pride blinds them your highness," replied Ward. "It seems they intend to rally behind one of their own, pushing to make him king and forcing Kou out of Mingyue."

"It'll never work, they have ten times the military force and djinn's on their side, and I have no direct relatives left, father killed them all. If they intend to reinstate a monarch and I state my own claim it'll all fall apart," Schehera pointed out worried. Why were her people such fools? No, they weren't her people at all, just citizens who used to live in the same country she did. She didn't care if they died, if they were foolish enough to attempt a coup de'ta, let them, natural selection at its finest. No doubt Scherea would be stripped of her holdings as result of failing to Stop them but it was exactly what she wanted. No, she couldn't do such a thing, no mattered how she felt she was their liege lord, she owed it to them to try her best.

"It seems they intend to wed him to you, your highness," said Ward. "To separate you from Kou and strengthen their case."

"I'll never agree to say the words," Schehera said hotly but she knew it was no use. By old Huang customs a woman needed only to be present at the wedding ceremony for it to be binding, a wife was to be obedient to her husband, everything she owned and all blood claims she possessed became his to be passed onto their children. However, they needed to drag her to the alter in chains. "They'll need to be able to catch me first." Ward chuckled.

"Indeed," he agreed. "But perhaps it is better to put a stop to it now before it escalates?" Schehera nodded, her ears began to ache as she felt the ringing. Don't go, it's a bad idea, a voice said in her ear. I have no choice, Schehera answered, it tried to convince her, to overpower her but it was no use.

"I need to settle things here first," she told Ward. "Give me a week, we're not in any real hurry are we?"

"No," replied Ward, just glad she said yes.

"You head off the Balbadd first and make arrangements," Schehera instructed. "You know how they are about formalities and making an entrance, have Charon prepare my robes for me and a carriage as well. No, bring the magic carpet, if we're to put them in their place we need to display power. I want an armed escort consisting of both Huang and Kou soldiers and singers and dancers to announce my arrival and sing my good graces," the corner of Ward's mouth twitched. "One week, understand Ward?" He bowed.

"Yes, your highness, no, pardon me your grace," he corrected himself.

* * *

Schehera was extremely angry, in fact she was furious as she stormed her way through the palace.

_"Why didn't you send a letter, is the situation really so dire that you needed to come yourself?" She had asked Ward._

_"No, we sent numerous letters your grace, we all assumed you were merely ignoring them," he answered._

_"I never received any letters."_

Schehera hadn't received any mail since she arrived in Sindria, at first she merely thought they didn't know where she was, however word must have spread. Sindrian citizens were as bad of gossips as their king himself. No, there was only one explanation.

"Sinbad, we need to talk!" Schehera demanded as she forced her way into the king's office. He wasn't alone, two of his generals were with him. "Jafar, Masrur, get out!" Without a word they obeyed, they recognised that tone in her voice, she was extremely peeved off, it was safer and better for their health to stay away.

Once alone Sinbad smiled. "What's wrong my dear?"

"What's wrong!? I'll tell you what's wrong!" Schehera all but screamed. "Why have you stopped my letters?"

Sinbad tensed a little but kept his smile. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Did you know what was going on in Kou?!" She demanded. "I am not some weak dainty maiden that needs to be shielded from the horrors of the world Sinbad! How dare you withhold information and don't act dumber than you usually are! I know you interfered with my messages! Now tell me why!"

Sinbad hesitates, how could he tell her that he was merely worried for her. That he wanted to protect her, that he wanted to keep her by his side. If she knew what was going on in her home country she'd leave like the wind, after all, no matter what did said, she cared for her people and she would leave him again like she did 5 years ago. She was furious with him, why couldn't she tell he was just protecting her? From Kou and from Jafar. Why was she so difficult? Why couldn't she understand?

Sinbad reached into his draw and removed the stack of letters that had arrived for her. "I never intended to keep them from you forever," he said quietly. "However Jafar wanted to only give them to you when you left Sindria."

"Why?" Schehera demanded but she knew the answer. Jafar didn't trust her. "Now what did I do to earn such scorn?" She questioned. She thought about her past actions, yes she kept her djinn a secret but that didn't warrant spying.

"Why didn't you tell me about becoming a Kou noble?" asked Sinbad. Schehera raised an eyebrow.

"That's why?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Schehera wanted to hit him, they thought she was a spy?! How could they be so foolish and untrusting? "Because I never wanted to, because I thought it was obvious, because I thought you understood," Schehera replied.

"You never said anything! How were we suppose to understand? What deal did you make Schehera!?"

"I said nothing because it was no secret! Because the world knows that Princess Schehera has sworn fealty to the First Prince of Kou! Because how else am I alive Sinbad?! Why else was there no war?!" Schehera was finally shouting. "Why else would Kouen let me live? Did you not think to yourself and ask why?!"

"You said it yourself, you've sworn your loyalty to the Kou empire! So how am I suppose to trust you!? You won't help me, yet you'll help him!"

"How can you trust me?! Because I fucking love you that's how!" Schehera shouted before storming out of the room.

No, what had he done? thought Sinbad. "No!" Sinbad grabbed her arm to desperately stop her. "No, Schehera don't go!" Don't go to them, not him, not the Ren prince. However she was far too furious to listen, her eyes raged with anger. Desperate he gripped her arm and sent his magic through her body, Schehera flinched and pulled away.

"What was that?" It felt like his hands were on fire! It was the sensation of being touched by magoi or ki. "What are you doing?" She demanded. Why was he using magoi on her? Then she remembered, the ringing sensation in her ear, that fight in the dungeon. "Zepar-"

Before she could finish Sinbad desperately grabbed her and forced his magoi into her body activating Zepar's ability over her. "Nothing happened!" He told her. "None of this happened!" Schehera's eyes were vacant, what was he doing? He asked himself. How could he do this to the woman he loved? No, he couldn't lose her, he needed her, he desperately needed her by his side. But above all he loved her, the mere thought of her leaving him, hating him, loathing him, made him sick. He was desperate, he'd never love anyone else before, he didn't know what else to keep her by his side.

"Nothing happened," she echoed in that lifeless voice.

"Yes, nothing happened," Sinbad repeated nodding. Schehera blinked, when she opened her eyes she look around her surroundings confused. When she saw Sinbad she smiled, on pure reflex he smiled back.

"Hi," she said. "I've seem to have somehow wandered into your study for some reason, what am I doing here again?" She had shrugged off her confusion to her usual dazed nature.

Sinbad smiled, relieved he leaned in and kissed her. "You're distracting me, that's all." Schehera smiled back.

* * *

The next day Schehera was outside basking in the sun on a treetop, it was that same sensation she'd felt before, her mind was light but her heart heavy. There was an ache in the pit of her stomach and sometimes she was subjected to intense nausea, what caused it? Even when just she tried to think back to what she was thinking about when it happened she'd start to feel sick.

"Hey," greeted Maseur climbing up the tree to sit beside her.

"Hi," Schehera replied with a smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Masrur remarked. "After last night I thought you'd still be fuming."

"Last night?" Asked Schehera confused, what happened last night? She flinched, merely thinking about it gave her a headache.

"What do you mean? You stormed into Sinbad's office all rage and fire," he said. "Even Jafar was terrified."

"I was?" Masrur frowned as he silently regarded her. Was she teasing him?

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, then don't talk about it. There's no need to be so snippy with me as well," with that Masrur jumped down from the tree and left. Schehera watched him leave, confused.

* * *

Schehera sat at her desk puzzled, what was Masrur going on about? She thought back to last night, but her head ached, as if something was trying to stop her from remembering. Schehera sighed, was she ill? Shaking her bracelet she opened up a small portal and reached inside. I need something to help with this nausea, she thought as she reached in, however when she pulled out her hand in it wasn't medication but a mirror.

Now why had she grabbed this? She wondered, looking closely she realised it was one of the magical tools she got from her trip into the dungeon, apparently it showed the truth, whatever that meant. The engraving was in Torran and the direct translation was 'I show you what is there, not what you desire'. To Schehera it was nothing more than a normal mirror until she notice something in her reflection. There was an aura surrounding her, it was a light blue, clear, soft and fluid, was that her magoi? She wondered, she had never noticed it before. Schehera was about to put the mirror down when a steak of purple cross her face.

Schehera froze, what was that?! She looked closer, the streak had shifted and was moving around her neck, like a bit of rope hovering around her. Schehera reached and touched her own reflection, when her fingertips touched the glass she gasped. Memories flooded back into her, pounding her head. When it finally stopped she was crying, not from pain, at least not the physical kind.


	9. Chapter 9: The King and the Crown Prince

**Chapter 9**

"Welcome back," said Charon when the slightly seasick Ward entered his hotel room in Balbadd. Ward frowned when he saw the Castellen, if he was here, who was overseeing Ming-Yue? Seeing the confused look in his eyes Charon smiled and added. "Prince Koumei has graciously agreed to see to provincial matters, he wanted to be here to greet her grace himself, however I argued that as her vassal it would be more appropriate if I were here instead."This did not ease Ward's concerned expression, only deepening it. If Prince Koumei was in Ming-Yue, then who were the imperial royal guards that he saw on his way here protecting. Charon sighed. "I know, if I knew he was here as well then I would had gladly stepped aside for his highness. Her grace is difficult enough as she is by herself, put them in a room together and it takes an army to stop them tearing each other apart. Only Prince Koumei is able to stop them reaching for each others throats."

Now it was Ward's turn to sigh, so it was as he thought, Prince Kouen was in Balbadd, hopefully he didn't know Princess Schehera was on her way here. No, it did no good to be too wishful. "Why did his highness agree to stay behind?" Ward enquired. He was also curious to the reason Charon decided to leave in the first place, since Princess Schehera left him in charge he rarely venture out of the province.

Charon shrugged. "The nobles were beginning to remember that I am the common born adopted son of an executed rebel, they were beginning to act recklessly and disobeying my orders." In Huang, black hair was associated with royalty and nobility, it was also one of the reasons Schehera was seen in a more negative light by the general public compared with her brother, who received his golden hair from their mother. Despite being of mixed heritage with a fanalis mother none the less, Ward's own black hair greatly helped his position in the royal guard. Charon had light, almost silvery blonde hair and grey eyes, rare in upper society but a common sight in the Huang slums.

"So you threw them in a pit with a sleeping tiger?" Ward was enjoying the thought more than he should.

Charon smiled back, there was menacing gleam to his eyes. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, instantly Ward's hand reached for his sword, Charon however said. "Who is it?"

"I come bearing a message from Prince Kouen," a voice shouted from outside the door. Charon looked up at his companion as if to ask, 'what now?'. "He desires that the Castellan of Ming-Yue to present himself to his imperial highness." They both sighed, no doubt this meant that the Prince was aware that the Duchess was making her way from Sindria soon.

"A summons is a summons," Ward told the Castellan.

"If I die, tell the Duchess that I was very put off with the way that she used me as a barricade against the Kou Empire."

"The princes to be specific?"

"The princes especially," Charon agreed.

* * *

Schehera wiped her tears from her eyes, she needed to pull herself together. Sitting alone crying would do her no good. However what was she to do? Confront him? She'd done that before, look where it got her, he would just made her forget it all, all over again. Why would he do such a thing? How could he? It was sickening. No, he didn't mean to, the first time it happened he was just as shocked as she would have been. Sinbad didn't intentionally do this, however he knew about it and didn't tell her. He used it against her, he tried to control her… She'd had a bad feeling for a long time, however she ignored her better instincts because she was blinded by love.

She needed a plan, she was sick and disgusted at what had happened to her, he owed her an explanation even if the evidence against him was abundant, he owed her that. Did the others know? Not Masrur, he'd never agree to be part of such a thing, he was far too moral and when he spoke to her that morning it was clear he didn't know her memories had been suppressed. Jafar? Drakon? Schehera sighed, if it was for the sake of their country they would do anything, even if it meant turning against a old friend. Jafar wanted what only she had, information. So did Sinbad, he was king now, and being king had a price, he needed to protect his people. Who else then? Who could she turn to?

* * *

"Come in," said Yamraiha when she heard a knock on the door. Scehehera entered the laboratory to see that she was working on an experiment involving bubbles of various sizes and colours, her eyes scanned the room till she found what she was looking for, the miniature model of Sindria sitting in the corner.

"Hey, was going to ask you if you had lunch, but it seems like you're busy," Schehera remarked. "Wow, what is that?"

"They're denotation bubbles," Yamraiha replied. "When they come into contact with different objects they explode, blue for humans, red upon water, green when it-"

"Okay, I get it, how about we put the exploding bubbles away when someone who likes being in one piece is in the room?" Schehera suggested, Yamraiha rolled her eyes, waved her wand and the bubbles vanished. "Much better, see what a lack of danger can do to a place?" Scehehera walked across the room and sat on her friend's desk, however when she did she accidentally knocked over a small pile of books onto the ground. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," Yamraiha just laughed as they picked the books up, stopping to look at one, Schehera held the page containing a magical circle up in the air in front of her.

"Isn't this that barrier spell you've been designing to put up around Sindria?" she asked. Yamraiha nodded. "Is it ready?"

"Yep, up and running as we speak," Yamraiha proudly replied. "See here," she waved her wand at the miniature model in the corner and quickly erected one to show Schehera. "It's double layered you see, the first one is a defensive barrier, however the second tracks the position of the enemy and it can also transfer anyone to the enemy's location within a range of 200 kilometres around the main island."

"Ehhh," Schehera looked at the magician in awe and clapped.

"Hehe, it's magic that I am very proud of," Yamraiha said puffing out her chest.

"What if intruders have planted in Sindria before the barrier went up though?" asked Schehera. "They could attack Sindria using a remote detonation spell of some sort and you'd never notice." Yamraiha's eyes glittered.

"Here's the magical part, it wouldn't work, the magic would just bounce off the first barrier, whatever is inside will have to remain dormant," she answered. As if putting her trail of thought together in front of her friend Schehera asked another question.

"Could you apply the spell on humans then?"

* * *

Ward had met the Crown Prince of Kou numerous times before, however he was always silently guarding his princess during these encounters. Prince Kouen seemed well mannered enough but there was a presence to him that instantly commanded obedience and respect. The only one seemingly immune to it was Schehera, perhaps because she was raised as royalty herself or perhaps it was because during their earlier encounters she was to outrank him due to her pending marriage to Prince Hakuyuu and later his equal, engaged to Prince Kouen himself after his cousin's dearth. It was the first time Ward had met the prince without his princess present, without the calming effects of Prince Koumei or Schehera to soften that frown, his was intensely overwhelming. However Ward was a battle hardened soldier, he wasn't about to let some yelp walk all over him prince or no. However it was Charon who bore the brunt of it all, sitting beside his imperial highness in the hotel courtyard and pouring him a cup of tea. Ward stood behind him, serving as their guard while the two talked.

"Thank you," Prince Kouen said when Charon handed him the cup.

"If you do not mind me asking, do you intend to stay in Balbadd long your highness?" asked Charon pouring himself a cup of tea as well, Ward could see the slight trembling of his hands but his expression and voice were both calm and confident.

"For a while long, I have some business I need to handle, it'll take a week at the least," replied Prince Kouen taking a sip. Charon did the same. Watching on, Ward couldn't help but notice that Prince Kouen's attention were on other things, after a long silence he finally spoke. "Schehera is coming this way correct?"

"Yes your highness," said Charon. "In a few days." Kouen nodded, there was another long silence.

"I've heard rumours about her," he said. "About Schehera and King Sinbad." Charon tensed, it felt like the temperature had suddenly gotten colder, there was something in the Prince's voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"I would not know of them you highness," Charon replied. "I have not left Ming-Yue province in a long time, such rumours have not reach my ears."

"Then what about you?" Kouen turned to Ward. "You were in Sindria, what did you see?"

Carefully thinking through his response Ward replied. "Duchess Schehera is happy, I do not know the reason, however I do know her, and that she'll never stay in Sindria. Not for much longer anyway." Kouen nodded in agreement.

"The girl is as fickle as they come, no matter, let her get that king out of her systems. What I need her for is too important for her attention to be elsewhere," said the Prince taking another sip.

Confused, Charon asked. "Your highness?"

"What do you see when you look around you?" Prince Kouen asked, waving his hand at their surrounds.

"I see Balbadd, my prince," the Castellen replied.

"I want it," said Kouen. "I want these lands, these waters, for that I need Schehera."

Charon and Ward exchanged looks, Schehera's late mother was the younger sister and only sibiling of the current King of Balbadd, however upon her marriage to the King of Huang she was removed from succession. By default, this also removed Schehera from the line of succession as well. Not only that, the current King had 2 legitimate sons and a bastard born. Schehera was 4th in line at best since even the King's illegitimate child had a stronger claim. It made no sense, unless Prince Kouen intended to either massacre the royal family or ignore customs completely and install Schehera as Queen, either way this would no doubt result in a civil war and still would not achieve what the prince desired. Even if he succeeded, with Huang no longer in existence and Schehera officially acknowledged only as a Duchess, even if the she had sworn fealty to the Kou empire, Balbadd's Queen had not. Unless…

"You intend to wed her?" asked Charon so startled by the revaluation that he'd forgotten who he was talking to.

"It is a thought but for my plans here to succeed it is not necessary, however your province has been giving me trouble as of late, it would kill two birds with one stone," said Kouen. Ward frowned.

"Regardless of how it happens, this will split Balbadd, the King is still in good health and he has 3 sons. She'll never agree to it," he said, forgetting his manners as well. "Not if it means war."

"The king is dying," Kouen revealed. "He hides it well, but in the near future he will be of no concern to me. I don't need Schehera to be Queen of Balbadd, if so much a drop of this countries royal blood is in Kou, then it is enough for me to finish what I've started here."

"Finish what you've started?"

"War isn't the only way to take control of a country, money plays a key role as well. As a master of commerce, surely you would know that."

* * *

Schehera rummaged through her clothes organising them into two piles, those that were hers and those that Sinbad had bought her. She folded her clothes and put them through the shimmering black portal on her bed, one of the best features of her djinn's ability was that she didn't have to carry her belongings on her at all times. With her tendency to wander around, it made life so much easier when she had quick access to clean clothes. Schehera was tempted to toss the clothes Sinbad had given her out the window, however it seemed unfair to such beauty that she left them in a pile on Sinbad's bed instead.

"What are you doing?" asked Sinbad when he entered his bed chambers to see Schehera packing.

"Being dramatic," Schehera answered honestly. She wanted to make a show of her leaving, she was angry, far too angry to yell and shout at him, instead it boiled under her skin, singeing everything she touched. She wanted him to watch her leave, for once she wasn't going to disappear quietly.

"Okay, so why are you being dramatic by packing?" Sinbad questioned, clearly confused.

"I'm leaving," Schehera answered.

"What? Why?" exclaimed the King. He quickly grabbed the small bundle in her hands and pulled it away. "Schehera, why?" His pleading voice only angered her more, how could he ask such a question? She snacked the items back and shoved them through the portal, once everything was packed away she put on her coat and began to storm out the room. Bewildered Sinbad followed her. "Schehera," he called after her. "Schehera what's going on?" He managed to stopped her in one of the hallways and blocked her path. "You can't leave!"

"Or you'll what? Make me stay?!" Schehera snapped at him. Sinbad flinched, he at least had the decency to do that much, using the opening Schehera tried to slip past him however Sinbad grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Schehera tried to pull away from his grip but it was no use. There was no danger of him trying to control her again since the spell she convinced Yamraiha to put on an item of jewelry protected her. "I didn't know what else to do, I didn't want you to leave. I couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to hate me."

"So you make me forget? You wipe my memory and make me obey you? I'm not your suject, I'm not your puppet! And I am definitely not your toy!" Schehera screamed at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Sinbad replied. "I didn't know what was going on! When it happened the first time I was just as confused! I didn't know what to do! You don't make it easy to love you, you know? You're like a ballon Schehera, I feel like if I look away for a second you'll float away out of my reach. Do you have any idea how uneasy that makes me feel?"

"So that makes it alright?"

"No it doesn't, nothing does. I just didn't know how to fix it."

"You mean you can't get Zepar's whatever it is, out of me? Well don't put it there in the first place then! Sinbad, how could you?" Schehera demanded, her eyes wet with tears. "I trusted you! How could you! How could you do this?!"

"Schehera," Sinbad pleaded. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, I swear it. I don't know how this happened, please."

"I told you I loved you," she whispered. "I'd all but given up, is this why I said it? Because you did this to me!?"

"No, Schehera no, please, I'm sorry," Sinbad didn't know what to do. He'd known hundreds of woman, he knew how to charm them, how to persuade them, how to make them dance to his tune. But when it came to Schehera, no amount of charm or good looks wavered her resolve, she was determined and stubborn, he loved that about her, but it unnerved him. It scared him. The first time was an accident, he had no idea what had happened. The second time he was angry, he didn't want her to leave and just grabbed at the threads that held her down. The last time he was scared, scared that she would leave, scared and desperate. He didn't know what to do, he'd never been in a relationship before. He'd never been in love before.

Tears tricked down Schehera's cheeks, she just stood there aimlessly, why did such a thing happen? She had given him her heart and yet was it not enough? Did he have to take away her free will as well? Did she do something wrong? Something that turned her into an enemy in the King of Sindria's eyes. That's when it occurred to her, he was a king. At the end of the day Sinbad was king, sooner or later they'd have to part ways, perhaps sooner was better.

Schehera was always so strong in Sinbad's eyes, he'd never seem her so broken or hurt, he wanted to shield her from the world and protect her from its misery and the monstrosities of humanity. He wanted to change the world, he wanted to change the world and share it with her. Sinbad reached out to touch her, to comfort her, to plead for her forgiveness, but the moment his fingers brushed her skin she pulled away, taking a step back. Sinbad froze, she'd never pulled away from him like that, he didn't know what to do. They stood silently for a while, one scared of what to say, the other confused and lost. Finally Schehera spoke.

"You don't trust me," she said accusingly, her voice was now a mere whisper, to Sinbad it sounded so cold and distant, but in the darkness he couldn't see her lips trembling as she spoke. "But that wasn't why, at least that wasn't the only reason. You wanted to use me, that's why...that's why you didn't say anything. Isn't it?"

"Schehera, I-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" she demanded. Sinbad hesitated, what was he suppose to say? What did he need to say in order for her to forgive him.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Don't lie to me," she warned him. "Tell me, why? You didn't mean to do it, I know that much, but why didn't you tell me then?" Schehera's soprano voice breaking mid sentence.

Why did he do it? Sinbad asked himself. What possible justification did he have? He was scared she was going to leave him, he feared she would have thought he'd done it on purpose, but that wasn't all and they both knew it. "...to protect Sindria," Sinbad finally replied. What Jafar said before planted the seeds in his head, Schehera had something every ruler desired, knowledge.

There was a long silence as Schehera processed what he'd just said. She began remembering the perverted teen she'd met years earlier as he travelled throughout the world conquering dungeons and causing mayhem. He was like the sun, confident and caring and so bright he was blinding. That's right, being with him blinded her, he swept her along and before she knew it she was trapped. But times had changed, he was no longer a mere fisherman's son, he was a king, a king who needed to protect his country and his people. As hurt and angry as she was, Schehera could almost understand why he did it, why he said nothing, why he violated her trust, her privacy, her free will, she was a liability and a resource. She spent her life traveling the world, gathering and telling stories, seeking out dungeons and the history they told. She'd met royalty of different countries and knew the desires and despairs of their people. In the right hands, that information would be extremely valuable, while Schehera was content with the world as it was, Sinbad was not. He wanted to change the world, he'd use every tool at his disposal, even if it meant using her, especially her.

"You're king," she said wiping the tears from her cheeks, slowly she began closing her heart and shutting down her emotions, her love, it surprised her how easy it was. "I was a fool, trying to convince myself that nothing had changed, everything changes." The ache in her chest began to die down as she buried her heart deep inside her, surrounding it with layers of brick and ice. Sinbad noticed the changing attitude, her voice had steadied, the heaviness he heard was gone, it was almost light, whimsical even. "You have a duty to your people, what is one woman's happiness against a countries?" she asked.

"Schehera," Sinbad reached out to her, this time she didn't step back, this time she didn't pull away, but it seemed like she was completely out of reach, it was as if the Schehera he knew was no longer there. "Schehera, I'm sorry," he pleaded. "Schehera, please, I lo-" I love you, he wanted to say, but the words were caught in his throat. He didn't want to lose her, but he couldn't say it. He'd done it before, but why couldn't he just say the words he knew meant so much to her in this moment? Because he had no right, he no longer had a right to love her.

"I understand," Schehera looked up at him with her wide blue eyes, she smiled at him. "It's fine, I get it. You're king, there was no way this was going to work-"

"Schehera," he wanted to stop her, but he didn't know what to say. Sinbad just kept repeating her name like it was a incantation. "Schehera."

"I was born a princess Sinbad, so I understand things like 'for the sake of your country' and 'for your people's safety'," she said.

"Schehera..."

"You're king after all, you'd do anything for your people. Even if it means using Zepar on me. No, that's wrong, you didn't mean to, but when it happened you didn't fix it. You didn't tell me. No, of all people, you'd use it especially on me."

At that moment Sinbad felt a pit form in his chest. The heart of the woman who loved him was gone and he feared he had just lost her forever.

* * *

"Schehera-sama?" asked Jafar when he spotted the girl walking out the palace. When she saw him she smiled but said nothing, reaching into the pocket of her coat she pull out a roll of paper and shoved the into his hands before she kept on walking. Jafar didn't know if he should follow her, instead he unrolled the papers, they were the documents he'd stolen and copied from her room. Unlike the previous version all the more private details of Sindria had been taken out, there was even a title page. In her best writing she'd written 'Sindria: A beginning of seven seas', Jafar was so startled that he dropped the papers. He turned to call after her and apologise but he couldn't, she was gone. What had he done? asked Jafar. From the direction she'd come from he saw another person, sitting on the ground with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking.

* * *

It was over, Schehera thought. Surprisingly she felt light, her heart didn't ache that much, she didn't even cry all that much. Making her way through the forest she found the man she was looking for resting underneath his usual tree.

"You're leaving again," Masrur accused when he saw Schehera approach him, she smiled and nodded. How'd he know?

"Yes," she replied. "I am." Schehera sat down beside him, leaning against the trunk of the large tree. "This is nice, peaceful and quiet."

"It is," agreed Masrur. "I guess this is goodbye then… If you don't recall, I don't do goodbyes well." Schehera only laughed at the memory.

"You don't," she agreed. Placing a hand on the fantails' shoulder she said gently. "5 years ago, when you wanted to leave with me to Huang, I said no, because I thought I was heading towards a battlefield, into a war zone, into danger. You were a teenager, a scrawny little kid, so I said no. 3 years ago, when I left again, that time I had no idea where I was headed, I left you a letter to say goodbye because I knew you'd follow me. However Sindria was just established, I wanted you to make this place your home."

"You never once let me chose for myself," said Masrur. "You left me behind again and again, I was hurt you know, angry. I felt abandoned." Schehera nodded.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way," there were tears welling up in her eyes again. "But I can't stay here, Sindria isn't my home." Schehera put a hand on her chest. "Things have changed a lot over the last 5 years, since my father died…I have had this coldness in my chest. Its heavy, it hurts, and I'm terrified that one day it'll consume me whole. So I've been running, traveling the world and hiding from the death inside of me. It's such that not even Sinbad could melt it. When I see what he's accomplished, it aches all over again because it reminds me of what I've left behind and the duty that I still bear."

Masrur reached out and bushed her cheek, wiping the tears trickling from her eyes. "You're a good person Schehera, you know this right?"

Schehera just shook her head. "My hands are stained far more than you could imagine," she told him sadly. "When you were a gladiator, did you every curse your fate? It's pathetic isn't it? Blaming the bad that has happened on something you can not control."

"No, I never curse my fate as a gladiator, it's as they say 'the frog in the well knows nothing of the great ocean'," replied Masrur. "You taught me that, I thought what was before was all there was to life. The sky from my barred window, the cheering of the crowd and the nameless opponent, that was all my life was. And then I met Sinbad, and he pulled me out of that well, and you," Masrur gently caressed her cheek. "You showed me the ocean, you showed me love, you showed me what a family could give. If it was fate, than fate bought me to you all, how can I complain?"

Schehera laughed and embraced him, holding him tightly. "You're so sweet," she told him. "My sweet little gladiator, I think I know what your answer is. However I owe it to you to ask," she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I owe it to you, to give you a choice. Masrur, do you want to leave with me?" she offered.

"5 years ago, I would have said yes right away, the answer wouldn't have changed 3 years ago either. However, I think you were right in what you did, as much as it hurt me then, what you did was for my own benefit. This, Sindria, is my home now, I need to protect it, and I need to protect my king. Especially if you're not around anymore to keep him from getting into too much trouble."

Schehera nodded. "I knew you'd say that, but I had to ask. I won't come back here I think," she added. "However, if you ever need me, you, not Sindria or Sinbad, you, I'll come running. You know that right?"

"The same goes for you," replied Masrur embracing her tightly. "I love you, always, you know that right?"

"Of course, I love you too Masrur. Goodbye."

**THE END OF PART 1: SINDRIA**

**NEXT – PART 2: 5 YEARS AGO IN HUANG**


	10. Chapter 10: The Night's edge

**Chapter 10: ****BALBADD PRESENT DAY**

"How is she?" Charon asked Ward who stood on guard outside the duchess's hotel room. The moment Schehera arrived in Balbadd, days ahead of schedule, she locked herself in and refused to see anyone. It'd already been a day now and her subjects were worried, they heard weeping and crying from inside and they didn't know why.

"There's been a rotation of her throwing things, crying, sleeping and repeat, she's currently in her sleeping phase," Ward replied. He hadn't left his spot outside her door since she'd arrived, he was worried sick about her, what happened? When he left Sindria she was still happy, a little angry maybe but happy none the less.

"His imperial highness hasn't realised she's here yet," said Charon. "Hopefully we can get her to Huang before he does."

"You intend to lie to royalty?" Ward asked mockingly, Charon smiled.

"Well, a lie by omission perhaps."

"Still a lie."

"Never said it wasn't."

* * *

Schehera wept into her pillow, she was the one who walked away yet why was she so heart broken? These feels that she'd been nursing for the past 7 years and now she was suddenly supposed to forget about them? The mere thought made her quiver in fear. Why did she visit Sindria in the first place? It was all Koumei's fault, him and his stupid slavery laws! They disgusted her, putting shackles around peoples legs and arms, selling them off for a price for people to do as they wished to them. Koumei tried to explain and justify them but she refused to listen and left for Sindria instead, she was just thankful he didn't come up with this ridiculous idea during the Huang invasion, no matter what she promised her best friend she would never allow him to make slaves of her people. He said it was humane, that it was necessary, however Schehera could never come to terms with the child sized shackles. Her memory of Masrur was burned too deep.

"Your grace?" Charon knocked on her door. "Are you alright?" She ignored him. "You haven't eat at all today, or yesterday, please your grace, I'm worried." Schehera didn't reply, she laid on the bed and wrapped herself in the blanket cocooning herself, she felt safe doing so, her blanket protected her from the evils of the world. "I'm coming in your grace!" Schehera didn't move, she stayed still pretending to be asleep. She could hear footsteps walking towards her and someone sitting down on the bed. "Scher," Charon said softly like he did when they were little kids. "Eat someone okay? Please, for my sake." He patted her gently on the shoulder, coaxing her out of the cocoon.

_Charon was born on the streets in the worse part of the slums, the Minister of the Department of Treasury and Taxation adopted him when he believed himself to be around 5 years old, no one knew his actually birthday as his parents had died before telling him. The two first met when Schehera was 9 years old and in the royal library, Charon was busy preparing for his civil exams and Schehera was reading another adventure tale when other examinees entered and dragged Charon away. At 12 years Charon was the youngest ever participant in the civil exams as the avery age for it was 18 years, he was hailed as a __progeny and all eyes were on him, those who passed in the top 3 received titles that stayed with them their entire lives, they had first pick on positions and received a purse of gold from the crown, above all, noble families looked to marry their daughters off to men with great potential. If someone could land in the top 3 then their future was all but guaranteed, it was a disgusting system that Schehera loathed, judging ones value on a single exam. __When Schehera found them, two of them were holding Charon down and preventing him from moving or running away, they had his right hand out in front of him and another boy carried a heavy rock, seemingly about to smash his fingers._

_The very definition of angelic beauty, the little princess walked up to them with wide eyes. "What you doing?" T_he boys instantly recognised her black hair and one of them let go of the light haired __boy.__

_"Y-your highness," they bowed, even Charon. "I-I, w-we were teaching this peasant respect for his elders your highness, this is none of your concern."_

_"I see," she smiled up at them. "Are you so insecure about your own position that'd you forcefully remove your competition in such a distasteful way?" the little girl had asked the group. "Excellent! I like to play this way as well! Can we get the guards? Maybe they can hang you upside down while I beat you all with sticks!?" she suggested gleefully. People thought she was a monster, why not play with it? _

_The boys mumbled an excuse and ran off leaving Schehera and Charon alone, the boy didn't move but just kept his head down, Schehera knelt beside him and reached out to touch his black eye, he flinched. "The hell was that for!?" he demanded, forgetting who he was talking to, he gasped and tried to correct himself but Schehera only giggled._

_"So you're not dead, good," she smiled and Charon found himself smiling back. He'd heard stories of the sadistic and cruel princess who bathed in blood, but the person in front of him was nothing like that, she was just a girl, a little girl. The smile vanished and suddenly she looked centuries old. "They'll try again you know." Charon shrugged._

_"Let them," he said. "The idiots didn't even realise I was left handed." Schehera laughed, taking off the broach from her dress she pinned it to his collar, it was a delicate little thing, silver with an intricate pattern of __a peony, cherry blossom and chrysanthemum. "What is this your highness?"_

_"A good luck charm!" Schehera replied, she kissed him on the cheek for luck and raced off, her cheeks bright red._

_Charon was gullible and ignorant, he wore it around for the next month or so, during and after the civil exams. Surprisingly enough, people left him alone, no one pulled any pranks on him anymore and the noblemen who once approached him with the intention of introducing their daughters stopped. It was only later after the civil ceremony where Charon had received the award for placing first that his father noticed it._

_"Charon, when did you become the princess' property?" he asked __humorously. Charon's expression sank and he quickly removed the broach. "You didn't know?" His adopted son shook his head vigorously causing his father to laugh, in the corner of his eyes at the high table he could see Schehera laughing as well._

_"It was given to me as a gift, honourable father I swear, I was not aware of any connotations-"_

_"Stop, stop," His father smiled and patted Charon's shoulder. "It's of no matter who you chose to wed, although as the princess is engaged to an imperial prince. You will be her consort then, I thought it too soon for you to wed however I will accept you choice." He nodded solemnly._

_"Father!"_

_The older man laughed. "I'm joking," he assured the boy. "That broach has the princess' personal sigil on it Charon, even since the previous year when one of her maids were assaulted in her service she had made it clear anyone bearing the mark would be untouchable and anyone who lays a hand on them is to be executed."_

_"Executed!? Is the princess allowed to do such a thing!?" His father shrugged._

_"Who knows," he replied. "The king was in a good mood when he granted the request, he's almost as unpredictable as she is."_

_"Father!"_

_"Only joking," the old man chuckled but added solemnly. "But not by much."_

_The two were not exactly friends, in the sense that Schehera dedicated a large portion of her time coming up with ways to make his life difficult, while others no longer treated him like a second class citizen the princess treated him like her personal play thing, randomly showing at his office with lunch in hand or sneaking away from the palace in the back of his carriage without telling him. The worse was when she discovered the large set of match making portraits that were sent him to and proceeded to mock him for a good day or so, loudly giving her opinions on each bride-to-be and their supposed futures._

"Scher," Charon had a tray of soup on his lap, carefully he spoon fed his former princess the meal, reluctantly she ate. "You okay?" he asked, Schehera didn't respond instead she merely starred at the space in front of her. Charon could heard arguing outside the room, he frowned, what was Ward doing? About to get up and complain the door bursted open causing Charon to jump back in surprise, spilling the soup on the floor.

The first prince of Kou strolled in. "You, get out," he told Charon, without protesting he left the room. "You, get up," Kouen grabbed Schehera around the waist and picked her up out of bed, dumping her limp figure onto one of the chairs on the other side of the room. "What is going on with you?" he demanded. Schehera blinked sleepily and looked up at him, as if he was just a spec of dust she looked away and retreated back inside of herself.

"You're pathetic," he told her. "What's gotten into the almighty Schehera?" he mocked. "Did things not go well with your precious king? Is that it? It this a broken heart?" Schehera didn't respond, instead she curled up in her spot and closed her eyes, not listening. "You're a sorry mess you know? It's laughable, years of abuse didn't break you, your country's falling apart didn't break you, not even your brother's death! Yet this is all it takes?" Schehera clenched her fist, suppressing the urge to punch him. "Are you going to go running to Koumei now? Cry your heart out on his shoulder and have him tell you everything is alright? He coddles you, he spoils you! You're not a child anymore! You're a 24 year old woman and you need to grow up!"

"Go away Kouen," Schehera said quietly, the meekness in her voice irritated him.

"Even if you're no longer a princess, you're still a duchess! You're still a Kou noblewoman with responsibilities! How much longer can you run around the world without purpose!? You need to come back to Huang, you need to come home and fufil your role!" Schehera clenched her jaw.

"You know what!? Piss off!" She shouted back at the Prince. "You think I don't know you? You think I don't know what you want from me?" She stood up and walked up to him, starring him down. Outside the door she could see his bodyguards and members of his household moving towards her.

"You stay out of this!" she told them, forcing her will on them, her katana which laid neglected in the corner of the room glowed and the men flinched, grasping their hair and attempting to shield their ears with they palms, they fell to their knees and on the ground to Kouen's surprise. "You want my bloodline, you want to use me to unify the east, because apparently, unlike the upstart Kou family who have been around for what? 2 generations? My royal lineage can completely kick yours in the arse! The east has been unstable for centuries now, a collection of small countries right next to each other, so much so that the only way to seal peace treaties has been in marriage, it's a stupid way of ensuring alliances. Let's stop the fighting and have our children bang! Most of the eastern royalty is so inbreed now that I can basically throw a dart at a map and lay a claim to any country!"

"Your point?" asked Kouen, unshaken by her words, she was a smart girl, he knew she'd realise soon or later. "Yes, you are alive right now because I can use you to unify the east, to join the world under a single king. You're a Kou royal subject and an imperial noble Schehera, what do you expect?"

"My point is that I know you," Schehera said quietly. "I know how you think, I know how you hunt, I can disappear, you think I've been doing nothing the last 5 years? I could walk out that door and you'd never find me again, and clearly," she waved her hand at the men on the ground. "You can't stop me, the pawn that you've been so tenderly caring for will vanish."

"The world doesn't know the duchess, I could put another person in your place and claim them to be you. You're just a girl with empty title Schehera."

"You think people will buy that!?"

"No, since you've printed your face in the back of your novels for so many years now the whole world knows your face, however I have no intention of allowing them to argue with me," Kouen replied menecingly. "A lot of people will die no doubt, no matter, a small price." Kouen didn't realise what she'd done until his cheek was already stinging, she had slapped him across the face.

"You're a monster," she snarled.

"Right back at you," Kouen replied still seemingly unfazed. "Another thing, you're not the only one whose been learning over the last few years, I've known you for almost 2 decades now, don't you think I know you as well as you know me? Why do you think I've let you do as you please for the last 5? Because yes, you could disappear without a trace, I know that you're more than capable of it. However you won't, you were born a princess my dear, as such it is ingrained in you to give a shit about your people, you won't disappear, you can't, not from me and not just because you're a princess but because I know where your heart lies." An image of Sinbad appeared in Schehera's mind.

"And who's that?" she demanded. Of course he knew, but it didn't matter, Sinbad was out of Kouen's reach.

"Wisdom," Kouen unexpectedly replied. "You really think that if a dungeon was to suddenly appear near where you were hiding you wouldn't go in? You wouldn't keep looking for this world's true history? You like your man, you like your freedom but you'd throw it all away for knowledge, because THAT is what you love. You'd live the rest of your life in a cage if you could hear the real truth, am I wrong?" Schehera couldn't reply, she didn't want to confirm or deny anything, as much as she hated to admit it, but he was right. She'd choose knowledge over Sinbad and wisdom over her wings, she'd give up her ability to fly free if she could so much as glimpse at the legends of Alma Torran. He knew that, and it was because of that it chained her to him, because despite all differences, in this they were the same and she hated it. "I know you as well, you may know how I hunt and I may not know how you hide, but I know what drives you, I know your fundamental nature, you can't hide from me because you won't, it's as simple as that."

"You're a really bastard you know," Schehera replied. "How did you become this way?"

"First and foremost, before being Ren Kouen, before being an archeologist, I am an imperial prince. That is what shapes who I am."

"And is a prince always so cruel to a defenceless girl of a no longer existing nation?" Schehera complained, her heart not really into it, what Kouen revealed had shaken her to the core. Irritated at her lifelessness, Kouen grabbed her and pulled her so close their noses touched.

"You want to know what I want to do when I see you?" asked Kouen. "I want to push you as far as I can, just to see how much it takes for you to break." Schehera scoffed at him.

"Now why would you waste the effort on a weak powerless girl like me? Like you said, all I have is an empty title, a wealthy one, but still…"

"Because you're none of those things, you are steel, you're the most stubborn person I know and it pisses me off when you act weak and go running to Koumei because you don't need to. You doubt yourself so much that you don't see what I see."

"And what do you see Prince Kouen?"

"I see strength," the prince replied without batting an eye. "I see resolve, I know it's not what other people will see considering the way you used your country as a stepping stone to survive, but you threw it all away because unlike anyone else, you saw the consequences, you threw away everything you knew so you could be you. Perhaps you have no love for this world, perhaps you don't care for its people and that is why you seem to lack purpose floating from place to place, but when I see you I see passion. I see your love for knowledge. It wakes you up, and sometimes all I want is to just watch you and see you alert and awake. Nothing cuts that down, not fear not anger or despair, on the contrary it sharpened you even more. So where is it? Your father didn't do this to you, but for 3 years now, 3 years I've watched you slowly dull down. You've slowly stopped seeking Schehera, seeing you like this pisses me off, so tell me what I have to do to fix it? You're running, you have been for years, you're running and this isn't you, you don't run. You stand and fight! So stand up and stop cowering in the corner like someone who I know you're not! You are what I want to be Schehera," said Kouen. "Despite all that I've tried, despite all that life have thrown at you, you answer to no one but yourself! You are free! So go be fucking free!" There was a long pause as the words sank in.

"You realise you're contradicting yourself here," Schehera pointed out with a smile. "First you want to control me, now you want me to go away?" However she understood what he was trying to say, as around about as he was, he needed her to achieve his goals but he didn't want her to agree with them willy nilly and do as she was told, he expected her to fight him, no, he wanted her to do so. In his life exactly how many people didn't do as he told them to? Certainly not Koumei, and especially not Kouha or any of his sisters. Despite his desire to have people marching in a line he loved those who fought it, it fascinated it, it excited him. He was certainly a strange man, but given his position, how could he not be? Schehera stared up and smiled at Kouen, he wasn't that much of a terrible person was he? So she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she told him taking a step back and breaking free from his grip. "I needed to hear that. Although I'm not sorry for slapping you, it's been itching at me for a while now."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Kouen. Slowly his men started to stand up, the pain in their minds fading, the katana in the corner stopped glowing.

"I'm going to follow my original plan and go to the dark continent, but first I'm heading to Reim, I'm going to meet the Yambala tribe and figure out a way to undo what has been done to me and not rely on Yamraiha's spell," Schehera replied. "I'm going to vent some of my pent up stress by whopping the arses of those gladiators." Kouen smiled, while he had an intelligent and calm side, deep down he was a greedy child who loved war and approved of violence.

"Well go get em."

"What about Huang?" Schehera asked, recalling the reason she was in Balbadd in the first place.

"Never mind that, I can handle it." Out of nowhere Kouen's people were knocked back and down by Prince Koumei who came running into the hotel room.

"I came here as soon as I heard the two of you would be in the same city together, let along the same room!" The second prince said once he stopped panting.

"Your brother is a chinless baboon, which he is attempting to cover up with that awful goatee, with a tendency to act out when things aren't going his way," Schehera immediately told her best friend.

"Schehera needs a lesson in ettiqute and manners, first and foremost you need to address her tendency to use her hands at the dinner table, she's the prime example of early man," Kouen replied. Schehera childishly elbowed him in response however she hit armour and flinched causing the older man to laugh. In retaliating she stomped on his foot. "You little-"

"Stop!" shouted Koumei startling the both of them to freeze. "You're both adults, yet when you're in a room together you're no better than children. I was worried! Yet when I arrived, there was no greeting, no 'Hello Koumei, thanks for caring'. The least you two could do is have the decency to at least PRETEND to act civilised when I'm in the room!" With that he stormed off.

"Did we just get spanked?" asked Schehera as Koumei walked away.

"Indeed," Kouen replied. "Very badly in fact."

"I don't like getting spanked," Schehera remarked.

"Neither do I." There was a long pause. "You don't like the goatee?"

* * *

**5 YEARS AGO NEAR THE BORDERS OF BALBADD**

Schehera felt the morning sunlight hit her eyes, she tried to ignore it however it seemed to constantly bend around her, determined to wake her up. The group consisting of Sinbad, Schehera, Masrur, Jafar, Hinahoho and Drakon were all asleep outside in the forrest on the ground, shelter by trees and large rock formations. Schehera slept closest to the fire as she got cold the easiest but also because she slept better closer to the light. Sinbad and Hinahoho moved in their sleep, every morning no matter where they were the night before they ended up sprawled out next to each other half naked. Jafar preferred sleeping higher up in a tree while Drakon slept further away from the others as Hinahoho's snoring disturbed him.

Finally giving in and waking up Schehera sat up, as her blanket fell from her body she saw that Masrur had crawled in with her again. Despite having been freed from slavery for a year and a half now, the 15 year old was still far too skinny and small for his age. She could never wrapped her head around the idea that he was a combat slave and a very skilled one at that. His arms looked far too slender to hold a sword. The sudden draft caused the fanalis to open his eyes as well. "Morning," Schehera said to him ruffling his already messy hair.

"Morning," Masrur replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Schehera hugged him and kissed him several times on the cheek and forehead like a dotting mother before she went off to get ready for the day, Masrur grumbled for her to stop but didn't really put up a fight. She felt a cold chill run down her spine, like someone was trying to find her, shrugging it off to the wind she got up to get ready for the day, by the time she'd washed her face, Jafar and Hinahoho were also up and making breakfast. They all exchanged greeting before getting back to preparing the morning meal.

"Where's Sinbad?" Hinahoho asked looking around.

"Still asleep, so is Drakon," Jafar answered whilst he unpacked some cheese and bread from their bags.

"Leave them, there's nothing they can do except wash the dishes," Schehera replied. "If we give Sinbad a knife to peel the vegetables he'll end up taking the skin off his fingers." Jafar and Hinahoho both laughed at that.

"I heard that," they turned to see that Sinbad had woken up.

"Good, you can start on the dishes then," Schehera pointed to a small pile of pots and pans that they used the night before. "Go wake Drakon so he can help you." Sinbad prepared to reply however the look she gave him made him think twice. Everyone had their own way of contributing to the group, Hinahoho fished and Jafar hunted meat for their meals, due to his keen senses Masrur was usually on watch, keeping an eye out for other people and Schehera was usually the one preparing their meals. Sinbad was good at bartering at the markets and finding trouble while Drakon knew which plants were poisonous and which safe to eat.

"We're close the Balbadd right now right?" Hinahoho asked Schehera who nodded, since they were close to her home country they automatically deferred to her for direction.

"It's a days walk away from here at the most," she replied.

"It'd be nice to sleep in a bed again," said Jafar.

"Speak for yourself," replied Hinahoho. "I like the outdoors." Schehera nodded.

"I've had enough of stuffy rooms," she agreed.

The group had just started eating their morning meal when Masrur heard rustling in the trees, he reached for his sword while all the others reached for their weapons as well. Schehera however kept eating, if someone happened the men could handle it, they were strong enough, if she put her food down for every disturbance she'd never get a proper meal. They heard the sound of a galloping horse soon followed by the said horse galloping towards them and a single rider on its back. They were both battered and bruised, recognising the ride Schehera stood up.

"Charon!?" she exclaimed. Pulling the horse to a halt and relieved to see her the silver haired young man smiled and promptly stumbled on his way down. Schehera hurried to help him but Sinbad was already there, helping the poor man onto the ground. "What happened?" asked Schehera. Charon had clearly been riding for days, he was a magician with limited abilities however his tracking and truth spells were top notch. So it was his magic that she felt earlier, he'd been looking for her, Charon looked tired and worn, his hands covered with blisters and his skin dry and cracked.

"The king," Charon gasped and coughed. Quickly Masrur handed Schehera a skin of water, she opened it and held it up to Charon's lips who drank hungrily. "The king has arrested the crown prince and a group of officials on charges of treason." Schehera didn't know what to think, she held up the waterskin so that Charon could drink so more, he looked like he needed every drop. "My father was arrested as well," he clung to the princess. "Scher, the king said that they plotted with the Kou empire to overthrow him. You need to stop him, his majesty is going to behead them if you don't. Please, come back to Huang."

"The Kou empire is going to invade Huang?" asked Jafar.

"You need to rest first," said Sinbad. "There is no point in Schehera leaving now if it means you'll faint halfway there." Charon began to argue but Sinbad shut him down. "No, if you fall from your horse then it'll cost time, time that you clearly don't have. Rest, if anything is to happen it is to happen as dusk, no sooner."


	11. Chapter 11: The Huang Nation

A/N: someone asked me whether or not Schehera would meet Aladdin and his group, I set the story roughly 3 year before the events of Magi so, all i can say is…maybe, not yet?

**Chapter 11**

Schehera gripped the reigns of the horse as it galloped through the forrest, Charon's arms were around her waist, holding on for dear life due to the speed at which they were travelling. She had embedded some of her magoi into the horse, strengthening its muscles and hastening its pace, if Charon relaxed even a little he'd fall right off, knocked back by the sheer resistance from the wind.

Brother, please be safe, Schehera thought, terrified for her sibling's life. All he ever wanted was to be a good prince, and eventually a good king to his people, making up for what their father had done. Did he grow impatient? Was that why? No, he would never take help from Kou, never…

_"Some aren't destined to be happy," he once told her. "Some are destined to be great."_

She knew he was talking about himself, they were close to the last words he ever said to her as she got ready to leave for Kou, yet it was due to those words that she ran and joined Sinbad on his travels. She wanted to be happy, just happy, whatever it entailed, was there anything wrong with that?

_"Let me go with you," Sinbad insisted as Schehera packed her things, preparing to leave once Charon awoke from his rest, it wouldn't be enough for a full recovery however it was better than nothing. "Let US go with you! You know I'm strong, WE'RE strong, we can fight." Schehera stopped what she was doing and smiled at him, carefully she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Thank you," she said, genuinely grateful. "But this is an internal affair, I need to handle this alone. He's my father Sin…as insane as he is, we're flesh and blood. So is my brother, he won't kill him, I'll stop him. I know I can." She couldn't tell him that she didn't want him to see the snake pit that she grew up in, he admired her, adored her, he put her up on a pedestal and she didn't want to loose that. If he saw what she was capable of, what she would be willing to do…_

_"Be careful," he cautioned. "Of course, who do I think I'm taking to?" Schehera laughed._

_"Well, you are the one who always goes rushing into battle," she pointed out, her smiled disappeared. "Masrur wanted to go with me as well, I've told him no but, he didn't take it so well, I'm worried…"_

_"That he'll follow," Sinbad finished. "Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on him, you just do what you need to do. Then come right back!"_

_"Thank you Sinbad, I lo-"_

She stopped herself before she could finish. What was she thinking? She would be fine, her brother would be fine, once she sorted things out at home she would go back to her travels and all would be right with the world. Sinbad had no business fighting in such a squabble, it was below him, he was destined for greatness… yet her brother's words rung in her ears again, at what cost then? Would Sinbad find happiness?

They made good time, by travelling through the night they avoided border patrol parties and stayed hidden. However the method they were using was extremely taxing, they took less than half the time it usually would have to reach the borders of Huang, even if she wasn't physically tired, she was mentally, her methods was far more exhausting and stressful on Schehera's body. Finally unable to see straight she pulled on the reins to a halt.

"Let's stop for the night," she said as she slowly climbed off the horse, her legs ached, in fact her whole body did.

"Scher! We can't, we're almost there! We can reach the royal palace by-" Charon began to rebut until he saw the sweat trickling down her forehead, she was extremely pale, her lips practically blue. He'd forgotten that she'd been constantly expending magoi for hours now and even the princess had her limits. With the way she stumbled, she looked like someone had sucked the life out of her. As much as he hated to admit it but he was tired as well, they'd been riding for hours now.

"We've made good time Charon," Schehera assured him. "But from here on out the roads are going to be rougher, we'll break our necks if we try to navigate them in the dark, not only that, your horse needs rest as well." She gently stroked the creatures mane as she spoke. "There's a couple of hours before sunrise, we'll rest and start again then."

"I understand," Charon reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to stop, he had to sneak his way out of Huang since the King order a complete lockdown of the capital, he had made his way on foot for days before he managed to buy a horse in Balbadd which cost him time. It's been almost a week now since his father and the crown prince were arrested, he didn't want to leave them in that position any longer. The dungeons were damp and dirty, and his adoptive father wasn't in the best of health. Why did this happen? he asked himself. His father was a good man who did nothing but do what was best for the nation, so why was he imprisoned?

They set up camp but decided against a fire, instead the two huddled under one of Schehera's blankets and tried to get some rest, it was almost like old times when Schehera used to sneak into his office to play, she always ended up falling asleep on his coach and needed Ward to carry her back to her room, when the royal guard was away Charon ended up falling asleep beside her, too tired to carry her himself. This time neither of them could fall asleep, there was too much on their minds.

"Did they do it?" Schehera asked finally after a long silence. If pushed far enough would her brother do such a thing? The honest answer was yes, if he thought it was in Huang's best interest.

"I don't know," Charon admitted. "I really don't know… the king, for a while now his condition has been getting worse, his paranoid, until recently he saw the prince as his only ally. He imprisoned his own siblings Scher, your uncles, your aunts, your cousins, all your extended family, they're dead." This was news to Schehera.

"…why didn't you fetch me when this first started Charon?" she demanded. "I could have stopped him…I could have tried." However had shook his head.

"The prince, he said for the first time you were doing what YOU wanted, that your were out enjoying life and having fun. He didn't want to disturb that, Scher he wanted you to be happy. He even..." He stopped, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"He mentioned the idea of approaching Prince Kouen about offering himself to seal the alliance instead of you."

"What? Why would he do such a thing? He's engaged already, did he talk to Kouen? Actually talk to him?"

"I don't know," Charon admitted again. He always saw himself as a knowledgeable person, how did he end up in his current state?

"Why would he do such a thing? Kou and Huang have been allies for years now, this marriage was only a formality. There's no need to offer the crown prince… especially if it was for my sake, I'm a princess, I've known for years that my husband would be chosen for me, for my country's benefit, he knows I have no problem with Kouen."

"Aside from the perpetual urge to insult each other," Charon pointed out. "But you're right, it makes no sense."

"Has anything changed since I've been gone?"

"Aside from your father nothing, we've managed to keep things quiet, everything is the same, business as usual, Kou is at war-"

"That's it!" Schehera suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"Kou is at war, it's expanding Charon. Don't you see? They've reached the oceans to the east, they can't expand any further so they've changed directions. Kou has set it's eyes on Huang!"

"Damn it, why didn't I see that? In that case he didn't intend to replace you."

"No, he was going to offer himself as well, if what you said before is correct then we no longer have any direct relatives left, if both heirs were wedded to Kou royalty then there would be no reason for them to invade. Kou's control over Huang would be imminent."

"Then your father misunderstood?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not, it doesn't matter now. Damn them, looks like we now have more important things to worry about than my father's insanity. We need to stop a bloody war as well."

There's nothing more dangerous than your father, Charon thought but did not say out loud.

At first light they set off again, this time with Charon on the reins, Schehera was still far too exhausted to lead and they were already close to the capital. Huang was a small nation surround on all sides by neighbouring countries, due to this for hundred of years they'd maintained peace by sealing alliances in marriage. As a result, Schehera was related to most of the eastern royal families and a few in the west as well. However that was not all that shielded Huang from invasions, the Great Wall which protected the capital was said to have old spells and enchantments woven in. It took them until noon to reach the capital walls, which were one of the largest man made structures known to man, it surrounded the entire city and stood tall and proud. Many admired it for its beauty with its seemingly iridescent sheen that was woven through solid stone, however to Schehera it was a cage, a suffocating cage. The main entrance closed, its painted solid oak doors bolted shut with steel, it didn't matter, there were other ways of entering the city that so few knew of that they were rarely guarded, it was said that all those who intended to do harm would be unable to see these passage ways. However Charon pulled on the reins, stopping to a halt and getting off.

"What's wrong?" Schehera asked climbing down as well, she followed his line of sight to see two heads impaled on spikes above the door. Wooden signs hung from the steel rods with the words 'traitor' carved and painted red. Her jaw dropped, they'd been there for a couple days now, the skin was drying and the flesh beginning to falling off however she recognised one of them instantly. She recognised his golden hair which had turned dry and brittle in the sun. She recognised his high cheekbones and the mole in his cheek.

Her brother was dead.

"No," Schehera whispered. "No!" She grabbed Charon by his shoulders. "You said they were imprisoned! You said he was still alive!"

"They were," Charon's voice was quiet and broken. "They were… We're too late? We're too late..." Charon's knees gave way and he collapsed onto the ground, he gasped and choked as he broke down in tears.

They were dead, her brother was dead…it didn't feel real…the words hadn't sunk in… Schehera stood frozen, unable to move.

"You! Who are you!?" they heard a voice demand. Schehera turned to see a group of palace guards on horses making their way towards them. After travelling with Sinbad, her first instinct had become to run away from authority, so she grabbed Charon and jumped back on the horse, galloping away.

"Stop!" they shouted chasing after her. However they couldn't keep up, it didn't take long for her to shake the guards however Schehera kept on running and running and running. Charon said nothing, he clung to her crying, dampening her back with her tears. Schehera felt nothing, no sorrow, no anger, none of it, she wasn't even tired. She kept edging the horse to keep on going and going until he neighed in protest, finally Schehera slowed down their pace, looking around they had run all the way from the capital to the other side of the small country, now near the borders between Huang and Kou.

"What now?" she asked herself. What the hell were they going to do now? Her mad man father had executed the one good thing in all of Huang, what now? She didn't even care anymore about her country, he was all she loved. No, there was sone good, Charon who was crying and clinging to her desperately was from Huang, as was Ward. Ward, how was the old man? It felt like years since she'd spoken to him, there was some good that came out of that pus ridden place, not a lot but some.

Schehera set herself goals to keep herself moving, telling herself to set up camp, start a fire, make lunch, eat, clean up. She couldn't feel anything, her chest felt empty. Her process became almost robotic, do this, finish this, do that and so on. Charon sat weeping into his sleeve as she prepared their meal, he hadn't stopped crying since they left the capital wall. Schehera couldn't blame him, she was jealous in fact. Why wasn't SHE crying? Why wasn't she doing anything? She felt nothing, just emptiness inside. "What now?" She asked herself again, what was she suppose to do now? Charon had to be coddled, threatened and spoon fed, his hands trembled so badly that he physically couldn't pick things up. "Eat," she said as gently as she could. "Please, for my sake." The man 3 years her senior clung to the princess, almost scared that she'd disappear as well.

Charon didn't know what to do next either, for the last few years of his life he had dedicated himself to making his adoptive father proud, now the man he loved more than anything in the world was gone, nothing held him to Huang anymore either. He felt lost and without purpose, only the young princess beside him kept him sane. Scher! How was she? He turned his head to look at her, she was gently stroking his shoulder, doing her best to reassure him. Her eyes were fixed straight ahead on nothing, she hasn't cried but she looked so broken and tired. HE was the older one between the two, HE was her subject, it was HIS role to protect her, yet here he was relying on the very person he'd sworn to protect. He felt pathetic, he needed to get his act together, with her brother dead Schehera was now crown princess and the sole heir to the throne. He had to keep her safe. How though? Charon would be the first to admit that he was no fighter, Schehera had him beat on that front, he had a desk job doing paperwork, if it was a game of political chicken then he would be in his own league but he had no survival skills that would assist him out in the open. Even his years as a street kid would do no good here.

"How are you?" he asked Schehera taking her hand and squeezing it. Schehera looked at him and smile.

"I'm as fine as I could be," she answered, it didn't fool him, her smile didn't reach her eyes, they were blank and cold. He needed to come up with a plan…yes, he was good at that sort of stuff, making plans was his forte. They couldn't go back to the capital, who knows how her father would react to her return, he was unstable and capable of anything. Where than? Only one place came to mind and it was an option he really did not want to take, Kou. Yet it seemed like there was no other option, they had no choice but to rely on the Ren royal family, the princess was close to the second prince, he would help a friend in need, wouldn't he?

"Oh my, do you by any chance have room for one more?" asked a soft voice. Charon turned his head to see a young man in a green magician's hat and loose-fitting green and white clothes, including thigh length boots. He has silver blond hair and blue eyes, with a small bird perched on his shoulder. He had an easy smile however there was a weathered feel to his delicate face, like he'd lived a million years. It was the same sensation Charon felt from Schehera when they had first met.

Charon's first instinct was to fight, if he was a magician then there was a chance he was sent to harm the princess, quickly he began chanting an attack spell, without his own wand to channel his magoi his prowess was no doubt diminished but there was no time for such thoughts, he has to protect his liege. Schehera herself didn't move, the man seemed harmless enough so why was Charon so excited? The delicate looking man easily dodged the spell only to trip over his own feet and hit the ground hard. There was a long silence as each of the three parties tried to figure out what was going on when the new comer suddenly bursted out into tears.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Charon, why are you bullying the poor fellow?" asked Schehera calmly as she poked at the fire with a stick, unfazed by the complete stranger who hide behind her, weeping and clinging to her robes, from the government official.

"Scher get away from him!" Charon exclaimed. "He could be an assassin sent by the king."

His cheeks were botchy, she noted. It always seemed to happen when he used magic, haha, he looked like he was wearing too much blush. Assassin? Schehera looked down at the grown man who was crying over a small scrap on his knee after tripping over his own two feet. Him? She used the stick in her hand and gently poked at him, he flinched and curled up in a ball. How cute, she couldn't help but think. Like a helpless puppy.

"I know my father," Schehera said calmly. "If he ever sends an assassin it'll be a big burly man with a beard scratching his privates with a wolf pelt and welding a gigantic war hammer." She reached out and patted the man's blonde hair. "Look at him, do you honestly think my mad man father would trust him to get the job done."

Charon had no response to that, her reasoning made perfect sense, he looked at the magician who looked as dangerous as a basket of kittens. No, if the king sent an assassin it wouldn't be him, definitely not him. "Your right," he conceded.

"I know," his liege replied turning her attention back on the newcomer. "Are you hungry? I made some lunch and we have plenty leftover," she offered.

"Yes please," he eagerly accepted.

Despite determining the stranger to no longer be a threat, Charon remained cautious. It baffled him how he so readily accepted food from people he just met, was he not worried that it might be drugged or poisoned? Was he that ignorant or was he that confident in his abilities?

"My name in Yunan," the tired looking man said with a dopy smile. "And yours?"

"Schehera," the princess replied before Charon could stop her. What was she thinking? For all they knew her father could be hunting for her right this very moment. Even if he wasn't an assassin what was she thinking giving him her real name? "This is Charon," she waved at her friend's general direction. "What brings you here to Huang, or well," she looked around at the forrest surrounding them. "We're technically closer to Kou territory than Huang right now." While her voice was light and curious, Charon could hear the deadened tone behind her words. Was it due to old habits that seemingly forced her to put up a facade? Why did she feel like she had to keep up appearances? Her brother was dead after all, it was all right to cry. Or was it that she just couldn't?

What Charon didn't notice was Schehera's reaction to the name Yunan. It couldn't be could it? she thought. The same wandering magician Sinbad mention in passing? The one who first led him to visit the 'strange tower' which would give him the power he sought after, the very tower while later became known as the first dungeon.

Yunan smiled, he sensed Schehera's change in demeanour to his name. He'd seen her around travelling with Sinbad, though he was aware of her the two had never technically met, but he saw a fascinating girl before him. She had the capability to become a leader in her own right, she wasn't charismatic like Sinbad, nor was her presence overwhelming like the king candidates chosen by Judar. She had a hot temper and a sharp tongue to match, yet those who met her could never bring themselves to hate her regardless of what she'd done. There was something about her that made those around the princess gravitate towards her, to seek to help her. She was pure, having grown up isolated and sheltered she was untarnished by the outside world yet she understood it. Her own childhood wasn't exactly picture perfect after all with a madman father and a country of citizens who hated her. There was no judgement, merely curiosity. She accepted things as they were, feeling no need to change it. Yes, she wasn't as dazzling as Sinbad nor as impactful but she had her own subtle charm, one that would make her an excellent king candidate. The very fact that she'd been in Sinbad's company for a year and a half now and had not become one of his household members was proof of this, even Sinbad's own djinn knew she wasn't destined to follow even if she herself didn't.

"Dungeons my dear," he answered honestly. "We are in the great dungeon diving age however so many of these things are in Kou, too many in fact, dungeons are not toys that you can just pick up and play with, they're dangerous thing. You conquer or you die, that's how it works. If there are too many just lying around thousands will die needlessly. As such I am here to collapse them for the time being, until the right person comes along."

"Is there a dungeon nearby?" Schehera asked. Yunan met her eye, there was a lifelessness to them, he'd avoided her because while she had what was needed in order to become a king candidate, he wasn't certain whether or not she would be interested in power. As far as he could tell, she was happy leaving such things to others. Did something happen to her? He wondered. He'd heard stories about the King of Huang however due to the nation's proximity to Kou he'd avoided the place and never really paid it much attention.

"Do you desire power?" he asked her with a small smile.

"Never," Schehera answered honestly. "I run from it…I've never had much influence on my surroundings but I've never really cared, I had enough pull to keep myself safe and entertained, that was enough for me. Things will happen as they happen, that has always been my philosophy." She looked down at her hands, clenching them tightly, when she looked back up there was fire in her eyes. "But this isn't right, my father shouldn't be king and now the one person who could have stop him is gone. That isn't right, for the first time in my life I feel helpless. I'm powerless right now and there is nothing that I can do to change that, at least, there wasn't until you showed up. If I conquer a dungeon it will give me what I need the most right now, sheer power. I don't need fame and I don't need treasure to achieve my goal, just brute strength."

"What would you have done had you not met me?" Yunan asked curious.

"I'd most likely have gone to Koumei, to the Kou empire for help," Schehera said quietly. "However if I can avoid it then I will, it would come at a price no doubt. In exchange Kouen will most likely demand Huang in exchange." However she was already engaged to the crown prince, with her brother gone, either way, Huang would end up in their hands. Was there anyway around it? She couldn't see any. If so, what was the point? she asked herself. No, she was the princess of HUANG, not KOU, not yet anyway…

"To protect your people then," Yunan ponder on her words. "Schehera…do you know what a magi is?"

"Someone capable of miracles," she replied. The magician chuckled.

"That is true, but a magi is someone who chooses a king, create countries, and builds the entire world. They pick someone that others will flock to because of their righteousness. However I have lived a long time my dear, a very long time," Yunan sighed. "I've seen countries rise and fall, people making the same mistakes over and over again." He looked at the young girl, if it was her…maybe, maybe things would be different. She wasn't a once in a 1000 year miracle but someone who understood the feelings of the powerless, she was different from the other king vessels, this time, maybe, just maybe…

* * *

"No! You do not know this man Scher! I can't let you just leave with him like this!" Charon had insisted, refusing to stay behind. Schehera sighed, he was as stubborn as she was at times, especially when it came to duty, and in his mind it was his duty was to protect her, not that she needed it of course. No matter, she could always overpower him and knock him out at the entrance, she was confident that she had the strength to do so.

"Fine," she replied. Charon was baffled by how easily she gave in to his demands making for some great fun on Schehera's part, this confusion quickly turned to suspicion which in turn made the government official all the more amusing in her eyes. One of her greatest joys was winding him up, everything from little pranks to verbal spars, the best one to date was when she purposely stopped all her mischievous acts for a week. Charon had adapted to expecting trouble and when it didn't come it made him paranoid and agitated, by the end of it those who worked with him half expected him to tear his own hair out. He was like a boil who needed to be laced and squeezed in order to calm down and heal, while he appeared calm and collected, he was moody, obsessively compulsive, his temperament worse than the princess's and his inability to let anything less than perfect go would all get together and fester under the surface. It was a beneficial relationship based on exchange, Schehera would have her fun while Charon would not die early as a result of high blood pressure, although the later would beg to differ. No one, not even he himself, could deny that he loved the princess, however these feelings were kin to a disgruntled owner and their misbehaving pet.

"What are you planning?" he demanded immediately. Schehera smiled sweetly at him, her wide-set blue eyes the picture perfect definition of innocence, however it only maddened him further, she only had that look whenever she was plotting something.

"Me?" she gasped as if she'd been accused of some kind of grievous crime and turned her whole body away from with with a 'hmp'. "How rude!" True to Charon's predictions, when they reached the dungeon door she proceeded to knock him out with a strong blow to the back of the neck which surprised Yunan. Catching his unconscious body before he hit the ground, she turned to the magi. "Keep him safe for me would you?"

"Of course."

"When he comes to he'll be very upset, when he's upset he says things he doesn't really mean and then gets depressed afterwards," Schehera brushed his bangs away from her forehead. "If I don't make it back, tell him there was nothing that he could have done differently. To not blame himself and that I loved him, please?"

"You will do it yourself," Yunan assured her.

She smiled up at him, suddenly scared for her life, of all times why now? She'd been in a dungeon once before with Sinbad, so she knew to expect the strange and the weird however if she entered those doors she could very well die. How did he so easily jump in every single time? she wondered. "How is he so strong to face death head on so easily?" she asked quietly.

_"What's there to think about?" Sinbad had told her when she asked. "Wonders lie beyond those doors, everything single time I've learnt something new, about the dungeon, about myself. It's __exhilarating don't you think…Fear? Of what? Death? What is there to be afraid of? I'm not going to die, nor will you, I won't let you."_

Schehera smiled and swallowed. But Sinbad wasn't here right now, she was alone. What was she thinking? She was no king candidate, her own people hated her. She didn't blame them, she couldn't, her father was a monster and she'd done nothing to stop it.

_But you're trying right now_, a voice in her head said. _Look at yourself right now, you're putting your life on the line to help your country, to help your people._

_Yes, here you are, but what's the point? The people won't appreciate it, they'll still hate you in the end. Why bother? Leave, run to Koumei, let him handle it. The Kou empire wants the Huang nation, they're stronger than you are, they have a larger army, they have more money and more resources. You don't stand a chance. _Another part of her mind sneered at the first. _Leave them to fend for themselves, they've done you no favours._

Yes, she didn't have to fight. She wasn't her brother, she wasn't a leader, she was no ruler, no role model. She was nothing compared to Sinbad, nothing compared to Kouen. No charisma, no charm, just a smart mouth and a pretty face.

_Girls are useless_, she recalled someone telling her. _Noble girls, ROYAL girls especially, they do nothing but sit around waiting to be married off. You'd do well to remember it, cut that pert tongue of yours out and focus on keeping that pretty face for as long as you can, or your husband with find another to entertain him._

No good but to sit and wait to be married, Schehera had heard it her whole life. Waiting to marry Hakuyuu, now waiting to marry Kouen to save her from her father, to take her away. Kouen, the name left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't want to rely on him, not him, especially not him of all people. He mocked and belittled her, laughing at what she couldn't do. That angered her, his smug delicate girly face pissed her off. She didn't need to be saved, especially not by him.

Schehera looked down at the unconscious Charon in her arms, a man who lived by his word, duty and honour defined him. SHE had a duty, despite how her people viewed her, she was royalty, THEIR royalty. She'd lived a life of luxury off of them. Despite everything she had a duty to lead and protect them in times of trouble. They hated her, cursed her, she owed them nothing, but she was a princess, their princess.

She didn't have to do this, she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to, but she was a princess, she had a duty and right now she needed power to fulfil it. She didn't need saving, she didn't need help, she would be the one to do the saving, what she needed was power and it was right in front of her, all she needed to do was grab it.

Standing up she reached out and touched the door, looking back one last time she smiled at Yunan. "Thank you," she told him before the light took her away and she vanished.

Thank you? A strange choice of words, Yunan thought to himself. What had he done to earn it? No matter, he looked down at the unconscious man on the ground and frowned when he saw what he was lying on. Bending down Yunan tugged at the piece of cloth, it was from a flag and a very distinct one at that. He sighed and shook his head, he was too late, someone else was in the dungeon already, someone dangerous.

* * *

It was the same strange sensation as the last time, the dungeon felt alive, like it was a living organism itself. It pulled her in without warning and suddenly she felt weightless, she didn't fight it because she couldn't and by the time she felt solid ground again she didn't recognise her surroundings. The inside of this dungeon looked old and worn, tired and uncared for. There were vines growing and creating cracks in the beautifully carved stone pillars and the stone slabs that were pressed together to form a walkway were worn down and uneven. Despite seemingly falling on hard times the almost temple like structures around her were beautiful, filled with history and knowledge. How she would have loved to just stay here forever and explore, learning all the secrets that this place had to offer.

No, she didn't have time for this, she had a mission, a purpose. Sure enough out of nowhere she heard a voice yell. "Duck!" Schehera hit the floor to feel the gust of wind that accompanied a fireball whizzing above her head. Note to self, no daydreaming in such a dangerous place. She saw more of them making their way towards her and so she hid behind one of the pillars, even behind the solid stone she still felt the intense heat from the impact. What had she gotten herself into? Already tired Schehera sat down only to realised that something was lying on the ground beside her, not something, someone, she reached out to see if they were alive but jumped back when she saw his face.

The man's face had been burnt off, his armour had melted into his flesh and pus still oozed from the dead man's wounds, this was recent, how long ago did he die? Did he have a family? A loved one? Someone waiting for him back home… She recognised the armour immediately, it was so distinctive that it was hard to miss. Her senses on alert, she tensed when she realised someone was behind her. Acting on pure survival instinct she grabbed the man and slammed him onto the ground, her grip tight on his throat. A familiar scent of leather, musk and sandalwood reached her nose.

"Schehera?" asked a familiar voice. Another fireball passed above them, the light from it shone on his face, she recognised his delicate jaw, the golden embroidery on his robes, his fair skin and his crimson hair, above all she recognised the regal look in his dark red eyes.

"Kouen?"


	12. Chapter 12: Duty of a royal

**Chapter 12**

"Hi," Schehera greeted the first prince of the Kou empire with a smile as if it was just like any other day.

"Hello to you too," he replied lying on his back with the princess sitting on his torso and her grip around his throat as if it was business as usual. "I heard your carriage disappeared on its way back to Huang, rumour has it that you were attacked by bandits. Koumei went looking for you and imagine my surprise when we find the carriage but no Schehera."

"You don't sound surprised," Schehera pointed out.

"No," Kouen admitted. "What I found puzzling was the question of which bandits were stupid enough to attack your carriage, it seemed unlikely that you were dead and even more unlikely that you'd been kidnapped. There were no dead bodies around the carriage either, no signs of fighting as all."

"What'd you do?"

"I asked your brother," he replied, a logical course of action. "He said you were travelling."

"I was," Schehera lowered her head to dodge another fire ball. Where were those things coming from? she wondered. "I was mainly travelling through the western continent, what about you? What have you been up to?"

"War, family business, the usual," Kouen answered. "Sometimes one and the same." A stalactite hanging above them from the ceiling began to loosen from the vibrations and heat. "Koumei was frantic about finding you until he got your letter, how'd you managed to sneak it into his bedroom in the imperial palace of all places? It's in one of the heaviest guarded places in all of Kou, the world maybe."

"I have people," said Schehera. The stalactite lost its grip to the ceiling and began falling towards them, Kouen moved so fluidly and nonchalantly that it was almost as if he didn't notice the impeding danger, he sat up and lifted Schehera in one arm. She let go of his neck but held onto Kouen's collar as he stood up and carried her a few steps avoiding the falling rock formation.

"You've gotten fat," the prince said bluntly.

"It's all muscle," Schehera quickly replied. "That or your just getting weak with your old age." With pleasantries aside the two resumed their usual activity of insulting each other. Kouen let go of her, prepared to dump her onto the ground however she held on to his collar and dragged him down with her, they hit the floor with the full force gravity could provide. When the prince glared at her she smiled. "You were the one who let go," she told him defensively. All that was needed was for him to grab her pigtail for it to become another fight between children, before Kouen could respond the kindergarden teacher arrived.

"Scherhera?" Koumei exclaimed in surprise when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"Koumei!" Schehera squealed and raced into her best friend's arms hugging him tightly.

"Suck up," Kouen said quietly as he got back in his feet. Koumei glared at his brother however before he could tell him to stop Schehera snapped back with.

"You're just jealous," she told him. "You're so jealous."

"Am not!"

"Enough!" snapped Koumei, he sighed, these were two of the most intelligent and brilliant individuals he knew, however when they so much as entered a room with each other they turned into squabbling children.

* * *

"You're really greedy you know," Schehera told her fiancé as the three of them navigated their way away from whatever was throwing the fireballs. It seemed that majority of the prince's guards had died during the initial assault and they were now separated from the rest of the group. "You already have a djinn, now you want another? Aren't you worried the first one's feelings will be hurt and leave you?" However Sinbad came to mind, guess there would always be someone worse.

"Power is power Schehera, besides what does it matter to you?" asked Kouen. "You're the last person I'd expect to try and conquer a dungeon, poke at it with a stick maybe but not conquer it."

What to do? Schehera didn't know whether to lie or not, however how would she say 'need power to stop dad and then stop you' without appearing like the enemy. She needed the dungeon's strength and needed to reach the treasure room before either of the princes. Kouen aside, she didn't know if she was more of a king candidate than Koumei. She couldn't afford to lose to them, above all she couldn't let Kou get stronger, but what was the point? Even if she had a djinn, so did Kouen, so did Kou… at the end of the day, how would Huang come out the other end the victor? While he never treated her with any of the consideration and care one would expect from a fiancé, Schehera was engaged to Kouen, could she convince him? Did she even want to? With herself now the sole heir, either when she married him would Kou take Huang, or she'd end the engagement when she was crowned queen and he'd just come along and invade the place. At the end of the day it seemed to be a matter of WHEN Kou would take over Huang not if. No, she couldn't think like that, right now, her father came first.

Her father…Schehera stopped in her tracks, she thought about her brother, how much she loved him, how much he loved their country, how that very country turned its back on him. She hadn't cried since she found out that he had died. She didn't feel anything because she was still in shock, jumping head first into a dungeon certainly made light work of that barrier.

The sudden realisation of her situation was overwhelming, her brother was dead, Scheneizel was dead, her only sibling was gone… Schehera let out a sob, tears she couldn't stop began falling from her eyes, it hurt, her chest hurt so much. She was scared, she was frightened, she was angry, she was frustrated and she was sad, she missed him so much…

"Schehera?" asked a surprised Koumei. Schehera tried to explain the reason behind her tears, she didn't want him to think of her as any more of a mad woman than he already probably did, but her voice was stuck in her throat, she couldn't speak. It felt like someone had grabbed her chest and squeezed, like someone had stabbed her multiple times in the abdomon. Her knees gave way and she fell to the stone floor, she didn't care that they were in danger, the sorrowed ached throughout her body, it was like nothing mattered, her body refused to move, it refused to do anything but cry and mourn.

"Stop it," Schehera told herself between sobs. "Pull it together, stop it, stop it, stop it." Koumei stood paralysed, in the second he took to recover from not knowing what to do Kouen was already kneeling beside her and wrapping his arms around her shaking body.

"It's okay," he told her quietly, carefully picking her up in his arms. She had gotten heavier during her travels, however despite his joke from before she was still so light that he could carry her with one arm, but there was more to her now at the very least. Growing up every time she visited Kou she was always terrifyingly thin, due to stress and anxiety she never had much of an appetite and struggled to keep food down. Kouen suspected that she was making herself sick on purpose as a coping mechanism, to feel some sense of control over her life but like everything else he noticed, such as the bruises on her body, he never said anything. It wasn't his place, there was nothing he could do about it, he was in a similar situation himself so he understood that pity would only make her angry. However it almost became a mission for Koumei to feed and fatten her up as much as possible during her visits. While Kouen would make fun of his brother's nagging and mothering nature deep down he was glad, he doubted she would respond as well if it was him shovelling food onto her plate, no doubt she'd throw it back at him. Schehera wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly, her tears dampening his robes. "I got you," he assured her. "It's okay." But it wasn't…

* * *

Kouen carried his fiancé in his arms as they continued to go deeper and deeper into the heart of the dungeon. She had calmed down enough to stop trembling however she had buried her face into his chest, refusing to come out. Despite their bickering the two actually got along quite well, perhaps even better than others, she was perhaps the only one who was willing or able to challenge him and like they say, fighting brought people closer? Koumei was the younger brother, he had a duty to obey, one which Schehera did not, at least not until they were married and even then it was unlikely.

After a while Kouen said. "You want to get over yourself any time soon?" He asked. "Your heavy and my arms are getting tired."

"Piss off," Koumei heard Schehera whisper, however she motioned for Kouen to put her down.

"What happened?" Koumei asked when he did, Schehera focused on her best friend with a resigned look in her eyes. "Schehera?"

"My brother's dead," she replied calmly. "My father had him executed on the grounds of treason… what's that?" Her attention had been diverted by a small sprout growing out if the ground. "How cute," Schehera remarked crouching down and poking at it with a stick.

"Oh, I see...wait, what!?" exclaimed Koumei. "What happened?" He demanded. Schehera ignored him and continued to admire the small plant, meanwhile Kouen's mind was already turning with scenarios. "Schehera!" said Koumei firmly. "What happened?" Schehera sighed and proceeded to tell them everything she knew, from what Charon had told her to what she saw herself proper up on a spike on the capital wall. "Maybe it was-" Koumei began to say, trying to comfort her however his brother glared and shook his head, they both knew she wasn't mistaken in what she saw, trying to suggest otherwise would be pointless.

"Is that why you're here then?" asked Kouen. "You want to use the djinn's power to stop your father?" Schehera didn't reply and just nodded. "We'll I can't allow that to happen, we didn't journey all this way to have it taken by you."

Schehera smiled up at him. "I had a feeling you'd say that, which is why I'll respond with, let the best royal win."

Kouen reached for his sword to use his metal vessel, it didn't matter that she was a friend or his fiancé, right now her actions went against his country's prerogative and he had to stop her. Koumei reached for his own, however before either of them even reacted Schehera had already moved. Her reflexes and physical ability were by far superior compared to either of theirs, she grabbed Koumei's fan from his hand and yanked Kouen's sword from his belt before they could use their metal vessels, without them they were just ordinary men and ordinary men she could easily beat.

"Damn it," Kouen cursed. He tried to activate his abilities from a distance however unlike Schehera, neither of them were aware that they had to be in physical contact with their metal vessel to invoke it, during her travels Sinbad had somehow lost his and as a result none of his household members could use their abilities either.

"Sorry gentlemen," she said with a smile. "All's fair in love and war, and I needed to even the playing field." She threw the two metal vessels above their heads where they became caught in the cracks within the carved stone walls. "Should take you two a little while to fetch those, a little longer if Koumei decides to help."

"Schehera!" Kouen growled, glaring at the princess. Schehera met his glare with an intensity that made even the first prince falter, her smile had disappeared and her beautiful face held eyes that looked to belong to someone else, someone who had lived a million years.

"I won't say I'm sorry," she told them. "Because I don't believe I've done anything that needs to be forgiven. I am fighting to protect my world, just as you're fighting to protect yours. There is no right or wrong here, just victors." With that she turned and left, moving deeper and deeper into the dungeon, leaving the princes to retrieve their metal vessels.

* * *

Schehera ran as fast as she could, she needed to hurry, it wouldn't take them long to climb the walls and retrieve their weapons so every second counted, if she could just reach that treasury room before them then the djinn would be hers. Power would be hers, power… the word rang in her ears, yes, power, that was why she was here. That was why she just abandoned her fiancé and her best friend, for something as frivolous as power…

She needed power to stop her father, but beyond that, what good was it? To stop Kou? To protect Huang? She had a duty to her people to free them from her father, but beyond that there was nothing… Her running slowed to a jog, she didn't ask for help from Koumei because she knew it came at a price and that price was Huang itself, she didn't want help, she didn't want saving, but it wasn't HER that needed saving it was her people, her country, her lands… Even if she stopped her father, even if she managed to stop Kou's invasion, they would come back and try again and again and again. She could fend them off now with the djinn's power but not forever, it was Kouen after all. He said the same things that she heard Sinbad say, to change the world, for a better future, words like that had no meaning to Schehera, she was far too concerned with the costs that arouse in the present as a result. What use would a better future be if there was no one to live in it? Rather than focusing on how to change what would happen, why not focus on now? Why not try to change what was happening now? Schehera knew she was guilty of it as well, waiting for Kouen, waiting for someone else to change her life. No more, in this moment she was focused on now, she was focused on what she could do to change her world now. But was what she doing now the right thing?

She knew Kouen wouldn't budge, Kou had their eyes set on Huang, her brother knew it, her brother also knew it would be impossible to stop, he intended to integrate Huang into the Kou empire and live as a son-in-law of the Ren royal family. Schehera believed herself to be nowhere near as intelligent as her brother, if he saw no hope, how could she? After all no matter how fond of her Kouen was, no matter how much Koumei loved her, they was ambition and driven, she could see what Huang would mean to their future plans, she understood it and she hated herself for it. Why couldn't she be ignorant of their thought processes and fight the battle blind? It would be so much easier… She knew and understood how much of an impact Huang could have on the Kou empire, the small tiny nation was wealthy, with skilled artisans and above all due to its natural terrain it would be a perfect place to land an attack to the rest of the east, Balbadd in particular. Her jogging slowed further, she could see the treasure room doors right before her. All she had to do was run towards them.

What was she to do? There was no point in fighting, no point at all, it was inevitable… Inevitable, Kouen would inevitably get what he wanted, what Kou wanted… Kouen, did Kouen know? A thought suddenly occurred to her, did he know? Did he know that she knew his grand plan? That she knew how futile fighting would be for her? How hopeless her situation was, did he know that she understood her current position? Despite his attitude towards her, Kouen never once treated her as an idiot, he knew she was intelligent and well read, they shared their love for knowledge and along with Koumei spent numerous nights pouring over books and the wealth of information they possessed. He also knew she was short tempered, that she could be reckless and that she was fickle, could this come across as short sighted? That she could be so blinded by anger and grief that she wouldn't understand the consequences of her actions? If so then there was hope after all, for her people and for herself as well. There was a way out of this marriage, there was a way for her to protect her people, but not her country…no matter, she never really liked being a princess anyway. She would be free, she could return to Sinbad, travelling recklessly around the world.

A smile spread across her lips, she stopped, she stopped running. She never wanted the djinn's power for herself, she didn't need it, she didn't want to change the world, to become king. To her, it was a tool, one that she could use to get what she wanted, however it wasn't the only way. Her own pride blinded her, she didn't want to go to Koumei for help but the one to pay the price wasn't her, it was her country, and it was a price that needed to be invested for the future. If Schehera wanted any kind of hope for her people she needed to stop running.

* * *

Kouen was furious as he ran down the stone pathway towards the treasure room doors after having to retrieve his metal vessels from the crack in the ceiling, it wasn't the fact that Schehera managed to get the upper hand on him but the fact that he had let his guard down to allow for it to happen that upset him. While he trusted his fiancé the two of them were royalty from neighbouring countries and as a result their fundamental nature was to protect their own nation, he had a responsibility and a duty to his people that preceded his own personal feelings yet he allowed them to cloud his judgement, and to make matters worse, she didn't. Schehera, the princess who spent the last year and a half running around doing whatever she wanted, was able to separate her personal attachments and her duty in a situation where he couldn't. THAT pissed him off more than anything else.

Koumei was more worried about what would happen between his brother and best friend when they DID catch up to her, like Kouen he wasn't upset at what Schehera had done, he too was royalty after all. As a prince he was entitled to a life of privilege and luxury, his own personal feelings were of no matter. His father was Emperor, as such, he had to obey. If he had a choice he would had volunteered himself to be engaged to the princess of Huang instead of his brother who already had someone he cared for. If he had a choice he would stop his father's intentions of invading Huang and he would spend his days pouring over books instead of running around chasing dungeons. He had no choice, and neither did Schehera. This wasn't personal, however no doubt that wouldn't stop the two of them from trying to kill each other.

"Do you think Prince Scheneizel was executed because of his meeting with you a couple of weeks ago," Koumei asked.

"Most likely," replied Kouen. "We're not the reason he's dead Koumei. He approached us, it was his plan not ours, he dies as the result of his own actions. And no," he added knowing what was going through his brother's mind. "She doesn't blame us. You heard her, as she described what was going on, she was resolved, she intends to stop the man who killed her brother."

"He's her father, her king," Koumei pointed out.

"So?"

"There's only one way to stop him."

"Indeed, what is your point?"

"Schehera, despite what he's done, she loves him, he's her father after all. I don't think she'll be able to kill him no matter how insane the man might be."

"Schehera might not be able to kill him, but the princess of Huang will, she has no choice."

"You're highness!" the two stopped to see a dozen or so of their solders trapped and held down by some large plant with vines. The thing treated the men like playthings, picking them up and tossing them around.

"That's new," Koumei commented, suddenly recalling Schehera and her interaction with a small plant very similar to the monstrosity that held their men hostage. He wondered if she notice and stop the same thing happening to them? "We have to help them," he said to his brother's exasperated expression.

"I know," Kouen growled as he drew his sword.

When they finally managed to free their men and reach the treasure room doors, to their surprise they were still closed and Schehera sat in front of them. Kouen immediately drew his sword and pointed it at the princess, the soldiers followed suit, those who still had a sword at the very least.

"That was quick," she remarked lightly. "I take it you lifted Koumei on your shoulders to get them down? Or did you toss rocks to dislodge them? Do tell, I'm honestly curious."

"What are you doing Schehera?" Kouen demanded. It made no sense, why hadn't she gone in? Why was she outside waiting for them? What was her plan?

"Theses doors, if I open theses doors, power is within my reach. I'd have the ability to stop my father, to protect my people." She looked up at the large double doors, they were beautiful, like the rest of the temple-like dungeon, stone and carved with script and stunning imagery. They scared her. " I need strength in order to stop my father… what do I do? What would you do?" she asked them, her voice meek.

"If you're asking if I'm hurt at what you've done, I'm not," Koumei quickly replied. "It was nothing personal, I understand that, WE understand that."

"I don't really care," said Kouen. "A good punch to that smug mug of yours and I'm all good."

"Of course you don't care, you have no heart," Schehera pointed out.

"And you have no soul," said Kouen, despite their exchange his face remained practically expressionless. "You should have entered those doors when you had the chance," he said raising his sword. "I will cut you down if I must, hope you understand, nothing personal."

"Of course," Schehera assured him, she had long prepared herself for the fact that one of them night not make it out if this dungeon alive. The soldiers began moving forward, standing between the princess and the two princes with their weapon's drawn.

"Brother," Koumei pleaded. "Please stop." Kouen ignored him. Schehera didn't move from her spot, instead she raised a hand at the on coming soldiers and those at the front were pushed back by an invisible force. Using his sword Kouen sliced through the intense presseure before it reached him.

"Ki manipulation," he commented. "A trick you learnt at Kou I believe, however if memory serves it was never strong enough to forced a platoon of men back, you've been training."

"So have you, cutting through it like butter, I was confident that I could make you take a step back at the very least," Schehera replied.

"Schehera," Koumei cautioned, picking a fight and posturing was one thing, however if things went too far he knew that his brother would respond in kind.

"There's a reason why I did't go inside," said Schehera calmly. "You're right Kouen, I'm the last person to try and conquer a dungeon, to seek power, why? I don't want it," she told them. Schehera looked down as tears watered her eyes, she gripped her fists, holding something in one hand. The confident facade that she covered herself with was cracking.

"What are you trying to say Schehera?" asked Koumei.

"I'm saying what's the point!?" Schehera shouted, her voice breaking. "I am angry, so angry right now, at my father, at my country! But above all my brother for leaving me behind! I want power, I want the strength to put an end to my father's reign! I want to crush my enemies and I want to destroy those who have wronged me! But what's the point?" Tears trickled down her cheek. "What's the point when all it will lead to is more anger and hatred? I loved my brother but I am a selfish person, always have, always will be. I won't let his death destroy what makes me me, I won't let it change who I am! I will stay true to myself. This ends with me," she looked Kouen in the eyes. "Take it, all of it, the djinn, Huang, I don't want it. Any of it." she wiped her tears with her sleeve. "What's wrong with simply wanting to be happy?"

"You're giving Huang to me?" Kouen asked, Schehera laughed.

"Of course that's all you heard," she said with a smile, looking at Koumei she added. "Not without conditions, you'll write the peace treaty for me won't you? And not completely screw my people over?"

"You'll GIVE it to me?" Kouen repeated. "Now how do you plan on doing that?"

"Once my father is gone I'll be queen," said Schehera calmly. Koumei's jaw dropped, gone? Did she understand the implications of what she just said? Her father was king, abdication did not exist in Huang, there was only one way she would take over, and that was through her father's death.

"What if I say no?" Kouen asked. Koumei quickly turned to his brother's direction, no? There was no reason for it, so why? He recognised the look in the crown prince's eyes, excitement. He was testing her, pushing her to her limits, he wanted to see what she had planned. The bloody adrenaline junkie! Koumei always suspected that his competitiveness with Schehera wasn't rooted in hate or anger, it never made sense why he was so antagonistic towards her from the very beginning yet looking at his brother now, how did he not see it? It was fascination, her every action, her every decision interested him. Kouen had a love for solving puzzles and there was no greater mystery to him than Schehera herself.

Schehera smiled a teary eyed smile, and held up what she was holding in her hand, it was the end of a piece of rope and a small metal contraption filled with liquid. "Do you know what this is?" she asked. The prince's eyes followed the bit of string up along the walls, ceiling and across the ground between the soldiers and the princess, there was some type of dark powder spilling from some sections and a distinct odour. "This bit of tubing has a little something known as gunpowder inside of it," she informed them. "I picked it up while in Reim, fascinating substance, when I set it on fire I can produce a controlled explosion that will bring the ceiling and walls down." The smile vanished. "You two are clever boys, no doubt you'll survive it, your men however," she eyed the solders. "Not so lucky. If you say no, I'll collapse this tunnel and enter that treasure room alone. I don't want power, but I'll take what I need to survive."

"You wouldn't dare," Kouen pointed out. Schehera hated war, she hated fighting, she just said it herself, she'd never intentionally harm anyone, she was kind, she was soft, at least that was what he though. Not the princess in front of him right now, she was resolved, determined. Prepared to pierce a blade through her own father if the situation demanded it.

"Try me," she replied. They stared each other down, Kouen with his icy cold glare, Schehera counted with a confident smirk, things would escalate and no doubt get bloody, that was until Koumei intervened.

"Enough!" the prince's voice startled the two of them. "You two, honestly… there are people's lives at stake yet here you are playing a game of chicken!? You childish imbeciles."

"Childish?" echoed Kouen.

"Don't lump me in with that chinless baboon," Schehera immediately snapped back.

"You two are the EXACT same!" said Koumei, gravely offending both of them. "You're proud and you're short sighted." He turned to his brother. "We can have Huang without a war, yet you refuse because SHE suggested it and you didn't have to bleed or fight for it."

"Now listen here-"

"You!" Koumei cut his brother off and focused on Schehera who jumped. "You're so determined to not let go of the upper hand that you're threatening to blow me up along with my brother!"

"Technically you'd be crushed by falling debris-"

"I'd still get hurt, same thing!" snapped Koumei. Schehera bit down on her lower lip and nodded.

"I guess…"

"You two can go at each other's throat all you want, you haven't change in 15 years and I don't expect you two to, HOWEVER don't endanger MY life and the life of OTHERS in your games! Got it!?"

"Yes sire," the crown prince and princess replied in unison, the two met each other's eyes like children enduring a scolding from their parents.

"Now put down the rope of gun powder," Koumei demanded. "I'll draw up the damn peace treat myself for you if it makes you feel any better." Schehera lit up at the news (a poor choice of words), no doubt her best friend would write it in Kou's favour however she trusted him to be fair to her people.

"Putting the exploding tubing down right now," Schehera said with a smile as she laid the rope and lighter on the ground.

"Sword, sheath, now," Koumei said to Koumei who did as he was told as well.

"Now what?" asked Schehera.

"Now we go inside," replied Kouen stepping over the rope and strolling past Schehera to push the treasure room doors opened. The treasure room was exactly as the name described it, from gold coins to pearl necklaces and other valuables, it filled the room from ground to the enormous ceiling with mountains upon mountains of treasure.

"Which one is the djinn?" asked Koumei.

Kouen held up his sword, a light shone from the hilt and pointed to silver necklace with sapphires the same shade as Schehera's eyes, the moment the crown prince touched it the necklace glowed and smoke bellowed from the piece of jewellery.

"Who seeks to become king?" a female voice asked. A beautiful woman with long feathery hair and pointed ears appeared, her eyes carried a trace of sorrow about her, and the large and very ornate headdress resembling the sun framed her face. She was also adorned with several necklaces, however aside from her jewellery, Schehera couldn't help but notice that she was completely naked. "My name is Phenex, the djinn of healing."

"I am Ren Kouen, first prince of the Kou empire, I seek to become king," said Kouen stepping forward. The djinn's eyes scanned the room, looking from the soldiers to Koumei, Schehera and finally Kouen himself.

Schehera said nothing and did her best to hide behind Koumei and out of sight, however Phenex noticed her and smiled down at the princess. "Fear not, I will not choose you to become my king vessel," she assured her. "If I were another djinn, I would pick you over Kouen. You radiate life and joy however my abilities are not campatible with you, rather than healing others you should heal yourself first. Your heart has been subjected to so much hurt that you see the pains of this broken world as a given. You need to understand that you are no monster, just a victim of your circumstances. You have what it takes to be an incredible ruler my dear, deny it all you will, however power seeks those worthy to wield it and it will seek you."


	13. Chapter 13: A Child's responsibility

**Chapter 13**

Schehera sat in the forrest alone drinking from a bottle of wine she took from one of Kouen's army food storage wagons, it was cheap but strong and the later was more important right now.

_"My army is camping not far from here," said Kouen once Phenex had settled into the metal ornament hanging from his sword._

_"Of course you have an army with you," muttered Schehera, Koumei grinned._

_"Join us, you look like you need somewhere to rest for the night," Kouen finished ignoring her remark._

Since it would no doubt take time for Kouen to gather together enough troupes to march on Huang she had agreed to wait with the rest of his army and royal guard. He had assigned her a tent of her own near his and Koumei's and pretty much left her to her own devices. During the short time they'd spent inside the dungeon, a week had passed in the outside world. When she found Charon, he was not happy at what she had done and even less so at the news of her plan to overthrow her father with a Kou army behind her. The government official made it clear he did not like the plan but as he had no alternative idea he silently went along with it and was now asleep in her makeshift bed after passing out from drinking too much.

Schehera couldn't sleep, there was too much on her mind. She was invading her own country, hopefully it would end with little fighting but she knew that would not be the case, her people were proud, as hated as her father was they would defend him to the last man standing. Ward… he would fight as well, she needed to figure out a way to get a message to him to flee, even if she already knew he wouldn't do as she advised she still needed to try. So many people would die as result of her actions, the alcohol did nothing to numb the pain she was feeling.

"Father," Schehera heard Charon whispered in his sleep, she turned around to look inside her tent to see tears in the grown man's eyes. Her chest ached, his father was dead as the result of their king's actions, it wasn't right, it shouldn't had happened. He loved the man so much, and now he was gone. Charon had no other family, he was alone in the world, just as she soon would be as well.

Her father was a madman, she'd known this for a long time, but he was her father and she loved him so she silently endured his torment. Why? It wasn't like her to shun away and as a result it fell upon her gentle brother to stand up to him. The idea of being the one to take away the last of her own family made her sick to the stomach.

_"I have a condition," Kouen told her in the dungeon. "You need to do it, prove your loyalty to Kou. I want you to be the one in the throne room."_

He didn't need to say it out loud, Schehera understood his meaning, he wanted HER to be the one to kill the mad king. She was to kill her own father… Kouen was a cruel man. She always forgot how ruthless he could be at times, it was easy not to see the cold blooded tactician behind the short-tempered teenager she always fought with.

Tears found themselves trickling from her eyes and down her cheek, she was scared and lonely. She wished Sinbad was there with her but she didn't want him to see what she was about to do… she was ashamed of herself, she felt like she'd sold her own people out in order to survive, and she did… Koumei would side with his brother, not her, she knew that already so she didn't bother going to him for comfort like she usually would, there wouldn't be any…

She'd never felt so alone…

* * *

The princes pretty much left Schehera to her own devices, she wandered the camp grounds freely, however Charon was stopped whenever he so much as took a step outside her tent by himself. This was because most of Kouen and Koumei's royal guard knew Schehera personally, whenever she visited she would take the time to share a meal with them, partially because she thought that if they liked her they wouldn't kill her whenever she and Kouen got into a fight, another major factor was because it was fun watching four men each basically inhale a whole deer by themselves and one other who nibbling on a steak. Her face was also well known with the army having trained with and beat a fair number of them growing up, she'd become infamous for her inability to hold back. Charon's almost white blonde hair however stood out like a sore thumb, that and his blue silk and gold embroidered robes basically labelled him as a outsider.

The evening of Schehera's second day stay Koumei asked her to join him and his brother for dinner in one of the tents reserved exclusively for the royal family, usually they took their meals with the rest of the tropes in the large mess hall. She hadn't bother to dress nicely for the event, after all there was no one she felt the need to impress so she showed up in simple white cotton robes, the only indication of her status was the embroidered blue silk scarf draped over her head held in place by a silver tiara, to her surprise it wasn't just the three of them but the prince's step-sister Hakuei and half brother Kouha had decided to visit from the capital to congratulate Kouen on his djinn.

"Hakuei-sama," Schehera greeted the first princess with a flawless curtsy. Growing up the two never had much interaction, due to royal customs Schehera was forbidden from meeting her first fiancé and his siblings, this included Hakuei. Schehera didn't know how to interact with the Kou princess, this was mainly because of Koumei's influence.

"Schehera-hime," Hakuei greeted returning the curtsy. Schehera was always struck by how stunningly gorgeous the other princess was, there were similarities between the two, both possessing long black hair and blue eyes, however Hakuei's features were softer, her eyes had a touch of grey in contrast to Schehera's startling cornflower blue, her hair was thicker and lighter as well which she styled in a simple ponytail. She had a feminine grace that Schehera couldn't hope to imitate, from the way she smiled to the way she moved, anyone could tell that Hakuei was a kind woman with a strong sense of justice. By comparison, Schehera's sarcastic nature and her dry sense of humour made her seem a lot less graceful or regal.

"Princess and pauper," Schehera heard Kouen mutter under his breath, no one else seemed to have heard him so she ignored it. He was being mean earlier than usual.

"Schehera!" Kouha said jumping into the girl's arms. There was almost a 10 year age difference between the two, as a result there was a maternal element to their relationship. Ever since Kouha's mother went insane and committed suicide the young prince's personality had changed, it fell on his brother's shoulders to raise him and during Schehera's visits she would showered him with affection, coaxing him out of his shell. Due to her own personal experience with loss and mental instability she had a level of insight others didn't, the young prince imprinted on her much like how Masrur did and became quite attached.

"Hello Kouha," Schehera replied. After a long embrace they all finally settled in their seats and the servants bought out the first course. "This looks lovely," Schehera remarked when she saw the food.

"It's different from your usual meal no doubt," Kouen said pointedly. "Here was use chopsticks instead of our hands." Hakuei shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she wasn't used to this side of her step-brother, he was usually so collected and well-mannered, however she did think that he used his politeness as a weapon against others.

"Really? I had no clue, I'm sorry, I thought I was still in the forrest, it must be the company," Schehera snapped back with a smile. Koumei sighed, he hoped they would at least get through entrees before it all started.

"Schehera, tell me a story about your adventures," Kouha pledged, ignoring their sharp exchanges.

"Of course," Schehera proceeded to regal them with a tale about the time she and her friends were chased and hunted by assassins in Reim because her friend had ACCIDENTALLY slept with the man's wife. Hakuei laughed until tears rolled down her eyes. When they had finished with entrees the servants had bought out the main course which was served red wine.

"This is a lovely vintage," Hakuei commented inhaling its scent and savouring its taste, Schehera however had already down half her glass. Kouen didn't have to say anything, he just gave her a judgemental look, which was hard for anyone who was not familiar with him to discern as the change in facial expression was slight. She ignored it and began eating.

Kouha, being the only one who wasn't served any alcohol asked. "Can I have some?"

"No," was the prompt reply Koumei and Schehera gave him.

Hakuei laughed girlishly. "You two are so very much in sync," she commented. Koumei and Schehera exchanges looks.

"I guess," Schehera agreed.

"We've known each other since we were 5 years old, habits and behavioural traits rub off," Koumei added. Schehera shrugged and finished her glass of wine, a servant quickly refilled it.

"You may as well fill it to the top," Kouen told the servant when he stopped halfway. "Otherwise you'll be making a lot of trips." Koumei rolled his eyes while Schehera smiled at him.

"You're so considerate of your servants," she said sweetly her voice dropping with sarcasm. Schehera turned to the servant. "Leave the bottle, I can do it myself," he did as she bid and left the tent.

"Schehera," Koumei cautioned.

"I swear, we could make a drinking game out of the number of times you say her name disapprovingly," Kouen commented. Hakuei's eyebrow frowned.

"Well we'd get more drunk than if we based the game on the number of times your face changes expression," Schehera shot back. There was a long silence, only Kouha continued to eat.

"The girl is unsteady Koumei," Kouen said coldly. "Perhaps you should take away her wine, that may tamper her temper."

"What was that you chinless baboon?"

"Schehera enough, why is it that the two of you seem to bring out the worse in each other?" asked Koumei.

"Drink!" Kouha cheered sipping from his cup of juice, Schehera emptied her glass of wine again.

"You think your parents dropped him on his face when he was a baby? The blow might have dampened his ability to smile, that's also probably why he has no chin," snapped Schehera.

"He has facial expressions!" Hakuei quickly came to Kouen's defence. Koumei groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Kouen-dono is a wonderful and happy person." Schehera smirked at that, everyone at the table including Kouen himself knew it was a stretch.

"He has one facial expression and its not happy," said Schehera, even Koumei had to concede on that. "It a mix between constipated and hungry."

"She's on a roll," Kouha remarked quietly.

"Schehera," warned Koumei.

"He started it! Why are you being such a meanie tonight anyway? Even for you this is a low," Schehera asked Kouen.

"Meanie?" echoed Kouen standing up, Schehera did the same. Koumei, who sat between them, could only face palm.

"What is it? Is it about the dungeon? That's it isn't it? You're angry that I outsmarted you in the dungeon aren't you?" asked Schehera with a wide grin.

"No! Of course not!" Kouen replied a little too fast.

"Ohh, that's so it! You're angry that I beat you and you're trying to win back some man point!"

"Man points? I am a man, there is no rallying tally for any man points!" said Kouen, there was a pause as Schehera carefully absorbed what he just said. Realising that he sounded like a complete idiot Kouen admitted defeat. "Shut up," he said as he sat back down, taking the bottle from Schehera he filled his glass to the brim.

Still grinning Schehera sat down as well, she turned her head towards Kouen to say something else however Koumei shot her a warning look that told her 'You've won, now savour it and shut up!' so instead of gloating she asked. "Pass the bottle back please."

Hakuei turned to Kouha who was busy eating his food without a care in the world, she looked at Koumei who just sighed. Neither of the two princes were shocked by the exchange between their eldest brother and fiancé, however to Hakuei this was a complete first.

* * *

Kouen sat in his private tent surrounded by scrolls and other manuscripts falling off his desk, the light from his candle had been growing dim and making it harder to read when suddenly the room became brighter. Looking up he saw his cousin and step-sister Hakuei replacing his old candle with a fresh one. Like him she was dressed casually and without her imperial robes, her clothes were simple but the cloth was of the highest quality, it reminded him of Schehera and her preferred choice of plain cotton robes that wrapped around her body with a royal blue silk scarf that brought out her eyes.

"No matter how many times I see you in such an environment you always look so out of place Kouen-dono, it doesn't suit you," Hakuei commented with a smile.

"Is that so?" Kouen replied, unfazed by her sudden visit.

"I saw something else today that seem out of place as well," Hakuei added. "No, it wasn't so much out of place but new, it was something I never expected." Kouen just shook his head.

"Forget that," he instructed her. "Just forget that."

"Hardly possible, I had fun tonight, the most in the longest time. I've never seen you express so much passion or emotion."

"Passion?"

"Then what would you call it?"

"Irritation? Anger? Fustration?" Kouen suggested. Hakuei just kept smiling.

"I knew you were capable of such expression Kouen-dono, I just never expected to see it, especially in such a context."

"And what context is that?"

"With a girl?"

"A girl, that being is no girl, she'd a gorilla covered up in pretty clothes," Kouen quickly countered.

"And you're so quick to defend her," Hakuei shook her head in disbelief. "You must be very fond of her for her to trigger such a response. You seem to enjoy her company, I haven't seen you have this much fun in a long time."

"I seemed to be having fun?"

Hakuei nodded. "She seems uncomfortable in my presence though, a pity, I quite like Schehera-hime, she's…unique."

"That she is," Kouen agreed putting down the scroll in his hand. "Why are you here?"

"I was on my way back to my tent when I saw that your light was still on-"

"That's not what I meant," said Kouen. "Why are you here?"

"To congratulate you of course, and also... you're gathering an army, I came to ask why?"

"I'm marching on Huang, just as the emperor desires."

"As the commander-general and leader of our army you have that right, but must you bring with you the nation's princess as a mascot? She'll suffer enough as it is, she is a princess, those are her people."

"Not for long," Kouen replied. "Aside from the emperor I am also the only one with the authority to sign this treaty, Huang will become part of the Kou empire. It will soon no longer exist."

"What is going on with you Kouen-dono? This isn't like you," Hakuei shook her head. "Is this because of Meiling? She's getting married in a few days time, she has already left the capital for her fiancé's estate."

"Good for her," Kouen replied, unaffected by the news. Hakuei eyed the crown prince, trying to figure him out.

"You really don't care, do you?" she remarked surprised.

"Of course I care, she and I were engaged for a number of years."

"But you never gave a damn about her," Hakuei stated. "You treated her well because she's the daughter of a high ranking official, that's all. You never actually held any affection for her at all. She loved you, gave you everything, even things she shouldn't have before you two were wed-"

"What is your point?" Kouen interrupted her. "I understand that you two are friends, you know her better than I do."

"She wanted to stay in the capital and become your concubine, did you know that?"

"Yes, and her father refused her request, so did I," replied Kouen calmly. "Again, what is your point?"

"Nothing, no point," said Hakuei, silently furious at how her friend was being used, however she kept her feelings to herself, he was the crown prince, unlike before his position was now above hers. "What of Schehera-hime then? She will be without a country, without a home, your engagement will become pointless, do you intend to throw her aside as well."

Kouen frowned, he hadn't considered it, Hakuei was right, once the Huang nation disappeared, there would be no reason that the emperor wouldn't nullify the engagement and send him to wed someone else. He was never thrilled about the arrangement however the thought that it might be taken away pained him for some reason.

"It is not my decision," the crown prince told his step-sister, his expression remained unchanged. Dissapointed, Hakuei sighed.

"Have a good night Kouen-dono," she said before leaving.

* * *

Kouen stayed up all night thinking, the ache in his chest refusing to dissipate. Eventually he gave up trying to fall asleep and decided to take a walk instead. The moon was bright in the sky illuminating his way, he brought his sword with him as well, ever since Schehera showed him that he couldn't activate his djinn from a distance it was never far from his side. He strolled along the edge of the small lake near where they had set up camp, since he was certain he'd be safe he didn't inform any of his guards, if anything did happen he was capable of handling it himself. Kouen stopped when he heard someone splashing in the water, he wasn't alone, alert he gripped his sword and made his way towards the sound.

Sure enough someone was bathing in the lake, from the stiletto it looked to be a female, movement in the treetops above distracted him and when he looked again she was gone. Someone behind him held a knife to his throat and whispered. "Give me one reason I shouldn't take out an eye as payment."

Kouen recognised the voice. "If there was something worth seeing I'd give both but there's not."

Schehera sighed and lowered the knife. "It's late, what are you doing out here Kouen?" she asked walking past him and back into the water. She wasn't exactly naked, there was a towel that wrapped around her body from her armpits to mid thigh.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kouen replied unfazed. It offended her a little that he could look at her without seeming the least bit embarrassed. "If memory serves we have more than sufficient bathing facilities, why are you out here?"

Schehera shrugged. "After more than a year of constant travelling I have become unadjusted to the luxury of running and hot water." There was no response. "I'm kidding, there's a whole platoon of soldiers cleaning up in there. The dirt off their feet aside I'm sure you'll agree it's high inappropriate."

"Couldn't have you waited then?"

"I wanted to clean up before bed, I don't think there's anything wrong with that," Schehera answered.

"You are far too unaware sometimes, a girl alone and naked, there are thousands of men meters away missing their wives. At least have someone stand guard," Kouen lectured.

"I can take care of myself Kouen," said Schehera waving her knife. "Unless you're offering."

Kouen rolled his eyes and turn so that his back was facing her. "Hurry up then," he told her.

Schehera smiled. "Aww, you do care." Kouen just shook his head resigned, however there was a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Schehera looked up at the Great Wall which surrounded Huang's capital, it really was a stunning landmark, taking over 200 years to build each stone was hand carved and cut in such a way that it required nothing else but it's shape to hold them together, each piece fitted the next like a flawless puzzle. The wall's surface looked almost luminescent in the sunlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Koumei riding towards her on the back of a horse. Shehera nodded silently, following along the edge of the wall on foot she stopped at the southern entrance, the one she arrived at only a couple of weeks before, Koumei silently followed her. "There really are no guards manning the wall," he remarked.

"The capital is under lockdown, no one in or out," replied Schehera. "The gates are bolted shut from the inside, it's near impossible to leave."

"Charon did."

"Charon is a resourceful man."

Schehera took a deep breath before looking up at the spikes protruding above the entrance where her brother's head was displayed. Charon had arrived a little earlier and already taken down his father's head, he offered to take the prince's as well however Schehera wanted to do it herself. She threw a rope onto one of the spikes and lifted herself up, climbing along the length of rope. It took much effort but she managed to so without dropping her brother's head, carefully she lowered it into the box Koumei had given her to carry it.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she closed the lid.

"It's not your fault he's dead," Koumei assured her, Schehera shook her head.

"It all fell on him," she wiped away a tear. "I ran away and left him alone to stop our father, I abandoned him. If I was here..."

"Then you would be dead along with him," Koumei told her firmly. "Come on, we need to rejoin the main platoon before they march on." Schehera nodded, cradling the box close to her chest she climbed on the back of his horse. Koumei was nervous as he led the horse riding through the forest, barely dodging low hanging branches his control was far from perfect.

* * *

"About time," said Kouen when he saw his brother and Schehera galloping towards him and the bulk of his army. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to sneak an army across borders? We have to feed the men you know, every meal brings us closer to getting caught."

"You did well enough," Koumei replied good naturedly. Schehera's eyes however immediately fell on his drawn sword, there was blood dripping from the blade, she looked around to see a squad of Huang border patrol soldiers lying dead in the ground. Schehera's gripped around Koumei's waist tightened as she buried her face into his back. "Was it necessary to kill them," asked Koumei, his back dampening with tears.

"It was quick and efficient," replied his brother. "It's not the first patrol group we ran into either, I've had runners from other sections telling me that their men had such encounters as well. It's the only way to keep Huang from learning we're here." Schehera's chest ached, these deaths were on her, they were her fault.

"It's fine," she assured her best friend, however her voice indicated otherwise.

"We're all clear on the plan right?" Kouen asked one if his generals, he nodded.

"Yes your highness, if all goes well they won't know what hit them."

A couple of nights before Schehera had devised a way for Kouen to bring in the bulk of his army as quickly as possible into the capital without her father's soldiers knowing what was going on, to be fair though, was it not based on her father's lack of understanding of the military aspects of ruling the plan would not work.

_"There are eight main entrances into the Great Wall," Schehera informed the armoured men as they looked down on a map. "These are usually heavily and constantly guarded and are designed to be sealed at a moments notice, closing them is easy, opening them however, not so much."_

_"The capital is under lockdown, all eight gates have been sealed shut, how to we get in?" asked one of Kouen's household members by the name of Sho._

_"The gates are sealed shut and the wall is unmanned… my father's brilliant idea no doubt, as a result they're vulnerable to a sneak attack. Aside from the main entrances, there are 12 smaller ones all along the edge of the wall, these are relatively unknown, most of them have been forgotten, majority of them haven't been used for decades however they're there. You won't be able to squeeze an army though them however you can slip enough men in to open the sealed gates."_

_"Okay, and how do you open those gates?" asked a general._

_"Brute force, there's no secret to it, like I said before the gates are easy to close however opening them takes manpower, it usually takes between 9 to 12 of them to do so," Schehera answered._

_"Not when it's us," said Gaku, one of Kouen's household members with a vicious grin._

_"Indeed," agreed Schehera. "You don't need to open all 8, the wall itself is oval shaped and the eastern side within the wall is all farm land in case of a siege, 3 no 4 opened gates is all you need to have the place surrounded."_

_"I didn't know that the wall was oval shaped," Koumei remarked. "I've been here enough times as well."_

_"It was something they intentionally left out of the history books," replied Schehera. "And you always entered from the northern gate, one because it's closer, but also to hide the wall's true nature. The capital is designed to be self-sustaining for decades, however that is also it's greatest flaw."_

_"Ever thought about joining the Kou army?" suggested Gaku. "You'd make a ruthless tactician."_

A small portion of the Kou army and all four members of Kouen's household made up the initial assault, tasked with the duty of opening the gates, they made their way through one of the many side entrances in the Great Wall, had Schehera not pointed them out and marked them they would have wandered along the entire length of the wall searching aimlessly. The princess herself however stayed the rest of the army, waiting for the signal that gates to be opened.

_"When we launch our assault, Koumeii I want you to stay with the rear guard and coordinate the reinforcements," Kouen had told his brother._

_"But-"_

_"You're the only one I trust with this task Koumei," Kouen said gravely._

Schehera was tense, sitting on the back of a horse outside the great wall, she had forbidden Charon from following her and ended up tying him to one of the supply wagons to stop him. Her grip on the reigns tightened when she heard the horns, signalling that the gates had been opened.

"Charge!" She heard Kouen's booming voice commanded. The solider's charged and raced forward, Schehera rode on the back of her horse along side one of Koumei's subordinates by the name of Chuu'un, who Koumei had tasked with protecting her. The entire journey towards the capital was a blur to her, all she remembered was blind panic as her home was invaded. Once they entered the main city, the soliders split up and took different paths towards the royal palace, it was mid day and the streets were busy with Huang citizens going about their business. Schehera watched as her people ran indoors when they saw the incoming army, soldiers who were patrolling the streets confronted and tried to stop them but there was no use, there were too many and Huang was far too unprepared.

Schehera rode up down one of the smaller and lesser used roads towards the palace, wherever she looked people were fighting, the smell of metallic smell of blood was thick in the air and the screams of fear and panic rang in her ear. She gripped her reigns so tightly her palms bleed, the box with her brother's remains sat between her legs tied to the saddle.

"Should we stop?" asked Chuu'un, worried for the princess. She was pale and shaking, Schehera had been in fights before, a few battles even however nothing on this scale, nothing that involved people she knew.

"I need to get away from the fighting," she agreed. "I'm going to the temples," she informed Chuu'un. "I need to lay his head with the rest of his remains." She gently touched the wooden box.

"I will go with you, your highness," he immediately replied, Schehera however shook her head.

"No, the temples aren't far away, it's isolated so I'll be safe there. It's a sacred place to my people so I hope you understand, go to Kouen, I will join you shortly at the royal palace," she instructed him.

"Yes your highness," Chuu'un reluctantly obeyed. She was royalty, who was he to question her?

* * *

Kouen was at the front lines when the Kou army came marching, he was merciless, cutting down anyone who got in his way, his blade dripping with blood by the time he reached the palace walls. Like the great wall which surrounded the capital, the gate was bolted shut, however Schehera had informed him that the large doors themselves were not as strong, a good battling ramp would take care of it in mere moments. Kouen had no need of such thing, his had his djinn, not feeling the need to ram the door down himself he left the task to his household members while he stood back and watched. All he had to do was wait, with his brother coordinating back up and supplies outside the wall there was nothing for him to worry about until he saw Koumei's subordinate riding towards him alone.

"Where is she?" Kouen demanded looking around searching.

"Schehera-hime-sama has gone to lay her brother to rest your highness," Chuu'un replied repeating what he'd been tol. "At the temples."

"The what?"

"Temples, your highness."

"According to Huang customs, once a person is dead their body is merely an empty shell, there are no temples for the dead here, remains are cremated, so let me ask you again. Where is she?" asked Kouen.

* * *

Schehera quietly made her way through the hallways of the Huang royal palace having snuck inside through one of the hidden tunnels which she had intentionally neglected to mention to the Kou princes. The palace was the place where she'd grown up yet everything felt unfamiliar to her, was a year and a half all it took for her to forget her home? The battle hadn't reached inside the place yet and it almost seemed peaceful, entering her bedroom chambers she found that someone had been keeping it clean, the bed was made and the surfaces dusted, everything was as she left it. Schehera opened one of her cupboard doors to reveal a large selection of robes, dresses and gowns, all custom made and all of the highest quality. Huang was famous for it's silks and artisans after all, the princess had to have to very best to showcase this. She picked one of her father's favourites on her, a beautiful silk robe in light blue, the sleeves were wide with silver embroidery all along the edges, the pattern of the embroidery was specific to her and symbolised that she was part of the royal family.

Once dressed in her formal robes Schehera made her way to the throne room. It wa a familiar trek, one that used to fill her with fear and dread, she never could tell what her father's mood would be, sometimes he would be a loving father and a generous king, other times he was a menace. This time she felt no such thing, there was only resolve.

She could hear the fighting outside, people were dying, both hers and both Kouen's. It raked her with guilt, her stomach turned but she had chosen to sacrifice a few for the many. She entered that dungeon to gain power and the strength to protect her people, but it wasn't just her father who she needed to protect them from but Kou as well. Even if she managed to take home the djinn and defeat her father, she could not defend her country against the Kou empire forever. Her initial reservations against reaching out to Kouen and Koumei were about personal pride, she didn't want to have to be rescued or saved, however this wasn't about her, it was about her people, and in that case she was willing to take all the help she could get, although that help came at a price.

Schehera pushed open the heavy doors to the throne room and made her way across the hall on the red carpet, it was a grand room with high ceilings and enormous floor to ceiling windows on two walls that let in light, sitting on the ostentatious gold throne was her father, a thin man with long grey hair and stained golden robes, beside him were two of his royal guards, one whom she recognised as a friend of hers, Ward.

"My child, my precious princess, is that you?" asked the mad king. Was he always so frail? Schehera wondered. Was he always so thin, did he always look so pitiful? The man she remembered was robust and filled with energy, did she imagine it all?

"Hello father," Schehera greeted him. The king stumbled off his throne and ran towards her, almost tripping over the black sheathed sword on his side.

"My daughter, my precious child," her father weeped when he embraced her. Schehera stopped in her tracks, reaching out she gently patted his back.

"I'm here," she assured him. "You two," she addressed the royal guards while her father clung to her. "There is an invasion going on, soldiers have entered the royal wing, my clothes, my jewellery, the barbarians will take them all. Do your job and fight, go there immediately!" she commanded, the two exchanged uncertain looks.

"Do as my daughter bids immediately!" the king shrieked, his voice was once again filled with the manic tension which haunted her all these years.

"Yes, your majesty!" they replied and raced out of the royal throne room. As he left Ward met Schehera's eyes, she smiled at him as he passed and hoped that he wouldn't be too angry at her for lying to him.

"Everything will be alright now, everything will be perfect now," the king cooed as he gently stroked his daughter's cheek. "Now that you're here, everything will be fine, everything will be perfect, just like you."

Schehera met his eyes, they had the same deep blue sapphire eyes, she was told that she resembled him a great deal over the years, much more so than her brother who favoured the late queen. "Father," she said, her voice breaking at the word. She had no choice, this was the only way…

"Yes precious?" the mad king eyes with a smile. He looked so gaunt, so weak, how did she ever fear him? How could he torment their people such? She couldn't let it continue, too many had already paid the price including her brother, her mother and her extended family who were all dead. It was only the two of them now, father and daughter.

"I love you," she told him. Despite everything he'd done, he was her father, she was his flesh and blood, she was his daughter, born into this world unconditionally loving him. It was just the two of them now, her family consisted of just him, that would make it easier for Kouen once they were gone, with no more royal blood to support Huang would have no choice but to become part of the Kou empire, no doubt the conditions would not be as comfortable as if she had signed the treaty however, her people would live on and that was what mattered, that was her duty.

"I love you t-" The king's sapphire blue eyes suddenly widened, he coughed, blood trickling from his lips, he looked down to see a sword sticking into his chest and it's blade out the other side. "Wha-?" He coughed again, Schehera pulled the sword out of his chest and the mad king fell backwards onto the ground. His daughter had taken his own sword and stabbed him. Seeing how pitiful he was, clutching his chest and pleading with his eyes for her to save him, a tear trickled down her cheek. He was just like another man, afraid to die.

Schehera didn't help him, she stood and watched as her father died, she watched the life fade from his eyes. She sat down beside her father's lifeless body, his eyes vacant. She had killed her own father with her hands, his still warm blood soaked her dress. She was alone, her father laid dead beside her, her brother was long gone and her mother perished when she was a child, her family was no longer in this world.

Schehera was all alone.

Picking up the sword and pointing it at her heart, her mind was amazingly clear and rational as she was about to kill herself. She would join them soon. With that thought she plunged the blade into her chest.

* * *

"Where is she?" Kouen cursed as he stormed through the palace. Where would she be? This was her home, she knew the layout better than anyone else, he was at a complete disadvantage, but he knew her. He knew Schehera, her country was being invaded, so where would she go at a time like this? Her father! The king, she would make her way towards him! Where would the king be then? Where he felt the safest and the most secure, where he would be with the embodiment of his position, the throne room.

Kouen had visited the palace only once in the past but he roughly remembered where the throne room was, he raced towards the centre of the palace. Confronted with royal guards and Huang soldiers he cut them down without a second thought, forcing his way through, no doubt Schehera would blame herself for their deaths but she was a irrational person at times and it was a problem for later not now. Finally he saw the familiar arched and painted throne room doors, one of the two doors was opened, someone was inside.

The crown prince's from deepened when he went inside, the vast room was empty except for two people. Lying on his back was a middle ages man with a gapping chest that he couldn't possibly survive, judging by his golden robes he was the king, Schehera had already put an end to his reign. The other laid on her side, she wore a red dress and wasn't breathing either, on closer inspection Kouen realised that the dress wasn't red but in fact blue, his misjudgement due to the blood seeping from her chest where a sword had pierced her heart. It couldn't be…

Kouen knelt beside the female and turned her over, it was a familiar face.

"No!" he gasped covering and trying to close the wound with his hand. His first instinct was to pull the sword out but the blade was the only thing slowing the bleeding. Was she dead? She didn't seem to be breathing and she had lost a lot of blood, her lips were pale and her skin cold to the touch. How long was she here? "No, you can not do this!" Kouen screamed at her, trying to shake her awake.

"It will do you no good," a female voice whispered in his ear. "There is but one way to save her my king."

"Phenex?"


	14. Chapter 14: Encounter

_a/n: Did anyone else read the latest Magi chapter with Hakuyuu and smile a little? Haha, oh well, if I ever write enough to catch up to the current Magi timeline I'll worry about it then :) besides, Amon and Astaroth are both fire djinn._

**Chapter 14**

Schehera opened her eyes, she was lying on a bed, looking around she saw that she was in her bed chambers at the Huang royal palace, was she dead? If so, why here of all places? A sudden shot of pain raced through her chest causing her to gasp. No, she was very much alive, slowly sitting down she looked down to see that someone had changed her into simple robes, the front was poorly tied and fell back enough to reveal a long scar across her left chest where she'd stabbed herself through the heart. How was she alive? She was very much bleeding to death the last she remembered.

"You're up," Schehera looked up to see Kouen sitting at her desk reading a book. He'd recently taken a shower judging from his slightly damp hair, changing out of his armor and imperial robes he now wore the simple clothes he wore every day, on the desk in front of him were books she recognised from the royal library, it seemed he wasted no time getting his hands on them.

"You-" however before she could say anymore she started coughing, this time blood appeared. Kouen quickly put the book down and brought her a cup of water.

"Drink," he told her and she did, once her throat eased she asked him.

"How am I alive?"

Kouen put the cup down on her bedside table, placing a hand on his sword he showed her the hilt ornament dangling from the end of the weapon. "I used Phenex's abilities, if I was a second late you'd already be dead."

Schehera looked down and gripped her bedspread. "Why did you do it?" she asked him, her eyes tearing up. "I wanted to die, why else would I have put a sword through my heart? Why didn't you just let me die!"

"I don't have time for your self pity Schehera," Kouen snapped at her. "You call yourself a princess? You're nothing but a selfish, spoilt little girl who has had everything handed to her on a silver platter. Then when the going gets tough, what do you do?"

"When the going gets tough?" Schehera scoffed. "My brother is dead, my country is invaded and I killed my own father with my own hands! I think that's as tough as it get!"

"You're father has been abusing you for years, if a little hurt was all it took then you'd have killed yourself years ago. You're selfish, taking your own life." Kouen yelled. "Why? What about the people who care about you? You just ran away, taking a permanent solution for a temporary problem! You're better than this pathetic slobbering mess!" He didn't pull his punches.

"SHUT UP!" Schehera screamed back, her tears trickling down her cheeks. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she screamed. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW? What do you know about me? Since we've met you've done nothing but belittle me and look down on me! So just shut up! I'm tired, I'm so tired, why won't you let me die? I killed my father, I abandoned my country, I have nothing left." Her voice got quieter and quieter. "Just go away," Schehera pleaded. "Why do you care? It'd be better for you, better for Kou if I just died right? So why did you save me?"

"Because I didn't want you to die," Kouen answered. "It's that simple, Schehera. I wanted you alive, I wanted you alive because I care about you, that's all." Schehera didn't reply and merely kept on cry, realising he was a little too harsh before Kouen added. "Koumei would have been sad if you died. There are people who care about you, there are people who you care about enough to not want to hurt, isn't that reason enough to live?"

"…I'm tired," she told Kouen. She felt alone in the world, an orphan with no place to call home. She'd done her duty, she protected her people, as many as she could… her job was done. "I'm so tired." Kouen sat down on the bed beside her, reaching out towards the physically and mentally exhausted young princess he wrapped his arms around her. Schehera sudden thought about Sinbad and Masrur, if she had died who would tell them?

"I know," he replied. Kouen had never seen her so broken. Schehera leaned in against his touch, he was warm, with the scent of musk, leather and earth clinging to him. Without thinking she buried herself against him, clinging to his robes as she cried. Kouen gently stroked the back of her head as her tears drenched his robes. "Koumei doesn't know," Kouen told her quietly. "He was with the rear guard when we stormed the palace, he thinks you're just tired. I didn't tell him, I didn't think you'd want him to worry." Schehera nodded only letting out a small sniff, Koumei was too gentle for his own good. Kouen held her tighter. "Don't do this again, okay?" he added, his lips brushed against her cheek. "Do you have any idea the sight you were when I walked into that room? I thought you were already dead." His hands were trembling, why? Kouen had barged into the throne room alone and barred anyone else from entering when he found her bleeding on the ground. What was he thinking? He asked himself. No, he knew the answer, he wasn't, he was so shaken by her state that his mind went completely blank. She was practically dead, for a long moment he thought she actually was.

"What? No gorilla jokes?" asked Schehera. Kouen laughed at that, there was the girl he'd come to adore.

Schehera smiled as well, she always thought that the sound of his laugh was so comforting, since it was so rare whenever she managed to make him do so she felt a sense of accomplishment. She was grateful that he was with her, regardless of his own reasons, it was nice to not be alone.

"You need to sleep," Kouen told Schehera. "You need to rest and you can worry about your future tomorrow." She looked like she needed a decades worth of sleep to ease the look in her eyes. Kouen felt like he should leave, increasingly self conscious of their proximity. She was soft, warm and so close he could practically taste the sweet scent of lilies which she was so fond of. What was he thinking about? The girl had just been through more than what most people suffered in a lifetime, what he was feeling was highly inappropriate. Kouen began to get up to leave, Schehera gripped his robes tighter.

"Kouen," she whispered, her arms firmly around his neck. "Don't go, stay with me, please..." She rested her forehead against Kouen's collarbone, he felt her breath against his skin sending a shiver down his spine. The prince placed his hands along her jaw and lifted up her eyes to meet his.

"Don't," Kouen said quietly, cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in so close that they practically breathed the same air. "Don't scare me like that again." His every touch set Schehera's skin on fire as he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

The next morning Schehera opened her eyes to see Kouen asleep beside her, neither of them were dressed in so much as a robe, recalling the night before her cheeks flushed, what had they done? What had she done? She was a royal princess, raised and primed for marriage that would- no, she wasn't a princess anymore, her maidenhead would seal no alliances, who cared whose bed she shared? Certainly not her father, and certainly not his advisors. Despite everything it was nice to forget, to take her mind off of her country even if it was for one night. Yes, one night where she was just any other girl, one night where he was just any other boy.

But now that the morning's glare shone down on them Schehera was worried. What was going to happen to her country, her people? She needed a plan, now that her father was dead she was now Queen. Queen...the word made her seem old, she felt old. Schehera traced over the faint scar just below her left breast where the blade had pierced, what did she do it? Kouen was right, it wasn't like her to run away, so why? However she began to recall the dead bodies on the streets, her brother's head on a spike and her father's lifeless eyes looking back at her. She did that, she was responsible for their deaths, so many had died because of her that it became unbearable and she took the easy way out. Death was no longer an means to escape, she needed to clean up her own mess having brought a Kou army in to overthrow her father, she promised Kouen her country in exchange for his help, Schehera had no intention of going back on her word however she had to see it to the end, she owed the dead some peace.

Kouen rolled over in his sleep, thrown an arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest. Schehera knew why she'd slept with him, however she was puzzled to why he was in her bed. If memory served he had a lover by the name of Meiling back in Kou who used to be his fiancé before his uncle's death and his ascension.

Schehera had met her a few times but never really spoke to the girl, she was a pretty thing with long black hair tied in pigtails and vibrant brown eyes. Now that Kouen was the first prince it seemed that the daughter of a minister wasn't worthy enough to be his wife but she was certain he had kept her around as his concubine. Schehera herself never really minded even after their engagement, she loved Kouen well enough however she never saw him in that light, whoever he shared a bed with was none of her business, a empress's role was practically just to maintain the harem her husband kept. Kouen's father had over 20 concubines and numerous children while her own had a taste for prostitutes and kept them in a tower. Compared to them, Kouen was practically a saint, which went to show the state of the two royal families.

What happened there? She wondered. Did they separate? Now that Huang no longer existed and their engagement of no benefit to the Kou emperor who would take her place as his fiancé? He wasn't an easy person to deal with and you had to pry every drop kindness out of him but he was a good man with a strong moral code. No matter, it was no longer her concern, she had decided that once the treaty was signed she would leave and rejoin Sinbad's group. This country was no longer her responsibility.

* * *

Over the next few days Kouen focused on stabilising his hold on Huang using his army while Schehera and Koumei worked on a peace treaty to integrate Huang into the Kou empire. It took work and plenty of bargaining however at the end of it both of them were satisfied. Kouen sat in the royal library reading it over and had to admire the thought that went into this piece of paper. He couldn't find a single loophole that either side could take advantage of and . The treaty stated that while Huang was now part of the Kou empire and recognised as a province paying taxes to the imperial family, in exchange, proportionate to the wealth and population of its people compared to the rest of the empire at the time the treaty was signed they received the right to elect 10 officials into government as well as a seat in the House of Commons, where new laws and regulations that affected the entire empire were made. She had bargained hard for Koumei to give so much leeway, Kouen knew that his brother was beginning to implement slavey practices into many of their conquered lands yet didn't do so in Huang, Schehera argued that Huang's value was in its artisans not its manual labour and that bringing Kou citizens to oversee them would be counterproductive as they has no idea how to weave or dye fine silks.

At the bottom of the page was the dark red royal seal of Huang's reigning monarch and Schehera's signature, she had signed the treaty as the Queen of Huang. Queen... He couldn't picture that fickle, selfish and sarcastic little princess as queen of anything. Below that was another signature belonging to her witness, she had picked one of the few high ranking government official he hadn't beheaded to be her witness, Charon. Beside all this was a blank space waiting for the exact same thing from the Kou empire.

"It's getting late," Koumei said as he walked into the library. "You need your rest," he looked down at the table and saw the peace treaty. "Why haven't you signed it?" Koumei asked looking down at the documentation he'd drawn up. As Commander-general Kouen was the only person besides the emperor himself who had the authority to approve such an action, this was a tremendous victory for him yet beside Schehera's signature there was nothing.

Kouen didn't respond, starring down at Schehera's signature he sighed. The girl had been avoiding him ever since that night together, Kouen didn't see the problem, they were engaged, he wasn't going to not marry her just because they'd had sex, it didn't change anything in his eyes however he knew that females didn't share this opinion. Was she angry at him? Even Kouen had to admit sleeping with someone a few hours after they killed their father may be considered taking advantage. No, that wasn't why... He noticed that she'd been looking at maps lately, specifically the western regions, was she planning on leaving? No, she wouldn't just leave her people without any leadership… but they weren't her people any longer, they weren't her responsibility, they were his. With Huang gone the emperor will nullify their engagement and set him to marry someone else like he did once before, Schehera was no longer of any use to the Kou empire after all. He was never exactly thrilled at the prospect of Schehera being his future wife however now that it was being taken away for some reason he couldn't pinpoint how he felt about it...

"She'll dissapear won't she?" Kouen finally asked his brother.

"Pardon?"

"Once I sign this Schehera will disappear, there is nothing holding her down to Kou, not even you can stop her from leaving… She'll leave and she'll never come back."

"Do you not want her to leave?"

"She's a bird, a caged bird, signing this will open that cage, it'll free her, it's what she wants, to be free and happy." He wanted that for her but…

"What do you want?" asked Koumei thoughtfully.

* * *

Schehera stood in her finest royal robes behind Kouen as he stood on the royal balcony of the Huang palace preparing to address the Huang citizens, it was a place reserved for royalty and only the King himself was allowed to address the public from the very spot Kouen now stood. Schehera had memories from the past of her father greeting his people and welcoming the new year as she watched the first prince's back, they felt so long ago now. While uncomfortable in the while silk gown with gold and silver embroidery along the hem and sleeves she stayed as still as possible, a royal blue sash was tied firmly around her waist and her hair was pulled up and back being held in place with a gold phoenix hair pin.

_"You look beautiful," Hakuei had commented dressed in her own fine splendour with feathers falling from the tiara in her hair._

_"Thank you," Schehera replied. "As do you."_

"Citizens of Huang!" Kouen's booming voice echoed down from the balcony and into the crowd.

Did he learn that voice specially for events like this? Schehera couldn't help but wonder and not paying attention to a thing he was saying. He was going on about battle and victory and domination, Schehera's attention wandered to the crowd. Her heart ached when she saw the wounded soldiers both from Kou and Huang, they looked as tired as she felt, mothers held on tightly to their children while others looked on with a sense of defeat in their stance. Yes, Huang was no more, from the moment Kouen stepped forward to speak this was abundantly clear. Hope was loss among her people, no, the people she corrected herself, she was no longer a princess anymore.

She felt a huge weight come off her shoulders, there was a price but she was finally free, she began planning her adventures, where she would go, what she would do… she'd always wanted to go back to Reim and spend more time there, she wanted to visit the great rift and study the torran language. There were so many thing she wanted to do, the possibilities were endless, however just as she begun to feel hope it was taken away.

"All holdings once belonging to the Huang royal family will be given the Kou noble known as the Duchess of Ming-yue!" The name sounded familiar, but where had she heard it from? "The lands once known as the Huang nation will be made a province of the Kou empire and renamed in accordance with it's new ruling family as the 'Ming-yue province of Kou'!" Ming-yue? Wasn't that-? "The Huang royal family is no more and anyone who attempts to reclaim its rights will be executed under treason against the imperial crown!" Schehera's heart sank, he was giving the damn place back to her, a title she'd inherited from her father's great-aunt, SHE was now the Duchess of Ming-yue.

* * *

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Schehera screamed once they were out of the public eye, her sudden movement caused her hair ornaments to fall out of place, before anyone could stop her she kicked him between the legs and punched him as hard as she could in the gut before finishing it with a right hook to his face.

"Schehera!" Koumei gasped as he watched on unable to help, she was far to quick for him and even if he could, he wouldn't as his brother did deserved it after all.

"Ooo," Kouha commented as he too just watched on. He too knew better than to interfere.

"Schehera-hime," Hakuei was the only one to come to the first prince's defence, she threw her arms around Schehera and pulled her back. Kouen flinched as he tried to stand straight, he used to make fun of her ridiculous physical strength however it was no laughing matter to be on the receiving end of it and she hadn't held back. "Kouen-dono, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kouen assured her, his expression giving away nothing. Schehera glared at him, she lunged forward to attack again however Koumei and Kouen had finally decided to intervene and each grabbed an arm to stop her, with Hakuei's hold still firm around her waist even she couldn't win when it was 3 to 1.

"Bastard," was the mildest of the insults that she used, most of the language Schehera had decided to throw Kouen's way made even Koumei blush, Hakuei's ears turned red just by listening on.

Kouen however was unfazed by her antics, he walked up towards the angry former princess and glared down at her. "You are a Kou noble, you have been since you were named a Duchess of the Kou empire, as such you are MY subject to command. I made the decision to leave the Ming-yue province in experienced hands that will make the most of its resources, YOU were the one that argued to slavery in Huang would only harm the economy as it makes it revenues based off of skilled labourers. YOU were the one that said that bringing in outside management would dampen its process, so I brought in YOU."

"You knew I was going to leave, didn't you? You've known how much I hate it here! How much I hate politics! How much I hated being princess! So you just changed the title? Did I offend you so gravely that you feel the need to punish me this way?" Schehera demanded angrily, still struggling against his sibling's hold. "How much do you hate me to do this to me?"

"I did what was best for the empire, not for you," Kouen replied coldly. "Pack your things, we'll be leaving for the imperial palace first thing as soon as things are stable here to present the Duchess of Ming-yue and to assure the emperor that you are competent for the task of running such a large estate." He leaned in closer. "Don't think about running, who do you think suffers when the man in charge is ill suited for the task?" he whispered before swiftly leaving. Kouen slammed the door as he left, the restraints on her loosened so Schehera shook them off, her eyes watering with tears.

"Schehera," Koumei reached out to comfort her but she slapped his hand away.

"Did you know?" Schehera demanded.

"What?"

"Did you know?"

"I-I," Koumei hesitated to answer. "I suspect-" His best friend didn't let him finish and stormed out of the room.

"She seems awfully unhappy for someone who just became the wealthiest female in the Kou empire," Kouha commented lightly. His brother glared at him. "Alright, wealthiest AFTER the imperial empress and princesses then." However he knew full well that wasn't why his brother was angry.

* * *

A month later Schehera felt a sense of de ja vu, it was exactly like what she'd gone through over 2 years ago, riding in the back of a carriage on its way to the Kou imperial palace to be presented to the Emperor himself. How could he? She thought he were her friend, so how could he be so cruel? Even telling her ahead of time would have been better, better to had never hope than to hope and have it taken away… no, she understood, he was a prince after all, he too had a duty… regardless of his situation she was still angry, but above all, she was mourning the death of her brother and father. Although responsible for the later's demise, it didn't make it hurt any less… mourning in simple black and white, she kept to herself, only Koumei, Charon and Ward were able to coax the normally chatty girl to say a few words.

"Schehera," Koumei said peering in through the window to see her lying down and curled up into a ball like a cat, he looked at Ward who stood guard outside dressed in his new black and silver uniform who only shook his head. She was having a bad day, it would most likely be impossible to get her to come out. "We're stopping for lunch, do you want to join us?" Schehera shook her head. "Okay, I'll bring you something then okay?"

"How is she?" Kouen asked Koumei as he rejoined his family in the tent the soldiers had set up in the forrest for lunch, the second prince ordered a servant to bring food to Schehera's carriage however before he could say anything Kouha interjected with.

"Moping, isn't she always moping lately?"

"Her brother and father just died Kouha, show a little compassion," Koumei said firmly.

"It's been over a month," Kouha pointed out, clearly bored and upset that his playmate paid him no attention. "All she's done in that time is lock herself in her bedroom all day and night." Koumei and Kouen exchanged looks.

"Technically your brother has her under house arrest in case she tries to runaway before we leave for the palace," Koumei pointed out. "She's not exacting happy with him about that among other things."

"Enough," Kouen replied, his tone clearly indicating that it was to be the end of it. It seemed it wasn't the first time this subject had been brought up.

* * *

The trip to Kou was all a blur, nothing stood out in Schehera's memories, everything seemed to be coloured in the same grey cast, even as she prepared for her audience with the emperor in the imperial palace, that disinterest stayed with her.

Schehera sat at a vanity putting on her makeup and formal clothing, watching as her reflection transformed. She was never one to wear makeup during everyday however she alway did so during times when she had royal duties to perform, for some reason it calmed her and helped her keep a firm grip of her emotions. From the ritual of applying her mask to the knowledge that if she so much as shed a tear it would all be ruined and she would look absolutely unsightly. It helped her focus, be it because she was taking on a persona and distancing herself or because of her own vanity, she didn't know. It didn't matter, with her painted face, her ostentatious jewels and beautifully embroidered silks she was undeniably breath taking. Forgoing the innocent white and gold she donned one of her father's blue and silver royal robes, enhancing the look with alternating sapphires and diamond which glistened in their polish silver like a thousand eyes. In her hair was no longer a delicate bird but a silver dragon, bold and proud. This was her battle armour, her dressage her shield, her wit her sword.

From his place at the foot of the emperor's throne between his brothers, Koumei didn't recognise the extravagantly dressed individual in the vast throne room walking across the red carpet towards them, on either side, hundreds of officers, officials, nobles and other high ranking Kou citizens watched as the young girl make her way towards the throne. They wanted a show, in their opinion, she was no fellow noble but a dethroned monarch who need to show respect.

Hundreds of eyes watched, waiting for her to trip and humiliate herself, this only hardened Schehera's resolve, she would not break, she refused to. When she reached the emperor she got on one knee and curtsied, it was flawless and worthy of any monarch however it wasn't enough, they wanted absolute submission, they wanted to humiliate her.

Refusing to give in Schehera smiled and looked up at the Emperor, meeting his eyes with a dazzling smile. "One greats the might Emperor of boundless Kou," she said in her most polished voice. "May you live a thousands years, and then a thousand more. May this empire flourish under your leadership, greeting the second day before it greets the night."

"Clever with words," Kouha commented. Hakuei fidgeted as she watched on nervously, the crowd wanted more, they want her humiliated, they wanted her to bow her head to the ground in absolute submission.

"We greet and welcome you home," the Emperor replied. "Duchess of Ming-yue."

Just do it, Koumei wanted to plead with her. He knew how high her pride was, but this was no place for it, while it was a victory the Kou empire still suffered casualties in the invasion, they wanted blood. Schehera maintained her smile, she really was a pretty girl, he always knew that, but dressed in all that silk, makeup and jewellery, Koumei didn't recognise her.

"I would curtsy your imperial majesty, however as you see there is so little of me and, in my eagerness at this audience, there is so much that I am wearing," she giggled girlishly, it was a laugh Koumei didn't recognise. She waved her heavy sleeves, showcasing its heavy embroidery and shyly hid part of her face. "This unworthy one is terrified if one attempts to provide you with the greeting worthy of your stature, one would topple over under the weight of one's jewels in the most undignified of ways."

There was a tense pause, Koumei watched his brother from the corner of his eye, Kouen showed no change in expression however he could tell that he too was worried. Schehera was clever with words, however was it enough for her to escape without any consequences? Suddenly the Emperor's booming laughter echoed though out the throne room.

"Hahahahaha," by the time his majesty's laughter had died down, everyone else in the throne room had begun laughing and chuckling as well, except for Kouen of course. "It would also be undignified for me to allow for such a blunder to occur," he said to the Duchess. "Fear not, we are not so cruel to allow such a thing to happen to one as lovely as yourself," he assured her. Schehera smiled and curtsied.

"Your majesty is most gracious."

"Careful," Kouha whispered to his brothers. "I think the old man might have eyes on your wife to be En-nii." Kouen didn't respond.

"Kouha," Koumei gently scolded. "Schehera is still officially your brother's fiancé, he wouldn't be foolish enough to disrespect him in such a way."

"Just saying, she's on full charm right now," Kouha replied. "It only takes once."

By Kou law, any female sent to or residing in the imperial harem was labelled as the Emperor's property, there was no physical brand or mark that might tarnish their beauty however even if his majesty never bestowed his favour or even met the maiden, if she was discovered of being involved with another man they both could be executed under charges of adultery. The law's definition of who classified as part of the imperial harem was broad, anyone from guest to even servants who shared their bed with the Emperor was granted a permanent place in the harem and a life of comfort which could never be taken away even after his death, as a result many females fought viciously for his majesty's attention.

Under the same law, having spent the night together, Schehera was technically classified as one of Kouen's concubines and with polygamy legal in Kou, she now shared the same rights as his legal wife. Due to the fact that the a Kou prince's primary wife was known as a consort instead of a princess, aside from political marriages there was never a need for a proper ceremony unless the prince ascended to Emperor and named an Empress, this was demonstrated when his own father made Gyokuen his official wife while the children from his concubines were acknowledged to having a right to the throne. However this was all dependant on Kouen publicly acknowledging his relationship with Schehera and her publicly accepting which, Kouen highly doubted she would. It didn't matter, if she didn't want to be consort then he wouldn't force her lapse of judgement on her, but if his father attempted to make her another one of his concubines, only then would he step forward with the information.

**NEXT – THE END OF PART 2: 5 YEARS AGO IN HUANG**


	15. Chapter 15: That which privilage affords

_Title change? Yep, originally this was just supposed to span until the end of the Sindria arc but as you can tell it's gone a little off track, so new direction, new title!_

**Chapter 15**

Schehera was fuming with rage by the time she left the throne room and returned to the guest quarters where she now stayed.

"Princess, I mean, your grace, are you alright?" Ward asked as she walked passed him and stormed into her chambers.

Schehera didn't respond, she didn't trust what she would say next. Those Kou nobles were like vultures, waiting for her to fall and fail before picking at her bones. She'd felt those eyes on her since she was a child and engaged to the crown prince, as it was a political marriage she was to be his official wife and fated to become the empress, passing over the numerous daughters who were sent to the imperial harem in hopes of gaining the prince's favour. There were numerous groups who wanted her gone and put someone more suited to their ambitions in her place. However Huang was a powerful ally, and as much as she hated to admit it, her protection, with her country gone they now saw a wounded prey, bleeding and vulnerable. Well, they were wrong, she would prove it. Huang may been gone however the country's resources were still at her disposal, her own position was in fact better than before as she herself now held the keys to the treasury. She would show them that she was very much alive and fighting, hungry for an opponent.

As she entered her quarters she caught her reflection in the mirror and saw a stranger looking back. It wasn't the makeup, the jewels or the clothes, it was the eyes. They were cold, angry and vindictive. Were they really her own? Since when did she allow such emotions to control her and her actions? Since when was she driven by slights and revenge? Schehera always thought of herself as a happy, easy going person. Since when did that change?

Her brother once said to her: _"Some aren't destined to be happy… Some are destined to be great."_

Any chance of happiness had been taken from her, joy striped from her life, perhaps it was fate, perhaps she wasn't meant to be happy, regardless of her own wishes the world had a plan for her. If that was the case then she would embrace it, if she wasn't meant to be happy, she would become great instead.

* * *

Schehera had changed out of her clothes and now sat at her vanity carefully removing her makeup, there was a knock at the door and Ward's voice said from the other side. "The second prince is here to see you."

"Let him in," Schehera replied. The door open and Koumei strolled in, he too had changed out of his imperial robes and now wore the simple, poorly tied and unkept clothes he usually did.

"You did well," Koumei said with a king smile. "Brilliant in fact, you had them eating out of the palm of your hands." He looked at his best friend, now dressed in the usual white robes without any decoration she almost looked like her happy going old self but there was a hardness in her eyes that remained. He didn't like that, it didn't belong there. This wasn't the person he loved and cared for, who was she?

"I know," Schehera answered, her voice was the same, but the tone, it was almost cold, frigid even. Having removed the last of her makeup she put some moisturised on her skin and began rubbing it in. "How was the crowd when I left? Did they want more?" she asked sarcastically. Koumei smiled and shook his head.

"They were famished," he replied. "Someone were petitioning your dismissal and replacing you with a, what was the term he used again? Ah! A 'wholesome, sincere and gentle' Kou maiden." Schehera laughed at that.

"Who said that?"

"General Ryosai, I think he wanted to put his own daughter in your place," Koumei elaborated. "I've seen her, she's every bit the snark her father is." Schehera grinned.

"What was the response?"

"One sided, the prime minister proceed to question his integrity as a human being for not considering the emotional stress you are under due to your father's death, while the emperor pointed out that while he was of a high position now, his family started as a merchant clan. Your charming self won them over it seems."

"So I take it I'm still engaged to your brother," Schehera sighed disappointed.

"Essentially, although I'm not sure if they're waiting for someone better to come along or if they intend to keep you around permanently," Koumei said honestly. "While you many no longer be a princess your bloodline can be traced back centuries and to other ruling royalty in the east, Balbadd, Kouga, even Kou itself."

Schehera gasped. "We're related! That can't possibly be allowed, incest!" she protested.

"It was from your grandmother's generation Scher, don't get your hopes up, they've allowed first cousins to marry before."

"Then put Hakuei in the ring!" Schehera suggested. Koumei shook his head.

"And who would support that? Who would benefit? Aside from the empress I can't think of anyone else," he pointed out. "The nobility will sooner allow you to become the empress than Hakuei-dono and so would my brother."

"Why? It seems like they're on good terms?" asked Schehera.

Koumei paused before reply, he had his own suspicions about his brother that he hadn't shared with anyone else and clearly Schehera didn't share the same belief, rather than complicate things he answered with. "She's our step-sister Schehera, think about it."

"Oh… yeah… eww."

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh! Noooooo!" Schehera wailed from her seat at the dinner table, Koumei looked up from his scrolls while Kouha turned his head and asked from the opposite side of the long table.

"What's wrong?"

"I put too much soy sauce on my dumplings!" She complained as she pretended to sob, if there was anything that brought tears to her eyes, it was food.

The four of them sat together eating a snack in one of Kouen's numerous private rooms in his imperial quarters. Koumei and Kouen had just come out of a strategic meeting while Schehera and Kouha had snuck into town to play. From his place at the end of the table Kouen sighed.

"Tell as servant to replace it then," he told her.

"No, then it'll be a waste of dumplings," Schehera replied shocked at his casual attitude, good food was sacred, she would worship cakes if it was a religion. "If you weren't going to do anything about it, then why complain?"

"Here," Koumei who sat next Schehera held out his own bowl. "I'll trade you half and half, I haven't added anything to mine yet. If we do that, then we're not wasting." Schehera nodded. Kouen watched them carefully, glad to see that Schehera had begun to gradually recover.

"You two are like children," Kouhad pointed out. Schehera raised an eyebrow at the young prince while his second brother gave him a look that made him regret his words.

"I have a long list in my mind," Koumei said quietly but carefully, his words intentionally slow. "Would you like me to recite it?" he offered. What was the list of?

"No, I'm good," Kouha replied looking down as his food. "These looking so delicious don't they!?" he said with false enthusiasm.

It was a scene that they all recalled from their childhood, the four of them sitting together for a meal. Occasionally Hakuei or one of their sisters would join them however for some reason they avoided the foreign princess. Koumei suspected it was because of the fact that she insulted them all upon first meeting, however if you stuck around long enough and got to know her they would have realised it was how she greeted everyone and anyone.

"You look awful," Schehera commented, reaching out and poking the pimple on Koumei's chin.

"Stop that," he replied tilting his head out of her reach. "Like you can talk, you look like hell as well." Before anyone could become concerned that his words might have a negative impact Schehera had responded with.

"I have a valid excuse, you don't. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"…yes."

"How much?"

"A hour or so…less…"

Schehera shook her head and sighed. "Do I really need to fetch you every night and tuck you in your bed?"

"Yes," Kouen and Kouha immediately replied in place of their brother.

"I'd hoped you would be on my side," Koumei said to Kouen. "Since I was looking at the formations and strategies in place at the Tenzan Plateau." Kouha coughed loudly in hopes of stopping his brother revealing military secrets in front of Schehera however it fooled nobody.

"I heard about that," Schehera remarked. "Apparently a few of the advisors aren't happy with the way you're handling things Kouen."

"It's none of your concern," the first prince replied. Schehera's smile only widen.

"On the contrary, I'm a tax paying Kou citizen after all, I think if my country is going to war that it concerns me," she pointed out. "Which is why I've decided to contribute to such a worth cause."

"Schehera, what did you do?" Koumei immediately asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, it's just that I was having difficulty getting Charon's promotion to my castellan approved so I approached one of your generals, what was his name again?" Schehera paused to think for a moment. "Lan, General Lan, that's it!"

"Schehera…" Koumei cautioned however Schehera smiled seemingly oblivious. General Lan was one of the main forces in court against the First Prince, he attempted to undermine every decision he made and was stubbornly opposed to Kouen's plans for further expansion in the west. He also happened to be related to the prince's former fiancé and such, had a personal grade when Meiling was set aside and himself demoted.

"Lovely, fascinating fellow," Schehera added. "You wouldn't believe the things he's said about you, it made even me blush!"

"What did you do?" Kouen demanded quietly. Her smile never wavered.

"Me? I did nothing," she assured him. "He just helped me with Charon's situation and in return I gave him a small donation, that's all."

"Define small," asked Kouha. Schehera's smile widened even more.

"Nothing, I bought him an army is all."

* * *

Schehera had paid off a few government officials in parliament and had them slightly hinder and slow down Kouen's messages so that the same news would reach the General and Schehera ever so slightly faster. The news that an entire division of the Northern Station Corps in the Tenzan Plateau had been ambushed leaving thousands wounded was only delayed by a few hours however it was enough time for General Lan to replace them with loyal men of his own before Kouen could even react. The first prince had no credible reason not to accept the assistance and as such the bulk of the Northern corp now composed of men not loyal to himself. It made for an uncertain situation.

Kouen didn't know what to think, was she that foolish and handed the money over without realising the consequences of her actions? Or was it intentional? He couldn't picture the cheerful girl he grew up with doing such a thing on purpose, men who required treatment died because aid did not arrive in time due to this, did she really do it on purpose? This was the person who valued life and freedom the most out of everything, was she capable?

However, over the coming months Schehera's influence began cropping up in other places. Perhaps because she was in a dangerous place, the Duchess began dressing in lavish gowns and expensive jewellery whenever she ventured outside. Some Kouen recognised as modified robes that used to belong to her father, others were brand new, the embroidery so detailed that it was lifelike. No one could say that Schehera didn't look stunning, due to her title and position at court she inherently held a lot of influence and as a result many of the other noble ladies at court began imitating her style.

"That colour looks lovely on you," Koumei overheard Schehera telling one of his sisters as he was passing by. She sat outside in one of the many pavilion in the imperial garden eating brunch with a group of noble young girls who all looked at her with an alarming amount of admiration. "I am so envious of your skin tone," she continued to say. "Yellow looks awfully sallow on me, it must be because I'm so pale," she sighed. Koumei hesitated at the back handed compliment, like in many eastern countries, in Kou nobles preferred pale skin as it symbolised that the individual was wealthy and stayed indoors instead of doing manual labour in the fields. "Oh! Prince Koumei!" Schehera waved at her friend when she noticed him walking by, Koumei waved back but decided against stopping for a chat.

What was going on? Since when did Schehera eat brunch with such a large group of females? Why did she call him 'Prince' Koumei? She wanted to make it clear to the group who he was? Why? What was she planning?

In the coming weeks, the Head of the Civil and Internal Affairs department as well as the Head of Taxation were both replaced. As a result of the change in leadership the atmosphere within parliament began to change, it seemed like everyone was anxious. Kouen couldn't call the new tropes assignment to him insubordinate as they obeyed and performed their orders flawlessly, yet it felt as if they were deliberately working slowly or waited for confirmation from someone else before doing anything. He had his suspicions who and sure enough General Lan had submitted a formal request that as the prince was far too busy with the stabilisation of the Northen Tenzan Pleateu, he should hand over command of the Western Subjugation Army to him. Kouen dismissed it believing no one would take it seriously however sure enough a committee was formed for the sole purpose of examining the first prince's capabilities.

"Schehera!" Kouen sat in his office with Koumei as they read over the proposal. He knew General Lan did not have the skills nor the funds necessary to pull this off. "How the hell did one girl cause so much trouble in the four months that she's been here?"

"Money," Koumei replied. "She has plenty of it now, with the imperial treasury stretch so thin due to the war, she has more of it right now than we do."

"How is that possible? Ming-yue needs to rebuild, most of her revenues should be going towards construction," Kouen pointed out.

"Ever since her appearance in the throne room Schehera has been called the, what was it? 'The most beautiful woman in all the east', that's the one. A modest title. She's the most admired female in Kou right now."

"They clearly don't know the beast," Kouen replied.

"True, however that doesn't matter. Yes she's beautiful but above all, she's engaged to the crown prince and had direct access the the imperial princes, arguable the most eligible bachelors in the east. So technically, this is all your fault."

"Mine?"

"The men want her and the girls want to be her, since they can't, the closest they can get is to dress like her. You've seen the robes she's been wearing around, expensive would be an understatement, they'd put a reasonable hole in even our imperial treasury. Custom and hand made garments and jewels from Ming-yue are highly prized right now, they've become a status symbol in the capital."

"So, what you're saying is, noble girls are bleeding their family's wallets dry for a dress?" Kouen asked. "And said funds are all going into Schehera's wallets?"

"Basically," Koumei agreed.

"I'm going to put a ban on all imports from Ming-yue," Kouen declared.

"I wouldn't do that," his brother cautioned. "If you ban those good then it'll only open up a black market for them and she'll make even more since she won't be paying any taxes, I think the new head of taxation and the imperial treasury will have something to say about it as well."

"You've given this a lot of thought," said Kouen, clearly frustrated.

"Not really, Schehera told me to tell you all that," Koumei confessed. "She said that she knew you'd try a trick like that and she wanted to caution you of the consequence for the good of the empire." His brother glared at him. "Don't kill the messenger."

"She needs to stop meddling in things she doesn't understand," Kouen sighed. "She's ruining years of preparation! What is she thinking getting involved?What are those idiots thinking listening to her nonsense?"

"She's a people person, she's charming and seemingly harmless, well if enough people think that then she becomes quite dangerous. Also, Schehera has an excellent strategic mind," Koumei pointed out.

"I read General Lan's proposed military strategy, it's flawed and will get thousands killed for nothing."

"I wasn't taking about as a war tactician," Koumei clarified. "I was taking about against you."

"Me?"

"Do you think her plans would have worked half as well if she didn't know her opponent? She's based this entire thing around you and has dedicated a large amount of time and money to her plans, all this for a trivial reason at that."

"Which is?"

"Making your life difficult."

"She's putting thousands of my soldiers at risk! Because she wants to inconvenience me!?" Kouen exclaimed. No, it wasn't like her, Schehera may be carefree and naive with no regard about how her actions affected others but that was a far cry from intentionally putting people in danger.

"Essentially, yes," replied Koumei. The second prince sighed. "She's in pain, she's angry and lashing out."

"If she's so angry why isn't she being a pain in the arse for you?"

Koumei shrugged. "Because I wasn't the one who trapped her here, she's a simple creature dear brother, you know that. Unlike you who understands the subtleties of politics, Schehera will kill the messenger solely because he's in her way." Kouen glared at him, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"So, how do we pacify this hell beast?"

"Hahahahahaha," Koumei shook his head. "No, I'm not getting involved in this one, you dug your own grave dear brother, I'm not jumping in with you. These last few weeks have only confirmed something I've long suspected, Schehera is without a doubt the most dangerous person I know and that's including you and the magi Judar. I never really given it much weight because she's so-"

"Directionless? Foggy? Flaky? Absent minded? Ambitionless? Silly?" Kouen suggested.

"All of the above, but that lack of desire is what keeps her temper in check, she doesn't do anything because she doesn't care enough to do so, someone could throw a ball at her face and she'll forget that it even happened after she's kick the perpetrator's arse a few times. She's quick to anger and quick to forget, but right now she's plenty driven, she has a bottomless purse and ample creativity to make your life a living hell for the foreseeable future."

"So what you're saying is, endure it?" asked Kouen.

"What I'm saying is, she's a simple creature, part her on the head and she'll shower you with affection, kick her and she'll bite back and then some."

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside however Schehera was content to stay indoors sitting inside the Kou Imperial Library reading a good book. She'd let her hair down and wore her preferred simple white robes, however to maintain her image she'd draped a beautiful royal blue silk shawl over her shoulders.

"You've made yourself comfortable," Kouen commented as he walked up towards her with books in hand. Schehera looked up and smiled, she was sitting by the window with tea and snacks on the small table beside her. "May I?" he indicated to the empty seat on the other side of the table.

"Go ahead," she answered looking back down at her book. They sat side by side reading for a while, both engrossed in their own world and neither one of them paying any attention to the other, it was another familiar scene from childhood.

Finally Kouen closed his book shut. "Schehera," he said. "I need you to stop."

Schehera looked up and smiled. "What exactly have I done?"

"We both know you're the one backing General Lan and that you're the one responsible for bring down the heads of taxation and civil and internal affairs," Kouen replied calmly. "I'm not going to even ask how you did it, just stop. I haven't responded to your actions yet because you're my friend, but you've been bribing officials left and right and using Koumei and Kouha to establish connection."

"Why would I do that?" Schehera asked innocently. "I support the General's policies, he'd make a wonderful commander-general, don't you think? Despite the recent victory in Huang your hold is a little shaky, this war has been going on for years now and people are tired of fighting. That's why you wanted another djinn after all this time, to show strength and vitality in your cause." Her voice remained calm however her eyes were angry, there was a hunger to them akin to a wild beast.

"What's gotten into you, Schehera?" Kouen asked. "This isn't like you, theses games, you hate them. Lies, betrayal, manipulation… these were the reason why you left Huang in the first place."

"What do you know about me?" Schehera countered. "What do you care?"

"Schehera," said Kouen. "I don't want to hurt you, if you don't stop I'll have no choice. We're friends, aren't we?"

Schehera slammed the book in her hand shut. "I thought so Kouen, friends that is," she told him. "Turns out we're not. You've already hurt me, more than you can imagine."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Defying you? I've always done that, I just couldn't pull it off on this scale!" Schehera laughed meeting his eyes she added. "Because of you, I can't leave this place, so I might as well enjoy what I have. And it seems I have everything, well, almost." However behind her bravado something was wrong, he could tell she wasn't happy, her voice hid pain and anger. "If I have to suffer in this hell, Ill damn well be sure I drag you with me!" With that she got up and left, leaving him alone in the vast library.

* * *

Kouen sighed as he entered his bedroom chambers, he immediately dismissed the servants waiting on him, right now he just wanted to be alone. Lying on the bed still fully dressed he sighed again, the look of pure hate in her eyes… What did he expect? For things to stay the same? For Schehera to still be the cheerful sidekick of his little brother who annoyed the hell out of him? The girl had grown up, how could she not after all that she'd been through… Did he really expect an ally from her? Did he really think that she would support him in the capital? They were friends after all… but would friends do what he did to her.

Objectively he did her a huge favour, she was rich, she had everything money could afford… everything but freedom, he'd locked her back up in another cage, a bigger one perhaps but a cage none the less. She was changing, no, loss twisted her heart and anger dictated her judgement, she wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her… Money and power didn't change who she was, it was just another tool for her to use, it was anger that changed her attitude towards him, no, anger was far too passive a word, perhaps hatred was better.

She hated him, that pained him more than he cared to admit.

* * *

Schehera's games continued, the imperial family really had no idea how much power they'd given her when they first named her a duchess and then increasing it further by adding another province to her already extremely wealthy estate. If they did, they never realised how ruthless the girl could be, they never realised how easily she could turn it against them. At official events Schehera was an ally of the royal family, the favoured duchess and the charming centre of attention. The emperor adored her, as did the people's pockets she was filling.

At every turn she undermined Kouen's decisions, she had government officials dancing in her palms and an effective castellan who just kept making her richer. She was exhausting to deal with, there were numerous times where Kouen wanted nothing more but to strangle her just to get her out of his way, she was relentless and brutal in her schemes. It seemed nothing matter to the duchess, she spared no expense and casted her pawns aside when she was done with them… was there no longer anything she held dear? Kouen did his best to work around her and rein her in, if it was anyone else he would have had their head on a silver platter however it seemed he had a soft spot for her. However his options were limited, if he took any direct action then it would no doubt become a public sceptical and he didn't want that. She was under enough scrutiny already. Koumei floated between them, doing his best to stop things from further escalating however Kouen knew whose side he was really on, no external intervention had helped in any way.

Unable to sleep Kouen wandered around alone in the imperial gardens when he saw someone drinking beside the artificial pond the gardeners put in. He looked closer at who it was, when he recognised them he asked himself why he even wondered who.

Wine, Schehera liked wine, it'd become a constant companion, as she sat alone in one of the gardens in the imperial place she raised the bottle in her hand and drank another mouthful, wine… she liked wine a lot, she believed that she even loved it. It used to numb the ache, however now it was the only thing that kept her from having to face reality, to face the monster she'd become, she saw her own reflection in the pond's surface and didn't recognise the person starring back.

Kouen watched the princess drinking by herself for a while. Where was the gang of noble ladies that she'd surrounded herself with? The handsome men who begged for her attention? She almost looked like her old self, with no make up and dressed in plain white, she almost looked like the friend he'd lost, but she looked like the shell of the person he used to know.

Schehera raised the bottle to take another mouthful when a hand snatched the bottle away.

"Stop that," Kouen scolded. Schehera began to whine and cry loudly, tears pouring down her cheeks, he noticed that crying usually got her what she wanted. "What is wrong with you?" He shoved the bottle back in her mouth to quiet her down like how a mother would use a pacifier on a child. As she drank quietly he sat down beside her, seeing how tired he was she handed him the bottle to offer a sip, a temporary truce.

The first prince sighed at the thought of drinking such an expensive bottle of wine straight from the bottle but despite his reservations he drank anyway.

There was a long silence as they two just sat there leaning against a large rock.

A very long silence…

"I'm tired," Schehera confessed.

"Me too," Kouen replied.

"I don't like fighting you, well I do, but not like this," she added. She turned to face him. "What else do you want from me?"

"What?" Kouen turned to look at her, up close she looked even more tired than he originally thought, broken even.

"What else do you want from me Kouen?" She asked, her eyes watering. "What!?" she demanded. "You've taken everything, my country, my people, even my virginity, what do I have to do for you to let me go? To let me leave!"

"Schehera…" Then it hit him, all the things she'd done, it wasn't to hurt him, it wasn't even to annoy him… it was a plea for help.

"You won't let me die," Schehera continued. "You won't let me die as a princess, so why can't you at the very least let me live as a human?" she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was crying again, it seemed lately that was all she did, cry. Since when was it like this? Since when did this become her default? She was a happy person, at least she used to be…

"Are you that miserable here?" Kouen asked her. "Does being in this place make you that unhappy?" Does being by my side make you that unhappy?

"I feel like there's a noose around my neck," she said quietly. "It hurts Kouen and every day it gets tighter and tighter. There is a harem of pretty girls who want your attention, a harem of noble girls who want to marry you!" Schehera replied. "Ones who actually WANT to become empress!" She didn't want to be great… she didn't care for power…

"What can I say? Some people would kill to be where you are," Kouen tried a joke to lightened the mood however Schehera only glared at him.

"Well, I've actually killed, and I can tell them it's not worth it." She just wanted to be happy…

Kouen couldn't think up a response to that. She looked awful, her skin was breaking out, dark circles hung from under her eyes, this was no place for her. This was his fault, it was all his fault, trying to keep her caged, trying to keep her in chained down, she was like a leaf floating on the wind, no, she was the wind itself.

"Leave," he finally told her.

"What?"

"Charon is castellan, Koumei will keep an eye on Ming-yue, leave," he repeated. "Go! Get out of this place! You want to be free, well go."

"Kouen…"

"Just go! Before I change my mind."

Schehera threw her arms around him, knocking the bottle of wine out of his hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much…so much…" Kouen wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

She didn't belong here. Schehera may have the tools necessary for politics but it was a dirty game, one she clearly didn't have the heart or stomach for. She needed the sun on her skin, she needed the wind in her air, she needed open spaces to run and the freedom to explore. She needed to seek, she needed to travel, she needed to discover… knowledge, that was her fundamental core. She didn't belong here, she didn't belong with him…not now…

**THE END ****PART 2: 5 YEARS AGO IN HUANG**

**NEXT: THE REIM EMPIRE AND THE FANALIS**


	16. Chapter 16: The Reim Empire

**PART 3: JOURNEY TO THE REIM EMPIRE**

**Chapter 16**

As the night drew closer Schehera decided to stop and rest for the night, for the past week since she left Balbadd she'd been travelling on her magic shawl along the coastal regions of Delhimar stopping every so often in order to replenish her magoi and stretch her legs. It was faster than travelling across land but slower than by boat, however she'd gotten sea sickness enough times to know that the extra couple of days it took by carpet was preferred to wanting to throw up the whole journey. She knew she had no choice but to take a ship once she reach Aktia Kingdom but she did her best to reduce the journey as much as she could.

Lowering the magic shawl until it barely hovered above the ground she stepped off the edge and stretched. Her legs had fallen asleep and her back ached, there was a dry taste in her mouth from travelling by the skies, her skin has built up a thin layer of protection made from dust and her hair was greasy. Schehera sighed at how quickly she'd readjusted to luxury, the hot running water that filled the gigantic baths in Sindria had spoilt her. A little dirt never hurt anyone, she'd gone months without hot water and made did with bathing in rivers, yet after 3 months in Sindria and a week in, here she was complaining.

Schehera found a nice spot that had been used by previous travellers with shelter and a ready to use area to start a fire, putting down her rug sack the first thing she did was set up a barrier around her campsite. Since accidentally using her new djinn abilities on Kouen's soldiers she began experimenting with them on her trip and found that she could lay enchantments on objects that would linger for days. Around the area where she intended to rest for the night she used the blade of her sword to draw a simple circle on the ground and conjured up the image of what she wanted whoever would come into contact with the line to see, in this case she wanted them to forget that she or any signs of her presences were there. The djinn's abilities couldn't affect the person's actual sight, but rather their recollection of what they saw, working on illusions in the mind that targeted their senses, much like what she did with the Kou soldiers, she couldn't make them actually feel pain, but made them think that they were feeling it. While her djinn had no physical abilities, Schehera understood how powerful belief could be. An attack on the mind was perhaps more dangerous and had longer lasting impacts than one on the body. She needed to be careful that her temper wouldn't get the better of her again so that she wouldn't accidentally use her newly acquired abilities on others.

With a fire warming beside her, Schehera laid down and prepared to fall asleep however there were too many things on her mind. Like she'd done 5 years ago, she left with barely a goodbye to her friends. Kouen already knew she was leaving, she snuck in and gave Koumei a quick goodbye hug while Charon and Ward did their best to make her stay by force, of course they lost against her but they tried none the less.

_"Your grace!" Charon pleaded in an exasperated tone. "You can't just leave!"_

_"Funny, that's exactly what I'm going to do," Schehera replied as she packed some preserves, oats and other foods with long shelf lives into her djinn's portal. She'd learnt the hard way that whilst Seire's abilities opened up to another dimension, time flowed the same way as it did in the real world, more than once had she found fruit and other foods that had spoilt and gone off. Now, she carried them in a rug sack while using Seire's abilities to hold clothes and other necessities that, if she forgot were there, wouldn't be an issue._

_"But Ming-yue-"_

_"Koumei's here, did you know?" Schehera pointed out. "If you're here, and he's here, who's looking after the province?"_

_"…" Charon's momentary paused was enough for Schehera to take advantage of and run with to get away._

_"This so called rebellion is just a bunch of nobles throwing a hissy fit, it was bound to happen sooner or later so let's have it on our terms. Koumei scared them straight for now but I know they're not going to stop, so until it escalates to the point where I have to behead one of them, I'm not going to get involved. There's no point in trying to suppress the smoke with a fire feasting in the wind, so lets wait until the fire has some traction and obliterate it by dumping an ocean on it," Schehera suggested cheerfully._

_"By fire you mean?"_

_"The foolish Huang pride."_

_"You yourself aren't exactly immune to it," Charon pointed out. "Any by water you mean?"_

_"A good old thrashing," Schehera answered. "Ooo, I hope Old man Sam is involved in the rebellion."_

_"Why?" The man Her grace referred to as 'old man Sam' was Count Samuiren, a former supporter of her father who somehow avoided Kouen's blade, he was as prideful and corrupt as they came, however the reason Her grace hated him was because he stepped on one of her toys when she was a child._

_"I'd love to get rid of him," she replied. "I have no direct relatives which means if their rebellion is to succeed then they'll need me, no doubt they'll make me marry one if them and by Huang tradition the bride has no say in the marriage ceremony, her betrothed speaks on her behalf so they could very well knock me unconscious and drag me to the alter." Ward snorted at the notion that anyone could knock her grace out. "So the safest place for ME is away from Ming-Yue. No?" She was right of course, with no way of rebutting what she'd said Charon could only sigh._

"Ming-Yue is in better hands now with him then it'd ever be with me," Schehera said to herself with a sigh of relief, the thought eased her guilt. Feeling peckish, Schehera reached into her rug sack for some of the dried persimmons that she took from Kouen's personal army supplies. She had no idea why, despite being in a major capital, that he kept a separate source of food, but she had ransack it for goods before she left Balbadd, among her spoils included bottles of wine, cheese, fruit, bread and many other of her favourites. It was during times like these that she was glad she and the crown prince had similar preferences in food with the exception of Schehera's sweet tooth, as she bit into the snack she couldn't help but remember Crown Prince Hakuyuu and his love for them also.

It seemed like it was a lifetime ago since she was engaged to the late prince, Schehera had barely spoken to him but vividly recalled how she was infatuated with his good looks and infectious smile, a completely different breed of prince from Kouen. Tall, dark and handsome, a proven general and a decorated war hero, every young lady dreamed of him, he was the most desired man in all the east and he was hers by oath. She'd heard stories about the Crown prince from the soldiers and from Koumei, the day she rode to the Kou empire had been one of the happiest days of her life, it was her first taste of freedom. The first time she'd met her betrothed was in the throne room, dressed in her finest she was just a young girl presenting herself to the first emperor in front of thousands, almost 5 years her senior, he stood by his father's side tall and proud, smiling kindly at her. Schehera was already nervous, terrified of tripping on her robes or toppling over from the weight of her headpiece, having the crown prince watch her made it even worse. She remembered complaining to Koumei about what a fool she'd made of herself and how much of an idiot the crown prince must have thought she was.

_"Don't be silly," the young prince assured her. "Uncle-Emperor loved you, and so did Hakuyuu-sama."_

_"Really!?" Schehera demanded. "Cause I was stumbling for words half the time."_

_"Really, really," Koumei assured her. "He thought you were super cute, I wish the wedding would happen sooner rather than later, then you'll be living in the imperial palace with me!"_

Schehera's smile only widened when she recalled Kouen's input.

_"You sounded like an idiot, but its fine. You're going to be the empress not a politician, you just need to be pretty and have a bunch of kids, no need for smarts or a brain at all," he told her when she was foolish enough to ask for his opinion. "He asked me about you afterwards, you know?"_

_"What did you say!?"_

_"That you were a gorilla in a dress, no- stop that!" Schehera had started hitting him in the arm. "No, I'm kidding, I'm not that cruel." She raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Alright I am, but all I said was that you were a kind person, smart despite your appearances and that you'd make a decent wife as long as he got into the habit of dodging your punches."_

_"That's…surprisingly nice, coming from you," Schehera replied, disregarding the last part of what he'd just said._

_"I know right, but he's a decent fellow, I don't want him anxious about marrying a complete bitch."_

_"Bullshit! You love and adore the man," Schehera pointed out. "You fought beside him on the battlefield once and you won't stop gushing on about how amazing he and his brother and his father are."_

_"I do not."_

_"Do so!"_

For some reason Kouen was always even more grumpy than usual whenever she bought up the topic of his cousin and her betrothed, and she never understood why. He himself gushed on and on about the man, about how skilled and talent of a leader he was. Did he want to keep the man all to himself like a girl in love? It was the best explanation she could come up with at the time.

Looking back, Schehera couldn't help but think how young and innocent she was, how ignorant and blind she was to the horrors of the world. She was almost 24 years old now, had Crown Prince Hakuyuu lived she would currently be married and no doubt with a child or two, would she have been happy had that happened? The honest answer was yes, had he not died, had she not met Sinbad, had the current emperor not threaten to invade Huang, had she not killed her father, had all of that not happened, she would have been content with her life like a frog at the bottom of the well. Hakuyuu's death had a domino effect on her life, all of a sudden she was to present herself to the new emperor and on her way back home she met and fell in love with Sinbad. Her chest ached at the thought of him, no, he was nothing to her now... The prince was dead now. It didn't matter how handsome or how courageous he was now, he no longer mattered.

None of that mattered, she was free from them, however Kouen's face suddenly appeared in her mind, no, she was free of them for now… men, why were they such a pain?

"I could have sworn it was right here," Schera heard a voice say. She looked up to see a group of men wandering around aimlessly near the boundaries of the circle she'd drawn but never crossing it. As if they were unconsciously avoiding the area. Had she not known better she would have been terrified about meeting one of the men's eyes, however he wasn't looking at her, but through her.

"Are we lost?" asked another. Schehera's eyes zoomed in on their clothes, they weren't regular travellers, they were bandits. Thank goodness for her new abilities, she had no intention of tangling with them in any capacity.

"Where is the target?" Schehera remained quiet as she continued to watch them, on alert in case her djinn's abilities failed her and she needed to fight them, they were still new to her after all, she could have very easily made a mistake.

"Let's head back to the road," said one.

"What about the river?" suggested another. After a long discussion they all eventually reached a consensus and headed off back to the main road which led straight to Aktia kingdom's port city. Schehera sighed in relief however she was extremely concerned, in all her years of travelling she'd never heard of anyone foolish enough to so blatantly target a main trade route, especially by a group who clearly did not have the ability to fight trained solders. What was going on?

_"There's something I have to tell you," Charon said nervously._

_"What? Why do you look so guilty? Did you charge some adult entertainment to your allowance account?"_

_"No! Of course not! I would never do something so disrespectful!"_

_"We'll I was going to say it was perfectly fine, you need to relax every now and then-"_

_"That's not it you high-grace," Charon quickly corrected himself. "I heard something, something I believe you should know."_

_"You knock a girl up?"_

_"Why does your mind always jump to such things?"_

_"Cause I've known you for a very long time and I've never seen with anyone, girl, guy or animal. Even Ward has a lady friend who he frequents."_

_"Really!? Who?"_

_"A fiery red head by the name of-wait, no, getting distracted, what is it?"_

_"The King of Balbadd, he's dying. Has been for a while now it seems, I thought you would want to know, after all, He's your uncle, isn't he?" Schehera's eyes hardened._

_"How do you know this?" She asked, although by her tone it was no mere request._

_"Prince Kouen mentioned it in passing your grace," Charon swallowed, the air suddenly became extremely tense, he'd almost forgotten how powerful her presence could be, however unlike Kouen's, it wasn't overwhelming, but all __enveloping._

_A range of emotions passes through her, from concern to anger, from sorrow to rage. She'd never met her uncle, after her mother married her father she had severed all ties with her home land and was removed from the line of succession. Schehera didn't even know what he looked like, however she couldn't help but feel abandoned by the man she'd never met, not for herself but for her mother. Schehera could no longer count the number of times her mother had cradled her as she cried when she thought her daughter was asleep, the bruises on her body which she covered with makeup, it was same products Schehera used to hide her own. Her mother was miserable and hated her husband, yet somehow loved his children. The King of Balbadd didn't even come to her mother's cremation. It didn't matter if the old man was dying, it was clear he wanted nothing to do with her, so why should she bother with him. Even if she was in the same city as him she had no intention of meeting him._

Could the King's weakening condition be the cause of the unrest? For it to have such an impact this far west, Balbadd's king indeed had a long arm, she couldn't even begin to imagine the chaos that would befall Balbadd upon his death. He had 3 sons didn't he? 2 legitimate ones from the late queen and a base born from a slum harlot if memory served, they were her cousins, yet she felt no desire to even meet them. She couldn't even remember their names, was Alibaba the eldest or the youngest?

* * *

As predicted Schehera was sick the entire journey from Aktia Kingdom to the Reim empire, as she laid in the bed of her first class cabin room (she was willing to pay extra as she refused to share a room with anyone) on the ship trying not to throw up, Schehera kept a firm hold on her sword. She'd begun to hear disturbing tales of travellers being attacker and sold into slavery, the innkeeper at the place she stayed in Akita was particularly worried for a long time customer.

_"This isn't a safe time for a young girl to travel alone," he cautioned her as she ate at the bar. Schehera had changed out of her travel worn clothes and had a hot shower before eating her meal._

_"I can take care of myself old man," she replied with a smile. "Surely you of all people should know." Years earlier when she was passing through she had rescued and freed him and his inn from a group of hooligans who caused troubled and refused to pay for their lodging, after a stern talk they finally decided it was in their own best interest to leave town, of course AFTER they paid their dues. The innkeeper filled her cup with more ale as he spoke._

_"You are a little thing alone in the world, even if you can fight, there are only so many battles you can win my dear," he told her. Schehera smile, only so many battles perhaps but their independent judgement on the word 'many' was very different. "Honestly, ever since the Reim empire began buying __fanalis slaves there has been trouble from across the seas."_

_"They're building a slave army?" Schehera asked, she thought back to the fanalis by the name of Lo'lo who she met when she was at the gladiator colosseum, could he had been the beginning of it all._

_"No, the fools are freeing the beasts," he answered. Schehera did her best to keep her opinions to herself, she liked him well enough despite his prejudiced opinions but you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks, especially in this part of the world. "Now that Reim is filled with those rabid dogs, the outlaws have fled the capital and have decided to make a living here and along the coast." __Schehera thought about the bandits she saw on her way to Aktia, so it had nothing to do with the Balbadd king's failing health then._

Schehera didn't sleep at all on the ship and practically kissed the ground when her feet were finally on soil. Perhaps it was because of her first-class ticket or because the captain of the ship knew of her but no one bothered her or tried to caused her any trouble. Which was good, the last time she was in Aktia she had split a captain's boat in half after he wouldn't keep his hands to himself, it'd be a few years but it seemed her reputation remained with her.

The easiest way to get to the Colosseum which was squarely situated in the capital 'Remano' was by joining a travelling caravan such as a performing troupe or a merchant group, Schehera loved travelling with such groups since she always learnt something new however after asking around it seem that such travellers were being targeted by bandits and robbed. Feeling that it would be safer to make the journey by herself, she stocked up on supplies and began the long journey to Remano on her magic shawl using the river that traveled from the capital all the way to the coast where she now was as her guide.

Schehera alternated between travelling by foot and by air, with her ample magoi reserves she could have probably made the entire journey on her magic shawl, however where was the fun in that? There was only so much you could see from the skies and she loved listening to the rustling of the leaves in the wind. It was the second time that she'd been in the Reim empire, the first was when she was travelling with Sinbad and his group of misfits. Schehera stopped in her tracks when she thought about him, tears were already forming in her eyes and her chest ached. She took a deep breath in before slowly breathing out to calm herself down. She left him, she walked away, no, he drove her away, it was no fault of her own that this happened. She'd done nothing wrong… so why was she still in so much pain?

Schehera wiped away a tear that trickled down her cheek, she needed to forget about him, the womanising dirtbag, the alcoholic, the horrible singer, the terrible ruler, the bad king, the pervert, the, the… Schehera sighed, she needed to forget about him. She needed to move on.

Preoccupied in her thoughts, Schehera didn't realise she was being followed until they had already surrounded her. Schehera continued walking through the forest, she'd missed the sound of their footsteps because of the running water in the river not far from where she was, they were too close for her to hide and there was no point in using her djinn abilities. Schehera had to make contact with the other person for it to take affect, be it through a mutual object such as drawing a line in the ground, making eye contact, the sound of her voice or even them just noticing her, the other person needed to become aware of her presence for a split second otherwise her abilities would have no impact, for example she couldn't use it on the sleeping patrons at the inn where she stay in Aktia.

Schehera had two options, either fight or fly away in on her magic carpet, the men were of no threat to her, she wasn't particularly worried for her safety or life however they were a pain in the arse. Sensing them closing in on her Schehera decided to fight, she reached and touched the hilt of her sword, quietly activating her metal vessel, the sudden light from the eight pointed star surrounded by a circle alerted the men and they jumped in to attack. Schehera in turn jumped into the air, supported by her magic shawl she hovered in the air as the men looked around trying to find her, there were five of them in total with another in the distance, most likely keeping watch. No matter, she'd handle the ones in front of her first before she dealt with the sixth man.

"Where is she!?" one demanded, listening closely she recognised the voice. He was one of the bandits she'd come across in Aktia, did they follow her here? If so, why? Making a note to keep the leader alive (the one with the most feathers in his hair) Schehera drew her sword and made quick work of the bandits, letting go of her shawl she dropped to the ground and landed on top of one of them, the blade of her sword plunging into him.

"You!" The bandits turned their heads just in time to watch their friend's neck being pierced by the blade, before they could even raise their own weapons, Schehera propelled herself forward and cut two more of them down, her blade barely cutting their skin but as she swung she'd imprinted the image of death in their minds using Andrealphus, they didn't stand a chance, believing that you had died made you as good as dead. With the remaining two bandit's attention focused on her Schehera met the lieutenant's eyes, her gaze commanded him to stop and he could no longer move, he couldn't even raise his arms to defend himself as she cut him down as well.

"Lucky last," Schehera whispered as she watched the leader fumble to regain his composure after watching his comrades being slaughtered right in front of him.

"You bitch-" however before he could finish Schehera slamming the base of her hilt into his throat, knocking him back and against a tree, crushing his vocal cords. She didn't need him to speak in order to get what she wanted from him. The bandit leader coughed and gasped for air, Schehera silently walked up to him and laid a hand on the top of his head, at her touch he immediately froze, petrified by fear.

This wasn't what he sighed up for, she could discern from his memories. He was told that she would be an easy target, to capture her, a helpless princess without a clue of the real world, they could do as they please with her as long as she was alive and recognisable when they brought her in.

Schehera frowned as she sifted through his memories, who though? Who paid them? His mind was a mess, idled by drugs and alcohol, he wouldn't had lived long even if he hadn't come after her, from the way he lived someone else was bound to kill him, and soon. A name, she wanted a name and a place. Tell me, show me!

The bandit gasped in pain at the intensity of her command, he didn't even try to fight and the image of an old man with a long white beard and a topknot appeared, dressed in silk robes and stinking of money and nobility…

Recognising the man who had paid him, Schehera let go of the bandit and smiled. Things were going her way. Schehera knelt down and placed her fingers under then bandit's chin, lifting his face so that it would meet hers, his eyes however remained down.

"I'll give you two choices, I've crush you larynx, so you won't be able to speak, as it swells you won't be able to breath either, I apologise for that, this isn't your fault, you were merely doing as you were paid. I hold no ill will against you, however we are in the middle of nowhere, even if I could bring you to a doctor, and I won't, by the time we got there the swelling would have completely blocked your airway and you would have suffocated to death. So I will give you a choice, either I leave you here to die slowly or I made it quick, which will it be?" Schehera asked, her voice cold and distant. Things had changed since her father's blood bloodied her hands 5 years ago, she'd killed many more since then, with greater ease and precision each time, the little girl who dreamed of her wedding day had died with her father.

The bandit's eyes met hers, there wasn't hate or anger in them, as she said, it was just a job to him, it was nothing personal, he saw an opportunity to make some quick gold and decided to take it but it was a poor decision. Who would have thought that such a pretty little thing held such a sharp blade (Schehera smiled as she read the compliment in his thoughts). She really was pretty, a face that could launch a thousand ships, what did that man want with her? No matter, he would die now anyway, there were worst ways to go, by her hands almost didn't seem so bad.

"It was a good fight," Schehera told him as she raised her sword. "You didn't stand a chance of course but I managed to get some light exercise."

The bandit smiled. 'Cheeky little wench' were his last thoughts before she slit his throat.

Schehera wiped her blade on the dead man's clothes, she had no intention of burying them, it would take time and even if she did, she had no idea what to put as a grave marker. She never learnt the man's name let alone his comrade's.

Andrealphus' abilities were truly terrifying, she'd experienced it first hand when she entered the dungeon, having someone being able to sift through and play with your mind like it was a toy was a scary thing. Neither of her djinn's had any true offensive abilities, yet she had a feeling they were among the most dangerous. It was curious that they chose her as their king vessel, instead of Sinbad, Andrealphus picked her… instead of her Phenex picked the last man she thought of when she thought about healing and saving lives… Why? Why him? Why them? Why Sinbad? Why Kouen? Why her? What was it about them?

Schehera had so many questions, so many answers that needed seeking and it exhilarated her, this was what she lived for, knowledge. But first things first, she needed to deal with the sixth bandit.

She walked quietly through the forest, wanting to finish this quickly her sword was already drawn when she reached the final bandit, perhaps mercenary or kidnapper was a better term, it seemed more appropriate. He was sitting, no couching? She could hear the sound of clinking metal, but what was it? Chains? That was when she saw the cage, the shackles and the little boy inside.

Schehera lowered her weapon as she walked towards the cage, she recognised that bright red hair, at the sound of her footsteps the child looked up, when she met his eyes she recognised its shape and colour.

He was a fanalis slave.


	17. Chapter 17: Friends among allies

**Chapter 17**

Of all things… Schehera sighed as she sat by the fire skinning a large hare which she'd caught, it was late into the night and she wasn't hungry but the boy who sat curled up in a ball opposite her looked like he needed every scrap she could feed him. He was a scrawny fella, with messy red hair and dressed in rags so filthy she was resisting the temptation to burn them on the spot, he looked around 6 or 7 years old but knowing how underfeed and malnourished slaves were she had no doubt that he was a little older. Schehera sighed again, what was she to do now? She asked herself as she looked at the child whose attention was garnered by the dirt around his toes. Looking at his feet was a mistake, she could see where the shackles bite into his flesh, his wounds needed to be cleaned and properly attended to, there were numerous cuts and bruises on him and from the way his arm curved it's been broken and had never been properly set.

Once she'd skinned and gutted the hare she dumped the flesh and bone into the pot she had simmering over the fire, with it she added a little seasoning and some root vegatables she'd found and dug up along the riverbed. Schehera had learnt from past mistakes that the digestive system adjusted to the lack of food and nutrients, for Masrur's first meal Sinbad had fed him heavy cakes, steak and other rich foods which the former slave was denied his entire life, all of which he promptly threw up as his stomach couldn't handle the heaviness. They had to wait for his body to gradually adjust, starting off with light broths, bread and porridge. It worked, Masrur's sudden growth spurt and current build was thanks said efforts, the former skinny teenager quickly put on muscle and grew taller than Schehera and even Sinbad.

As she stirred the broth over the fire Schehera felt the boy's eyes on her, he was scared and suspicious, that much was easily discerned, however her djinn's abilities gave her a taste of other fears on his mind, some, no most of which, made her sick to her stomach.

"What's your name?" she asked him, her voice neutral and controlled. He was a child raised on fear and abuse, if she was too gentle with him he would no doubt be even more closed off and frightened, as much as it pained her, she needed to simulate the surroundings he was used to, an authority figure.

"Yuu," he replied. He voice was as delicate as the rest of him, even from a distance she could clearly see the cuts and bruises on his arms and legs, the whip marks and scars on his feet and peaking out on his back through the rags. Schehera resisted the urge to hold and hug him, the only physical contact he was familiar with was violence and until he came to her willingingly she needed to keep her distance.

"Well, Yuu, where are your parents?" Schehera asked, she had a rough idea of what his answer would be but she needed to make sure, if he had family to return to she should at least try to reunite them.

"Don't know my da," Yuu replied, his eyes casted down at his feet. "They say my ma died giving birth to me."

"I see," so he was alone…just like Masrur. Too many things about the child reminded her of her friend, did all fanalis live the same sad life? It was heartbreaking just thinking about it. What was she to do with him? He couldn't stay with her, sending him back to the slave pens was out of the question, she thought about taking him to Masrur in Sindria. As much as she didn't want to see Sinbad, if it meant safety for the child did she really have a choice?

_"You are a little thing alone in the world, even if you can fight, there are only so many battles you can win my dear," the innkeeper had told her. "Honestly, ever since the Reim empire began buying fanalis slaves there has been trouble from across the seas."_

_"They're building a slave army?" she asked._

_"No, the fools are freeing the beasts," he answered. "Now that Reim is filled with those rabid dogs, the outlaws have fled the capital and have decided to make a living here and along the coast."_

There was an ideal, she could bring him to Lo'lo, if the Reim empire was indeed buying and freeing fanalis slaves then they would no doubt be in the position to take in and care for him. Relived that she'd found a solution Schehera smiled.

"You hungry?" she asked the fanalis. Schehera slowly walked towards and sat down beside him, taking the pot off the fire she dipped a spoon into the broth and gently blew to cool it down before bringing it close to the fanalis' lips. "Here, be careful, it's hot," she cautioned.

The boy shrank away from her in fear, making him seem all the more tinier. Masrur did exactly the same thing until Sinbad threw an arm around the boy, preventing him from escaping before shovelling food down his throat, Masrur opened up to them so quickly mostly thanks to Sinbad's outgoing and friendly nature, he knew on instinct what the rest of the group knew, he could trust him, despite how irrational and insane he seemed at times. Thinking about the king made her smile falter, however she kept it down and out of mind as best she could.

"My name is Schehera, and I'm not going to hurt you," she assured him. "I may yell, I may lecture, I may even drag you to the river and scrub you down until you're raw, however you will never bleed when you're with me, you will never go hungry and I will never hurt you. I promise." He looked up and met her eyes, she was sincere in everything she'd said and he knew it as well, carefully and cautiously the boy nodded. Schehera's smile widened and in turn he smiled back. It hit and caught her by surprise, it was amazing how a smile could bring such life into the boy's weathered face and tired eyes.

"Come here," she patted on the earth beside her, slowly he crawled towards her, the chains around his ankles and wrists clinking as he moved. The sight of them disgusted her, how could such small shackles exist in the world. "Here, eat," Schehera held the spoon closer to his lips. The boy was reluctant at first, however after Schehera managed to coax him into eating a few mouthfuls, to her surprise he managed to eat the entire pot by himself. She'd intended to have the leftovers for breakfast with bread but she didn't mind, he looked like he needed every drop.

Xxx

"Sleep okay," Schehera had instructed him as she leaned against the tree trunk. However he was reluctant to close his eyes, almost as if he was afraid she would disappear.

The next morning when Yuu opened his eyes he was alone, was it all a dream? Did he imagine her? Did she never exist? As he sat up the blue scarf that covered him as he slept fell off his shoulders, he saw the fire that had died down during the night, she was real… Did she leave? Abandon him like all the others, like the aunties and uncles he befriended in the slave pens, they all left, they all left him, they had no choice he knew, but they left him alone.

"Are you up already?" a female voice asked, Yuu turned his head to see her walking towards him holding a pair of dead hares by the ears in one hand. "You ate everything last night so I had to hunt, it looks like I'm going to have to stop for regular meals now that your here, you need all the feeding I can force in-" She was cut off by the impact of Yuu running and throwing his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. Schehera looked down at the boy, stunned by his actions, once the shock wore off she patted him on the head with her free hand. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," she assured him.

"It's wet," was all Yuu had to say when Schehera lured him to the river.

"Indeed," she agreed. "Water is that, which is good because your getting in it." Yuu looked up at her with a confused looked, Schehera sighed, it was the same thing with Masrur, he'd never had a proper bath before when he was a slave either. "You're going to get in and you're going to wash, use this." She tossed him a bar of soap. Yuu's eyes were very much alarmed, he'd never gone a day without his protective layer of dirt. "Don't look at me like that, you need a bath, a haircut, a change of clothes, theses cuts need to be treated and most importantly-" Schehera reached for her sword, before Yuu could even react she sliced off the shackles from his wrists and ankles. "We need to get rid of those awful things. Clean yourself, thoroughly, if not I'm going to hold you down and scrub you clean myself."

Yuu however wasn't listening, he starred down at where the shackles once were, all that he could think about was how light his limbs felt.

Getting the fanalis clean was a massive task, while he didn't resist there was so much to be done. Schehera has him scrubbed clean until his skin was practically raw and pink, she trimmed his hair and gave the boy bangs (she thought they looked cute on him) before treating his wounds and rubbing slaves where the shackles had bit into his skin. She needed to cut and sew one of her robes to fit him, Yuu seemed to have grown attached to her blue silk scarf so she let him keep it and taught him how to tie and wrap it around his neck. Once she was done, he looked almost like any other little boy with the strong exception of how slight and thin his frame was, he still needed shoes but from experience she knew that fanalis preferred to go barefooted.

"I look silly milady," Yuu told her.

"Clean is what it is," Schehera replied. "And I'm no lady, well technically I am, but didn't I tell you to just call me Schehera?" It was the first of many debates on the topic, one which she would never win. Once she was satisfied that her work was done Schehera looked up at the sky to see that it was now past noon. "Looks like its lunch time."

Like last time Yuu managed to inhale majority of what she'd prepared for the meal, it seemed enormous appetites were a common trait among fanalis. It'd been so long since she last travelled with someone else, her trip to the dungeon with Sinbad didn't really count as they had stayed in first class hotels and travelled on the finest ships money could buy. It was the first time in a long time she slept under the stars with a companion, while temporary, it was rather nice having someone to talk to. Everything around them fascinated the former slave, having never seen more than a glimpse of the outside would, everything was new and mysterious in his eyes. The way he got excited and fawned over the smallest thing made Schehera laugh. During their month long journey travelling together, the boy's hardened and tired eyes came to life, he smiled more and more each day. Schehera watched as Yuu played in the river trying to catch a fish with his bare hands, it seemed pigheadedness was also a fanalis trait as he'd been at it for over an hour already and hadn't caught anything yet. He was a good kid, calm, obedient and playful, nothing like the spoilt brats she was used to seeing and much easier to handle than Kouha or Masrur ever were, meeting him made her want children of her own. From a young age it was instilled in her that her duty was to provide her husband with a heir, when she was freed from her shackles it became the last thing she wanted, to be tied down, she wanted to explore the world, to experience new things. However 5 years had passed, and since then Schehera had travelled the globe, seen the world, what else was there for her to experience? What else was there for her to do? There were but a few things left on her to do list, the number 1 spot belonging to solving the mystery of the dungeon, however it seemed like Kouen was closer to an answer that she was, he had resources that she didn't, among them an army of experts and archeologists. For a long time she believed that because she had the worst parent in the world, no doubt SHE would be the worst parent in the world as well... However seeing Yuu, seeing how such a small child who retained so much goodness in him despite everything he'd been through, it gave her hope. Maybe, just maybe...

"Give up yet?" Schehera asked.

"Never," Yuu replied causing her to laugh.

"Well try again another day, it's getting dark and we need to set up camp for tonight."

Yuu's smile faltered, they were currently less than a days walk to Remano, if things went according to plan, she would leave him with the fanalis corp and head to the colosseum on her own, while the boy didn't know the details of her plan, he knew she would leave him, and he didn't want that. Yuu had grown very attached to Schehera, willing to follow her blindly like a duckling. Sensing his fear Schehera smiled to reassure him.

"You will be safe, you will be cared for, and I don't doubt adored, the man I'm taking you to, he's an absolute brute but he has a heart of gold, when I was alone and lost he helped me and I won't hesitate to say he is one of my dearest friends. You will be happy." Yuu only nodded in response. He starred down at his feet and refused to meet her eyes.

Over the course of the past month, while Yuu had gradually gotten more comfortable around Schehera he still pulled away whenever she got too close, he hadn't let her hug or hold him yet that night when they slept he clung to her for dear life. If she didn't understand the reason behind it Schehera would almost have been happy, much like how it was with Masrur he didn't understand why she was doing what she was doing, in his eyes she was abandoning him, leaving him behind. However Yuu was a fanalis, just by possessing that red hair and those marked eyes put him in danger, even if she freed him slavers would come after him just to make a profit. In Reim with Lo'lo, he would be safe, he would have a place to call home, stability, that was what the boy needed, all things Schehera couldn't give him, she travelled from place to place, looking for danger and answers. She was the adult not him, and it was during times like these she had to make the tough choices, ones that would not necessarily make him happy now, but it was for the better.

Xxx

Remano was exactly how Schehera remembered it, it was a bustling city full of life and excitement. Building were made from light coloured stone and adorned with carved pillars and engraved images that depicted stories of the past, she couldn't help but see its influence over Sindria's architectural design.

Yuu clung close to Schehera, with the blue silk scarf draped over his head to hide the color of his hair, he almost blended in with the skirt of her robes. She could tell he was scared, Remano was the centre of the slave trade in the west, no doubt he'd been here before, perhaps even put on auction and sold. She placed a reassuring hand on his head, nothing bad was going to happen to him, she wouldn't allow it.

They stood out like a sore thumb, Schehera's black hair and blue eyes were an uncommon combination in Reim, and while her robes were the same undyed white cotton as many others, the shape and the way it draped around her frame was distinctively eastern. From the moment she entered the city Schehera was on high alert, tourists were often the targets of pickpockets and con artists and she could feel their eyes on her, however aside from her sword and her magic shawl she had nothing of value, her bag only contained food and a few coins, majority of her possessions were stored using her djinn.

"Milady," Yuu's voice warned from the skirt of her robe, he sensed it too.

"Don't worry," she assured him. While her lack of money was beneficial against pickpockets, it left few options for lodging. Growing up as a princess, there was always someone else to pay for what she wanted, as a child Ward carried a purse he'd been given by the chief of staff containing her allowance, when she traveled with Sinbad's group Jafar was the one who kept the books, even after the invasion it was Charon who managed her funds. As a result Schehera entered the habit of not carrying any money on her person, when travelling on her own, instead of getting into the habit of carrying coins she learnt ways to work around her lack of funds, sleeping outside, bartering, hunting and selling her game even joining merchant guilds, performing troupes and working as a chef and bartender. After 3 years Schehera could now disappear into the streets and go anywhere in the world with nothing more than the clothes on her back, while an impressive talent it left one to consider the possibility of Schehera focusing her efforts on the wrong end of the issue, this was more apparent now as she had another mouth to consider. Now that Yuu was with her, she had business to attend to before joining the gladiators and she knew if she showed up now the chief would immediately toss her and perhaps even Yuu into the fighting pit. She could go to the bank and withdrawal some funds from one of her various accounts in Kou, however such a transaction could be traced, even though Kouen already knew where she was plenty of people didn't, and most of them did not have good intentions towards her such as the man who hired bandits to kidnap her, she didn't want to risk it. Schehera sighed, it'd been 7 years since she was last in Remano however she still had friends she could depend on.

"Come on, lets keep moving," She said to Yuu as they made their way to one seek out one such friend.

Xxx

Raeca sat by her bedroom window feeling the sunlight on her fair skin, with blue eyes and long blonde hair she was a renowned beauty and one of the highest paid courtesans in the capital, men paid a fortune to sit by her side while the cost of just one night was so great that only the elite could afford her company. Now dressed in the finest silks and jewels she could still remember the chains around her wrists and ankles as she was dragged from her home town and into the city to be sold at auction, men paid in gold for young girls to keep their bed warm, especially pretty and untouched ones. It was only due to luck and a chance encountered that freed her, however it was hard work and determination that led her to her current position.

"Mistress," one of her servants called out as she opened the door. "There is someone here to see you."

"Send them away," Raeca immediately replied.

"But mistress-"

"I don't care if they're offering a house or even a mansion, if they desire an audience without going through the proper rituals then I have no business with them. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Well, I can't offer a house let alone a mansion," a familiar sarcastic voice replied. "But I do bear the gift of warm cuddles and hugs." Raeca sat up and turned around, leaning against the door frame while her servant futilely struggled to intervene was an old friend.

"I am so sorry mistress, however she was too fast, I don't know how she got inside let alone past the guards, we're on the 10th floor and-"

"It's fine," Raeca replied, stunned by who stood before her. "Leave us."

"Yes mistress," while confused the servant obeyed. A smile spread across Raeca's lips as she raced across the room and embraced the intruder.

"Schehera!" Raeca felt tears forming in her eyes, it'd been 7 years since she'd last seen the foreigner gladiator who used her prize money to buy her freedom, she even secured Raeca a place under the care and tutelage of the great Courtesan Korin who, like her saviour, was born in the east and came to Remano as a slave many years ago. "What are you doing here?" she asked when she finally let go. "How have you been!? It's been years! Are you by yourself? Are you here long? You look fantastic, but tired, and you smell like dirt!"

"It's good to see you too," Schehera replied with a smile, Raeca took hold of her arm and led her inside to where they could sit and talk. "Look at you, look at all this. You've worked hard to reach the top."

"I'm not number 1 yet," Raeca replied. "I'm nipping at the heels of Mistress Korin but she's not making it easy."

"I'd hope not, she still had plenty of fight in her the last time I was here."

"That she still does, what are you doing here? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"A place to stay for the night maybe?" asked Schehera slyly.

"You can sleep in my bed," Raeca immediately offered, however Schehera shook her head.

"The couch is fine," she replied. "Besides, there's one more, Yuu come in." From the doorway a small child peaked his head in, a blue scarf covered his hair and he kept his eyes down on the ground. "Yuu, come in, " Schehera repeated however the boy remained fixed in his place hiding behind the door. "I'm sorry about that."

"No it's fine, he's shy, that's sweet," Raeca replied. "Yours?" Schehera paused and looked at the courtesan with a confused look. "Not yours then?"

"No, of course not!" Schehera's cheek flushed making her friend giggle.

"I forgot how innocent you are," Raeca replied. "Never mind, a place to stay, easy enough, anything else?"

"A referral, I'm looking for some short time work, a pub or a restaurant maybe? Somewhere with a lot of drinking."

"If you need money-"

"No."

"But, I still owe you the 1000 gold coins you used to buy my freedom."

"You owe me nothing, I had money and I didn't know what to do with it, that's all."

"But-"

"No!" Schehera insisted. "Besides, it's not just the wage, I need to find someone who frequents such establishments."

"I could help, I have friends who could find them," Raeca offered. Schehera smiled but shook her head.

"Your friends are no doubt the noble and the wealthy, but I doubt they run the same circles as the man I'm looking for."

"You never know, maybe I can help, I have connections from parliament to the colosseum."

"Then do you know the man who is freeing the fanalis slaves?"

Xxx

Schehera's first night in Remano Raeca took her to the most exclusive and most expensive places in the city, they ate, they drank and they danced the night away. Dressed in a blue silk Huang style dress and silver jewels Schehera sat on the gigantic luxurious velvet cushions provided for them and watched as Raeca flirted and entertained one of her regulars after running into him by accident in one of the higher end gambling halls. Schehera could instantly tell what made her old friend one of the highest paid courtesans in Remano, she was tall and graceful with elf like features, beautiful didn't even begin to describe her, but above all she knew the game and played it well, the girl was intelligent and her eyes burned with fire and passion. It was those very eyes that drew Schehera to the slave auction after passing her by chance on the street, even held down by chains and dressed in rags she had the bearing of a queen. She belonged in this world surrounded by luxury, Schehera however shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her borrowed finery, all she wanted was some cold ale and maybe a steak.

Yuu sat at her feet, the blue silk scarf wrapped around his head hiding his hair, he too was dressed up in a Reim style tunic. Raeca even managed to force him into a pair of leather sandals, while the boy was quiet he was intelligent and stubborn as all hell, it was only through the promise of food that they managed to get him into the fine silks. He sat cross legged and quietly stuffed his small face with food, even after a month of Schehera gradually adjusting his digestive system no doubt he would be sick tonight with a stomach ache, no matter, it seemed that like Masrur he needed to learn the hard way.

"Sorry about that," Raeca said as she sat down beside her.

"Work is work, don't let me get in the way," Schehera replied, however she could feel the eyes of everyone starting at them. "How do you get used to all the starring?"

Raeca giggled. "They're not starring at me, not this time, they're starring at you."

"Me!? Why?" The tone of her voice made Yuu look up at the two of them.

"Because you're beautiful silly, and exotic, I think that's the one advantage that Mistress Korin has over me but not even she has those stunning cornflower blues. Honestly you should have stayed and finished your apprenticeship, you would have made out like a bandit in the capital. Beauty is a must, obviously, but what makes a courtesan first class is her wit, no one will say that Mistress Korin isn't beautiful but she has long past her prime, it is her company that the men crave not just sex and you have the most intelligent mind and quickest wit out of everyone I know."

Schehera thought about what Kouen would say to that. "Some people may beg to differ," she replied, the prince kept her humble if nothing else. "Mistress Korin used to say a first class courtesan need not sell her body just her art," Schehera recalled.

"In fact, perhaps you could maybe," Raeca raised an eyebrow suggestively causing Schehera to laugh and shake her head. "Just entertaining, nothing more."

"I'm not as patient as you are, my tolerance for bullshit is very low and if you leave me around your clients you won't have many left because they will no doubt die by my so called sharp wit," Schehera replied. "I'm terrible at small talk, a terrible drunk and my friends tell me I'm foul mouthed, foul tempered and a nightmare to deal with when angry."

"You could just sit silently," Raeca suggested. "The men will just stare and talk at you, not many can make a living off such methods but your features are so stunning I've no doubt you could, right Yuu?" The fanalis nodded.

"My friends will also tell you I'm not the silent type, and don't involve the boy, he's an innocent," said Schehera.

"And so are you," Raeca pointed out. Schehera scoffed.

"Hardly innocent," she muttered to herself as she reached for her glass of wine, it was from her third bottle. Raeca paused and frowned at her words, looking at her old friend closely she asked.

"Who?"

"What? There is no who." Schehera's cheeks flushed.

"Oh there is a who!" Raeca snuggled closer to her friend. "Tell me! Teeeeeeeell me!" she begged.

"No," Schehera replied. "No, no, no, no, no."

"So there IS someone?" Raeca smirked as Schehera winced at her mistake. "Who is it? There was that big guy, what was his name? Rollo? Zoro? Something stupid like that… then there was that cutie pie, oh, and that arrogant prick! What was his name? Sirius? Seth? It started with an S, what was it? Sinbad? Sinbad!" Raeca smiled triumphantly however it quickly disappeared when she saw the hurt in Schehera's eyes.

"Never say his name in front of me again," Schehera said with such force that Raeca could only nodded. Schehera drained the last of her wine and poured herself another glass.

"Schehera, do you want to talk-?"

"No," Raeca was quickly cut off. "What you can do, is get us another bottle."

"Of course."

Xxx

Muu Alexius made his through the front entrance of one of the most prominent clubs situated in the heart of Reim's capital, with bright red hair, marked eyes and dressed from head to toes in armour, he stood out among the crowd.

"Muu," he heard Ignatius Alexius the Supreme Commander of the Reim Empire Army call out to him.

"Comander," Muu greeted the man. "How have you been?"

"Good, you should have come in civilian clothes my boy," Ignatius replied, the half fanalis smiled.

"I'm more comfortable in my armour," he answered.

"Well then why did it take you so long to get here?" Ignatius asked.

"What does it matter," another patron spoke up. "You were too distracted talking to Raeca to even notice."

"Raeca? As in the famed courtesan," Muu stretch his head to see who all the men were secretly starring at, and sure enough, sitting high up in one of the balconies that overlooked the main hall was a stunning beauty that left him speechless. With long black hair and flawless pale skin, even though Muu himself had no taste in such entertainment, he immediately understood why men would pay a fortune just to sit by her side. "I didn't know she was eastern."

"No, fool, Raeca is the one entering the balcony now," Ignatius corrected him. Sure enough a lovely blonde beauty sat down beside the easterner, she was by all standards stunning, however her appearance did not have the same impact on him as her companion did. "The other, well Raeca said she was her friend, perhaps a new up and comer? Her apprentice? She seems a little old for that but with eyes like those who would care? Come boy, let's head to our own room, we have a night of drinking upon us."

As Muu was lead away he kept his eyes on the balcony, suddenly the easterner looked down at crowd, catching Muu's eyes with hers. On pure instinct he reached for his sword, it wasn't her beauty that had drawn his attention but the eyes it framed, one look into those cornflower blues and he knew she was dangerous. Muu's fanalis instincts screamed for him to put an end to her, to kill her before she caused any damaged to the country his magi loved, he would protect it in her place. However he was in a public place, crowded with people starring right at his target.

She was a threat, he didn't know why, he didn't know how, he just knew…she was dangerous.

Xxx

The next morning Schehera groaned from a hangover as she slowly opened her eyes, she laid on Raeca's bed still dressed in the same clothes as last night, Yuu slept curled up beside her hugging a pineapple of all things in his tiny arms.

"If you were anyone else I would make a joke about that," Schehera commented to herself as she sat up.

"Hmmm?" Yuu rubbed his eyes as he stirred as well. On the other end of the bed Raeca, the woman regarded as one of the most beautiful in the west yawned and scratched her arse as she too sat up.

"I don't remember anything from last night," she confessed. "Well, nothing after that fourth shot at the gentleman's club."

"You don't want to," Schehera assured her. Yuu groaned as he clung the pineapple in his arms tighter. "What's wrong? Stomach ache?" He nodded.

"I didn't get up on the stage and dance did I?" Raeca groaned, she reached out to ruffle the boy's red hair.

"Nope, you made some of the male patrons there do it," was the prompt reply.

"Good, if word got out…"

"You should be more concerned about your morning breath, go brush your teeth!" Schehera told her. Raeca rolled her eyes, climbing out of bed she walked to her ensuite but not before adding.

"You! YOU need singing lessons! And why does the kid have a pineapple!?"

Xxx

Raeca managed to find Schehera work at a local pub as a bartender, unlike most buildings in Remano which were made of stone or marble, the pub was entirely built from wood, giving the place a distinct character. The owner, a middle aged man who everyone just called 'Master' and his wife (Mrs Master) also owned a small apartment complex a block away which they rented out cheap to employees. With a steady income and a place to stay Schehera had no complaints and could only thank her old friend, Raeca however was sad to see her go and again offered to let Schehera and even Yuu stay with her, having grown fond of the quiet but loveable boy, for as long as they wanted. Yuu himself however, refused and clung to Schehera like a duckling.

_"It god awful," Raeca complained after visiting the place. "I mean, it reeks of sweat, alcohol and vomit!"_

_Schehera thought back to her days travelling with Sinbad and his gang, it was getting easier to say his name. "Not something new."_

_"The apartment doesn't have hot water and it is tiny, it a room!"_

_"Again, not something new," Schehera repeated. "I'm not like you, silk dresses and jewels are nice and all but it's not for me, I like it here, it's__… easy, I guess. I don't get why you're complaining, you're the one who found the place."_

_"I didn't expect it to be so…brutish," Raeca replied. "Stay with me, okay? I have plenty of room, you can look for whoever it is you're looking for from the most expensive brothel in all of Remano." Schehera smiled and shook her head, __Raeca pouted in response._

_"Awww, don't be like that," she wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'll visit, promise. I know you don't want to be in a place like this anymore than you have to, so I promise I'll visit."_

"Most of the regulars are mercenaries, army, former army, cut throats, whores; both male and female, thieves, you know, that sort of crowd," Master informed Schehera as he showed her around the place. Schehera had changed into a pair of tight fitting black pants and a leather vest which the pub had provided for her, and a white apron around her hips. "I don't usually hire girls, let alone foreigners but since Raeca was the one who recommended you I'll make an exception, I can't be everywhere, the men here are rough, they've seen war and they've seen plenty of death, which means they drink lots, pay well and will be very free with their hands around you. Can you handle that?"

"I've been around soldiers my whole life master," Schehera assured the short balding man. "My hands aren't exactly clean either, I'll be fine." The old man nodded as he looked her up and down.

"You're a mercenary as well aren't you?" he commented. "I can tell by your eyes. Change of heart? Too much blood? Pity, pretty as you are you could catch yourself a fine husband instead of making a living off of killing. Or perhaps you did," he glanced at Yuu who sat at the bar table with Mrs Master who was teaching him to read and write. "That boy-"

"Is none of your damn business," Schehera quickly snapped at the little man, the sudden change in demeanour startled him.

"Fair enough," Master conceded. "Seems like you'll be able to handle yourself. I don't mind you babysitting your boy here, most customers are fond of children, they either have families back home or have been through the ringer as a kid themselves, but make sure he doesn't get in the way." They watched as Yuu carefully wrote out the alphabet on the chalkboard.

"He won't be any trouble," Schehera assured her boss, however her voice was still cold and hard. "And as long as no comes in here with chains, I won't cause any problems either." Slavers, they were her main concern. The master shook his head.

"This place is a sanctuary, I've made it clear that the men leave work and business at the door, otherwise they get into too many brawls and arguments. Allegiances and titles have no business where we drink. No one will come after your boy here, otherwise they'll answer to me," the old man's eyes were clear and firm. Schehera couldn't comprehend what the little man could possibly do but she herself relaxed and smiled.

"Thank you," she replied. "Truly."

"Bah! Don't go mushy on me now, otherwise these buffoons will eat you alive."

Xxx

"Oi! Boots! Another round for me and my mates here!" a drunk solider shouted from his table while the rest of his men cheered.

"Right away!" Schehera replied quickly filling 5 pints with dark ale. As she carried them to their table she was thankful for the water proof nature of her leather vest as she spilt a fair bit on her top, the men however, were too drunk to notice that their glasses weren't completely full and warmly welcomed her.

"Thanks dear!" The stripes on the soldier's shoulders indicated that he was a platoon leader, he handed her some coins once she set the drinks on the table. "Keep the change," he told her with a wink. Schehera was at first confused to the strange odd number amounts the pub charged for various drinks, however as she night went on it became clear that it was to discourage customers from asking for change, instead of carrying a bunch of heaving coins in their purses they opted to let the waitress keep the tip. Schehera smiled and thanked the man.

"Boots! Some lov'n over here dar'l!" someone else shouted from across the room.

"Aye sir!" Schehera replied, making her way through the groups of drunk men. As she passed, a very pretty man who she'd earlier learnt was a high end prostitute winked at her, she just smiled and shook her head.

"Boooooots!" the drunks cheered when she arrived to take their order. The nickname 'Boots' came about when earlier in the evening one of the customers thought it would be a good idea to impress his friends by grabbing her rear end, instead he found himself on the floor with her boots digging deep into his body where men preferred she didn't. After a good lecture and a grovelling apology the nickname 'Boots' quickly stuck, she doubted anyone knew her actual name. Schehera however was at first worried that she'd overstepped but was reassured when the Master, who'd seen the whole thing, merely nodded and smiled.

"You're getting popular," a customer sitting at the bar who was drinking with Master commented when things finally calmed down enough for her to wipe down bar top from all the spillage.

"I hope so," Schehera replied as she carefully counted the money she'd just been given by a customer, she subtracted her tip before putting the rest in the till.

"She's getting popular," he repeated to Master, they were both clearly drunk.

"She's a blessing, managed to extract payment right away instead of it going to a tab," Master added. "And can count past her fingers, the last lad couldn't tell his left from his right."

"Your standards are just low," Schehera replied looking around.

"Your boys in the kitchen helping out," Master informed her. "Bah! What pub offers food, honestly the mrs is going crazy."

"He is?" Schehera peaked out back to see Yuu sitting amidst sacks of potatoes carefully peeling the vegetable with a knife.

"I'm going to have to pay him as well aren't I?" Master grumbled. "Food…Bah!"

"Your chips are great though," his drunk friend commented.

"Aren't they just?"

Schehera just rolled her eyes, entering the small cramped kitchen she knelt down beside the boy and said. "Yuu, sweetheart, be careful, okay? Stay out of people's way and especially from the fire. If you become a problem I'm tying you to a bar stool."

Yuu silently nodded and smiled.

"He's been a real help, one of the kitchen workers is out sick and we needed a master of potato peeling," said a man who Schehera recognised as the cook. He was tall with dark hair and a serious looking face, however a small smile softened his stern appearance. "You won't believe the amount of chips drunks order." Schehera's job involved getting alcohol into people's systems, the kitchen had their own staff, sure enough in the background she could hear the drunken chanting of 'Chips!Chips!Chips!Chips!Chips!'.

"If he's a bother just tell me, I'll keep him out of your way," Schehera replied standing up.

"No worries, honest," the cook assure her.

"Boots!" a man in the pub shouted. "Boooots!"

"I think they're calling for you," the cook remarked. "I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry."

"Thank you," Schehera replied before hurrying back to the bar. "I'm coming alright! Stop your whining!"

Xxx

It was nearly morning by the time the pub closed and Schehera tiredly stumbled home with Yuu tootling behind her. She'd proven quite the hit among the regulars and had made an impressive amount of tips, nothing compared to Raeca's hourly fees however it was more than what most earned in these parts of Remano. Her apartment was on the second level, up a flight of steel steps, it was small but the Master made certain that his employees were safe and the place was clean. Opening her door Yuu immediately rush in and jumped on the bed, a single room the place consisted of a small bed in one corner, a floor table, a balcony to hang her washing and a mirror and basin beside the door. There were shared bathing faculities downstairs and most ate at the pub before their shift.

Hearing someone else walk up the stairs Schehera paused and looked over her shoulder to see the cook making his way back home as well.

Schehera smiled. "Hi, I'm the new neighbour, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before, Hera, hi. I mean, I'm Hera, not that you're, I mean…hi?" Thankfully her neighbour chuckled instead of walking away thinking that she was crazy, he had a nice laugh, something about the man reminded her of someone else, it was almost nostalgic. Had they met before?

"Hello," he replied. "Fulle." Fulle? It wasn't a Reim name, Schehera noted to herself, it almost sounded-no, it didn't matter, she had no right to pry but she couldn't help but notice his muscular build and posture, did he used to be a solider? Yuu curiously poked his head out from her apartment. "Hi," Fulle bent down to the child's eye level and ruffled his hair, his hands were calloused, a swordsman's hands with burn marks from the kitchen. Fulle's expression didn't change when Yuu looked up into his eyes, Schehera watched as he noticed the shape of the boy's eyes, but he said nothing and just held out his hand. "You were a great help today." Yuu hid behind Schehera but reached out and touched the man's hand to shake it.

"He's name Yuu," Schehera replied in the child's stead. "He's my, well um, my-"

"He's a cute kid," Fulle said before she could finish, getting up he smiled at Schehehera before adding. "We all have our history. Good work today, you should get some rest though, you deserve it." With that he turned and opened his apartment door next door to hers and disappeared inside.

Schehera stood confused at what he'd just said, what history? What was there to explain? She wondered, oh… did he think Yuu was her son? Or that maybe she'd run away from home? Schehera's cheeks flushed, why was that the conclusion that everyone was coming to? She knew she was almost in her mid twenties but did that immediately mean she had a child? Especially one as old as Yuu? No, many females in their world were engaged by the age of 16 and most already married with kids before they reached 20, someone in Schehera's position was rare.

Schehera just sighed. Yuu looked up at her with wide eyes. "Y'kay?" he asked. Schehera smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It's just been a long day and I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."


	18. Chapter 18: Kinsman

**Chapter 18**

"Morning," Fulle greeted as he ruffled Yuu's already messy red hair, he sat down on Schehera's apartment floor with breakfast in hand having gone down to the local bakery and picked up a few things to share.

"Good morning," Schehera replied. It was a chaotic first week for Schehera at her new place of work, the customers were rowdy and the place was loud and messy, however there was a warmth to the place that she liked. The Master had made it clear to all that the pub was a sanctuary, business was left at the door and any harm that came upon his people would be heavily punished. She felt safe, but above all Yuu was off limits to slavers. No one dared offend the man who controlled the liquor, the Master had friends everywhere and one word was all it took to have someone banned from every inn, pub and bar in the empire.

Due to the vast amount of alcohol spillage and the scent of cigarette smoke that clung to her after a night's work Schehera had gotten into the habit of going to the local bathhouse and bathing before she went home, the place was always opened and at 3am in the morning she was usually the only one there and had the place to herself. The bathhouses hadn't changed in the 7 years since she'd last been in Reim, separated by gender, hot water was pumped through pipes into vast pools and steam rooms. Yuu didn't seem to want to join her, refusing to budge from the front door, at first she thought it was the notion of bathing itself that stopped him recalling how suspicious he was of the river, it was only when Fulle, who no doubt had the same idea of cleaning up before went to bed, ran into them at the entrance that she understood.

_"He doesn't want to go to the female section," the cook clarified. It didn't occur to her as she'd seen plenty of young boys accompanying their mothers in the female bathing facilities. "A man has his pride, even a little one. Don't worry, I can bring him in with me if you want."_

_"Make sure he uses soap!"_

The next day when Schehera went to buy food for herself and Yuu she got a little extra for Fulle and invited him to join them for breakfast. It gradually became a routine where the three would eat together before heading off to work and Fulle would take Yuu to the male bathhouse with him afterwards. However, having now settled into a routine and gotten used to her new life she needed to begin her search for Lo'lo before heading off to the colosseum. Schehera fiddled with the bracelet that Yamraiha had given her, it felt heavy on her wrist and was a constant reminder of the people she left behind, she didn't want to have to rely on someone else's magic, although she doubted Sinbad would do such a thing…again.

"Look!" Yuu cheerfully held up the chalkboard the master's wife had gotten him, on it were the carefully written letters of the alphabat. "I've memorised them all! Mrs Master said we're going to start on numbers today."

"Atta boy," Fulle ruffled his hair again. "He's a smart kid," he commented to Schehera. "Fast learner, eager as well." She smiled.

"The Mrs is just a great teacher, she volunteers at the local temples and orphanages so has plenty of experience," Schehera replied modestly, however inside she was beaming with irrational pride.

"Good teachers aren't enough," Fulle rebutted. "I had the best but it still took me far too long to be able to count past my toes."

The best? Schehera noted. As she suspected, he was most likely from a well off family then. Fulle was a Huang name, he was well spoken and judging from the way he held his utensils educated in etiquette however, he seemed uncomfortable in social situations. Given his posture and the calluses on his hands, he was part of the military at some point. Putting all of that together, he was either from a low ranking or branch noble family with strong roots in the military or, a bastard son of a higher noble who was shipped off to boarding school and joined the military soon after. Most likely the latter due to the ease with which he'd integrated into the life he built for himself in Reim. After Huang was invaded, majority of the country's military joined the household of the Duchess of Ming-yue, wishing to stay and protect their family and home. A few chose to leave, was he one of them? No matter, it was none of her business…

"What about you?" Fulle enquired to her suprise. It was the first personal question he'd asked in the week they'd gotten to know each other.

"I loved reading," she replied. "I used to practically live in the library, my father joked that my mother must have swallowed a book while she was pregnant." It probably wasn't a joke, she thought to herself. "I'm decent with numbers."

"Blood will always tell," Fulle commented. A library? Books were expensive as for the longest time they were individually hand copied and bound, that alone indicated that she came from money. Was she like him? Someone who shared the same blood but was never acknowledged... Her features were distinctively eastern, he'd always been good at guessing nationalities and he'd put his money on Kou or Huang descent. Fulle looked down at Yuu who was drawing pictures with chalk, her son was a fanalis, then his father... Was he no longer in the picture? She made no mention of any such figure in his life.

Xxx

"Nothing?" asked Schehera as she wiped down the bar in preparation for a busy night ahead. Raeca sat with a coacktail in hand dressed in her maid's clothes in order to not stand out, it didn't work. She had a large muscular man standing behind her serving as her body guard and a carriage waiting outside less than a block away. Schehera appreciated the effort her friend put in but it was useless, her hair was perfumed and she stood out like a sore thumb.

"I've asked government officials, even high ranked military officers, nothing," Raeca pouted prettily. The pub was empty except for staff, who were all huddled around the kitchen door stealing looks at the courtesan with their mouth hanging open. "Honestly, it's like chasing a ghost, I think even you'll have better luck, this place is frequented by all sorts of shady people, perhaps the man you're looking for will just waltz in."

"It's alright, thank you for trying though," Schehera sighed. It seemed like getting in touch with the man freeing the fanalis slaves was harder than it seemed. Perhaps rumors of someone building a fanalis army were just rumors after all, she'd put too much faith in the stories the innkeeper had told her. What was she to do with the boy? As they spent more and more time together it was getting harder and harder to come to terms with the fact that they would have to part ways... No, she couldn't get attached. He needed to be with his own. Her life was one she did not wish on anyone, especially a child.

"You look..." Raeca frowned as she tried to come up with the right word.

"Dirty? Grimy? Sweaty? I bath every day but the moment I step through these doors for some reason it just all goes to waste," Schehera replied defensively.

"No, not that, happy," Raeca finished with a smile. "You were stone faced and stunning in silks, but you seem much more comfortable here. Why is that? You were born into royalty, shouldn't the finer things in life be more of a comfort?"

"Perhaps it's because they remind me of where I was born," Schehera replied.

Once Schehera had escorted Raeca back to her carriage, when she returned she found the rest of the staff doing their best to pretend to be busy. She ignored them and headed into the kitchen where Fulle and Yuu were peeling and cutting potatoes, it seemed like that was all they did. Drunk people ate a lot of chips. Unwilling to go back outside where she would no doubt be bombarded with questions she sat down beside them and began peeling the vegetable herself to avoid them. While Master was the owner of the pub, in reality all the day to day operations were managed by Fulle, he was strict but fair with his employees however he expected the best and as a result those working under him called him a 'hard ass' or 'the stump'.

"Your friend caused quite a stir," Fulle commented. "Everyone just stopped working and stared at her for a good hour." His distaste at the lack of productivity was evident.

"I'll tell her not to come to the pub," Schehera replied. "Although I'm not too sure how much she'll listen."

"It's fine," Fulle replied quickly, too quickly. Schehera stopped and stared at the cook, there was a long pause before he noticed she had stopped working and looked up. "Yes?"

"Don't yes me," she remarked with a smirk. "My friend is stunningly pretty, you can admit that." Fulle scoffed.

"If you like that type," he replied.

"Oh? And you don't? What type do you like?" Schehera teased, the usually calm and stoic man's cheeks turned bright red.

"Shut up and keep working," he snapped, causing her to laugh.

Yuu watched them with a confused look. The lady was pretty yes, but not as pretty as Schehera, so why was his face red?

Xxx

Alexius Muu stretched his neck, as he tilted his head from side to side he heard several cracks from his joints. It'd been a long day at work and he needed a drink, several of them in fact, and so he made his way to his favourite pub. After conquering a dungeon, Muu had spent the last year or so travelling around the world in search of his brethren to form a special division in the army. It was a project that he had begun almost a decade ago but only recently had it gained any traction, he knew that if he could put together a fanalis corp, it would be a powerful asset to his country, to Scheherazade… He hadn't seen the priestess since he'd returned to Remano, in fact the only time he'd left the office since his return was when he went to meet Ignatius Alexius. He'd been back to the gambling dens a couple of times since then, and while he saw the courtesan Raeca, he could't find the easterner who had joined her that night. She had sent shivers down his spine, something about her was dangerous but he couldn't figure out what.

Upon enter the pub, he was greeted by the familiar scent of booze, sweat and cigarettes, sitting down in one of the booths he removed his sword from his belt and placed it down beside it. Exhausted, Muu gently rubbed his eyes.

"You look like you need a drink," a female voice that he didn't recognise commented. The waitress or a prostitute looking for her next customer? His question was answered when she asked. "What will you be having?"

"Ale, strong and dark, and keep it coming," he told her.

"Right away," she replied, he could hear the sound of her footsteps as she walked away.

"Boots! Another round for my boys!" he heard a voice shout. Boots?

"Coming right up!" the female voice replied. Ahh, a new waitress, that explained it. He wished her luck, newcomers didn't last long, but those who did stayed for years.

Here you go," said the new waitress when he heard a thud noise on the table.

"Thank you," Muu opened his eyes and reached into his coin purse to pay for his drink, when he looked up to give them to her he froze. He recognised her right away. How could he not? The waitress seemed unaware of this as she took the coins from his hand.

"Enjoy, if you need anything just shout," she told him. "Seriously, shout, otherwise no one will hear you over this drunk lot." She added indicating to the other customers upon seeing his unresponsive face. He still didn't respond, brushing it off as tiredness she walked over to another table who were waiting to order.

What is she doing here? Muu thought to himself. He recognised her immediately, the beautiful blue eyed courtesan he saw sitting up on that balcony now stood in front of him dressed in leather and denim serving drinks, the two places were worlds apart. She was stunning, even with a dirty apron around her waist, even with messy hair hastily tied up in a ponytail, even in the poor lights of the pub. However, while her beauty remained as he remembered, her eyes were softer, the difference so vast that had she not been so distinctive in his mind, he would have mistake her for someone else. There was no danger, Muu's instincts sensed nothing from her, she was…normal. She fit right into her surroundings, laughing and joking with the customers, covered in alcohol and grease from the kitchen, had it not been for her fine and delicate features, she would have blended in with the rest. Several refills later the waitress walked up to his booth and placed a bowl of chips in front of him.

"On the house," she told him.

"Huh? I didn't order-"

"Like I said, on the house," she interrupted him impatiently. That was something he didn't expect. "The master's upstairs doing the books but noticed you were here when he came down for a drink, said to feed you for free and to tell you that he'll be right down soon."

That old geezer, knowing very well that I could pay for myself. Why would he do such a thing? Muu sighed. "Thank you, and your name is?"

"Ahh, just call me Boots," the waitress replied. "Everyone does, you won't remember anything else anyway." Muu smiled. Perhaps so.

"Muu," he said as he held out his hand. Boots raised an eyebrow at the formal greeting but shook his hand anyway, they were large and calloused. His sword wasn't standard issue with an expensive blade, she could tell by the sound it made when he set it down. "I haven't seen you here before, new?"

Schehera contemplated not answering, something about the man in front of her spelled trouble, however he was one of Master's friends and she had to be polite. "Just came into the capital," she replied, doing her best to appear like a small town girl in the big city. Schehera was educated by the best scholars in Huang and raised surrounded by books, and as a result she was well spoken and articulate. However this caused problems for her when she tried to blend in with various cultures, while she looked the part, the moment she opened her mouth everyone knew she was different. As a result Schehera had become adept at adopting local accents and colloquialisms, however there was a limit.

"I see, where are you from?" Muu asked. Why are you here? Schehera smiled flirtatiously, something that was not lost on him.

"Who knows," she replied. He was clearly a soldier, however something was off about the man. She couldn't tell in the poor light, but his hair and the shape of his eyes… they were like those of a fanalis, yet not at the same time… How could that be? Was she just exhausted and seeing things?

"Boots! Over here! Stop fawning over the pretty boy and come here!" a drunk customer shouted.

"Coming! Man's a lot easier to look at than your ugly mug!" she shouted in reply. She was quite rough and tumble despite her appearance. "Enjoy your food."

Muu watched her as he ate, careful on not being obvious, he was a solider after all, he needed to be able to at least do that.

"Yuu, what are you doing?" She scolded a small red haired child who was playing darts with a group of men. She carefully led the boy away from the men and towards the kitchen, she then proceeded to scold the grown ups. Muu couldn't help but crack a smile, she was like their mother. "My boy has it hard enough as it is. He doesn't need your lot teaching him bad habits."

Who was the child? he wondered. Muu watched as the boy climbed over the bar and made his way into the kitchen, when he pushed open the door a stream of light from the fire shone on him as his eyes looked back at Boots, his marked eyes. The boy was a fanalis like himself. What was a fanalis doing here? Was he a slave? No, he saw no collar or chains, then… Muu's attention returned to Boots, her son? No, he seemed too old, however the boy had the same delicate features as she did, but his hair… The waitress was no doubt new to the capital, so did she understand the danger her child was in?

"You're staring at my new waitress's arse," the Master commented as he sat down in the booth. "When did you get back?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Muu replied, quickly taking his eyes off of Boots. Seeing this, the older man smirked.

"Keep your hands to yourself," he cautioned. "She's young and pretty but she's hardly one of those dainty flowers that you're used to."

"That kid, he's a fanalis, what is he doing here in a place like this? I thought you didn't use slaves." The master shrugged.

"He followed the girl here," he replied. "I don't know anything else. The girl must've had it rough though, with a son with eyes like those." Muu frowned at his words.

"What are you implying?"

"You heard her speak, educated, can read and count, she's from a good family but what she doing here? The only reason I hired her was because a friend was calling on a favour," Master said calmly. "She's either a run away or been thrown out, my money's on the later, why? Well, a red eyed child is a good indication. None of my business though. She works hard and as far as I can tell, doesn't steal much."

"Your cynicism is blinding," Muu said dryly as he drained the last of his ale. Almost immediately, Boots appeared with two large pints filled to the brim and set them down on the table.

"Thank you dearie," the Master said with a wide smile.

"Customers are starting to die down," Boots replied as her boss drained half his glass. "Should I tell Fulle to close up the kitchen?"

Go for it, tell you what, if no one new shows up you, Fulle and your boy can head home early, my friend and I can handle the rest."

Schehera's cheeks blushed. "Master, I don't know what you're implying."

"Bah! You're both young," was the immediate response. "He's a good man, steady and won't run out on you like the last one."

"Master!"

Muu said nothing and pretended to be fascinated with his drink, as he kept his eyes down the pub doors opened and he heard a familiar voice bellow.

"Food and drink!"

Muu shook his head. "Over here," he called out and waving his friend over. Boots stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide with surprise.

It couldn't be that easy, could it? Schehera thought to herself when she saw the man with a familiar massive muscular frame, he'd grown out a beard since the last time she saw him but everything else had remained the same. Then again, she looked for work in such establishments because she knew she would at the very least get a lead on his location.

"Lo'lo?"

Muu turned his head when he heard her speak, did she know him?

The man turned at the mention of his name, at first Schehera thought her old friend had tattooed his face, however on closer inspection she realised that it wasn't a tattoo but a Glasgow smile.

"Schehera?! Schehera!" A wide grin appeared on the mans face, stretching the wound further, making him seem even more like the mad man she knew him to be. Dressed in white linen and gold armour the man ran towards her and lifted her into the air in a tight bear hug. He swayed her side to side and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "It's been too long!"

Schehera's ribs were getting crushed in his embrace and she struggled to breath, however she somehow managed to respond. "Muscle brains… can't… breath…. put me down, you idiot!"

Xxx

"How long has it been?" Lo'lo asked as he sat at the bar with a drink at hand. Schehera had refused to join him when he asked, citing that she was working and had to maintain professional boundaries.

"7 years?" Schehera answered wiping down the bar top. When she realised that he was starring at her she stopped and looked up. "What?"

The large fanalis smiled. "You are as beautiful as I remember," he told her. "No, perhaps even more so without all the blood and dirt."

Schehera's cheeks flushed. "How kind," she replied. "Well what about you..." She looked the man up and down before she sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Lo'lo demanded. Schehera shrugged.

"You've gotten fat."

"It's all muscle."

"Have you gotten taller?"

"Second growth spurt."

"That beard is horrendous."

"You don't like it?" Lo'lo touched his jaw self consciously.

"It looks like you've skinned and worn a dead animal on your face," Schehera remarked. "Don't even get me started on that cheek." Schehera frowned as she reached out and touched his face, tilting it to the side so that she could get a better look at the gaping hole in his face. "Did something maul you?"

"Long story," Lo'lo replied. "One I highly doubt you care to listen."

"True enough," Schehera shrugged. "Overall, you look good though."

"Awww, I miss you too," the big man grinned. Schehera just rolled her eyes.

"I don't see the resemblance," Muu commented quietly as he sat in his booth with the pub's Master.

"Red hair, marked eyes, what's there to see?" The old man replied. Muu remained unconvinced as he watched his lieutenant and the waitress talk at the bar. They seemed to know each other, yes, but that didn't mean... Could it be? Muu's eyes wandered to the little boy who was now climbing over tables and chairs across the pub without touching the ground as if it was lava.

"The last I saw of you, you said that your friend was being run out of town, wasn't he?" asked Lo'lo. "Did you ever catch up?"

Schehera laughed at the memory. "Yes, I caught up with them eventually. The idiot made the poor choice of sleeping with a soldier's wife so they chased him all the way to the border. You never got to meet them, did you?"

"No and thank goodness, this Sin fellow spells of trouble," Lo'lo replied as he emptied his glass. "Another!"

"Right away," Schehera answered refilling his drink, as she handed it back to him Yuu had tripped over the back of a chair as he tried to jump over it and landed flat on his face.

Seeing this Muu began to get up to see if the boy was alright, however before he could Schehera remarked rather unsympathetically. "Yuu, I warned you." Yuu slowly sat up and rubbed his already red nose. "Are you bleeding?" She asked. The boy did a quick once over of his knees, elbows and palms before he shook his head. "Then you'll live." Lo'Lo, who had turned at the sound of the boy crashing to the ground, turned his head back with a big smile on his face. "What?"

"You're such a gentle, caring mother," he commented. "Just as I always pictured." Directing his attention back to the little boy he asked. "You alright little man? Come here." Obediently Yuu made his way towards the large fanalis. "What's your name?" Lo'lo questioned, placing a large hand on the boy's slight shoulders.

"Yuu," he replied in his quiet voice meeting the man's eyes. Upon closer inspection, Lo'lo's eyes widened as he took in the boy's red hair and marked eyes, he was a fanalis like himself. "What's your name sir?"

"Ah, um Lo'Lo," he managed to reply after overcoming his shock.

"What happened to your face?" Yuu asked curiously, getting on his tiptoes and reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Yuu, that's rude," Schehera cautioned, causing him to stop and drop his hand back down. "Why don't you go to the back and see if Fulle needs help with anything, okay sweetheart?" Yuu nodded his head and made his way to the kitchen.

Lo'lo took a long drink from his glass before finally asking. "That boy, he's a fanalis, isn't he?"

"Yes," Schehera replied nonchalauntly. Lo'Lo had been wondering why she had returned to Reim after all this time, now it finally made sense.

"Is he my kid?" he directly asked her.

The glass that Schehera was wiping almost slipped from her grasp.

"What?" However before Schehera could respond Fulle appeared from the kitchen and set a burger in front of Lo'lo.

"It's past closing time," he told her. "Everyone else is already gone."

"There's still a couple of customers, and the Master is entertaining a friend," She replied. "You can go on ahead, I can handle the rest by myself. If you don't mind, could you take Yuu with you? It's past the boy's bedtime."

"It was past the boy's bedtime hours ago," Fulle pointed out. "I don't mind, but are you sure about going home by yourself? It's late and dangerous out there by yourself. I don't mind staying, " he offered protectively. Picking up on this Lo'lo piped up.

"I could walk you home," he offered. "I mean, clearly I don't have the experience you do," he said to Fulle. "But I have a mean swing."

Disliking his mocking tone Fulle replied. "Aside from a mean swing it seems like you have nothing else to offer."

Before Lo'lo could rebut Schehera stepped in. "Now boys, no fighting," she said. "I'll be fine even without that chunk of muscle," she assured Fulle. "Just get Yuu home safe."

"Of course."

As Schehera saw Fulle and Yuu off, Lo'lo made quick work of the food in front of him. "Serious boy is sweet on you," he commented when she finally returned.

"That's ridiculous," Schehera replied. "He's not."

"Oh yes he is," Lo'lo insisted. "Why else would he agree to babysit our kid."

Schehera frowned, she wouldn't deny that she knew she had pipped Fulle's interest but not in the way he was implying, at least not to her. His protectiveness towards her and Yuu felt almost… brother-like, whatever his interest was, it wasn't romantic. "He's not interested," Schehera told him again. Was it Yuu who interested him? But why? If he was a solider then he would have seen his fair share of violence and loss, someone close to him perhaps? "And he's not our kid."

"Oh? Then tell me, why do you have a fanalis child following you around? Seriously… He's not mine, is he?"

"…What? I just said-"

"The kid," Lo'lo interrupted her, seeming not heard her speak at all. "You're not here to make me take responsibility are you?"

Schehera took a moment to process what he had said. "No!" She exclaimed. "Of course not, for one thing, if we had a kid he wouldn't-" Schehera paused and thought about Yuu, it'd been seven years since she was last in Reim. "No, he may be the right age but we never had sex! It's a genetic impossibility! Stop confusing me." Lo'lo raised an eyebrow at her.

"I distinctly remember a night," he replied. "After a match in the colosseum."

"As do I," Schehera replied. "But that was a drag queen you took home, not me."

"Oh!" He almost looked disappointed. "So, who's kid is he then?"

"A slave I picked up on the way here," Schehera replied. "I heard that your captain was buying and freeing fanalis slaves, and he needs a home."

"So you DO want me to take responsibility?" Lo'lo remarked.

"I wouldn't put it like that."

"Why not just keep him? He seemed quite attached and you have a habit of picking up strays," Lo'lo replied. Schehera thought back to Masrur, Ward and Charon, the term seemed accurate enough.

"Do I really seem capable of raising a child?" Schehera asked. Lo'lo thought back to the way she handled him falling over.

"Not the most tender of touches, but tough love works well enough," he replied.

"I'm not mother material," Schehera said with a sigh. "And he needs to be with his own, there are things that I can not teach him, things he needs to learn about himself and his people."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but unlike your family legacy, ours is one that we don't know anything about. The fanalis have been slaves for generations, our history is lost, there isn't anything that we could teach him that you can't," Lo'lo informed her. "Honestly, my life hasn't been picturesque and I've had it a lot better than the rest of my kind. I spent the last 10 years under the protection of the Alexius family and yet still…" The memories alone made Lo'lo angry.

However Schehera's resolution didn't waiver. "It's still better than what I can give him," she said quietly. "Here, he'd have a home, stability, someone whom he could look up to, someone who could guide him. My life hasn't been a walk in the park, it still isn't, my country is about the collapse into civil war and I'm not about to bring a child into such an environment."

Lo'lo met her eyes, she had a point. "Fine, in that case you should at least met the man with whom you're entrusting your duckling."

"When can I meet him?"

"How about right now? Oi! Capt'n! There's a pretty lady wishing to be of your acquaintance!" Lo'lo shouted at the patron sitting in one of the booths with the master. Schehra kicked him. "Ow! What was that for?" he demanded.

"What are you doing!? Shouting that that! I almost lost an ear drum," Schehera scolded him.

"You certainly sound like a nagging mother," Lo'lo complained. As the two fought, the master's friend had made his way from his seat towards them.

"What is it Lo'lo?"

Schehera could help but notice how poised and well mannered he was. Seeing the two together she was now certain that the man was a fanalis as well, however a completely different breed from her old friend. He was elegant and calm, Lo'lo looked as civil as a rabid bear, but above all extremely good looking, perhaps the most handsome man she'd ever met. There were a few contenders for the title, however Sinbad's easy smile and relaxed demeanour made him appear every bit of the play boy that he was, while Kouen's sterm expressions and cold eyes made him difficult to approach. Compared to them, there was only one word to describe the man in front of her, a gentleman.

"Capt'n, let me introduce my old friend Schehera," Lo'lo slapped her hard on the back before throwing his arm over her shoulder. It was safe to say judging from the sound and her expression that it hurt quite a bit.

"Schehera?" Muu echoed with a frown. "As in-?"

"Yes, the magi, my mother visited Reim when she was young and actually got to meet the lady of the Reim empire," Schehera replied. "She admired her beauty, her strength, her courage, so she named me for what she aspired that I would become."

"Hmmmm," Lo'lo nodded his head solemnly. "Pity it didn't work." She punched him in the arm. "Ow," he complained but there was a smirk on his face.

"Piss off," Schehera snapped at him, shrugging his arm away.

"Loves got bite," Lo'lo remarked. "Scher, this is Alexius Muu, my capt'n and leader of the fanalis corp."

"Alexius?" Schehera's eyes widened at the sound of his name. "As in-"

"The founding father of the Reim empire," Lo'lo finished her sentence for her. "You're looking at one of his direct descendants."


	19. Chapter 19: True faces

**Chapter 19**

"You really don't need to do this," Schehera repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "I can walk home by myself, I don't need a bodyguard."

"Humour me," Muu replied with a smile causing her to roll her eyes. The two walked the dark streets alone, Lo'lo (who knew better) had made the wise decision to not treat his old friend as if she was useless and unable to take care of herself, and made his way home by himself. Despite her protest Muu not only offered but insisted on walking Schehera back to her apartment complex. "Don't think of this as me protecting you, but as you protecting me, and my peace of mind."

"Well your piece of mind can piss off," Schehera snapped back, making him laugh.

"Aren't you just a ball of affection," Muu commented. After their initial introduction Lo'lo had proceeded to regale his commander with tales from their shared past, Muu had been away from the capital during the time of her visit and while Lo'lo had mentioned the girl in passing before, he never went into much detail. Had it been just the two of them the captain would have sworn that his lieutenant was exaggerating or just straight up lying to him in some parts, however Schehera never contradicted him. Was she just going along with it or did the slave she purchase with her prize money really end up becoming one of, if not the most, successful courtesan in all of Remano's history? Who would have thought that this great fighter in Lo'lo's tales was the same woman he mistook for a courtesan only days ago? Who would believe that such a fragile looking human could hold such prowess? The girl was roughly 5'6 and seemingly light enough for even Muu to be able to easily throw her across a room with one arm, however trained muscles wrapped around her a slender frame and her palms were calloused from wielding a sword. Despite her appearance she was a strong and an experienced fighter.

"About Yuu…" Schehera began, her tone uncertain.

"Lo'lo filled me in on the details," said Muu, almost relieved that the Master's suspicions about the boy being her child were wrong. "I will gladly welcome him, he seems like a good lad."

"He is," Schehera said with a smile. It was pride, Muu noted to himself. It was no wonder that the boy had grown to love her so, she treated him all the love and affection a mother would. He thought back to the boy's tripping incident, a strict mother perhaps.

"You've treated him well, despite some mistakes," said Muu. "I think it will be better for him to stay with me sooner rather than later." Schehera stopped in her tracks with a frown on her face.

"What does that mean?" she demanded.

"Parading him all over the city," Muu clarified, confused as to her sudden change in attitude. "You've put a target on the boy's back, letting everyone know that a fanalis is roaming free. People will come after him."

"Are you saying that not locking the boy in a cage in some dark part of the capital was a mistake, letting him live like any other human was a mistake?" asked Schehera.

"That's not what I meant."

"It sounds exactly like what you just said."

"He is a fanalis, our kind are targeted by slavers and poachers to be sold."

"He is a child! And like any child he has the right to roam free, to fee safe when he walks the streets!" Schehera replied.

"He has that right, but the world isn't fair," Muu pointed out however he was beginning to understand what he said to so suddenly make her upset. "I apologise, I made it sound like it was a lapse of judgement on your part. That the danger was your fault. It is not," he assured her. She was scared for him, he noticed. That was the root of her outburst. "The fault is in this world. You've done nothing wrong, there's nothing wrong with you, your perfect…" he told sincerely. Schehera was silent for a long time, taken aback by his choice with words, when Muu realised what he'd just said, he began to back track. "I mean, you've done everything in your power to keep the boy safe." Damn it, he cursed to himself.

"T-Thank you," Schehera replied. Again, another long silence.

Muu tried to change the topic, however before he could a familiar voice shouted. "Milady!" They turned to see a small shadow running towards them, his movements were awkward, he looked tired and clearly terrified.

Schehera immediately knelt down and caught the figure who threw himself into her arms. "Yuu," Schehera embraced him. "Sweetheart, what happened? Where's Fulle?"

"They were waiting for us at the apartment," Yuu sobbed. "We never saw it coming, they knocked him on the head and he didn't wake up, he didn't move! Milady I think he's dead! What do we do?"

"Sweetheart, calm down, who? Who was waiting for you?" However her question was answered when she noticed the group of men slowly approached them from the shadows.

"Poachers," Muu said the words with disgust evident in his voice and immediately reached for his sword.

"Selling children that are not your own is illegal, isn't it?" Schehera asked as she slowly stood back up, still carrying Yuu in her arms.

"They'll make the claim that because he's a fanalis, he was born into slavery, and as such bypasses the law," Muu replied bitterly.

"Even if he was freed? Even if his freedom was purchased with gold?"

"Even then," Muu anxiously thought about the countless fanalis, not just the children, who resided with him at his residences. They lived in a sort of make shift orphanage/dormitory in northern outskirts of the capital, it was well known in all the empire that the fanalis there were under the protection of the magi herself, anyone who touched them would incur the wrath of the most powerful woman in the west. However, here closer to the south, poachers saw the fanalis who wandered away from the safety of their home as open prey. It was because of this that Muu instructed all his people to travel in groups. "I am Muu of-" The captain began to declare to the approaching vultures.

"Don't bother," Schehera interrupted with such force that he immediately obeyed. Planting a quick kiss on Yuu's cheek, she handed the boy to Muu and with his arms occupied, she took his sword from his sheath. "They're mine, don't interfere."

"Schehera, they're too many for you to handle on your own," Muu began to caution her. She ignored his warning and began swinging the sword in her hand.

"What's the rules on street murder these days?" Schehera asked, raising the blade to eye level. Her voice was controlled, almost level even, however Muu could sense the anger radiating from her.

"Well I'll put it this way, if no one complains, nothing happened."

"Then I'll make it so that no one can get away," was the reply before she lunged at the closest attacker.

Even with his fanalis eyes, the darkness of the night in combination with her sheer speed made it difficult for Muu to follow Schehera's movements. She was a seasoned fighter while her opponents had no formal training or any concept of teamwork, even with Muu standing back and not lifting a finger, they had no chance.

"What did you do?" Muu asked once Schehera had made quick work of the men. His instincts were on high alert, having sensed something from her, however it was different from before, it wasn't his fanalis instincts that were calling out to him but something else. Was she? Could she have? No, to meet another dungeon conqueror in such circumstances, that was impossible.

Schehera didn't respond to his question and instead ran towards her apartment complex, Muu who still carried Yuu in his arms quickly followed her. When they arrived they found blood on the floor but no Fulle.

"Did they take him?" Yuu asked, scared for his friend.

"No, Fulle's a big guy, far too heavy for them to carry and there are no drag or track marks on the ground, just footprints, he's alive thank goodness… but where did he go?" He must have gone after Yuu, Schehera thought to herself. The kind man, however even if he was a former soldier to go after people he didn't know when he was by himself, for the sake of someone he'd just met. The kind fool…

"Looks like it's my turn now," Muu remarked as he put Yuu down on the ground. Walking towards Schehera he took the sword from her hand, wiped the blood off on his tunic and resheathed it. "I'm a solider and tracking someone is something I know I'm better at than you, stay here with Yuu and I'll-"

"I'm not staying behind and waiting for you to find him," Schehera interrupted again, it was becoming a pattern. "I'm coming too, if not then I'll go on my own."

"Me too!" Yuu piped up, firmly stamping his tiny feet.

"Schehera, there could be more of them out there, you could get hurt," Muu pleaded. Schehera rolled her eyes, she'd had enough. She thought well enough of him when they first met however he was starting to annoy her. Yes the man was a gentlemen, he was chivalrous and considerate in every way that Kouen wasn't, however, Kouen never told her to sit back and wait, he never underestimated her, instead he pushed her, challenged her, sharpened her. And Sinbad… Sinbad… the man treated her like an equal, he had that in his favour against his many faults and without thinking, Schehera touched the bracelet that Yamraiha had given her.

"I am not some dainty flower that is so easily trampled!" Schehera told Muu coldly. "You are unbelievable! Even after seeing me fight you treat me as if I'd be a burden to you!"

"That's not what I'm saying," Muu replied. "It's just-"

"I don't care what your saying! I'm going as well!"

Xxx

They managed to find Fulle not too far away in one of the smaller alleyways, blood ran down his face from the cut on his scalp and he struggled to stand straight however his eyes were alert. He was trying to make his way back to the inn, to warn Schehera and to look for Yuu, he knew that the boy's first instinct would be to run to her.

Once they made sure that no one else was after them Muu carried the larger man on his back and back to his apartment. Schehera treated his wounds using salve and bandages that neither of the men knew where they came from, only noticing that the silver chain necklace around her neck wasn't there for some reason.

"You need to see a doctor," Schehera insisted on she patched Fulle up.

"I think you did a wonder job, no need to ruin it," was the reply.

"She's right you know," Muu commented. "You could have a concussion, or worse."

"If I went to the doctor every time someone hit me on the head, I'd never leave."

"So many things I could say about that," Schehera muttered under her breath. Fulle's apartment was essentially the same one room style as her own, only a little bigger, however it was still too small for 3 grown ups and a child. "We'll be fine," Schehera assured Muu as she walked him out.

"Are you sure I shouldn't stay with you? You were just attacked, however I'm sure you're capable of protecting yourself," Muu added quickly. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs and about to part ways, Muu felt the need to explain his previous behaviour. "I have a little sister. Younger than you by a few years, but damn she growing up fast. She's a fighter, like you, and it scares me to death, the thought of her putting herself in danger. I guess I projected that onto you, I'm sorry, that won't happen again."

"I'd like to meet her someday."

"I'd like that too, she lives at the residences I've established for my freed brethren. I still believe that Yuu is better off with me than here, sooner rather than later. Clearly he won't be safe."

Schehera nodded in agreement. "Not tonight though, I'm not prepared to so suddenly separate from the boy."

"You are welcomed as well, we have plenty of room."

"Thank you for the offer, I'll consider it."

"So you'll be staying here tonight, even though they know where you live."

"We'll stay in Fulle's apartment, even if there are more of them out there, I highly doubt they'll look at the room across the hall, besides I'm worried about him. He was hit on the head pretty hard, I want to stay with him for the night at the very least and make sure he wakes up tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Muu conceded. "Good night then Schehera."

"Night. Thank you for all your help."

Xxx

"Stop it!" said Fulle after Schehera had checked his pupils and waved her hand in front of his face for what felt like the hundredth time to make sure he didn't have brain damage. The final straw was when she offered to help him change out of his work clothes and into pyjamas. "I'm fine," he assured her as got up out of his bed.

"Yuu, check his reflexes," Schehera instructed. The young fanalis proceeded to kick the man in the shin, right below his knee. Fulle gasped in pain as he sat back down. "Good boy."

"You little brat," said Fulle as he nursed his aching knee. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"You need to get some rest," Schehera replied. "You were hit pretty badly."

"It was nothing," Fulle ran his fingers through his hair.

"You have blood on your shirt," Schehera pointed out. Rolling his eyes, Fulle proceed to take off his clothes, standing on only his underwear he held his arms out with opened hands.

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically. Despite his usually reserved attitude he had a temper and a very dry sense of humour. Schehera shrugged, nudity never really bothered her, especially after travelling with a group of boys who thought it was fine to suddenly strip in front of her for no reason, besides Fulle had a surprisingly well defined body for a cook, he was a former soldier after all and old habits died hard.

"Not complaining," she replied with a smile. Rolling his eyes again, Fulle turned around and reached into his wardrobe for a change of clothes. When he turned around Schehera tensed upon seeing the large tattoo that ran across his shoulders on his back and neck. It was strategically placed so as to be easily hidden by a regular shirt, however it was long enough to peak through either side if he wore something sleeveless. It was tribal in design, an interpretation of a bird with its wings spread and about to take flight, it drew inspirations from the images that covered the walls of the dungeons that suddenly appeared in their world. Schehera should know, seeing as she had designed it.

Schehera had created that design for Ward, he had the exact same tattoo in the exact same place. They followed her, sent someone to guard her, to protect her, knowing damn well that she didn't need it. Keeping her anger at bay, Schehera held onto Yuu to stop herself launching at Fulle and demanding answers. Now wasn't the time.

"Your hurt," Yuu commented. Both Schehera and Fulle knew that the boy wasn't talking about the blow to the head but the numerous scars all over Fulle's body. Schehera had long figured out that the man was a solider, however she never realised he worked for Ward. How did she miss it? How did he get here before her?

"These old things, they don't hurt, not anymore," Fulle replied as he put some clothes on. Schehera felt the boy in her arms begin to tremble.

"It's all my fault, isn't it? I'm responsible for this… The poachers are coming after me because I'm a slave," Yuu looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Because you freed me, this is all my fault…my fault." Tears began pouring down his cheeks, Fulle knelt down beside them and began to comfort the child however Schehera got to him first.

"Stop that!" she snapped at Yuu coldly. "You can't do anything, you have no influence."

"Hera-" Fulle began.

"You are a child, you have no responsibilities, all you have to do is grown up big and strong and have fun. Got it? Adults are the ones who cause trouble, they're the ones that are responsible, you hear me?" Schehera bulldozed right over him.

Yuu looked up at her with teary eyes, doing his best to hide his sorrow he wiped his nose and nodded fiercely. Schehera smiled and tightened her embraced around the child, gently rocking the boy in her arms until he fell asleep.

XX

They made a makeshift bed for Yuu out of some pillows and spare sheets in the corner. Citing the excuse that she needed some fresh air Schehera got up and left the apartment, concerned and worried for her safety Fulle followed after her, exactly as she expected he would.

"You know, I really thought the boy was your son when you first arrived here," Fulle commented as he closed his apartment door.

"Is that so? Do I really look old enough to have a child Yuu's age?" Schehera asked, there was a coldness in her words.

Fulle smiled shyly and ruffled his hair. "That's not what I meant," he replied as they made their way down the hallway, however three steps in Schehera suddenly slammed Fulle's body against the wall, knocking the wind out of him and catching him completely off guard.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her voice just a whisper in his ear.

"What do you mean?" Fulle immediately replied.

"Who are you!?" Schehera repeated. Fulle struggled to break free from her grip, Schehera had pressed her knuckles into his throat, not only that, she had pivoted him off the ground by pressing her hip just below his so that when she pushed him up and against the wall it lifted him off his feet just a little, but enough for him to be defenceless.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're Huang, I've known that for a while, minor nobility and a military background. So stop lying to me! Which one of those idiots sent you!? How did you get here ahead of me? How did you establish such an elaborate false identity?"

"No one sent me," Fulle insisted as he tried to push her away, how was such a tiny girl so strong? He knew she was a capable fighter but for a trained and seasoned solider like to himself to be so helpless. How?

"That tattoo on your neck, I know where its from, so start talking!"

"M-My tattoo?"

"I designed the bloody thing myself," upon hearing this Fulle stopped fighting. "Ward wanted something unique for himself and some other people, something to remember and live by he said. I didn't get it, some stupid male bonding thing or something along those lines, but I created the design and somehow the entire royal guard ended up each getting one as well. Charon included." Schehera's cornflower blue eyes seemingly glowed in the dark, her black hair blended in with the darkness and her pale skin reflected the moonlight. She looked like a vengeful ghost and it was absolutely terrifying. "I don't like being followed, I don't like liars and I don't like secrets. So my reaction to you is going to be determined by your next response. Tell me, who are you?"

"My name really is Fulle, I've been living here by myself ever since the invasion 3 years ago," the man replied. "I haven't been back in Ming-Yue for years. I'm just a cook now, I have nothing to do with any army. Please, I have nothing to do with this Ward fellow."

"Half truth, half lie," Schehera remarked. "Perhaps you were a soldier, perhaps you have been living here for 3 years, but some of those wounds on you are still pink." Fulle froze. "I recognise some of those cuts, I have a few myself, near identical. You were lying when you said you have nothing to do with Ward, I thought something about you was familiar. Now that we're so close I've finally figured it out. Your his brother, well, half brother technically. Isn't that right? You have that same brooding look to you when you're sulking. Now that we've established who you are, let me ask you this, who sent you?"

There was a long silence as Fulle contemplated his answer, should he try lying, no she was too clever for that, and too dangerous. "I moved here after the invasion, a couple of years ago Ward visited and persuaded me to resume my duties. I've been working on ad hoc projects for him here and there even since."

"His own brother, how interesting…not really actually. That tattoo meant you were part of the royal guard, not mine or I'd remember you."

"Yours?" Fulle asked, clearly confused. A thought suddenly occurred to Schehera.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she asked with a smile.

"No, Ward reappeared little over a month ago, showed me a drawing, told me to find her. Protect her when I did without giving myself away. Though I didn't expect you to come walking in to where I worked."

"I don't think you did either," replied Schehera. Raeca, it seemed like her old friend was in on it, as was the master. However that wasn't what bugged her. How did Ward get here so quickly? I travelled by land most of the way which slowed me down substantially, but how did he arrive a month in advance? Unless, Ward wasn't physically here, someone used long-range Clairvoyance Magic to only make it appear as if he was. Who could have done such a thing? Charon? No, he didn't have enough magic, then that left only the Kou princes. "What were your instructions, exactly?"

"To approach and observe, that's all," Fulle replied. Satisfied with his answer Schehera let him go. After regaining his breath the man finally asked. "Now, don't mind my rudeness, but who the hell are you really?"


	20. Chapter 20: Alligance

**Chapter 20**

Schehera watched as Yuu slept peacefully in the corner of Fulle's one room apartment, curled up in a ball while sucking on his thumb. He looked so small, so helpless. Even though the boy had clearly put on weight since meeting Schehera he was still far too skinny for her liking.

_"You need to eat," Kouen insisted as he shoved food onto her plate. Schehera looked up and glared at the older teenager._

_"Stop that," she replied, fending his chopsticks away with her own, however as she did her sleeve fell back to reveal bruises on her wrist. It was during one of her annual stays at the Kou Imperial Palace and as usual she resided in one of the eastern wings with the imperial branch family. Kouen was only a few years her senior yet he acted like a mix between an over bearing brother and a nagging grandmother who was constantly trying to fatten her grandchildren up._

_"You're far too skinny," Kouen told her as he grabbed her wrist and shook it, his hand perfectly covering the dark marks before his brothers could notice. Whether it was intentional or not Schehera didn't know. "Do you not eat?"_

_"Well I don't inhale food like you do," Schehera snapped back as she quickly pulled her wrist from his grip and self-consciously pulled her sleeves down. This was not lost on Kouen, however instead of bringing to attention something that clearly brought her pain he replied with._

_"You look like the wind will knock you down."_

_"It has," Kouha piped up from his seat, the child's feet dangled off his chair as his legs were too short to touch the ground. "I've seen it!"_

_"During a hurricane doesn't count," Schehera rebutted. Koumei looked up from his book and at his younger brother and best friend with a frown._

_"What were you two doing out when there was a hurricane?" Schehera sighed, they was in for another lecture._

Schehera smiled at the memory. Goodness, instead of growing up to become her parents she became Kouen... she thought back to her father, perhaps it wasn't so bad.

Reaching out she gently brushed Yuu's hair away from his eyes. Tonight would be the last, tomorrow she would bring the boy to Muu so that he could be with his brethren, with those who shared his blood and abilities. Even though it was a day she knew was coming from the moment they'd met, it still hurt. Schehera had grown fond of the boy, she'd even come to love him. However, a civil war was brewing back home and her former lover had used some form of mind control on her that she didn't understand. Yuu wouldn't be safe around her, they had to say goodbye. They had to part ways.

Xxx

The Princess of Huang... the words hadn't sunk in. As the three of them sat on his apartment floor for breakfast like it was any other morning, Fulle kept his eyes on Schehera as she carefully spoon fed Yuu some porridge for breakfast. The boy's eyes were still puffy from crying himself to sleep. Of all people you could possible name who would sit where she sat, she would be the last person he'd expect.

Like his older half brother Ward, Fulle served on the royal guard. The two were sons of a lower Huang lord, however while Fulle was his true born from his second wife, Ward was the bastard child from their fathers romance with a fanalis slave whom he kept as a mistress. While ranking within the royal guard was said to be based on merit it didn't seem to be the case in reality, Fulle was quickly made a captain despite being younger and less capable than Ward. He was also assigned to protect the crown prince while his brother was made to serve at the beck and call of the young fickle princess. Due to their different assignments the two brothers saw little of each other, the Prince travelled across the width and breath of his country while the princess stayed at home. When the Prince was sent to a military boarding school, Fulle enrolled with him. They were the same age and thanks to the king Fulle was given a very expensive education for free.

However it wasn't their conflicting schedules or the fact that Ward's mother was a fanalis that kept the brothers apart, rather it was his obsession with the royal princess. The princess was a pretty little thing with her porcelain skin, raven black hair and enchanting blue eyes, however like every rose she had her thorns and was said to be as cruel as her father. She was said to be ruthless, bloodthirsty and possessive. Anyone who laid a hand on what she deemed her property would pay with their lives. No one was safe, not the handmaid who tried to steal away her personal guard or even the noble born who seduced her chambermaid, they paid equally with their lives. Ward worshiped the ground she walked on, he adored her and loved her more than Fulle seen him love anyone else. It was baffling to see, what did he see in that little monster that no one else did? He refused to leave her side even during the holiday season, the only time he took a day off was when his mother passed and even then the princess was with him when he attended her funeral. As a result, the only time Fulle saw his brother was during the prince's short stays at the palace.

After the crown prince's execution Fulle was sent back to his father's lands under house arrest, his position too high for the king to carelessly execute but low enough to not be a threat. When the invasion took place he was far away from the capital, and by the time news of an invading Kou army had arrived, it was already too late. His father was reluctant to bend the knee however he did so to preserve his life and his lifestyle, as did many other nobles in his position. Ward had very quickly joined the Kou army to save his own skin and even told his brother that he should do the same, disgusted by this Fulle left. He wandered for a few years before finally settling in Remano. However just as he'd adjusted to his new quiet life, his brother showed up at his front door.

How did he not see it? Fulle looked the Princess up and down, he always knew she was a pretty child and she'd grown up to become a beautiful woman. The same blue eyes and black hair, the same face and pale skin. How did he not see it? How did he not realise who she was?

Because who would expect the Princess of Huang to show up where he worked as a waitress? Seriously... It was ridiculous …

The traitor, the cause of so much pain, so loving and gentle with a child slave. Despite her cold words, she was kind and warm with every touch. She loved the boy like he was her own and in return he looked upon her with eyes of adoration. How was this the same person who had a servant whipped when she was caught trying on the royal jewels? The person who brought an army down on her own people. The centre of so many horror stories he'd heard over the years...

When Ward instructed him to protect her he assumed she was a spy, sent to gather intel on behalf of the Kou empire. Another theory he had was that she was his mysterious lover that he'd heard his old friend Lawrence spoke so frequently of in his letters. Then again, the girl in front of him was far too young, there was a decade large age gap between the brothers and Ward had just recently celebrated his fortieth birthday, he would be old enough to be her father. Lawrence, the mention of his old friend made Fulle curious to his whereabouts. The last he'd heard from the man he was serving as part of the Duchess of Ming-yue's noble guard along side his brother. The man, despite his reputation for seeking pleasures with woman and men be they married or single was also a hopeless romantic, in love with his older brother. How was he? He wondered to himself.

Schehera rested her cheek on the top of Yuu's head as the boy ate, he was quiet, even more than usual, did he already know that they would leave this place? It saddened her how perceptive the boy was, he should be carefree and oblivious like any other child. Directing her attention to Fulle she asked. "What are you going to do now?"

"Huh?" Fulle looked up, still lost in his own thoughts.

Schehera smiled, no doubt he was still be shocked from the revelation of who she was. "Your mission was to remain hidden, wasn't it? Well, you've clearly failed, so what now?"

"Don't know," Fulle admitted, he hadn't given it any thought. "Never failed a mission before."

"You're not going to contact Ward?" Schehera asked pointedly. "Tell him what's happened?"

"Can't, I have no way of contacting him, it's a one way street."

Schehera raised an eyebrow. "That's very inefficient."

"We'll I can't do anything about it," Fulle responded with a shrug.

Schehera laughed lightly at his relaxed demeanour. Despite the seemingly always serious impression that he gave off, he was really rather laid back. Looking closely at the man she was surprised she only recognised his tattoo and not his face, he had a very distinctive look after all.

Like his brother Fulle had the same broad shoulders and tall build, however while Ward was more brooding and smothering with his looks, Fulle had an almost other-worldly element to his features which were hidden behind his bangs and the sullenness in his eyes. Having just woken up Fulle's hair was all over the place, he'd tied everything back with a bit of string highlighting his high cheekbones, sharp jaw and slightly pointed ears. The man also had surprisingly fair skin and his nose had a slight hook at the tip. All his proportions were sightly off, his ears and nose too large, his eyes too round and his lips too full for a man, he reminded her of Raeca as there was an elven, almost etherial element to him. He wouldn't be classified as traditionally good looking, perhaps even slightly strange, however it was different and different was never a bad thing in Schehera's book.

How did she not recognise him if he was part of the royal guard? Schehera wondered. Come to think of it, had they even met before? She recalled Ward mentioning that he had a younger brother in passing but not much else... How did she even realise that he was Ward's brother in the first place then?

"What's your name?" Schehera asked him. Fulle didn't respond right away, so she added. "Ward told me that when anyone joins the noble guard, they must abandon their birth name and choose a new one upon entry. A guardsman is nothing more than the duty that he bears, and as such, be they noble or common born, they are brothers in arms and equals. When Ward's mother died, he refused to answer to the name she gave him ever again, it's been so long he says he's almost forgotten it. So have I to be honest, he's just Ward to me noe, no one else. However Ward was born a bastard son with no last name of his own, you're different. Fulle, I thought I recognised it when we first met, it's a tribute to the man known as the 'Morning Sun', 'Fulle of the noble guard and formerly of the Great House of Amaratsu'. My, however number of great, uncle, is it not?"

The man who went by the name of Fulle smiled. "Yes."

"He was a brilliant knight and fighter," said Schehera fondly. "Ward used to tell me stories of how he rode into battle, a battalion of 300 behind him against 1000." There was a quiet pause, Fulle fiddled with the bread in his hand before he said.

"Yussel."

"Pardon?"

"My name, it's Yussel," he repeated.

"Yussel... that's lovely," Schehera said with a smile. "What on earth possessed you to change it to Fulle?" she asked. That brought out a laugh from the man.

"I'm no longer a member of the royal guard, you can call me whatever you want," Fulle replied.

"There'd be a problem though," Schehera looked at the boy who sat on her lap. "If I decided to shorten your name and shout out 'Yu' we'd have no idea which one I'm talking to."

"Just call me Joel, my brother did," Fulle offered.

"That's even worse," Schehera pointed out causing Fulle to burst into laughter. "How the hell did something as pretty as Yussel become Joel?" Fulle was too busy catching his breath to explain.

"Yussel is the Huang version of the Aktia name Joseph," he said once the laughter had died down. "Hence, Joel. If you prefer, then Yussel is fine."

"I'd stick to Yussel if I were you. Joel, that's so awful, Man logic..." Schehera said while rolling her eyes making him laugh all over again. Schehera shook her head in disbelief before joining in.

She had a nice laugh, it was something that Fulle, or as he preferred to be called now, Joel had noticed before, however now it somehow held a completely different weight. Her royal highness, the princess of Huang herself sat before him, laughing. Her royal highness... It made him nervous just thinking about it.

"You're different," Joel remarked out of nowhere.

"Pardon?"

"You're different," he repeated. "From the stories I've heard." Schehera smiled.

"What type of stories has Ward told you?" She asked.

"None," Joel answered. "Just rumours."

"And rumours are always so accurate," said Schehera, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Joel chuckled and nodded. "I guess not."

He looked like Ward when he smiled, Schehera noticed. They were brothers after all.

"It's strange, you were such a large part of my life," said Joel. "The daughter of the monarch I was sworn to serve, the sister of my charge and good friend, the bane between my brother and I." Schehera laughed again. "Yet your right, I don't know you at all. I built you up in my own mind and here you are, so different from what I imagined. It's no wonder I didn't recognise you." He confessed. There was a long pause before the man finally asked the burning question on his mind. "Why?"

"Hmm? Why what?" Schehera asked even though she had an idea of what he was going to say.

"Why did you do it?" Joel meet Schehera's eye, he was so serious it was hard for her not to laugh.

"Because I wanted to live," Schehera replied honestly.

"That's all? You threw away your country because you wanted to live!? Prince Schenrizel, if he heard that-"

"What would my brother had done then?"

"Fight! We would have gone to war! Yet you opened the gates for them!"

"My brother was a kind and gentle man, he would have made a good king, a timid one perhaps-"

"His highness was no coward."

"No he wasn't, however he was no fighter either. Did you know, long before the invasion my brother had intended to wed himself into the Kou imperial family."

"What of it?"

"What of it!? It would have meant that both Huang heirs were tied to the Kou empire. My brother would not have fought, he would have surrendered as well. And what if he did fight? What if he did resist and raise our banners against them? What good would that have done? What chance did we have of winning? We would have been slaughtered!"

"We were, hundreds died that day!"

"Better hundreds of soldiers than thousands of civilians!" Schehera snapped back, cutting Joel's momentum.

"You let them into our walls. They cut us in half-" he tried to fight back, however Schehera's response was so unexpected that he was lost for words.

"We needed it," she told him.

"...What?"

"Do not tell me you are delusional enough to believe that our home was not a cesspool of vipers. Our government was corrupt and our nation was dying. If the kou army hadn't destroyed us, we would have destroyed ourselves. The only way to save our nation was to clear the sickness and to cut away the infected tissue. What if we had fought? What if we had won? Nothing would have changed. We would have survived, but I wanted to live," Schehera declared. Small fist clung to the front of her robes, looking down she saw that Yuu was trembling. The poor boy, the shouted must have scared him...

"Don't be angry," the child pleaded. "Don't thunder inside." Schehera smiled and gently embraced him.

"I'm not angry, and especially not at you, I could never be," she assured him.

Joel remembered back to a conversation years ago with his brother, something that Ward had once told him, something he never believed until now.

_"You should have seen him brother!" said Joel, his hands still shaking with excitement. "It was an incredible debate, I normally fall asleep at such things but his highness, the prince was amazing. He will be a great king! A fantastic king, a brilliant ruler! Nothing like the mad dog that we have today."_

_"Quiet Jo," Ward cautioned as he looked around carefully. "Don't let anyone hear you say that! You watch your tongue, even around me! But you are right," he conceded. "__His highness will make a good king."_

_Good, the word stood out like a sore thumb. "Are you calling the prince incompetent? Can you think of anyone better?" Joel demanded._

_"I am not calling him anything, you are right. His highness will make a good king."_

_"But not a great one?"_

_"No, t__he prince is a good man, beloved by his people. However the very things that make people love him, that make him a good person, are what will make him a weak king. A good king, but weak.__" Ward said, enraging his brother. "Her highness __however..."_

Thinking back, Ward was right. Prince Scheneizel was a good man, kind and gentle however his desire to please everyone would have been fatal to his reign. The Princess however, the very girl in front of him, like her brother she had been born into royalty with the divine right to rule. She would have been ruthless and cold, her reign dictated with an iron will, but her people would have thrived. In fact, her people had. In the five and a half years since the invasion, the Duchess of Ming-yue had cleansed the rot from the capital. She had opened the gates of the great wall and ended the years of isolation her father had instilled, bring in trade and turning his former home into something to be envied. While Huang itself no longer existed, the people thrived.

Joel finally opened his eyes. It was his own pride that held him back, nothing else.

"I always thought my brother was blind or crazy, for following someone as mad as you," he admitted.

"And now?" Schehera asked.

"It must run in the family, for I must be crazy also." Joel placed what he was eating on the table and emptied his hands. He stood up before falling back down to one knee in front of her. "I, Yussel, formerly of the Huang royal guard and the noble House of Edo. Hereby swear my allegiances, to you." He declared. "Former Princess of the Huang nation. Duchess of Ming-yue. The girl who goes by the name of Hera, or Schehera, or whatever damn name you choose. I am yours to command."


	21. Chapter 21: Strength and Beauty

**Chapter 21**

"You're far too alert Joel," Schehera commented as she, Joel and Yuu sat in a carriage on its way to Muu's residence. It had been sent by the captain early in the morning, complete with its own Fanalis guards consisting of Lo'lo and another male who she didn't recognise.

_"Hey little lady," Lo'lo greeted as he lifted Schehera in a tight embrace and swayed her from side to side. "Heard you had a rough night last night."_

_"Not as bad as yours," Schehera replied on he let her go. "You were so drunk you could barely walk straight."_

_"Hey son," Lo'lo lifted Yuu up into the air and onto his shoulder, the boy giggled. "How you and your mama been?"_

_"That's not funny," Schehera pointed out. "It's really not."_

_"It kind of is," Joel said quietly._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Schehera," the other fanalis greeted her with a bow. He was a tall and well built man, with shoulder length red hair that fell into his eyes. "My name is Yaqut."_

_"Just Schehera please."_

_"I can not do that," Yaqut replied. "My captain has ordered us to treat you with the up most curtsy."_

_"I'm no lady here," Schehera pointed out, technically it was true, in Reim she had no such titles. "At best an apprentice courtesan or a former gladiator." This revelation seemed to throw the man off balance._

_"Umm, well... Even so... I have my orders," he stubbornly insisted, Schehera rolled her eyes. That bull-headedness was indeed a fanalis trait._

As the carriage turned another corner, Joel's former royal guard instinct seemed to have taken over and every shift the carriage made was carefully surveyed by the man. "You were attacked last night, we can never be too careful princess," he replied in his deep voice. "And I thought you hated that name."

"Don't call me that," Schehera reprimanded. "I'm no longer a princess. Joel is stupid and I don't like it, but a name can mean so much to ones identity. Am I wrong?"

Joel thought back to his father, Yussel was his heir, Fulle his toy. Joel was a brother, someone's family and who'd now sworn his loyalties to a mad woman. "You are ever wise, your highness," he answered.

Schehera rolled her eyes, knowing that it bothered her wouldn't matter to the man so she tried another approach. "A princess is a target, regardless of where she is. Especially when she is at the centre of a brewing civil war. It will only put me in more danger." She had told him over breakfast of how Yuu had entered into her care, which lead to her telling him of the assassins who had followed her to Reim. His expression had remained unchanged even as she told him that his own father was rebelling against her.

_"The old fool," was all he had to say._

_"Your own father opposes my reign, should you not reconsider to whom you pledge your loyalties?" asked Schehera._

_"My father disowned me when I left Huang all those years ago, it is of no business of mine what he does," was the simple reply._

_"He must blame me for robing him of both sons," Schehera remarked. Joel scoffed._

_"He ignored Ward from the day he was born, and me, well you know how quickly he sent me into the royal guard to curry favour with the king. I was a barely 12 when I joined, a child. Looking back, sending me away was the best thing he could have done for me. He cared nothing for us then, why would that change now?"_

_"You'll be amazed at how time and old age can change someone," Schehera told him._

Yuu sat curled up in her arms, clinging to her. He was scared, but what could she say to comfort him? That nothing was changing? That he shouldn't be afraid? The words were stuck in her throat and all she could do was hold him.

"Then I will protect you, your grace," Joel simply replied. Schehera raised an eyebrow at him. "Milady perhaps? Like what Yuu calls you."

"How about just Schehera?"

"Can't do that," was the immediate reply. "It makes me uncomfortable." Yuu nodded, he understood Joel's feelings. "Milady it is then."

"You two are impossible, why can't you just call me by my name?" Schehera sighed.

"Our stations are just too different milady," Joel replied. Yuu nodded his little head as well.

Xxx

Muu's place was not what Schehera had expected. Despite being aware that the man descended from royalty for some reason she had pictured that he lived in a barn of sorts with plenty of land for him to run around and stretch his legs. She was half right, however what was presented to her was very different. His home wasn't grand however it was large, both in size and presence. The stone bricks that made up the walls were grey and green vines was sprouting between the cracks. The front doors were made of solid oak and enormous, at least 4 times Schehera's height.

"Not what I pictured," she heard Joel whisper under his breath. "Where are the ropes for that gorilla pet of his to swing from." He was referring to Lo'lo.

A small smile escaped Schehera's lips. "Hush," she cautioned. Lo'lo had gone to take the carriage and horses around the back however he had ears like a bat.

"This way Miss," the other fanalis stepped in front of her and pulled the enormous doors opened with sheer strength and ease. Schehera's jaw almost dropped, she knew that the fanalis were strong however the doors easily weighed a tonne each. "Please follow me, our captain should be waiting for you in the courtyard."

Xxx

Muu took a deep breath in. He was nervous, having her here in his home, what would she think of all his brethren running around and hitting each other for no reason other than to start a fight? Even now, there were a dozen or so fanalis of all ages sparring in the courtyard. Those who were wearing their armour were no doubt getting used to the metal's weight on their body, however majority of them wore simple white robes in varying styles, the clothes were light and easy to move in. Among them was his teenage sister, Myron. Myron was as graceful as his brethren came, she knew proper tables manners and social ettiqute, all skills that he had no idea where she'd learnt them from. He'd left one summer leaving his brutish and naughty sister behind, only to return to find that the girl had matured into a lady.

"Schehera!" Muu greeted enthusiastically as he approached her. She smiled warmly in response, carrying Yuu in her arms she managed a curtsy.

"Muu, that you for having us," Schehera replied. The small child in her arms was quietly sucking on his thumb, however he waved in hello. "Joel," Schehera turner around to the tall, pale skinned and dark haired man behind her. "Can you take him?"

"Of course," the man replied as he took Yuu from her arms. Muu's smile faltered when he saw how easily Yuu went to him. The captain almost didn't recognise the man with his hair now slicked away from his face, emphasising his fine features. He was the cook from her workplace was he not? They'd briefly met the night before. Was he always so pretty? What was he doing here in his home with her? "Are you cold?" The intruder asked Schehera as he took her hand in his. "They're like ice. You should take my coat." Schehera smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she assured him, however Muu noticed that she didn't pull her hand away. "Just keep Yuu warm."

"I've had quarters made up for you and Yuu," Muu said with a smile. "However I didn't expect a third guest, Fulle wasn't it? How is your head? You were stuck pretty hard last night."

"I'll live," he replied. "And it's Joel, not Fulle." The man corrected to Muu's confusion. Joel? Since when?

"I apologise Joel. I'm sorry I don't have anything prepared for you, unless you intend to remain at your apartment?"

"The fault is mine, I was the one who showed up unannounced, but it's alright," Joel assured the fanalis. "I can stay in Milady's room." That was a curve ball.

"It's hardly appropriate, a young male and female staying in a room together at night," Muu pointed out. "What would others think?"

Joel frowned, why was he trying to separate them? Did he intend to harm his liege? "I never gave much thought into what others thought."

"Enough," Schehera told her companion. "Joel, you sleep in Yuu's room and he can stay with me. Is that alright?" she asked the child who quickly nodded. "Problem solved."

"Not exactly," a female voice remarked. Muu turned to see his sister walking towards them. Her red hair clung to the sweat on her forehead and grass stains marked her robes, the girl looked angry however Muu did not know why.

"Myron! Schehera, this is my little sister who I've told you about. Myron, this is Schehera, Yuu and Joel. They will be staying with us for a time."

"And there lies the problem," Myron remarked. "The child is one of us, he can stay as long as he wants, but she's not, and neither is he." The red haired teen indicated to Joel with her chin. "They shouldn't be here."

"Myron," Muu cautioned. "Don't be rude to my guest. Schehera is a capable warrior and great fighter, worthy of your respect and manners."

"A great fighter? I see nothing of the sort," Myron replied. " Look at her, with that skinny frame. She's useless in a fight."

"Want to try me?" Schehera challenged.

"Schehera, there is no need for you to play along with this," Muu quickly interjected. However a smirk appeared on his sister's face as she walked closer towards the blue eyed young woman. "Myron, enough!"

"You humans don't know your limits. It would be like fighting a cripple," Myron replied, her face only millimetres away, however Schehera didn't back down and in fact moved closer.

"Have some confidence child," she replied. "Oh! You WERE you referring to yourself? Were you not?"

"I am a fanalis, you don't stand a chance against me!"

"You're half a fanalis, and I beg to differ," Schehera gently touched the chain around her neck.

"You don't want to do this," Muu cautioned them both.

"Try me."

Xxx

"How did this happen?" Muu sighed as he watched from the sidelines. Schehera and his sister stood less than two meters away from each other, fists raised and prepared to fight.

"I know, its great isn't it?" Lo'lo remarked with a gleeful smile from beside him. "Anyone want to take bets?"

"I don't see how anyone would bet against Myron," Yaqut remarked.

"I will take that bet," Lo'lo countered.

"Very well, you're on," Yaqut replied.

"I've seen her fight, and yes she's very good," said Muu with a worried look. "But I don't see how she could possible win against my little sister." Loll just continued to smile.

"Wanna bet?" he asked.

Xxx

"You can walk away," said Myron as she began circling her opponent. "No one will think less of you, it wouldn't be possible."

"Brat you need to shut up," Schehera replied.

"B-Brat!?" Myron lunged at Schehera with her fists clenched. She swung at her face but Schehera easily dodged and grabbed her arm. They struggled before Myron managed to pull her arm free from her grip.

Schehera smiled, she was at a disadvantage when it came to physical strength, however her opponent was a child with her heart on her sleeve and her emotions plainly on her face. Myron lunged at her again, Schehera managed to dodge her fists and avoid a knee to the chest, only to be brushed on the side of her head with a foot. This disoriented her, she avoided most of the damage however her vision was a little blurry from the blow.

Myron saw an opening and attacked again. With her perception now compromised Schehera was unable to hold back, she never wanted to seriously hurt the girl and conserve her strength however it was no longer an option. Her movements dictated by pure body memory, Scehehera caught Myron's fists in both hands and pulled the girl down and forwards, causing her to loose balance and stagger forward. Unbalanced, Myron was unable to defend herself from the blow dealt to her chest from Schehera's knee or the following kick to the back of her head. Myron suffered two more blows to the stomach and back before she fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"Oops," was all Schehera had to say.

"Yes! Pay up," Lo'lo cheered.

"This fight is over," Muu declared as he hurried forward to check on his sister. She was unconscious, he'd never seen anything like it. Myron had a bloody lip from her fall and no doubt she would be covered in bruises the next day. Getting back up he turned to ask Schehera "How on earth did you win?" only to see that she wasn't there.

Xxx

Schehera stumbled her way from the courtyard to rest her head against the cool stone surface of the hallway walls. Her head was throbbing, she felt bad for the way she handled the fight however her ears were still ringing. If she'd taken that kick full on it would had been her on the ground. He sense of time was disoriented but no doubt they would be wondering where she was, and so she began to make her way back, only to realise she didn't know where she was.

On her next step Schehera stumbled, she held out her arm she lean against the wall however she was too far away and began to fall. Before she hit the ground a familiar hand grabbed her upper arm, steadying her. Looking up Schehera saw Myron smiling down at her.

"I thought you were hating me," Schehera commented. Myron shrugged as she helped Schehera back to her feet.

"I could never hate you. I wanted you here but others were going to oppose, you're not a fanalis no matter how good of a fighter you are. I just gave them a voice," she answered with a smile.

"So when you fell, no one else could speak up against it," Schehera laughed at the girl's craftiness. "Clever girl."

"I learnt from the best," was the simple response. "It's been years, hasn't it?"

"Indeed, you never told me about your brother or your last name in fact," Schehera remarked. Myron shrugged.

"You never asked."

"True."

"It's been a long time teacher, it's good to see you again," Myron said with a smile.

_After another victory in the colosseum, Schehera made her way down the underground walkways back to her room. She wiped the sweat and opponent's blood from her hands with a rag. __As she walked down the corridor she realised she had a shadow, turning around she saw a young girl of around 11 or so, following her._

_"What are you doing?" she asked. The girl first froze, her shoulder's hunched, and after taking a deep breath in she carefully walked towards Schehera._

_"I saw you last night, at the brothels with Lo'lo," she said._

_"What of it?"_

_"You were all dressed up in silks, and your hair had little shiny things in it and your face was painted. How can you be so strong and yet so pretty?" she asked._

_"Is there a rule against it?" Schehera asked back._

_"No, I guess not, but I guess...no that's not right, I just, how can you be so cool? I mean, so lady-like and yet fight so well?"_

_Was she trying to insult me? Sent by Lo'lo? Schehera wondered. No, she seemed genuine. "Why can't I?" she asked in return._

_"Well, no one else here is like that," the girl replied._

_"No one else is me," Schehera said nonchalantly. _

_Her response seemed to light a fire in the child's eyes. __"Can you teach me? How to be lady-like? I already learnt how to fight!" the child pleaded._

_"You're a fanalis," Schehera pointed out. "I don't think your kind ever need lessons on how to hit someone."_

_"Please," the child pleaded. "You're so cool, when you're in there, the colosseum, fighting. With everyone cheering! You're so awesome. I want to be like you when I grow up." __She had no idea, what it was like to be her. _

_"No," Schehera immediately replied and turned around to walk away._

_"Please! I'm, my family, I feel like they're ashamed of me," the child said in a quiet voice. "I'm a fanalis, but only half. I can't fight as well as the others and I'm a girl to boot, with a human side... They don't bring me out in public, they look at me like...some kind of embarrassment. I want to learn to be like you. I want to be strong! And pretty! I want both! Why can't I be be both."_

_Schehera silently eyed the child. She __understood her feelings, to feel different, to be different, yet want to conform, yet want to be herself... The child__ was covered with dirt, her hair was a mess and her dress torn. Had it not been for her long hair she could had easily passed for a boy._

_"Alright, but I'm warning you now. I'm very strict," she told her. However the child did not seem to care and only eagerly nodded. "Let's start now. First lesson, no slouching. It ruins your posture."_


	22. Chapter 22: The wheel keeps turning

**Chapter 22**

Ren Kouen, first born son to his Imperial Majesty and Crown Prince of the Kou Empire sat alone in his office, reading from one of the numerous scrolls on his desk. He'd been sitting in his study for hours now, so absorbed in what was in front of him that he even forgot about dinner.

"You complain about my sleeping habits brother," a familiar voice commented from the doorway. "Yet here you are."

Kouen looked up from the passage that he was reading. "I'm not the one who is constantly nagging you."

"No, Schehera is, you just not so silently support her," Prince Koumei replied as he entered the room. "Tell me brother, what has you so absorbed that you are still awake at this hour?" He made his way to his brother side to peer over his shoulder. "A Geographical indication request? I've never heard of such a thing. For what? From who?" He kept reading. "Schehera?"

"She intends to trademark the term 'Huang'," Kouen replied.

"What possible use could it have?" asked Koumei.

"None right now," Kouen answered. "However she intends to create one. Listen to this: 'The use of a Geographical indication may act as a certification that a product possesses certain qualities, is made in accordance to traditional methods, or enjoys a certain reputation, due to its geographical origin. The recognition and protection on the markets of the names of these products allows the rural community of producers to invest in maintaining the specific qualities of the product on which the reputation is built."

"Is she calling Mingyue a rural community?" Koumei noted. "It sounds reasonable enough, why not grant her request?"

"Because it's Schehera, and there's something that I'm not seeing," Kouen replied with a deep frown.

"Do you think there is some political motivation behind it?" questioned Koumei.

"I don't know," Kouen admitted. "I never do with her."

"Then deny it," Koumei suggested.

"I can't do that," said Kouen. "She had her castellan bring this in person, he's currently sleeping in the guest quarters of one of the emperor's generals, the night before the man was drinking with a few of the court officials from the Treasury Department and the night before that it was the Head of Civil and Internal affairs."

"Well he did help put the man in power all those years ago. Charon is quite capable at his job after all," said Koumei with a smile.

"Capable...if the man could do for our nation what he did for her dukedom, the Kou empire wouldn't have financial issues for the rest of this war," Kouen took a deep breath in. "And that guard dog of hers is here in the capital as well."

"Guard dog?" Koumei thought for a moment. "Ahh, you mean Ward. It's rare for one of them to leave Mingyue let alone both, this must be important to Scehera."

What is that woman planning?"

"Perhaps you're reading too much into this," Koumei suggested. "Schehera hasn't paid any attention to court politics since... well the time you tried to confine her to the capital." Kouen rolled his eyes. "Since then she's focused, well, lack of focused, on travelling, writing and matters of commerce. Couldn't this simple be her trying to stabalise Mingyue's position within the empire? By trading marking a name, there will no doubt be limitation on competitive freedoms which results from the grant of such a monopoly of use over a geographical indication. The profits that could be made... Come to think of it, it's brilliant. How does she intend to justify such a thing?"

"Either by the benefits drawn from consumer or producer protection," Kouen answered. "Or both it seems..."

"Well, it seems she's twisting your arm to get what she wants. Do you really have a choice?" Koumei questioned. Kouen didn't answer, however both brothers already knew what it was.

"Damn it," Kouen cursed. "That woman has been nothing but a thorn in my side since we've first met." Koumei let out a small smile.

"Do you remember your first meeting with her?" he asked his brother.

"Yes, I think her first words to me were an insult."

"Mine too," Koumei's smile only widened at the memory. "We were but child at the time, playing and hiding in the garden among books."

"Koumei, keep Charon and Ward here in the capital for as long as possible. I refuse to believe that they're both here simply over a Geographical indication request," Kouen instructed.

"Is that wise brother? There is a civil war brewing in Mingyue right now. Surely that is the priority right now," Koumei questioned.

"If it was such an issue Schehera would be here herself putting an end to it," Kouen replied. "No, she's waiting for something to happen. I want to know what."

"Well I am concerned for their safety, surely it's dangerous for the two of them to travel right now. After all with the rebels organising themselves along trade routes, they could find themselves ambushed," Koumei commented.

"Why are you telling me this? Get it done!"

Xxx

"That's bullshit and he knows it," said Charon once the second prince of Kou had left the room after relaying to them his concerns over their safety. "We don't have time for this!" The castellan paced up and down his guest quarters with a look of panic on his face.

"Calm down," Ward insisted as he lounged with his worn and dirty leather boots up on the intricately carved wooden chairs that were decorated with expensive silk cushions. "We weren't in a hurry to leave anyway, what does it matter?"

"What does it matter?" Charon echoed. "Unlike you I have paperwork and administrative duties that need attending, the longer I am away the larger the pile of work that awaits me upon my return."

"Are you gonna argue with a prince?" Ward asked as he reached into his coat pocket for his tankard. Emptying the fine bone china teacups by throwing its content onto the floor, he poured himself and Charon a generous shot of the clear liquid each. "Drink." Charon emptied his cup in one gulp. Noticing that it was obviously not enough, Ward immediately refilled it.

"What is that? It doesn't taste like the usual garbage you drink," Charon commented. "It's very smooth."

"Thank you ever so much," Ward replied drily. "Sorry that I don't enjoy the same over priced grape juice that you do." He held up the steel flask and added. "It's called Anjiu, remember me telling you about Chris buying a large plot of land to start a brewery?"

"I remember," said Charon.

"It's an old family recipe, apparently Huang soldiers used to bring it with them to battles. It's a cheap and fast way to get drunk," Ward explained. "It's a rough and rice based liquor so it was never very popular, however Chris has invented a whole new method of fermenting and ageing it. Giving it that smoothness that you noticed so quickly."

"Went down very easily, Chris has a seller here," Charon noted as he drank his second shot a little slower.

"I agree. Which is why I asked her highness to include the distillery techniques in the Geographical indication request. Back to the main point though, are you going to argue with a prince?" Ward questioned.

"No," was the meek reply.

"Well what then? They're not going to let us just waltz out of here."

Charon looked around the room in thought when an idea came to mind. "Not the two of us, someone else maybe."

"Huh?"

"Lawrence!" the castellan shouted, the door to his quarters opened and one of the soldier standing guard peaked in. "Get in here, now!"

"Yes sir," the guard immediately replied. Dressed in the same black, silver and grey uniform of the Mingyue noble guard, the man carefully closed the door behind him before he saluted his captain.

"Lawrence," Ward greeted back. The soldier was a tall man with wide set light brown eyes and matching hair, there was an innate friendliness to his appearance that made him seem quite harmless, however despite his rather youthful and innocent look he was a seasoned veteran and had served along side Ward for many years now. Originally born to a low ranked noble clan in Huang, he'd joined the royal guard around the same time Ward's younger brother did. Lawrence was one of the few people Ward trusted, and there were fewer that he trusted more.

"I'm sending you back to Mingyue first," Charon instructed. He reached into his pocket and removed the noble seal that represented the Duchess's authority. "Take this, protect it with your life."

"Oi oi," Ward remarked with a smile. "Has hell frozen over or are you actually delegating your work?"

"Shut up," Charon snapped at him. "You've been my aid for how many years Lawrence?"

"Since you took your position sir," Lawrence replied. "5 years ago."

"Can you do this?" Charon demanded.

"Do I have a choice sir?" asked Lawrence, his natural playfulness slipping out. Ward covered a small smiled, if it was anyone else Charon would have called them disrespectful or insubordinate. However it was a tight lipped secret that the two of them were lovers, a secret that not even her grace herself knew, although Ward believed she suspected.

"Obviously not," Charon replied. "You know what to do, just keep the place from falling apart is all I ask."

"Not an easy task sir," Lawrence pointed out. "Especially with a civil war brewing."

"That's why I only ask you to keep the province as close to one piece as possible."

Xxx

"I have another task for you," Ward said quietly when he pulled Lawrence aside right before the man prepared to leave.

"Sir?"

"Stop that!"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir. Oh, you mean just yes?" asked Lawrence with a smile.

"Yes, since when did you ever call me sir?"

"It's fun," the taller man shrugged.

"Never mind that, I have a task for you," Ward handed him a small piece of paper sealed with wax and a blue ribbon. "Joel is currently in Remano."

"So that's where the idiots been this whole time!?"

"Yes, her highness is there as well. At least she was the last time I made contact with Joel."

"Pardon me from pointing this out, but the Reim empire is weeks of travel away, if memory serves sir. It shouldn't be possible for her grace to leave Balbadd and arrived in the capital AND have word gotten back to you in such a short period of time."

"Never mind my methods. The crown prince is being stubborn, he's searching for something that isn't there, no doubt we'll be here for days, weeks even depending on the man's mood. I planned to make contact with Joel in a couple of days however if we're held up here I'll need you to do it."

"How...sir?"

"That bit of paper has a message in it for the second prince of Kou. As a member of the Duchess of Mingyue's household it should be easy enough for you to meet him, if not get word through his aid Chuu'un. Tell him I sent you. Wear your uniform. He'll put you in contact with the prince."

"Are we relying on magic? Or the mysterious powers of a dungeon conqueror?" asked Lawrence. Ward shook his head. "Is something the matter? Sir?"

"It's good that you've somehow made yourself an apprentice official instead of staying a solider."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you think too much, you're far too curious to be a noble guard," Ward clarified.

"And that's a bad thing, sir?"

"Forget it," Ward sighed. "Just do as I say, hopefully it doesn't come down to it."

"Will the prince send a hologram? Or maybe open a portal," Lawrence's eyes widened with excitement. "I hope it's the later."

"Why?"

"Because I owe that son of a bitch a punch in the face."

Xxx

Muu was extremely confused, he'd been in such a state before however this time he had no idea how such a thing came to be. He watched as his guest and little sister sat in the courtyard together talking about who knows what. They were laughing and giggling while only an hour ago they were going at one another's throats.

"Give up," Lo'lo advised. "It's a never ending puzzle. When you think you've got it figured out, they go and change the game on you." Perhaps it was wise advice, one which Muu clearly did not heed.

"What are you two up to?" he asked cautiously as he walked towards them. Yuu laid asleep in Myron's lap while Joel stood on guard beside them.

"What did I tell you?" Myron giggled.

"He does look confused," Schehera replied with a smile. "You're right, his puzzled expression is adorable."

"What's going on?" Muu question, getting more and more nervous.

"Nothing," the girls replied in unison.

"I see," was all Muu could come up with.

"I was just telling Schehera to stay a bit longer than she planned," Myron remarked. "She says she's leaving first thing tomorrow."

"What!? No! Stay!" Muu insisted.

"That's what I've been telling her. I'd love you to stay as well, forever even!"

Muu found himself starring at his sister, this sudden change in her attitude baffled him.


	23. Chapter 23: Madness

**Chapter 23**

They were an odd pair, Kouen noted as he drank from his cup of tea. Sitting at his desk in his personal study, the crown prince and his two guests waited for his younger brother's arrival. While he recognised their faces, Kouen had never really interacted with the noble guard and castallen, it was always Koumei who handled Ming-yue's affairs.

The older man stood by the window, his dark red eyes constantly surveying their...no, his surrounding. Dressed in his black and silver embroidered uniform, he stood tall and proud. Kouen knew that he was at best in his early forties, however the prince had a feeling without his djinn he would lose against this man in any fight. Schehera had an intimidating father figure in her life.

His companion however, sat oblivious in front of Kouen drinking his tea. As the body guard was dark, the castellan was light with silver blonde hair and pale grey eyes. This combination was a rarity in Kou, however from what Kouen understood a common sight in the Ming-yue slums, the lands of which and its residence descended from countries previously conquered by the Huang kingdom. From what the crown prince knew this one was a master of commerce and politics, having passed the civil exam at the age of 12 and rose to the rank of vice-secretary, the second highest rank in his department at the age of 17. From the stories he was capable and adept at politics, however all Kouen saw was a slender young man dressed in silks a little to big for him. Perhaps that worked to his advantage, no one could look at this one without underestimating him.

"Apologies for the wait," said Koumei, breaking the silence when he entered the room. "My meeting ran longer than intended."

"Greetings your highness," said the castellan as he rose from his seat and bowed. His companion merely nodded his head, due to their roles as protectors noble guards were exempted from the usual curtsies at court, mainly so that they were not distracted from their duties.

"How are you finding your stay in the capital Charon?" Koumei asked as he sat down. Charon, so that was the man's name, Kouen thought to himself.

"Comfortable your highness," Charon replied, pouring the second prince a cup of tea and handing it to him.

"Thank you."

"However while my people and I thank you for your hospitality, we have been away from Ming-yue for too long now. I apologise for my directness, however the nobility are getting bolder by the day. I'm afraid even with the threats made against us, we must take the risk and travel home," said Charon.

The sly fox, Kouen thought to himself. The boy's diplomacy was such that not even the mad king could fault. To be able to sit there and smile at the men who hindered his every move was not something just anyone could do. Then again, he'd had to bear the Schehera's torment for many years now. This was no doubt child's play by comparison.

"If it's so dire, then bring the duchess back," Kouen suggested. Charon turned away from Koumei to face the crown prince, he smiled sadly.

"If our province is restless, then it is even more reason for her grace to stay away," he answered. "As much as I crave her company and leadership, I care for her safety more."

"Explain."

"You are aware of Huang customs, are you not your highness?" asked Charon as he sat back down in his seat, without waiting for an answer he continued. "It is a disgusting part of our history, however while bride kidnapping was looked down upon it was still legal and acknowledged as a legitimate union."

"You fear they will come for her," said Koumei. "To wed her to a noble, under old laws all privilege and status that belongs to a women becomes her husband's upon marriage. They would use her against us."

"I know this custom," said Kouen to everyone's surprise. "A number of years ago Schehera petitioned it to be formally outlaws not only in Ming-yue but the entire empire, it was an easy decree to pass. Many government officials felt the same way as she did about the custom, no one wanted their daughter or sister stolen in the middle of the night. What is there for her to fear now?"

"Your highness, you are correct, indeed this custom has been banned by the Kou empire. However these people do not acknowledge your rule," Charon remarked. "What makes you think they would acknowledge your laws?"

"He has a point," Koumei pointed out. Kouen looked his brother in the eyes.

"Even if they came for her, do you really think they would succeed?" Kouen asked. "The gorilla could fend them off in her sleep." Ward lowered his head to hide a small smile. Koumei and Charon did the same, the prince with his fan while the castellan with his hand. "Am I wrong?" the crown prince asked when no one responded.

"No, you are entirely correct," it was Ward who answered. "Her grace is a capable fighter, however she is proud, short tempered and stubborn as a mule. With something so close to her heart at stake, do you trust that she could keep her emotions under control and her anger at bay?" He was right, the duchess was infamous for her sharp tongue and short temper. "We are currently piecing together their chain of command and plans as we speak, while we already know the head of this snake we wanted to see how deep this rot went. It will be easier in the long run if we can clear this away sooner rather than later."

"This petition was an excuse then, wasn't it?" Kouen deduced, he picked up said scroll from his desk and held it in his hand. "I was wondering why both of you came to the capital over such a thing. You're setting a trap, leaving the ruler's position vacant as bait."

"Yes your highness," said Charon. "And we must return to see what we've caught before they find a way to worm their way out of our nets."

Xxx

"We should hurry," said Charon as he and Ward made their way from the crown prince's study and back to their guest quarters.

"I've already sent word ahead while you and the princes were speaking," Ward replied calmly, easily keeping up with the younger man with long strides. "The men have already begun packing our bags."

"Let us leave before Prince Kouen changes his mind none the less," was the prompt response, one that Ward couldn't argue with. As the two crossed a small footbridge that linked two building together a small crowd on the ground caught the guard's attention. Priests dressed in their all whiles, some handmaidens and... a women stood in its centre. Pale skin and red lipped, her long black hair was tied up in two loops, while her floor-length pink and white robes fluttered in the wind. Ward froze in his tracks, breaking out into a cold sweat. His legs felt heavy and his stomach heaved.

"What's wrong?" asked Charon when he noticed that Ward had stopped to lean against the bridge's railing for support.

"Nothing," Ward replied, however his voice was strained. "It's nothing."

"What is it?" Charon questioned, unconvinced.

Ward ran his fingers through his hair. "That woman... There was something eerily familiar about her."

"The empress? How so? You've never laid eyes on her until just now."

"Just a sense of déjà u," Ward shrugged, trying to shake the uneasy feeling. "It's nothing," he insisted. "Perhaps I'm just being paranoid."

"Her highness trusts your instincts," said Charon. "And over the years I've come to do the same."

"It's insane," Ward shook his head. "Absolutely impossible... When I saw her, a chill ran down my spine. One that hit the bone. Only one other person in my life time has ever made me feel so."

"Who?"

"His majesty, the late King of Huang."

Alarmed Charon grabbed his companion by the arm and helped him inside, while they were alone voices had a tendency to travel in open spaces. Once he was certain they were safe, he said. "I've heard that that current empress' lineage is virtually unknown. Perhaps she descends from a dishonoured noble clan or perhaps even exiled royalty?" Charon suggested. "The East has virtually been in a constant state of war for the past five generations. It would not surprise me if the previous emperor wedded her to strength his position."

"Then by default she'd ought to remind me of the princess," Ward replied. "But she doesn't, they're nothing alike. It's not her appearance, not even the way she moves... Just, something about her, it screams danger, just like how the mad king did."

"I never knew you thought that way about the previous king."

"It was standard opinion was it not?"

A small smirk appeared on Charon's lips. "For those of us without strength, yes. However, the way you held yourself, I thought you feared no one."

"This coming from a magician?"

"I am a magician in name only, I possess a small amount of magoi and even less skills and knowledge to wield it," Charon confessed. "Her highness was more use in a fight at the age of 5 than I am now." The was another pause. "It just never occurred to me."

"What?"

"That even you had fears," Charon confessed. "You were always this bull headed and confident shadow that lorded over everyone in the palace. I felt... safe around you, and the princess. That not even the king in his madness could harm me when I was under your protection." Ward couldn't help but snort.

"Good thing it never came down to it then," he replied. "The king terrified me, perhaps more than most." The old warrior met the castellan's eyes. "You don't remember a time when the king was not mad, but there was a short period where there was peace. When his majesty was just and the kingdom thrived under his rule. I remember those times, and unfortunately many of the nobles do as well. They idealise it, saying that things were better before, better before the princess was born. This rebellion is rooted in nostalgia, a drug for the old and irrelevant."

"It seems impossible, for a man to change so much," said Charon. "I can't picture it. A just king."

Ward smiled sadly. "He used to be so bright, he had a laugh that warmed the room. I was a child then myself, a lowly soldier in the royal guard... He'd sneak me snacks as I stood watch, he knew... that my father cared less than nothing for me. He took care of me... then one day, it all changed. It wasn't long after the princess was born that the mood swing began, he became unpredictable at times, cruel even... However he charming, and so people forgave it. It was a bad time, a bad day. That's all... When the queen died, it became even worse... Those moments of cruelty grew longer and longer, until..."

"There was nothing else," Charon finished for him.

Ward shook his head. "No, I'd see his old self once in a while. It was like he'd woken from a spell and didn't know the damage he'd done. That terrified me, that he could absolve himself of any responsibility. Most people, the prince included, never saw that side of his majesty, he was never shown any kindness, it was easier for him as a result."

"Easier how? The prince was as pitiful as the princess, at least HE had his friends, his companions to keep him sane. Your brother among them."

"It was easier for him to hate the king, to write him off as a monster." Ward thought back to the little girl who sat alone with nothing but her books and imagination to keep her company. "She loved him, as a daughter should... however as a result she suffered. Not understanding why her father was hated, why she herself was labelled a monster when she'd done nothing wrong in her own eyes. Then to be confronted with the truth, that everyone else was right, that the man she defended was everything they'd said and more. It tore her heart in two. How could a man who cherished and loved his little girl so, be so cruel to the world?"

"No wonder she has commitment issues," Charon commented. "Can't stay in one spot for too long let alone hold down a relationship."

Ward chuckled. "True," he agreed. The empress reminded him of the king, Ward didn't understand how or why, but it unsettled him. They needed to leave the capital as soon as possible. He needed to warn his princess, to let her know. That the madness still existed...

However while the Empress had caught Ward's attention, little to their knowledge, they had done the same.


	24. Chapter 24: Premonition

**Chapter 24**

_Where am I? Schehera's body felt heavy, she looked down to see herself dressed in expensive silks and jewels of purple and gold. She sat in a wheelchair. Why a wheelchair? Her eyes darted around, she recognised where she was, in the Kou imperial palace, sitting on a balcony that overlooked the courtyard... but why was she here?_

_There was a crowd of at least five thousand below her, and beside her... Sinbad, dressed in matching robes. When he noticed her starring at him he smiled, he reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Schehera wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. Why did she want to pull away? Why was she so disgusted with the man in front of her?_

_"I have some business to attend to my love, I'll be back soon, " he promised. "Don't go anywhere, not that you can of course," he added with a knowing smile, with that he got up and left. They weren't alone, on either side sat individuals who Schehera did not know...no, she did know them, however while they bore the same faces as her old friends, she did not recognise them at all. One of them meet her eyes, with a arrogant smirk he winked before blowing her a kiss. She ignored him._

_Why was she here? Just as the question was asked, the crowd suddenly erupted into a deafening cheer. In the distance Kou soldiers led a man dressed in white and chains before them and forced him on his knees. He was a criminal and about to be executed, that much was obvious. However something was familiar about him, Schehera tried to lean forward to get a better view however her body protested any movement at all. Who was he? Why was he so familiar?_

_She squinted her eyes however the man was too far away for her to clearly see his face, all she could make out was his vibrant red hair...his scarlet red hair..._

_Kouen! she realised, but why? What was going on? She tried to get closer but she couldn't move, it was as if she was chained and weighted down. _

_A man approached the crown prince, a sword in his hand. Who was it? What was going on!?_

_The sunlight reflected off the man's blade as he raised it in the air. A sudden realisation hit her, they were going to kill him, Kouen, her Kouen. Why wasn't he resisting? Why was he letting this happen? But she already knew why, she could almost hear him whisper in her ear. "For the greater good."_

_The man began to lower his sword. _

_No! _

_Schehera tried to stand but her knees gave way, unable to support her own weight Schehera fell forward and hit the ground, she couldn't even raise her arms to protect herself. Blood began to trickle from where her face scraped against the surface of the floor. Schehera couldn't move let alone get up. Kouen... tears began to form up in her eyes, her vision blurred, she couldn't believe what was happening. _

_"You and your monster gorilla strength," Kouen's voice said in her ear. Schehera__ somehow managed to claw her way back up using the balcony's railings. By the time she could see over the baluster it was too late, the blade had fallen, and Kouen's head laid on the ground next to his body. No... Schehera did't even have the strength to scream._

_How did this happen!?_

Schehera opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She looked around, she was in one of the guest rooms in Muu's home with Yuu sleeping beside her, undisturbed by her sudden movements.

A nightmare? But it felt so real...Schehera wiped the sweat from her forehead, no, it was just a dream, nothing more, but her hands were still shaking.

Unbeknownst to her, her father's sword laid in the corner of the room, its glow covered by the clothes that laid on top of it.

Xxx

"He gets cold at night," Schehera told Joel. "So make sure he's well covered, and he has a habit of sucking his thumb, he needs to outgrow that. Whenever you see him-"

"Enough," Joel interrupted. "He'll be fine, you've written everything down in extensive detail, too much detail to be honest, and I'll be here for him while you're in the colosseum."

Schehera frowned. "What about work?"

"I quit."

"What!? You can't just quit your job like that! That's irresponsible! And extremely thoughtless! How's master gonna suddenly replaced you?"

Joel shrugged. "It's fine, people come and go all the time at that place, besides it was never something I intended to do for the rest of my life. It was getting to point where I was gonna leave on my own anyway."

Schehera wanted to lecture him but it was an all too familiar story to her, drifting from place to place. She'd done the exact same thing after leaving Sinbad's side... she recalled the King sitting beside her, squeezing her hand, that dream from last night. It felt so real.

Her chest tightened, betrayal had belittled her love for him yet for some reason she didn't hate him, she realised. Despite what he did to her... She couldn't bring herself to hate him, a part of her still loved him even, a large part, large enough for it to still hurt. It hurt her pride, to still love such a man but above all it broke her heart, more than anyone else had, more than Kouen, more than her father... What was wrong with her? To still love such a man...

"Milady, are you okay?" A concerned Joel asked, she had suddenly gone quiet and the look in her eyes distant.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm fine." However it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

Xxx

"Go," Myron told Schehera gently as she handed her old mentor a rug sack filled with basic supplies. "Just go, we'll take care of him."

Schehera stood uncertain outside the large gate to Muu's home, she tried to peer over the fanalis' shoulder however her view was blocked. She could hear him, his heartfelt plea and it broke her heart. "Just ten more minutes."

"You intended to stay one night and it turned into 2 weeks," Lo'lo pointed out as he stood in her way. "He'll be fine," he assured her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his calloused hands. "Look at you, you're a mess. You sure he's not our kid?"

Schehera rolled her eyes. She was dressed to leave, having forgone the leather and black she now wore her usual white robes with her shawl draped over her shoulders. The only difference now was that instead of her usual sandals she wore leather boots and a band of embroidered pale blue linen was wrapped around her waist instead of the old blue silk.

"Go now, if you keep this up you'll never leave," Myron insisted. "You've said your goodbyes, the boy knows why he's here. Why he has to stay." Schehera nodded as Lo'Lo wiped another tear from her cheek.

"Thank you," she replied. Myron smiled and just nodded in response.

"Go!"

Schehera took an uneasy step back before turning around and taking a deep breath. She removed her shawl from her shoulders and threw it on the ground, magoi raced through the cloth causing it to hover in the air. Resisting the urge to take one last look back, she stepped onto the magic shawl and made her way to the colosseum.

Xxx

Muu peered out the window and watched as Schehera flew away.

"Milady!" the young boy in his arms shouted as he tried to fight his way out of the man's grip. "Milady! Don't go!" he pleaded, tears poured down his face.

"Yuu," Muu tried to comfort the child. Schehera had sat him down days before and explained everything to the boy, however he was just a kid, even if he knew, even if he understood why she left him here, he was just a kid... The boy was strong, despite his young age he was almost as strong as Muu himself. Who would expect any less from a full blooded fanalis? Muu found himself struggling to keep the child under control, his strength far greater than anyone else his age. Eventually Yuu grew tired, in the end Muu could do nothing but sit and watch as the boy cried himself to sleep in his arms clinging onto the blue silk scarf in his tiny hands.

"You look worse for wear," Joel commented when he walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe.

"The kid's strong," an exhausted Muu replied. "I think he gave me a black eye."

"Not just think," Joel remarked after taking a good look at the man's face.

"Why didn't you go to the colosseum with Schehera?" Muu asked.

"I'm a soldier not a gladiator, guts and glory aren't my thing. I figured I'd stay here while she's still in Reim, help the boy adjust to living here, keep a familiar face around him and stop him from running away. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, definitely not." Muu found himself surprisingly relieved at the prospect. Over the last fortnight the two had become fast friends. "I need the help."


	25. Chapter 25: Challenge

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the lack of updates lately. I just started a new job and by the time I get home I end up just falling asleep. However I love these characters and I definitely want to keep writing and finish this story. In the mean time here's a short update. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 25**

_It was a quiet morning, Schehera thought to herself as she stared out the window of her prison. Even with the doors unlocked and the windows wide open she felt suffocated. Her chest felt heavy, then again that may have been due to her organs being pushed aside to make way for the tiny human growing inside her. It was insane to think about, she was about to become a mother, and she was terrified. However every time she thought about holding the child in her arms, she was a little less scared. Yes, focus on the child, she told herself. Focus on the tiny new life being created inside of her, think of the giggle and laughs, the sleepless nights and the crying. Focus on the future, focus on the baby, focus... but she was alone now... trapped in a glass tower..._

_No, don't think about the civil war, she told herself as she gently stroked her pregnant belly, humming to her unborn child a soft lullaby, however she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Yussel lower his arm, no one called him Joel here, not since his brother._

_"Milady," he said hesitantly. Schehera recognised the expression on his face, a mix of concern and discontent, only one man in recent times evoked such feelings in her guard. "Milady, you have a visitor. He-"_

_Schehera gently smiled at him, perhaps it was all the wonderful endorphins her body was recently producing, however it seemed like nothing could bother her today, not even that man. "Let him in."_

_"Of course milady," Yussel sighed. While that man never forced Schehera to see him, every time she turned him away he would return the next day to ask again, regardless of the busy schedule that resulted from his new position, he would always return._

_"You look well today," commented the newly dethroned King as he sat down on the window sill beside her._

_"I'm having a good day," Schehera replied. "I felt the baby kick for the first time."_

_"That's..." Sinbad was at a lost for words._

_"Good," Schehera finished his sentence for him._

_"Y-yes, good, I guess...yes, that's the right word," Sinbad nodded. He reached out to hold her hand, however she pulled away before he could. His expression didn't change as he processed this, she still wouldn't let him so much as touch her, however she hadn't thrown her teapot at him (yet) which was an improved. Yes, things were getting better. She was here, beside him, no one could take her away. Not Huang, not Kou, and certainly not Kouen. "What do you intend to do today?" he asked her._

_"Raeca and Chris brought back some nice fabrics and threads from Huang," Schehera replied. "We're going to attempt at making clothes for the baby." Focus on the baby, the future..._

_"I've got back to back meetings with traders from all over the world all day today, every day," Sinbad sighed. "They all want the same thing, say the same thing..."_

_"They tell you what they think you want to hear," Schehera had heard this story before, many times._

_"Yes! They fawn and-" Sinbad sighed. He looked tired, Schehera noted. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "Never mind them, but I need to go. I could only get away for 5 minutes to see you, but now that I have I feel a lot better."_

_"Have a nice day," she said as he left. "Perhaps not so much," she muttered to herself under her breath._

Schehera's eyes snapped open as she sat up, those dreams again... Sinbad... she shook her head. Why was she dreaming of him so much lately? Was it Zepar's effects? Did the spell on her bracelet wear off, then again did it ever work to begin with? Regardless, she needed to learn how to remove Sinbad's magoi from within her. That was why she was here in Reim in the first place. Yet as she looked around she asked herself if she had deviated slightly from her path, it'd been a week since she entered the colosseum and the Yambala tribe had refused to train her. As a result she found herself drinking, gambling and partying away a weeks worth of winning in one night.

She looked to her left to see Raeca sound asleep on the ground beside her, she looked comfortable. Then again, it was just like any other night for the high class courtesan.

XXX

A deafening cheer erupted through the colosseum, the crowd stood on their feet in both in awe and anticipation of the next match. Not only was the fighter undefeated, but she had dispatched her last four opponents in record time, no one had stood a chance against her, no one could even lay a scratch.

"The audience is certainly excited," a petite blonde female commented from her own designated balcony in the audience.

"Well she has yet to lose," her guard, who was easily as excited as the rest of them, commented.

Wise eyes watched as the gladiators made their way into the arena. "Sad eyes..." she noted with a sigh.

"You don't seem at all enthusiastic about the upcoming match, Scheherazade-sama."

"I have no taste for such spectacle," was the response as the magi got up to leave. "Stay if you wish Muu, I don't see why you should miss out on my account. Enjoy the match."

"Thank you very much, Scheherazade-sama. I will."

Xxx

Schehera gently tilted her head to the left stretching out the ligaments in her neck, there was a kink that had been bugging her since the day before and it had yet to go away. She tilted her head to the other side, if she had to guess it was the stiff beds in the dorm rooms of the colosseum that were the cause. Calling them beds were a little generous, they were essentially slabs of stone with a thin mattress stuffed with hay on top... in fact that was exactly what they were. Then again, it could be sleeping on the floor last night.

She eyed her opponent, another neanderthal with more muscle than sense, he was easily 4, perhaps even 5 times her size, not that it would do him much good. His arms were over developed and his back muscle lacked the strength to support his bulk. On the other hand while Schehera was slender, she had not added any extra muscle mass to her frame not out of vanity but practicality, unlike Masrur whose body naturally leaned towards a sturdier build, for Schehera the give and take required for her to do so was simply not worth it. Years of travelling and fighting had taught her that her greatest strength did not reside in brute force (despite Kouen begging to differ) but her almost cat like grace and lightning reflexes. Despite her djinn's abilities, living on the road meant that at times even the most basic of things such as food and shelter were out of reach, as such to conserve energy Schehera used the most minimal of effort for every movement, her technique was not flashy nor ostentatious, however what use were they when you were dead? She knew her body well and there was not an inch of excess anywhere on her body, a perfect balance of strength and flexibility.

Schehera sighed. What was she doing here? To have to fight against an opponent who placed such value on vanity over ability irritated her. The quality of gladiators had certainly fallen over the years... or perhaps she had simply gotten too strong.

_"Leave, I have nothing to teach you," said the large man with a muscular build. He had long white hair which extended past his shoulders and was kept in a bow on the left side of his head._

_"What?"_

_"Leave, I have nothing to teach you here."_

_"Leave? I am better than all you're pupils and I came here to YOU, to learn, to fight! I didn't travel_ _across the world to be turned away."_

_'Well too bad girl, I have nothing for you to learn here. Why don't you hurry back home and find yourself a nice man to settle down with?"_

_"How DARE you!"_

_There was a long silence and the old man simply stared at Schehera. "You," he frowned as he looked Schehera up and down. "You're royalty aren't you?"_

_Schehera didn't hesitate with her response. "Not at all, what makes you say that?"_

_The man shrugged as he stroked his beard. "I've met many rulers in my time. Kings and Emperors who were born into their position. Generals and Ministers who rose to power. Even a lad who formed his own country. The good ones, they're born with the divine right to rule, even those fathered by a common fisherman. Nothing can keep them down, not a lack of power or even status, they always find a way."_

_Sinbad, Schehera realised, he was talking about Sinbad. Who else in recent memory had done such a thing._

_"All the good ones, they all had one thing in common. They knew what they wanted, and they went for it. They were ruthless in their ambition, determined and confident in not only themselves but their vision. I've seen the look in their eyes, you have that same look," the old man commented._

_"Me? I'm the least driven person I know. I wander from place to place, I don't even know what I want," Schehera scoffed at the notion._

_"But when you do, you always get it, don't you girl?"_

_Schehera couldn't respond._

_"Deny all you wish. However you are right, you ARE better than all my current pupils. They could learn something from you. Stay as long as you wish, the crowd loves a pretty face and I find that it's always the pretty fighters that you have to look out for. If you think about it, if someone's all gnarled up and you can see that they've been through some battles, it's because they suck and have taken a few hits. The pretty one are the ones that don't get hit and do the hitting. Mind you, I'm talking about the pretty FIGHTERS, not your every day person that's walking on the street."_


	26. Chapter 26: A month later

**Chapter 26**

_A month later..._

Gone. Schehera broke into a wide smile as she looked into the mirror in her hand. The streaks of purple that once marred her aura were gone, although in their place was a cut lip and a bruised cheek. She had taken a couple of blows in her last match, her opponent was no stronger than those who came before but it was her own inner turmoil that gave him an opening. Regardless, she was now free.

It was like huge weight had been lifted off her chest, the ringing in her ears was gone and the dreams no longer haunted her. Perhaps nightmares was a better term for them, a future locked in a glass cage with Sinbad her captor... Yet it felt so real. What if? No, there was no such thing as prophecies or visions of the future, they were just figments of her imagination and nothing more. That's all they were...

_She was peering through the gap between the door frame and the door, starring at the young man sitting alone in the room. He was blonde haired and blue eyes like her mother was, dressed in beige Balbadd style robes with a shawl over one shoulder._

_He looked nervous, Schehera noted with a smile. How sweet. He was a boy of no more than eighteen, there was almost a decade between them, yet despite his youth she recognised the same tired eyes. A prince without a kingdom, a man without a home. He reminded her of herself at that age, wandering from place to place. How times had changed, she had a place of her own to call home now and a family on its way._

_Schehera gently opened the door, she did her best not to startle him however the boy practically jumped out of his seat when he saw her. _

_"Sit," she insisted as she sat down at the table in the room opposite him, he did as he was bid and sat down. Schehera reached for the pot of tea on the table and poured herself and the boy each a cup. "Drink," she said as she handed him the cup of tea, he took it from her with shaking hands. "You look nervous," Schehera commented with a small smile._

_The boy smiled back and noticeable relaxed. "I-I am," he replied. "I'm about to meet someone important."_

_Schehera leaned in and whispered. "Is he that scary?" she asked triggering a nervous laugh. "I won't tell anyone, promise."_

_"N-No, o-of course not," was the very clear lie. "It's just, a lot of people are depending on me." _

_He thought he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, Schehera knew how that felt. She felt exactly the same way at his age, so much so she brought an army down on her own people. "You can only do your best, no more, no less," she told him. It was the only advice she could think to give him, she doubted he would listen to anything else. "However, from where I sit, you're not doing so bad."_

_The boy smiled. "Thank you," he replied. "It's nice to hear, thank you, really." The boy's cheeks flushed as he looked down at his hands. Schehera laughed at his embarrassment, unconsciously stroking her pregnant belly as she did. It was still a small bump, not even noticeable under her robes however she could feel the child there, absorbing every sensation and feeling._

_"Do you know what you're having?" The boy asked when he noticed her gesture._

_"Huh? Oh no, it's far too early," Schehera replied. "Although it would make coming up with a name a lot easier. I find it very stressful, naming a human being." No doubt it was a mix of nerves and the sudden outburst, however the boy laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. "Careful!" Schehera gasped. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes," he managed to say between fits of giggles. "I haven't laughed like that for a while now... You're right, it's such a mundane and common thing yet it's filled with responsibility. A name is very important for a person's identity."_

_"...Perhaps it would have been better if you had fallen on your head."_

_"Huh?"_

_"In certain __cultures, there is a custom that the act of touching the ground with one's head is a prayer for a pregnant woman to have an easy delivery," Schehera joked as she slowly stood up. "I've taken up too much of your time. It was lovely meeting you."_

_"You too, my name is Alibaba by the way. Alibaba Saluja, and you?" asked Alibaba. Your cousin, Schehera wanted to tell him._

_"Schehera, just Schehera," she replied. "I better get going. Again, it was nice meeting you," she repeated as she hurriedly left the room. Just as she close the door she could hear Alibaba mumbling to himself. _

_"Schehera, Schehera, Schehera. Hang on! Wait! You're-"_

Schehera barely remembered what had happened in the match, only that in the last month she had gotten progressively more and more irritated, bored and frustrated with her lack of progress in Reim. The nightmares fed off of this and they tormented her at night.

Eventually she broke, she gave in to the strain and stress of it all and in doing so finally broke free. She was finally rid of him.

She wanted, no she needed a drink! Schehera had seen Muu in the audience and was about to go and find him when she heard a knock on the door. Things had gotten a little awkward between them the last time they spoke however hopefully it was something they could move pass. After all, all she did was reject his heartfelt confession of love... Schehera paused and sighed, perhaps drinks with just the two of them was not such a great idea. Before she could do anything the door opened, it wasn't Muu but a man she didn't know.

No, on second glance she did recognise him. But...

Xxx

"Congratulations!" Muu cheered as he walked into Schehera's dormitory room. It'd been almost a month since she'd entered the arena and the gladiators of Reim proved to be no match, it was only her latest match that seemed to have somewhat to struggled however in Muu's eyes it was more a battle within herself than with her opponent. What had happened? He wondered. What had distracted her so much? Even from his front row seat he couldn't tell, all he saw was her mouthing out a word "Sinbad". Was it was place? A person? Regardless, whoever or whatever "Sinbad" was it was enough to result in her opponent landing couple of hits. "That last one was a close call huh? What's gotten into you late-" Schehera wasn't there. Her room had been trashed, broken pieces of glass and china laid on the floor. He could see the wine splatter where the jug had hit the wall and shattered, and on a few of those shards, he could see blood.

What had happened?

Xxx

"Muu was looking for Milady?" questioned Joel. Ro'lo nodded. "Why?"

"Not sure," the large fanalis admitted. "I didn't ask. Schehera tends to come and go as she pleases, maybe she just up and left the colosseum".

"Where would she go?"

"Anywhere," Ro'lo shrugged. "It's funny, he's the second person to ask me about her today." Joel frowned.

"Second? Who's the first?"

"A foreigner, he was dressed strangely, in one of those robe things that Schehera likes to wear. His was a lot more fancy though, also had this silver pattern embroidered on his clothes, it looked like the one Schehera has on some of her stuff, you know, the three flower thing. Met him outside the Colosseum, probably a fan of hers." A silver floral pattern? Joel noted, he was referring to the house sigil of the Duchess of Ming-Yue. Someone from back home had come looking for her, who? His brother? And why?

"Can you describe the man?" Joel asked.

"Sort of, he was taller than you, light brown hair and eyes, friendly looking fellow." The man Ro'lo described sounded awfully familiar, however that made no sense. What would Lawrence be doing in Reim?


	27. Chapter 27: Penny dropped

**Chapter 28**

"No," the words escaped from Schehera's lips before the man at her door could even speak. The moment she recognised him, she knew, she simply just knew...

"Your grace," the man fell to his knees before her. "It is an honour to be in your presence, my name is-"

"Lawrence, Lawrence Conrat you entered the royal guard the same year as Joel, I mean Yussel did. I know who you are. How?" She didn't want to believe it. She was simply over thinking things. It wasn't true, it wasn't real. Not yet, not until it was said out loud.

"Your Grace?" Lawrence was clearly surprised that the duchess knew his reason for being here. How? He'd set off from as fast as he could bring him, this was too important and too delicate a message to simply write down.

"You look confused," Schehera commented. "How did I already know? I didn't actually, at least not until you walked through that door. But Ward always came to me himself, regardless of how far away I was or how unimportant the message. It was always Ward, no one else. Ever. He trusted no one when it came to me, he took every precaution. Something as simple as my current whereabouts was treated as a national secret. Charon was even worse, whatever it was, it could simply wait. If it wasn't Ward then it would be no one. So, with such a history, how could I possibly not realise that they're gone?" She'd said it out loud, and it hit her with crushing force. She couldn't stand straight, her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. She could barely breathe. "They're gone..."

Schehera grabbed the first thing within reach, a tray that carried a ceramic jug filled with wine and several glasses, she screamed as she threw it against the wall, broken shards of glass and ceramic flew across the room.

Schehera's knees gave way and she collapsed onto the ground, as she tried to steady herself her hand landed on several shard. However she didn't register the pain let alone the blood.

"Prince Koumei gave this to me," said Lawrence standing up, he reached into his pocket for the letter that Ward had initially entrusted to him. "Ward initially gave this to me to pass on the second prince, but his highness said he no longer had a use for it and told me that it was intended for you." He slowly walked towards her, his legs shook, it was not out of fear, the man could barely contain his own grief.

Lawrence knelt down beside her and with a shaking hand Schehera reached for the letter. Its wax seal had already been broken and its content was a simple referral vouching for Lawrence's identity. But it was the blue silk ribbon which had been sown onto the parchment separately that drew Schehera's attention.

"A boy," she whispered. It was the last straw, all the emotion which she'd been holding back broke free. Tears poured down her cheeks as she cried her heart out, holding the letter close to her heart. "A boy... Oh Chris...my poor Chris..."

"Y-your Grace," Lawrence lowered his head as he struggled to contain his own feelings. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Schehera asked. "I'm not the only one who loved them."

Unable to contain his sorrow, tears rolled down from Lawrence's eyes and he buried his face in his hands.

"Your h-highness." Lawrence had a mission, to inform his liege of her subjects' deaths, now that that mission was complete, he had nothing to fall back on. Nothing to hold back the heartache and the grief, nothing to stay the pain. The love of his life was dead, Charon was gone. All he could do was cry. Slender arms wrapped around him and held him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry too," Schehera whispered through her own sobs. "I'm so sorry..."

Xxx

"Lord Soowon," the voice woke Soowon from his nap, somehow the way the carriage swayed always made him tired. "We've arrived," said his noble guard. The carriage door opened and outside stood a man whom Soowon recognised as his envoy.

Li Soowon was the son and heir of the house of Mara, one of the oldest Earldoms of Huang and one of the few remaining noble clans left in power after the Kou empire invaded his country. Tall with a willowy build, Soowon had often been mistake for a female in his adolescents, he had soft green eyes and long auburn hair which he kept back in a low ponytail.

"Has my father arrived yet?" Soowon asked the envoy.

"His lordship sent word on ahead that he would not be attending today's gathering my lord, he has business in the capital to attend to it seems."

"The capital?" What business would my father have there? Solon asked himself as he stood up and picked up his sword. He'd heard that the castellan of Ming Yue was away on state business, perhaps that had something to do with it? "The do you know who will be in attendance?"

"All the other leaders have already arrived and are waiting," was the reply.

Soowon stepped out of his carriage, slipping his sword into his belt he smiled at the man. "Goodness, waiting for me? I'm flattered."

The envoy smiled back. "Well of course my lord, we couldn't well start without you, your insight is invaluable. If you'll follow me."

Soowon followed the man up a flight of stone stairs and into a cave at the bottom of the mountain, they were in the forests that resided to the west of Ming-yue, the virtually unexplored terrain perfectly served as a secret base for their group. Even though Soowon had walked through these caves almost a hundred time, if it weren't for the torches lighting their way he would still find himself getting lost. The dim light the torches provided gave no insight into how much further they had to walk, in this he was grateful for the envoy who clearly knew where he were going. When they finally remerged Soowon had to cover his eyes as the sunlight light that shone down on them was blinding. Their base resided in a valley encircled on all sides by mountains with a river passing through that provided water to those living there, when they first formed there was little more than a collection of tents huddled together, now the location permanently housed a hundred or so individuals and could provide shelter for up to a thousand with supplies that could easily feed them all for a year at any given time.

"Welcome back Lil Soo," greeted a curvaceous red hair women dressed in bright green silks. "I'll take it from here Liren," she said to the envoy. Clearly dismissed the man bowed and left the two alone.

"Mrs Christina," Soowon greeted with a bow. Despite her common born status, Christina had rose to become a high ranking individual in their group, formerly employed as a chamber maid and later housekeeper in the royal palace during the previous King's reign, Christina utilised her skill set in the upkeep of their base as well as maintaining a network of spies throughout the east. Nothing happened from Ballad to Kou without her knowledge. "Did something happen?" Soowon asked with concern.

Christina's bright green eyes were slightly red and puffy, her appearance, while as stunning as always, was not up to its usual meticulous standards. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her robes were crumpled, as if she'd slept in them, which was very unlike her. She also had a shawl draped over her torso, Soowon had never seen her wear such an item before.

"Allergies child," Christina replied with a wave of the hand. "I must be getting old, all the trees and pollen everywhere is taking a toll on me. I'll be glad when I return to a place where the only trees is the wood that holds up the homes."

"You're leaving?" Soowon asked, slightly taken aback. While Christina had often left to go on short trips to buy supplies and gather intel in the past, her words however implied a change of a more permanent nature. The red haired women only smiled.

"Clever boy," she complimented. "Not leaving, just a change in venue for me is all. I'll be moving to the capital, it'll make it easier for me to do my proper job, and don't you worry about this place falling apart without me, my assistant is well trained and she'll do just fine without me."

"It doesn't stop me from missing you terribly," Soowon replied with a smile. "The only reason I bother with the long treks here is to see you." Christina laughed and gently slapped his shoulder.

"Naughty boy, come!" she said taking his arm hers. "We're running late, and you know how the elderly hate it when we're late."

Xxx

"Damn it," Soowon cursed as he slammed his fist onto the wooden table, he reached for the bottle of Anjiu in front of him and instead of refilling his cup he drank straight from the bottle.

"Tsk, you have no manner boy," tutted Christina who sat beside him. The two were drinking alone in the kitchen after a long and tedious meeting with the other leaders of their group. Christina stood up and went to one of the cabinets and pulled out another bottle of alcohol for herself.

"They don't listen!" Solon exclaimed. "All they care about is themselves and regaining their former glory! They have no regard for our people or what was taken from us after the invasion!"

"Nostalgia is the drug for the old and irrelevant," said Christina as she opened the bottle. "They just so happen to be both."

"If this is the attitude of our leaders what will become of us!? What was the point of us joining together!? Why did I dedicate the last 5 years of my life to this cause!?"

"What is our cause again?" Christina asked.

"To free ourselves from the Kou empire's grip! They tax our people in gold and we have all but become slaves to their rule," Soowon sighed. "But all they do is talk and talk and talk, what have we accomplished? What have we done except gather together and lick our wounds? They don't listen, they smile and nod but they do nothing!"

"At least they let you speak," said Christina. "Then again, they have no choice. Her grace has no direct blood relatives left, she has already declared her allegiance to the empire so if they intend to reestablish an independent monarch they have control over it will be through marriage and for that they need you. You are the only one here of marriageable age and acceptable heritage, and without you they'll have no chance of securing control of these lands."

"Her _highness_ was a child and didn't understand the implications of what she was doing. This isn't about control, it's about doing what is best for our people," Soowon pointed out. "She was raised and groomed to be a bride of Kou, she didn't know anything else. This wasn't her fault."

"I never said it was," Christina pointed out. "Goodness, I never see you get so heated regarding anything else as you do when the princess is concerned. You champion her innocence to anyone here that will hear it. You should be careful or they'll think you have a soft spot for her, she is a pawn, a means to which our goals will be achived, nothing more."

"She is human, just like you and me. They lied to her Christina, the princess I knew would never intentionally hurt her people no matter how much they despised her." Soowon watched as Christina took a long sip from the bottle in her hand. "Should you be drinking in your current state?"

The red haired women smiled. "How'd you know?" Soowon indicated to the group of herbs on the counter, he'd recognised the combination utilised in supplements for pregnant women. Soowon was trained and served as an army doctor in the military, after the invasion however he'd been assigned to a base near a small town on the border, he was the only physician for days and so many of the locals came to him for medical attention. Some of the numerous prescriptions he needed to re-learn were those for the elderly and pregnant as military soldiers were rarely either of those. The bottles had been taken off the shelves and simply left there on the counter, something no one would dare do in this kitchen under Christina's watchful eye, no one except Christina herself.

"How far along?" Soowon asked.

"Not sure," Christina replied.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No, I didn't want any of them to know I was pregnant," said Christina. "No one here knows, well except for you."

"Is that why you're leaving?" asked Soowon.

"I'm not leaving boy," Christina rolled her eyes. "But its difficult enough to make my way through this place as it is, no doubt it will be even harder when I'm twice as large."

"You could stay with me?" Soowon offered.

"You're very kind, but I've already put together a place in the capital."

"And the child's father?" Soowon immediately regretted asking, the light in her green eyes dimmed as they watered with tears.

"The reason why I'm drinking," she replied. "No matter, I can do this alone. And I have...others, who I can rely on, regardless of where they are in the world right now."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Soowon offer. Christina smiled sadly, she put down the bottle and walked towards him.

"You are too kind for this world, and I am sorry for that," she said as she planted a kiss on his forehead. "You genuinely care for this country, for our people."

"Don't you share the same sentiment, else why would you be here?" asked Soowon.

Christina seemed to intentionally ignore the question and simply asked one of her own. "Let me ask you something, what if bringing the Kou army here didn't hurt our people?"

"What do you mean?" asked Soowon.

"Ever since you retired from the military 4 years ago, how much of our country have you seen? "You are right, the princess was as hated as the king was. The only one our people loved was the crown prince, but he's no longer here is he? So why are we doing this? Why are we here? You say her highness would never hurt her people, what if you're right? The royal family was hated, now they're gone. The princess remains but she had been demoted to a Duchess. Our people aren't starving, in fact our trade is flourishing under the new reign. So who did it really hurt Soowon?"

"My f-father he-"

"Your father was a good man once, he was hard working and loyal to his king, yet where did that get him? Now he is blinded by rage, blinded by what he once had and he has blinded you as well. You say the Kou empire taxes our people in gold but from who exactly does the gold come from? Not the common folk, all they see are coopers and silvers. So who? The nobility, it's those who have more who must give more under this new rule. And where does that money go? Yes some goes to the empire but the majority remains here in Ming-Yue to fund schools, build roads, and pay for the army. An army who, for the first time in generations, are not actively engaging in warfare. You served in the army Soowon. Did you seem more wounded soldier in that final year or regular civilians who just needed help?"

Soowon had no answer, all he could do was stare into her beautiful emerald eyes. Was what she was saying right? Then if so, why was he here? What was he fighting for?

Christina smiled sadly and gently stroked his cheek.

"This is a rebellion Soowon, and so we rebel. But what are we rebelling against?"


	28. Chapter 28: Indestructible

**Chapter 28**

_"Schehera!" Muu exclaimed. He'd walk into the gladiator's training room to find Schehera alone on the ground with her shoulders slumped, the stench of blood thick in the air. H__e grabbed her wrists and lifted her hands to see that her fists and knuckles were a complete mess, she had beaten them __bloody against the stone wall behind them._

_"I'm fine," Schehera replied, however her voice lacked its usual fight and power._

_"No, you're not." said Muu. "What did you do to yourself? What on earth are you thinking? You have a fight tomorrow, do you think you'll win in your current state." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Schehera?"_

_"Have you ever wondered why?" she asked Muu. "Why we're here? Why we keep fighting when everything is against you?"_

_"Are you okay? What happened?"_

_"Nothing happened, nothing at all. That the problem." was the reply._

_"That makes no sense."_

_"Have you ever had this feeling deep inside, that something's wrong? That something's happened, and you don't know what it can't explain it, because you have no idea if it's actually real, but it feels... so real to you, to me. Something that someone else did to you, something that you can't control..." Schehera wrapped her arms around herself._

_"Nothing's wrong," Muu assured her as he gently took her bloodied hands in his. "Nothing has happened, you are spinning a web for yourself to get trapped in. Everything is alright." Schehera looked up and met his eyes. "Everything is fine, okay? Smile for me."_

_Schehera didn't smile, she only shook her head._

"You're going to look for her!?" Joel asked with a confused look on his face.

"You don't get it, she's been acting strange for days," said Muu. "Her dorm room at the Colosseum was a complete mess, everything was broken and there was blood on the floor. What if something happened to her?"

"What could possibly happen to that woman?" scoffed Lo'lo. He had a fair point.

"She's been gone for a few hours Captain Muu," Joel pointed out. "I don't think it's cause for panic."

Muu ignored them, they weren't there, they hadn't seen how Schehera's own mind warped her. When she let her own emotions get the best of her, they didn't seem her at her lowest.

"Perhaps she doesn't want to be found?" Myron remarked.

"What do you mean?" Lo'lo asked.

"My brother did confess his undying love for her the other day, perhaps that's why she's left," there was a wicked smirk on the young girl's face.

"Myron," Muu scolded. "No, she wouldn't. Something HAS to have happened to her."

"The way you are, the way you treat her? And you wonder why she rejected you?" Myron rolled her eyes.

"Myron! That's uncalled for-"

"No, it's not!" The half-fanalis marched towards her brother and looked him in the eyes with as much ferocity as her tiny frame could muster. "You barely know her brother! Yet you tell her that you'll love her, that you'll protect her when she doesn't need your protection!"

"Myron," Lo'lo cautioned.

"No! He acts like he's known her for a lifetime, that he owns her! That she belongs to him! Well she doesn't! Schehera doesn't want him hovering over her! She doesn't need him!"

This was the second time someone had said such a thing to Muu, just hours earlier Shambal of the Yambula tribe had told him something very similar.

_Muu and Shambal sat in the audience as they watched Schehera's match, it was unusual for the two of them to do so as they had access to private box seats. However Shambal had said that he wanted to be part of the experience, to feel and be a part if the crowd as they cheered and roared for their gladiator princess. The old man found himself sitting up and leaning forward as he watched the match, not once relaxing until it was over. "Incredible," he whispered when he finally leaned back into his seat. "The inner turmoil has gone, her strength is beyond me."_

_"She's amazing," said Muu in absolute awe._

_"You're sweet on her," the older man noted. Muu blushed, he tried to stammer a denial however the words were caught in his throat. "She's very pretty, I don't blame you, but forget it. Nothing will come of your puppy love." Puppy love!? The older man's swift judgement of his feelings angered Muu._

_"You don't know that," the half fanalis replied._

_"But I do," was the response. "She is magnificent, look at her. However, ill fates befall women of such presence and dignity, in fact, rarely does one with the touch of fate upon them get a happily ever after. She is fire and ice personified, and such passion is all consuming."_

_"That means nothing."_

_"You're flustered, because you know exactly what I mean. She shines brighter than anyone else and that is what draws you in. However what is to become of such light here in Reim, what is she to become with you? What can you give her? You're little crush is well enough, but you do not have what it takes to stop that fire from burning out, and you're certainly unable to melt that heart of ice."_

XXX

Muu had spent the entire day searching for Schehera, eventually pulling Lo'lo in to help him. Myron refused, saying that it was pointless and unnecessary. Joel suspected there was a little more to her refusal than simply a confidence that Schehera was fine. The young girl seemed upset, jealous even. However, whether it was jealousy over the fact that her brother was paying so much attention to someone, or that her brother had seemingly come between her and her beloved teacher, Joel did not know. Nor did he care really, to be honest.

By the time night fell it was raining heavily outside, and the captain was forced to return home empty handed and soaking wet.

A sudden bolt of lighting and the crack of thunder had startled Yuu in the middle of the night, and Joel had to sooth the boy back to sleep. Yuu had been restless all day, it was unusual for the child as he was usually so easy to care for, and easy to love. Despite he preference against children in general, even the usually guarded Joel couldn't help but fall in love with him as he taught the child to peel potatos back in Master's kitchen. It was almost as if he knew that the princess was seemingly missing, that something wasn't right. Perhaps he sensed it from the adults in the room, Joel had been told before that child were sensitive that way.

Joel sighed, where was she? No one had heard anything from the princess all day, even though he knew she was perfectly capable of defending herself he was starting to worry. The princess had a tendency of getting in her own way, getting caught up in her emotions and wallowing in them. Who would protect her from herself?

"Any luck on your end?" Joel heard Muu's voice ask from the living room.

"Nothing, I check master's pub and even went back to the colosseum but she wasn't there," Lo'lo replied.

"I asked Raeca, but she threw me out of her place," Muu sighed. "I think the courtesan knows more than she's letting on."

"Perhaps she doesn't want to be found," said Myron.

"Do you know something that you're not telling us?" Muu demanded.

"Would you mind keeping your voices down?" said Joel as he exited Yuu's room. "Yuu has been restless all day and I only just managed to put him back to sleep."

"Sorry," Muu apologised as Joel closed the door behind him.

"Say something to him," Myron demanded. "This witch hunt is ridiculous."

"Despite your sister's harsh words I am inclined to agree, you're overreacting Captain," said Joel.

"Schehera is-"

"What are you to Milady?" Joel interrupted the half-fanalis. "Under what obligation is she that she must inform you of her every movement? Perhaps she decided to take a trip and neglected to mention it?"

"There was blood in her room-"

"Perhaps she dropped something, perhaps she fell," Joel suggested. "She's an adult, as much as she doesn't act so sometimes, and you're being unbearably overprotective."

"Just unbearable in general," Myron added.

"Myron," Muu scolded. "That's"- A loud knock at the door interrupted him.

"Were you expecting guests?" Joel asked.

"No," Lo'lo replied. "Speak of the devil perhaps?"

"I'll get it," said Myron as she went to opened the door. "Can I help- Schehera!" All three men turned their heads, standing at the door was not Schehera but a tall man covered by a heavy cloak to protect him from the elements. "Come in, come in! Goodness, is she okay?" asked Myron as she let the man in.

"She's merely asleep," the man replied.

"Lawrence! You, what are you doing here!?" Joel demanded. It had been years since they'd last met but he recognised that ever calm voice immediately.

"Let me help you with that," Myron insisted as she took off the man's cloak, revealing a sleeping Schehera underneath in his arms.

"Schehera!?" Muu exclaimed as he rushed towards her. "I can take her," he offered as he reached out towards her, however Lawrence carefully avoided his arms, refusing to hand her over.

"Do you have a place where she can rest?" he asked Myron, completely ignoring both Muu and Joel. "My arms are getting tired you see."

"O-Of course, follow me," said Myron.

"Yussel, I'll deal with you later," Lawrence said calmly with a smile as he followed Myron to one of the spare bedrooms.

"Yussel? I thought your name was Joel," Lo'lo remarked.

"Wasn't it Fulle before that?" asked Muu.

XXX

"Is she okay?" Myron asked as Lawrence gently placed Schehera down on the bed.

"Just tired is all," said Lawrence. "And very drunk," he added with a small chuckle. "It was quite impressive, you should have seen it."

"Who are you?" Myron demanded, something about the man made her hair stand on its ends. Something about his demeanour, his smile, even his laugh rang false. Her instincts told him that this man was dangerous. "How did you know to come here!?" she demanded. "What did you do to her?"

"My, I'm always being misunderstood," Lawrence sighed, however his smile did not slip. "Nothing at all, I'm telling the truth. She's merely very intoxicated. By her own doing I might add." He took a step towards Myron in an attempt to ease her doubts about him, however this only made her more alert and aggressive. "Is this how you treat a guest in your own home?" Lawrence asked. "How absolutely unpleasant. It's such a shame really, you have all the makings of a fine young woman, but none of the finesse."

"Who do you think you are!?" Myron demanded, preparing to attack.

"Enough Myron," interrupted Joel. "Your fanalis instinct are right, as they usually are. It's no wonder you're on such high alert, your blood screams that there's something off about that man."

"I'm hurt Yussel," said Lawrence, however again his smile never slipped. "Words can be so cruel."

"Do you know him Joel?" asked Myron, her instincts told her to run, to get as far away from him as she possibly could. Yet he looked so harmless, what about him made her so scared?

"Joel? Goodness, another change of names?" Lawrence shook his head. "It's becoming a habit of yours Yussel."

"You haven't changed at all, still at it with that disgusting fake smile," Joel growled. "Get away from her!"

"Hmm?" Lawrence looked at Schehera and took a few steps towards her. "Now why would I do that? I brought her here after all, I should stay right here, right beside her grace." Joel tensed as he watched Lawrence reached to his side, he had Schehera's katana tucked in his belt . "What's wrong?" he asked as he drew the blade from its sheath. His innocent words could barely mask the rage in his voice.

"Joel," Myron said cautiously. She stood helpless as she watched Lawrence hover the blade right over Schehera's neck.

"It's fine Myron-san. He's a psychopath but he won't hurt Milady," Joel assured her.

"Milady? Where are your manners when addressing our liege?" asked Lawrence. "I'd expect more from someone of your former position."

"What are you doing here?" Joel asked. What was going on? he wondered. Lawrence was practically seething with anger, this wasn't like him at all. The man did't get mad, he got even. Something was wrong.

"That is a question I should be asking you!" Lawrence lunged towards him. Joel prepared for a fight, however his eyes were on the katana in the man's hand, it wasn't until he was already hit that he realised that Lawrence had punched him in the face. "What are you doing here!?" Lawrence demanded, dropping the sword on the ground he grabbed Joel by the collar with one hand and punched him again with the other, this time in the abdomen. "Why are you here?" He hit him again in the same spot. "Where were you when your brother needed you!?" Lawrence punched Joel in the face once more before throwing the man across the room.

"Joel!"

"Myron-san, this doesn't concern you!" Joel told her. "What are you talking about?" he asked Lawrence as he tried to get up. He'd forgotten just how fast Lawrence was, however the man was a trained swordsman, rarely did he use his fists. So why now?

Lawrence was fuming with rage, all he wanted was to beat his face in some more. However the red haired girl behind him was now on high alert, he doubted that she would let him get away with it so easily. "Ward is dead," Lawrence told his former fellow soldier. "So is Charon, they were ambushed while on the road when returning from Kou." He didn't mince his words to soften the blow, at this point he didn't care. Where was he when they needed him? Where were either of them when Ward and Charon were being attacked? He blamed himself, and he blamed Joel as well. He balled his fists, wanting the satisfaction of when his fist hit flesh.

"What are you talking about?" said Joel, a look of disbelief on his face. "Ward's not dead...he can't be. Can he?" His voice broke as he spoke. "No, that can't be. That's impossible...no..." It felt like someone had grabbed his heart and just squeezed, Joel collapsed to his knees. It didn't sound real, Ward didn't die, he couldn't. He was his brother, and in Joel's eyes Ward was indestructible. His big brother was invincible. "No..." Tears welled up in his eyes. "It can't be."

All the anger in Lawrence dissipated as he watched his old friend grieve his brother's death. A rush of regret swept over him. "I'm sorry," was all he could think of to say.


	29. Chapter 29: Masks

**Chapter 29**

"How much exactly did she drink?" Joel questioned as he and Lawrence sat alone on guest room floor where Schehera slept. Despite Muu's protest, neither of them were willing to leave their liege's sides and so the captain eventually gave in and set up makeshift cots in her room for them.

_"What's his deal?" Lawrence had asked._

_"Puppy love," Joel assured him. "Nothing substantial."_

"I can't remember, I'm not exactly completely sober myself," Lawrence replied as he pulled out a small flask from his pocket and took a long sip. "About her body weight, and then some?" Joel whistled. "It was quite impressive to watch really."

"I take it that my brother told you we were in Reim, but how did you know to come here?" asked Joel.

"I sensed your pretty pink aura," Lawrence replied, Joel rolled his eyes. "I'm joking, we met someone at the pub, a courtesan whom her grace seems to know, and who seems quite fond of her grace. Pretty thing," there was a slight flush to his cheeks. "She told me to bring her here."

"My goodness Lawlie Connie, I do believe your blushing," Joel remarked.

"Shut up," Lawrence snapped as he threw his flask at Joel. "And don't call me that, you're not-" he hesitated to finish his sentence. "You're not Chris."

Joel sighed and took a small sip. "How is she? She and Ward, they were close-"

"They were lovers, we're all adults here, well the two of us are," said Lawrence as he quickly glanced at Schehera who was still sound asleep. "Pregnant, is how Chris is."

"What?"

"Yep."

"And it's-"

"Ward's," Lawrence nodded. "A boy as well, from the message he left behind."

There was a long silence. Joel sighed again and took another, this time much long, sip from the flask in his hand. "What now?"

"We wait for her grace," said Lawrence. "And we set off for Ming-yue, Prince Koumei let me use his personal flying carpet to get here. Since Kou and Reim aren't exactly on the best of terms, we thought it best to not bring such a large magical item and it's accompanying platoon of Kou soldiers and magicians into the capital. Will you be coming with us?"

"Of course!" Joel replied. "How could you even ask that?"

"I'm not sure I know you as well as I thought I did Yussel, or Joel, as you prefer to be called now. The man I knew would never had abandoned his country, his friends, but you did."

"My country abandoned me first," said Joel. "When you bent the knee to the Kou empire, you turned your back on me!"

"Do you really still think that? After all these years? After all this time with her?" asked Lawrence. "Do you really still think that!?"

Joel glanced at his sleeping liege, who would have thought he would ever see such a thing. "No," he admitted. "I don't."

"She's not what you expected, is she?" Lawrence questioned as he smiled fondly Schehera.

"No," Joel admitted again. It was evident, the love and affection that his old friend had for the princess. It was so pure and genuine, something he'd never seen from him before.

Lawrence always seemed to be the more friendlier and outgoing of the pair, however in reality he used that as armour to mask and hide himself from others. Despite his innately kind gestures and gentle smile, something about him terrified people. It was that same calm that he always exude that made people unease, there was always a sense that something was bubbling underneath the surface. Unlike Joel who wore his heart on his sleeve, Lawrence hid everything behind a smile. Joel could count on one hand the number of times he had seen that mask of his slip. The man didn't get angry, he got even. Joel was glad that his old friend had found someone who he could dedicate his life to, he had found some form of peace in this chaotic world.

The duchess giggled in her sleep. As she tossed and turned Lawrence heard her quietly say to herself. "Silly Ward." Two small words that broke his heart, he reached over and gently tucked the hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear. She was smiling, something that she would no doubt not do once she awoke.

"What are you thinking?" Joel demanded.

"What?"

"I recognise that look," said Joel. "You were thinking something you shouldn't, what was it?"

Lawrence chuckled. "Nothing much," he replied. "Just how much I'd love to lock her grace in a small room and keep her all to myself." There was a pause.

"How the hell can you say such that loud with such a straight face?" Joel demanded as he reached for the nearest thing around him and threw it at the man.

"You were thinking it too," Lawrence said with a smile as he dodged the cushion.

"No! I wasn't!"

XXX

Joel fell asleep leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. News of his brother's death hurt him more than he was letting on, however ever the soldier he refused to let it show.

Lawrence however couldn't fall asleep, he was both mentally and physically drained but he couldn't rest. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Charon, with his silver hair and delicate features. Despite sharing a bed for many years he never once loved him, nor was he exactly faithful to the man either. Two facts Charon was painfully aware of. He never pushed for more, even though Lawrence knew he wanted it. He had treated the castellan poorly, even though the man had showered him with nothing but unconditional love and understanding. It was something he would regret for the rest of his life. He deserved better, Charon deserved better than him.

It was Lawrence's doing that Charon never informed her grace of their relationship, not to remain professional in her presence or out of embarrassment, but because the only person Lawrence ever truly loved was the Duchess of Ming-yue herself. The man was bewitched from the moment he first laid eyes on her, he fell in love when he watched her outmanoeuvre the Emperor of Kou himself and made the empire fall to its knees before her. She won a war against the crown prince that he didn't know how to fight, not one of soldiers and bloodied battle but of cunning wit and courtly etiquette. If she wanted she could, no, she would be queen of all. To be so close to such power, yet to not be corrupted by it, to not seek it, to not be tempted to use it. It baffled him.

Right now, Lawrence could do nothing but watch over her grace as she cried and laughed in her sleep, just like he'd done on and off for the last decade of his life. Unlike Joel who spent most of his time away from the palace with the prince, Lawrence served alongside Ward guarding both the King and the young princess. He had spend his life on the sidelines, always close enough to observe, but distant enough to simply be an outsider looking in. The princess always had at least two guards with her at all times. Ward was always by her side to keep her safe, however Lawrence was never far away.

Joel never understood her allure, at least not until now. Time and time again he would tell his friend and his brother to leave her and join him and the prince but they always refused. 'What was so special about her?' Joel would ask 'What about her made her so unique?' The answer was nothing. Nothing made her unique, nothing made her different in anyway from anyone else. Even though she was born a princess, right now she was just a girl, dressed in plain cotton robes, sleeping in a cozy bed, with tears in her eyes from loved ones lost...she was just like everyone else. Not one thing made her special, yes she was a beauty, but there were plenty of those in the world. She was intelligent but yet again, not unique. She was just Schehera, simply just herself. Always true, usually honest, that was why they loved her so.

In all his years by her side Lawrence had never really had a chance to simply look at her, to stare, only glances that were stolen from the corner of his eyes. Just in those instances when she entered his peripheral vision, however his focus was always on keeping her safe. She truly was beautiful. A face that would sail a thousand ships. In this case, it wasn't ships, but an army, one that she bought down on her own people, her own country, her own father. How could such beauty be capable of such violence, such destruction?

XXX

Soowon felt something warm trickle down his back, it was only after he'd reached behind to touch it that he realised it was blood, his blood. He'd been stabbed yet due to the shock he still didn't feel any pain, not even when he fell to the kitchen floor.

"Like I said," he heard a familiar voice whisper behind him. "You're too kind for this world." Soowon turned his head to see Christina standing over him, a bloodied knife in her hand.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did you betray us?" The red haired women smiled as she knelt down beside him.

"Sweetheart, I was never on your side to begin with," she told him before knocking him unconscious with the hilt of her blade.


	30. Chapter 30: Brothers

**Chapter 30**

Kouen didn't recognise the corpse lying on the cold stone slab in front of him. The man he knew stood tall and powerful, his walk with almost a catlike grace, each step he took felt like it had purpose. His weathered face was stern and hard, yet when he smiled his eyes held all the warmth in the world. He was like a wall, a tall wall that Kouen struggled to see over. The man was an obstacle in his path, an absolute. Where ever she went, he followed. It wasn't the same man lying before him, dead. Kouen didn't recognise him, he didn't want to.

Beside him, laid another corpse. Another familiar face, yet another Kouen didn't recognise. A few years younger than himself, he was just a boy. His skin was now as pale as his hair, he looked even smaller than before with his eyes closed, even more helpless, even more harmless, yet a brilliant mind was once inhabited in this fragile frame. A master of commerce and politics, a brother and friend to her. He too was now dead.

Kouen heard footsteps outside the morgue, the heavy door swung open and a familiar voice spoke. "Are you alright Nii-sama?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kouen asked back.

"You've been down here for a while, I, WE were getting worried," said Koumei, no doubt referring to Kouha.

"I barely recognise them," said Kouen as he stared at the remains. "They look exactly the same, but I don't recognise them at all."

"Death tends to have that effect on people,"Koumei replied as he walked towards his brother. "So does decomposition."

"By the time Schehera gets here, do you think she'll even be able to tell them apart?"

"Well it's not like it changes a person's hair colour," Koumei remarked.

Kouen ignored his brother's sarcastic remarks. Touching the hilt ornament that hung from his sword, he whispered. "Phenex." A pheonix made of purple light and magic erupted from his metal vessels, its wings gently touched the remains bringing life and colour to their complexion before it disappeared.

Curious Koumei reached to touch one of them on their arm before immediately pulled away in repulsion. "He's warm."

"Still dead though," said Kouen. "Nothing will change that, but at least this will preserve them long enough for her to get here."

"You're so kind Nii-sama," Koumei said with a smile.

"Not really," Kouen replied.

"True, but you're kind to me, to Kouha, to our siblings and especially to her," said Koumei. "Or perhaps this is guilt?"

"What do I have to feel guilty about?" asked Kouen.

"I don't know, why would you stand here in this icy room alone with two dead bodies for hours?" Koumei asked back. "Why preserve them? So that she can say goodbye? They're dead, it's already too late."

He didn't say her name, Kouen noticed. His little brother hadn't said her name since they learnt that Ward and Charon had been killed, not once. "Did we do this?" The crown prince of Kou asked. "Did we cause this?"

"Nii-sama, how could we have known?"

"We should have." Kouen was right, they both knew it, they should have known. "I can't believe he's really dead," he added looking at Ward. Despite being his own handiwork, being in the same room as such a healthy looking corpse was unnerving, especially one with as many bloodied stab wounds as this one.

"All men die."

"Not this one, at least he shouldn't have," said Kouen. A wave of anger formed in the pit of his stomach and began travelling up inside of him, it touched his arms, his hands, his fingers. He clenched his fists to stop them from shaking. His little brother was avoiding the truth.

"All reports say that they were attached en route by Huang rebels," the second prince avoided eye contact as he repeated the story they were told.

"Do you really believe that?" Kouen demanded.

"Nii-sama?"

"Do you really believe that a band of mere rebels could kill this man!?" Kouen growled, pointing at the former royal guard. "Cause I don't! This is the man who raised Schehera, I don't think he'd die that easily, do you?"

"What are you implying Nii-sama?" Koumei asked, finally looking his brother in the eyes. "Are you saying rebels didn't do this? Are you saying it was the empress!?" It was Koumei's turn to shout. "Then are you saying WE caused their deaths by bringing them to the capital?" Tears began forming in his eyes. "Cause if you are... she'll will never forgive me..." His voice broke as he said those words. "If she ever knew that we, that I, caused their deaths. She'll never forgive me... never... So NO! We can't have cause this! We DIDN'T!" Koumei shook his head in dispair. "She'll hate me for a lifetime." It terrified him, the thought of loosing his best friend. Loosing one of the handful of people in this world who he loved, and who loved him. He didn't want that...

"She'll hate US," Kouen corrected. "It's US, that she'll never forgive." Koumei simply just shook his head.

"It's not the same, she already hates you Nii-sama," he pointed out. "Yet she still loves you just the same. You two have that, she'll never stay mad at you no matter what you've done. She's used to having to forgive you. So no, it's not the same. She'll forgive you, eventually." Koumei buried his face in his hands. "Not me though, she'll hate me for the rest of my life."

Kouen didn't know what to say to comfort him, but his brother was right about one thing, she'd never had to forgive him for anything before. Kouen had never seen the two fight. They were like two peas in a pod, always cheerful, always happy, always having disgusting amounts of fun together. Kouen was jealous of that, how easily they got along, he always ended up provoking her for one reason or another.

"Then she doesn't need to know," said Kouen. "Rebels did this, we'll round them up and serve them to her on a silver platter."

Koumei just sighed and shook his head again. "If the empress really did this, then she has her eyes on Ming-yue, on her. It won't just end here, eventually she'll come for Schehera herself."

"Let her try."


End file.
